Threat
by JorixBade
Summary: "I never imagined this would happen" "i still can't believe it" "We should've seen it coming". Jade keeps secrets, they know that but they never imagined how dangerous and tragic those secrets could turn out to be, not until... -Bade-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there, people!**

 **So i've been pretty busy with uni and all that so i haven't written a lot in the past two months but while i was on vacation i did write some stories and this is my favorite one, i would say, because it includes something i really like to write about for some crazy sick reason and also, there's a "twist" or whatever, i don't know how to call it but when i thought of that idea i was very excited so i hope you enjoy it, that will come later on so i hope you stick to the story and that you enjoy it. :)**

 **I don't own any of the characters or the show.**

* * *

"Jade, wait!" Tori demanded as she walked behind her but Jade ignored her. "Jade, I'm talking to you, stop" she insisted and grabbed her arm.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed.

"We need to work on our play, remember? You are in the same team as Cat, Robbie, Andre, Beck and me" Tori informed and Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, so I was thinking that we should meet up after school to work on it"

"Fine, I'll go to your house" Jade simply said and turned around but Tori grabbed her arm again. "Whaaaaat?" She asked for the second time.

"We can't do it in my house, my parents have visitors and it's too noisy all the time, we can't go to Cat's house because her brother is there and well... you know, there's no way I'm going to work with Andre's grandma screaming all the time, Robbie's house is not always available because his mother works there, I don't think we can work really well in Beck's RV and so the only house left is yours" Tori commented and Jade sighed.

"Okay, it'll be in my house then" Jade said coldly. "Is that all?"

"No, the boys have something to do today so Cat, you and I will start the play alone" Tori informed and three seconds later Jade raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Is that all?" Jade asked again.

"Yes" Tori said and Jade faked a smile before walking away, that day after school Jade drove Cat and Tori to her house so they could work on their project.

"Wow..." Tori said as she entered Jade's house. "Why don't you ever invite us here? Your house is so pretty"

"I don't like to have visitors" Jade simply responded. "Let's do this fast so you can go"

"Sorry but you'll have us here for at least two weeks and the boys are going to come tomorrow too" Tori commented.

"Whatever" Jade said coldly.

"Why are you so upset? Is it because we are going to be in your house or because you're going to have to be around Beck for too long?" Tori asked curiously.

"Why would I have to be upset about being around him? We broke up months ago" Jade commented.

"But you still love him, don't you?" Tori asked smiling and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Let's work on the stupid play" Jade ordered and Tori chuckled, it had been almost nine months since Beck and Jade had broken up but they still loved each other and everybody knew it but they were too proud to talk to each other and fix things.

"I'm thirsty" Cat informed.

"Yeah, me too" Tori added.

"Go get a glass of water, the kitchen is that way" Jade said and they did, Cat and Tori walked into the kitchen while Jade waited in the living room, she was checking her phone when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her shoulders from behind; it was Nick, her mother's boyfriend.

"Hey Jade" He said and kissed her cheek, she rolled her eyes annoyed and stepped away from him.

"Where is my mom?" Jade asked coldly.

"At the office working" Nick responded as he stepped closer to her and started stroking her arm but she pushed his hand away.

"And why aren't you working with her?" Jade questioned and he smirked.

"Because I wanted to see you, you're out all the time and I've missed you" He commented and tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"Nick, stop, I'm gonna tell my mom" Jade threatened seriously.

"What are you gonna tell her? That I am trying to be closer to my daughter?" Nick asked.

"You know what I'm talking about and I'm not your daughter, don't touch me" Jade demanded because he kept trying to hug her. "Stop!"

"Stop what, uh? Stop what?" He said and turned her around, he grabbed her shoulders again and tried to kiss her neck but before he did it he saw Cat and Tori coming back into the living room so he let go of Jade's shoulders and stepped back. "I didn't know we had visitors"

"Yes and they're gonna be here every day after school for a month so you don't need to come home earlier, don't worry, I'm not gonna be alone" Jade informed smiling and he stared at her upset but faked a smile.

"Of course, well, I'm going to go pick your mother up" He commented. "See you guys later" he said and left, Jade took a deep breath and turned to Cat and Tori.

"Who was that?" Cat asked curiously.

"My mom's boss and boyfriend" Jade answered.

"Does he live here?" Tori asked.

"You could say so" Jade said.

"I guess that means that he and your mom have been dating for a long time" Tori commented.

"Almost a year" Jade informed.

"Is it me or you don't really like him?" Tori questioned curiously.

"That's not your problem, Vega, let's work on the play" Jade ordered and they sat down to start writing their play.

"What is it gonna be about?" Tori asked.

"What about a family of unicorns who want to discover love?" Cat suggested.

"No" Jade said coldly.

"It needs to be very interesting because if our play wins, the school will produce it and they'll show it in a very big theater" Tori commented.

"What if we make it about life and death?" Jade suggested.

"How?" Tori asked.

"We could talk about what happens after a person dies and goes to heaven or hell, what happens after a person commits suicide, what happens when a person is murdered and all that" Jade explained and Tori thought about it.

"I like it, I think we could make it work" Tori said and Jade nodded, they spent all afternoon making up the characters and writing their characteristics and when it was about 7pm, Jade's mother, whose name was Melissa, arrived along with Nick.

"Hi honey" Melissa said sweetly and kissed Jade's cheek. "Hi girls, nice to see you again, what are you up to?"

"We are working on a play" Cat answered.

"Well, keep up the good work, I'm gonna go upstairs with Nick because I need to change my clothes, these heels are killing me but if you need anything, just call us" Melissa said and they nodded, she smiled and left the room.

"Your mom is so nice" Tori complimented.

"Yeah..." Jade simply said. "It's late, I think you should go, we'll continue tomorrow"

"Okay..." Tori said a little disconcerted and she and Cat walked towards the front door. "See you tomorrow"

"Bye" Jade exclaimed and closed the door on their faces, Tori and Cat looked at each other and started walking away.

After basically kicking Cat and Tori out, Jade went to her room and locked herself in it, she was glad that her mother was in home but she didn't feel comfortable when Nick was in the house, he always used every chance he got to harass her and she preferred to avoid him.

Next day at school, Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck sat down in their usual table and started eating lunch. "Guys, are you gonna come with us to work on the play today?" Tori asked curiously.

"You already started it? Where? I thought you didn't want to do it in any of our houses" Andre commented.

"Um... Jade is also part of our team, remember? We did it in her house" Tori responded.

"Oh yeah, so we'll go to her house today?" Robbie asked.

"Yes" Tori said and Beck sighed.

"I don't think I can go" Beck commented.

"Why not?" Cat asked curiously.

"The last time I was there was when I dated her and I don't wanna go back, I'll just go home" Beck informed.

"Why don't you ask her out again instead?" Andre questioned and Beck rolled his eyes.

"Beck, it's for the play, Jade is not going to eat you" Tori commented and Beck sighed annoyed. "Oh look, she is over there" She informed when she saw Jade seated a few tables away. "Let's sit with her, she is alone"

"Jade likes to be alone" Beck said.

"She used to sit with us, I don't know why she stopped" Cat commented.

"Maybe she noticed that somebody always tries to avoid her" Tori said upset while staring at Beck.

"I don't try to avoid her" Beck said and they all raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so what if I do? We dated and it didn't work, we tried to be friends and it didn't work so she left the group and we are just...fine now"

"There's only one reason you two didn't work as friends and that reason is very simple, you know it, Jade knows and we all know it" Andre commented. "It's called love"

"Stop it, alright? What Jade and I had ended a long time ago, I don't love her anymore" Beck affirmed, he was lying but he didn't like to be bugged by his friends.

"Then why are you trying to avoid her? If you don't care about her anymore then you should be fine around her" Tori commented.

"I just...don't like Jade anymore, okay? She annoys me so much, she is rude and bitter all the time and it gets on my nerves so I prefer to avoid her negativity" Beck informed and they looked at him a little surprised.

"Whoa...so she annoys you, that's new" Andre commented.

"It's true, though, don't tell me you like her now, I mean you used to be afraid of her...you started talking to her because of me in the first place" Beck commented.

"Well, yes but still, she is our friend" Andre responded.

"And besides, Jade's always been my friend" Cat added.

"The point is, if I hadn't dated her and introduced her to most of you, then you wouldn't be her friends because she is not friendly" Beck said.

"Whatever, you're coming today, Beck, period"

* * *

 **I guess you now know that i'm using a topic i really enjoy writing (if you've read my past stories) and i hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't know when i will update, probably on Friday.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think**.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys, updating from my phone so I wont talk a lot, I'm glad you are liking the story and pretty please REVIEW more k? :)

I love your reviews, enjoy!

* * *

That day after school everybody went to Jade's house again, she entered first and checked to make sure that Nick wasn't in the house and then the rest of them followed her into the living room. "Okay, so now what?" Andre asked.

"Our play is about what happens after death depending on the person's circumstances when they die" Tori informed. "We have five scenarios, in one the person dies from natural causes and goes to what we call heaven, in other the person goes to what we call hell, in other the person commits suicide, in other the person dies in an accident and in the last one the person is murdered" She explained.

"That sounds interesting" Andre said sincerely.

"Yep, we've written the characters so far so give us more ideas" Tori demanded as she sat down on the couch and turned on her laptop.

Suddenly, they heard the front door opening and Jade's mother and Nick walked into the living room. "Hey everybody, how are you? Are you hungry?" Melissa asked nicely.

"Yeah" They all said and she smiled.

"Great because we bought pizza for you guys" Nick informed and they all smiled happily but Jade found it weird.

"Why?" Jade asked confused.

"Well, Nick told me that your friends were coming today and we wanted to surprise you guys" Melissa responded.

"That's so nice of you" Tori said sweetly.

"It was Nick's idea" Melissa informed. "Come on; let's go to the dining room" She said and they all followed her into the other room.

"Come on, guys, sit down, this is your house" Nick said nicely and they sat down around the table while he and Melissa went to the kitchen to get the sauces.

"Your mom is so nice" Robbie commented.

"And so is your dad" Andre added.

"He is not my dad" Jade clarified coldly and sat down, she made sure to sit as far from Beck as she could and he knew it but they were seated in a way that they could see each other across the table. A few seconds later Melissa and Nick came back and he sat down right next to Jade.

"Oh I forgot the glasses, Jade, honey, come with me" Melissa demanded and Jade followed her to the kitchen.

"So, how is the play going so far?" Nick asked curiously.

"Good, thank you" Andre responded.

"Beck, tell me, what about you and Jade? Is she a good girlfriend and most importantly, are you a good boyfriend?" Nick asked and Beck stared at him slightly confused.

"Um... Jade and I are not dating anymore" Beck informed awkwardly and Nick got surprised.

"What? Really?" He questioned and Beck nodded.

"Jade didn't tell you?" Beck asked.

"No and since she spends the whole day out, I thought that she was with you but now I need to know what she does" Nick commented. "It's necessary to know what your kids are doing when you're not with them"

"I thought Jade wasn't your daughter" Tori said and Nick chuckled.

"Oh no, Jade is not my biological daughter but I love her like a father, she is the daughter I never had, I love her so much" Nick commented as Melissa and Jade walked into the room and Melissa smiled while Jade rolled her eyes.

"Aww, that's why I love you" Melissa said and gave him a peck, everybody was smiling except Jade, she was obviously upset and she wasn't even trying to hide it. "Honey, serve juice for Nick and Cat, please"

Jade was standing next to Nick and serving the juice in the glasses while her mother did the same for the rest of her friends, Beck couldn't help to stare at Jade and then he noticed that Nick didn't stop staring at Jade's body while biting his lip. "Thank you, sweetie" Nick said and Jade simply sat down, Beck wasn't sure whether he was just imagining it or not but he decided to let it go because Nick seemed a nice guy and at the end of the day, he wasn't Jade's boyfriend anymore.

"You're all so quiet, come on, talk, I bet you're not like this at school" Melissa said as everybody ate.

"Yes, Jade, tell us something..." Nick demanded. "How's school? What do you do in your free time?" He questioned and she raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"Come on, Nick, it's obvious that she spends it with her boyfriend... by the way, why aren't you guys seated together?" Melissa asked Beck and Jade looked down nervously and embarrassed, she didn't want her parents to know that she had broken up with Beck because she could spend the day out and use him as excuse and she also felt embarrassed because now Beck knew that she hadn't told her mother about their break up.

"Um, mom...Beck and I broke up" Jade informed.

"What? But why? When?" Her mother questioned surprised.

"A month ago" Jade quickly responded before Beck could say anything and he looked at her confused just like the rest of her friends but they didn't deny her story. "I don't want to discuss the reasons, mom"

"That's a shame because you guys made a beautiful couple, you were so in love" Melissa said sadly.

"Mom, please..." Jade said coldly.

"Yes, my love, you're being a little imprudent" Nick said to Melissa and she smiled awkwardly.

"Yes, you're right...I'm sorry, sorry, Beck" She apologized.

"No problem" Beck responded nicely.

"But Jade, you've been getting home late every day and if you weren't with Beck, then where have you been?" Nick asked curiously and everybody stared at her, her friends didn't know where she spent her time and neither did her mom.

"That's none of your business" Jade responded.

"Jade!" Her mother exclaimed upset. "I want to know too, if you weren't with Beck, then what have you been doing every day after school for the last month?"

"Mom, it's my life and I can do whatever I want with it" Jade affirmed and her mother stared at her upset.

"No, Jade, as long as you live in my house you can't decide by yourself and I need to know what you do or else, your permissions will be over" Her mother threatened and Jade exhaled madly.

"Fine, I have another boyfriend" Jade informed and Beck felt he had been kicked in the stomach.

"What?" Melissa asked surprised. "So fast? Is that why you broke up with Beck? Who is him?"

"No, he isn't the reason and you don't know him, nobody here knows him" Jade commented.

"What's his name?" Tori asked.

"Nathan" Jade responded and Beck looked down, he tried to pretend he didn't care but he felt really bad to know Jade had another boyfriend and he also found strange that she had lied about the dates.

"And why haven't you brought him here?" Nick questioned.

"Because I'm not eleven and you don't need to know the person I'm with, it's my personal life" Jade affirmed and her mother shook her head.

"No, young lady, like I said, while you live in my house I am in control of your life and if I let you go out with Beck was because I thought he was a nice, respectful boy but there's no way I'm gonna let you spend the whole day with some man I don't know and who hasn't been brave enough to come here, to your house and ask for permission to date you" Melissa commented.

"What's your problem? You are not here all day and when you get home, I'm always in my room" Jade informed.

"That doesn't matter, I have to work, Jade but fortunately, Nick is around to keep an eye on you" Her mother commented.

"Yes, he certainly does" Jade commented sarcastically and her mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry but if your new boyfriend doesn't come here, then I want you in the house every day after school, I'm gonna call and if you don't pick up the phone, we are going to have problems, my house, my rules" Melissa informed.

"So that's the thing, right? It's your house and so I have to obey? Well, then I'm leaving!" Jade affirmed and stood up, everybody was just awkwardly watching the argument between mother and daughter.

"Jade, sweetie..." Nick said and grabbed her arm but she pulled it away and walked out of the room followed by her mother.

"What are you gonna do, uh? Are you going to live on the streets, is that it? All because you don't want to introduce me to your new boyfriend?" Melissa asked, Jade's friends and Nick were in the entrance of the dining room just watching quietly the tense scene. "Now I'm even more convinced that I made the right decision, if you are willing to leave the house it must be because that guy, Nathan, is not good for you, where are you going to live? With him?"

"No, I'm going to live with my dad" Jade informed and Melissa shook her head while chuckling.

"You know that you can't live with him, Jade, we've talked about this and even if there was a possibility for you to stay there, you'd be just another piece of furniture" Melissa affirmed. "Is that what you want? You want to get ignored by him every day and deal with his wife's comments, we both know she hates you, your life would become hell in that house"

"But that would be better than having to deal with N...with your rules" Jade said, she wanted to accuse Nick but she knew she had to be careful when she did it and she didn't want her friends to know, especially Beck, she already felt bad for lying in front of him, she felt pathetic. "I am sick of this, I am sick of not being able to relax in my own house, oh sorry, your house, I am sick of not seeing you here until night every day or sometimes not seeing you for days, I don't like to be alone" She commented and Tori looked at Beck, who simply looked back at her and continued watching Jade and her mother discuss.

"Okay, let's calm down, honey" Melissa said and grabbed her hands. "I'm sorry if I haven't been the mother you wish you had but you know I love you and everything I do is for you, I have to work to maintain this house and give you the life you're used to and it also mortifies me to know you spend all this time alone, that's why I was glad when you were with Beck, because I knew that you were safe and happy but now that I know you two broke up and you tell me that you're dating someone else, I can't help but be afraid"

"Jade, you're my only daughter and I don't want anyone to hurt you and I'm sorry but I can't trust a person I don't know, I can't be sure whether you two watch movies or if Nathan makes you do things, please understand that everything I do is meant to protect you" Melissa affirmed. "If you've been dating this guy for less than a month, you don't really know him and I'm not going to risk you so I'm sorry but you're not allowed to date him until I see him and I say it's okay, in the mean time you're going to be here every day after school without excuses"

"But mom" Jade complained. "What if I am with Cat or Tori? Would that be okay?"

"Yes, of course but I would have to confirm you're indeed with them" Melissa said and Jade sighed upset. "But I would be more comfortable knowing that you're here, in your house, safe with Nick" she commented and Nick smiled at Jade.

"Of course, besides, you and I have a lot of things to talk about and we could use that time to get to know each other better" Nick commented as he grabbed her hands and Jade stared at him coldly. "I want you to see my like a father or at least like a good friend, a person you can trust"

"That's a wonderful idea, god, I don't know what I did to deserve a man like you, you're caring, sweet and you love my daughter, what else could a woman ask for?" Melissa said happily while hugging Nick as he smirked at Jade but only she could see his face. "The two persons I love the most in the whole world are going to become good friends, it makes me so happy"


	3. Chapter 3

**"Curiousone: Just curious why is Jade always molested or harassed in your stories?**  
 **but I still like it though, it's interesting"**

 **Alright, answering to this question (which i've been asked a few times already on some of my past stories), i honestly don't know, i mean i do know that it's because i enjoy writing about that topic for some reason so when i think of writing a new story or feel like writing one, that's the topic that comes to my head (Not ALWAYS but most of the time) because i feel it's intense and it's exciting for me to write about it (don't know why) so i'm always thinking of new plots that i can use to pull it off and include that (actually, there are some other stories i wrote over the summer and i think that like two of them include that too but in a different way, sort of but i'm still debating whether to post them or not).**

 **I write when i feel like it and i like to enjoy what i'm writing, i know i could manage to pull off a romantic or happier story but i won't do it unless it's something i really wanna write becase otherwise, i'd be bored to death writing it and that's not the point, you know?**

 **Now, about why it's always Jade the one who gets the worst part: That's because in my stories she is the main character so the story has to be regarding her, that's the only reason.**

 **In conclusion, if you are looking for a dramatic story about harassment and rape and torture and some other ugly things i enjoy writing, then you are welcome to click on my page haha if not, then i'm not the writer you're looking for. :)**

 **Alright, if you took the time to read that, thank you, now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, guys, you shouldn't have seen us discuss, I apologize" Melissa said ashamedly.

"Don't worry, we understand" Tori said nicely.

"Well, we'll let you work..." Melissa said and she went upstairs followed by Nick, Jade took a deep breath and then looked at her friends.

"Are you alright?" Cat asked.

"You know what? I just remembered I have something to do so we'll continue some other day" Jade informed and opened the front door.

"You're going to go see your boyfriend?" Beck asked slightly upset.

"What if I do? That's not your problem" Jade commented coldly.

"True, that's not my problem... but next time, try to get the dates right" Beck said and simply walked out of her house, Robbie, Andre, Cat and Tori exited as well and Jade shut the door.

"Why do you guys think Jade lied?" Tori asked as they walked towards Beck's car.

"Maybe she thought it had been a month" Cat answered.

"No, she is aware that it happened almost a year ago but she lied because she's been getting home late and her parents don't know what she does" Andre commented.

"She said she has a new boyfriend but if she's had him since she and Beck broke up, then why has she kept it secret?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know... that boyfriend story seems weird to me, I mean if it's true that she's been with somebody then why did she lie? Wouldn't it be better to say she's been dating him for a long time?" Tori asked.

"Let's stop talking about this, okay?" Beck said.

"Someone's a little jealous" Tori commented chuckling.

"I'm not jealous, we are not dating anymore, why would I be jealous?" Beck asked upset. "You are all imagining things"

"Okay, okay... don't get mad, we get it" Andre said but they all smiled at each other because they knew that he was indeed jealous but he was too proud to admit it.

Next day, Jade was as usual seated alone at lunch when all the sudden her friends and Beck sat down with her. "Hi" Tori said nicely and Jade sighed annoyed.

"What do you want?" Jade questioned.

"Um Jade, yesterday you lied to your mom and we were wondering why you did it" Tori commented.

"Keep wondering" Jade simply said.

"Jade, come on... tell us, we are your friends" Andre commented.

"Listen, my mom wasn't supposed to know that Beck and I broke up because..." Jade started but then stopped for a few seconds. "She wasn't supposed to know but now she does and well, she can't know that it happened nine months ago so you all better keep your mouths shut"

"Why?" Beck asked. "Is it because of your new boyfriend?"

"I told you that's none of your business, she is not supposed to know, period" Jade said.

"Yes, it is my business because you used me as an excuse to spend the whole day out and according to her, you've been with me for eight of the last nine months and that's not true so tell me, what have you been doing that is so bad?" Beck asked. "You could get me in trouble" He said and Jade raised an eyebrow at him obviously annoyed.

"Don't worry, I won't get you in trouble and I'm sorry for not telling my mother that we broke up, I know how embarrassing it must've been for you" Jade said angrily and left.

"Great, Beck, she was about to tell us and you ruined it" Tori commented and he rolled his eyes.

That day after school, Jade went to her father's house because she needed to know if she could move there in case she needed it but when she got there, only her father's wife, Brittany, was home. "Is my dad here?" Jade asked her.

"No but I can give him your message" Brittany said with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Listen, Brittany, I know you basically control my dad so I guess I can ask you too" Jade commented trying to be nice. "I need to move here" she informed and Brittany chuckled.

"Oh... I'm sorry, honey, you can't" She informed and Jade raised an eyebrow at her madly so "Unless of course, you are willing to share the room with the maid" Brittany commented smiling and Jade glared at her angrily.

"Go to hell" Jade simply said and walked away, after that she drove around for hours thinking of something to do to able to move out and when it was about 8pm, she went back home only to see her mother waiting for her.

"Where were you?" Melissa asked seriously and Jade rolled her eyes.

"I was with Cat and Tori, we went shopping" Jade lied.

"Really? Call them, I want to talk to them" Melissa demanded and Jade sighed upset but she did.

"Hello" Tori said.

"Tori, it's me, Jade... the phone's on speaker, my mom wants to be sure that I went shopping with you and Cat today" Jade commented hoping Tori would back up her story.

"Uh... yes, yes, Mrs. Melissa, we went to the mall" Tori said trying to sound convincing.

"Are you sure, Tori?" Melissa asked.

"Absolutely, Jade spent the whole day with us, we went shopping and to Starbucks" Tori affirmed.

"Okay, thank you" Melissa said.

"Bye Tori" Jade exclaimed and hung up the phone. "You happy now? I'm gonna go to bed"

"I'm sorry, honey but I needed to be sure" Melissa said but Jade ignored her and simply went upstairs. Next day, she was grabbing books from her locker when Tori walked up to her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked.

"You know what I want, yesterday you said you had something to do and canceled our meeting for the project and then you called me at night and made me lie for you, why? What were you doing?" Tori questioned.

"You don't need to know" Jade answered.

"Yes, I do and if you don't tell me, next time you use me as an excuse I won't help you" Tori affirmed. "Were you with your boyfriend? What is so bad about him? Do you guys do bad things together?" She asked and Jade couldn't help but laugh a little. "What's so funny?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, Tori" Jade confessed.

"What? But you said..."

"I know what I said, it was the first thing that came to my mind and then I realized it hadn't been a good idea but I had to keep going with it" Jade explained.

"But if you don't have a boyfriend, then what have you been doing for the past nine months?" Tori questioned confused.

"Enough for the questions, Tori, we'll continue working today" Jade said and closed her locker before walking away, Tori simply stood there thinking about what Jade had told her and trying to figure out why she was lying to her mom.

Later that day the gang reunited at Jade's house again to work on their play and nobody asked her anything, they simply focused on getting the work done. "Hi everybody" Nick said as he entered the house.

"Hey!" They all said.

"I'm gonna go upstairs but if you need anything, just call me and I'll be right down, really, don't be ashamed, this is your house" He commented nicely and they smiled at him.

"Thank you"

"Why don't you like your stepdad? He is such a cool dude" Andre said but Jade ignored him and stood up.

"I'm gonna go get some water" Jade informed.

"Can you bring a glass for me, please?" Tori asked.

"No" Jade responded as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Please!" Tori insisted but Jade ignored her, she thought that Nick had indeed gone upstairs but as soon as she stepped into the kitchen he pinned her against the wall.

"I want my welcome home kiss" Nick said and tried to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Get away from me" She demanded and pushed his arm to walk away, Nick chuckled and simply watched her as she served a glass of water. "Stop looking at me, why don't you go see my mom to the office?"

"Because you're prettier to look at" He said smiling, Jade rolled her eyes and started making her way back to the living room but he pushed her into the corner and trapped her with his arms again. "Why are you so afraid of me? I'm not gonna hurt you"

"I'm not afraid of you" Jade affirmed. "Now, get away from me"

"Where is Jade?" Cat asked curiously.

"She went to the kitchen to get some water, I'm gonna go get a glass too because I'm sure she won't bring me one" Tori commented and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Why do you have to make things so complicated, uh?" Nick asked as he got his face closer to Jade's, he was about to kiss her when he heard someone coming, Tori entered the kitchen and got a glimpse of the situation but Nick quickly stepped back and smiled at her when she saw them.

"Tori, what do you need?" Nick asked curiously and Jade simply continued drinking water.

"Uh... I came for a glass of water" Tori responded, she wasn't sure whether what she had seen was a normal situation for a father and a daughter or not but she didn't want to seem confused.

"Oh me too and I found Jade here, we were talking about yesterday... she said you guys bought nice clothes" Nick commented.

"Yeah... we did" Tori said as she served the glass of water. "Jade, are you coming back to the living room?" she asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, let's go..."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Glad you're enjoying the story, there's a lot to come, it'll just get more intense ;)**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori couldn't stop thinking about what she had seen because she wasn't even sure what it had been, everything had happened so fast that she started to think she had imagined it but she still couldn't get it out of her head.

Next day, Tori joined her friends at lunch as she did every day but she wasn't paying attention to them, she just really couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in Jade's house. "Tori!" Andre exclaimed loudly.

"What?" Tori questioned.

"Cat asked if she could take one of your fries" Andre informed.

"Oh... yes, sure, Cat, take them all if you want" Tori said nicely.

"Yay, thank you" Cat said happily.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you so distracted?" Beck asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about..." Tori began but she didn't know if she should tell them or not because she didn't even know what she had seen.

"About what?" Robbie asked.

"About Jade, she called me two days ago and made me lie for her, she said that we had gone shopping but we didn't" Tori informed.

"She probably spent the day with her boyfriend" Beck said trying to pretend he didn't care but it was obvious it bothered him.

"No, I confronted her about it and she confessed that she doesn't have a boyfriend" She informed and Beck couldn't help but smile, he felt good to know that she wasn't dating anyone.

"What? Are you sure? But she said she was with some guy named Nathan" Beck said.

"She lied, she said that that was the first excuse that came to her mind but why did she lie? I mean, what does she do every day after school that her mother can't know about?" Tori questioned.

"If her mother can't know about it, it's probably something bad" Andre commented.

"Do you guys think Jade does drugs?" Robbie asked.

"No, of course not" Beck affirmed. "Jade is not stupid, she wouldn't do that and if she did, we would have noticed, I mean it's been nine months and people who do drugs show signs"

"Yes, Robbie, please, that's ridiculous" Tori added.

"Then what is it? What does she do that nobody can't know about?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know and then there's the other thing..." Tori commented.

"What other thing?" Beck questioned.

"It's just... Have you guys noticed anything strange about Nick and Jade?" Tori questioned.

"No, he is pretty cool" Andre said as he took one of the fries on Cat's plate.

"Strange like what?" Cat questioned innocently.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just imagining it but I think I saw them in a...unusual situation" Tori commented and they stared at her confused.

"Explain yourself" Andre demanded.

"Yesterday when I went to the kitchen, Jade was standing in the corner of the room and he was a little too close to her, I'm not sure because everything happened very fast but I don't know, there was something about the whole situation that made me feel weird..." Tori explained. "It almost looked like they were about to kiss but I'm not sure, I just know that I can't get it out of my head"

"That's crazy, Tori, Nick and Jade kissing? Please, that's insane" Robbie said.

"You know, it might not be so crazy...now that I come to think of it, the day they brought us pizza I think I saw Nick looking at Jade's body when she was serving the juice but I don't know, I could be wrong too" Beck commented.

"Are you guys suggesting that Jade and her mom's boyfriend have an affair?" Andre asked. "Because that is messed up, I honestly don't think it's true"

"Yes, god, that would make them horrible people, not even Jade can go so low" Robbie said.

"Yes, I know, like I said I'm probably exaggerating, I don't think they have a relationship... besides, Jade doesn't like him" Tori commented.

"Yes, you are right... "Beck said. "We are most likely imagining things"

"And I don't think Nick would do that even if she wanted to, he is a nice guy and he obviously sees her as his daughter" Andre affirmed.

"Yes, you're right, I don't even know why I thought it was weird... they were just talking" Tori said. "But I still want to know what she does after school" she commented and a few seconds later, they saw Jade walking by.

"Jade, come sit us" Cat said nicely and Jade did. "How are you today?" she asked with a huge smile on her face and Jade stared at her suspiciously.

"What do you want, Cat?" Jade questioned.

"Jade, please tell us what you do after school" Tori insisted and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Will you stop with that? You're more insistent than my mother, god" Jade commented.

"You use us as excuses and we have the right to know what for" Beck said.

"Fine, I won't use any of you as excuses anymore" Jade informed.

"That's not the point, Jade, we are worried about you" Tori said sincerely.

"You're worried about me?" Jade asked surprised and chuckled.

"It's not funny, it's the truth... You have been doing something for the past nine months and nobody knows what it is" Tori commented.

"Are you on drugs?" Robbie questioned, she raised an eyebrow at him and laughed a little.

"Yes, Robbie, you got me... "Jade said with irony "Every day after school I go to my dealer's house and get so high that I don't even know who I am, then he gives me some coffee to chill me down and drives me home"

"Really?" Cat questioned shocked and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Cat, really..." She said and stood up. "Don't worry, I won't use you as excuses anymore... I'll just tell my mom that I am a drug addict and let her send me to rehab"

"Stop it, Jade, that's not funny" Beck said seriously.

"I never said it was" She responded. "Listen, it's my life and I don't have to tell you what I do because again, it's my life so if i do drugs or sleep all day or murder people, it's none of your god damn business" Jade commented coldly and walked away.

"Wow..." Tori said. "She is upset"

"Jade is always upset" Beck commented and shook his head.

"So... Jade is a drug addict who murders people and sleeps all day?" Cat questioned confused.

"No, Cat, she said that because she doesn't want to tell us the truth" Tori explained and Cat exhaled relieved.

"Whatever, she is right... it's her life and if she is not going to use us as excuses then she can do whatever she wants, I don't care" Beck commented and continued eating. That day Jade went back home because her mom was supposed to be there but when she entered, she only saw Nick standing by the stairs and smiling at her.

"Where is my mom?" Jade questioned.

"At the office" He answered.

"Today is her day off" Jade said.

"I know but I'm her boss and she had to stay to finish some papers" He informed and Jade opened the door again. "Where are you going?"

"I think I'll visit my mom at the office, see you later" Jade smirked and walked out, she sighed upset and simply got back in her car, she drove around for hours, went to get some coffee and then picked her mom up at the office, Melissa found it weird but she liked to spend time with her daughter so she was happy to see her there.

Jade's mom spent the weekend in the house so Nick was forced to respect Jade and she was glad that he at least had the decency not to harass her while her mother was there. On Monday, everyone went back to Jade's house because they still had a lot to do before presenting their play.

"So we are in the part where the suicidal girl doesn't realize she is dead" Andre informed.

"I've read that suicidal people go to limbo so we could create one, you know, like how do you guys think limbo is?" Robbie asked.

"I imagine limbo as a very twisted version of real life like suicidal people never really understand they're dead and they torture themselves forever" Beck said.

"That is very dark but I like it, let's use it" Tori said and he nodded once. Jade realized her phone was running out of battery so she imply left and went upstairs to her room to get her charger.

Jade walked into her room and grabbed her charger but when she turned around to go back, she saw Nick standing in the door and she rolled her eyes annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Jade questioned.

"That's not important, baby" He responded.

"I'm not your baby, let me through" Jade demanded because he didn't let her exit the room. "Are you deaf? Move!" She exclaimed and he smiled before pushing her to the right and trapping her against the wall.

"Where is Jade?" Andre asked when he realized she wasn't in the room anymore.

"She went upstairs a few minutes ago" Robbie answered.

"Well, we need her here" Beck commented. "Tori, can you please tell her to come back?"

"But I don't know where she is" Tori said.

"Probably in her room, the second door to the left" Beck informed and Tori nodded, she went upstairs and saw the door open so she walked towards it but then she heard voices, Tori didn't know someone else was in the house so she found it weird but she continued walking quietly.

"Let me out" Jade ordered but he shook his head and grabbed her jaw to make her look up at him.

"God, Jade, why do you have to make it so complicated?" He asked, Tori looked inside the room and saw Jade trapped between the wall and Nick's arm as he held her chin up and her mouth dropped open, she moved back but stayed there to hear the conversation and see more but being careful to make sure he didn't see her.

"Get away from me" Jade demanded but he shook his head and bit his lip.

"You want this as much as I do" He commented and tried to kiss her but Jade moved her face to the other side.

"Don't touch me" Jade ordered and tried to get away but he slammed her against the wall again and pressed her jaw. "Owww..." Tori was speechless, she couldn't believe what she was witnessing. "Get your hands off me right now"

"Shut up and cooperate, come on, your mom is not home" He commented "Don't be scared"

"I'm not scared, now move!" She demanded again.

"I've never wanted someone so badly in my whole life, you have to be mine" Nick said as he held Jade's face up close to his face and Tori covered her mouth scared, she was sure he was going to try to rape Jade right there.

"That's never gonna happen, get the hell away from me" Jade ordered seriously. "My friends are downstairs, if you don't let me go I'm going to scream and you'll be in trouble" she threatened.

"Trouble why? They know you and they're going to think you're saying it to make me look bad, just like your mom did" Nick commented laughing.

"Don't be stupid, Beck is going to kick your ass" Jade affirmed.

"He dumped you, Jade, you can't use him to threaten me anymore... He was so confused when I asked him about you and I realized you've been lying all this time, you're such a dirty little liar" He said.

"The fact he is not my boyfriend anymore doesn't mean he and the rest of my friends are going to think what you do is right, now get away from me or I'm going to scream" Jade threatened.

"Your friends won't stay forever, sweetie" He said and stepped back, Jade glared at him coldly and he blew a kiss to her. Tori immediately hid in the bathroom which was the next door and waited until Nick was in his room to come out.

Tori was shocked after seeing that but she didn't know what to say to Jade so she preferred to see her reaction first, Tori walked into the room and saw Jade grabbing her charger from the floor. "Jade, the boys want you to go back downstairs" Tori said trying to look normal.

"Yes, I just came to get my charger, let's go" Jade said casually, she didn't look affected at all and it surprised Tori to see her like that, it was like nothing had happened. Jade walked past Tori and went downstairs calmly so she followed her and decided not to say anything in front of her friends but after that, she couldn't focus on the play, she spent the rest of the day watching Jade act normally and she couldn't understand her, in her place Tori would have been terrified but Jade looked just fine, it was unbelievable, Tori just couldn't wait to confront her about it.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, do not forget to REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm kinda disappointed that the story is not getting many reviews :/ Please review more, i really appreciate seeing your thoughts.**

* * *

Next day Tori waited for Jade to arrive to school and as soon as she saw her standing by her locker, she walked up to her. "Jade..." Tori said.

"What?" Jade asked.

"We need to talk" Tori affirmed and Jade closed her locker.

"So?" Jade questioned after a few seconds but Tori didn't know how to start, she took a deep breath and after a while she decided to go for it.

"Jade, yesterday when I went upstairs to get you, I saw something..." Tori informed and Jade knew what she was talking about so she stared at her nervously. "I think you know what I'm talking about"

"I don't know what you think you saw but-"Jade started but Tori interrupted her.

"No, Jade, it's not 'what I think I saw', it's what happened and it's what has been happening for a while, isn't it? You weren't even nervous after it happened which makes me think you're used to it, that's the only explanation" Tori affirmed. "A few days ago I saw something similar to what happened yesterday and I thought I was crazy but after what I witnessed, I have no doubts"

"Did you tell anyone about this?" Jade questioned.

"No, I wanted to talk to you first" Tori responded and she exhaled relieved. "But Jade, why haven't you told your mom? She needs to know what's happening"

"I can't" Jade said and Tori stared at her confused. "I tried to tell her when he started doing it about ten months ago but she didn't believe me"

"What? No but she loves you so much; how could she not believe you?" Tori questioned.

"Listen, when I was like thirteen and my parents had just divorced, my mom started dating a guy named Carlos, he was very nice but I didn't like him so I did everything I could to make them break up and I got it, after a few months of fighting he got tired and they broke up" Jade confessed. "My mom knew that I had done it on purpose but she understood that it was because I was jealous of him in a way so she didn't date anyone else, not until Nick"

"And so when you tried to tell her, she thought you were lying?" Tori asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I accused him right after he started, I told my mom that he was being disrespectful to me and that I had seen him looking at me in an inappropriate way and she went nuts" Jade said. "She confronted him about it and he denied it all in my face, he played the victim and acted offended, my mom believed him and yelled at me for it, she thought I was saying it to make her dump him"

"So you only told her once and since she didn't believe you, you didn't tell anyone else?" Tori asked surprised. "What about your father? I'm sure he would believe you"

"My father doesn't care about me, he probably loves me in a very strange way but he is not really present and I don't know if he would care, besides, his wife controls him and she would never let me live with them" Jade explained.

"Jade, does this have to do with the fact you always get home late?" Tori questioned curiously and Jade nodded. "What do you do?"

"I take self-defense classes, I started doing it just in case things get uglier than usual, you know? But it won't happen, I take them once or twice a week and the other days I just go around, sometimes to the movies or the mall until it's nighttime and I know my mom is gonna be home" Jade confessed.

"When did you say he started doing it? About ten months ago? And you've had to stay away from your own house all this time?" Tori questioned shocked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, that's why I didn't tell anyone that Beck and I broke up" Jade commented. "I wanted the class thing to be secret because if Nick ever tries to hurt me then he won't expect me to kick his ass"

"Okay, I get it, but wait, you and Beck broke up like nine months ago, that means Nick was harassing you while you still dated him, right?" Tori questioned and Jade nodded. "And why didn't you tell him? He was your boyfriend"

"It started happening around the time when Beck and I fought a lot, he was always distant and upset and I was angry all the time too, partly because of Nick, I tried to mention it a few times but I never actually said it because I didn't think it was important until something happened, I was actually gonna tell him the day we broke up" Jade confessed. "That day was the first time Nick tried to kiss me for real and I wanted to tell Beck what was going on but when I tried to do it, he started talking about the fact you guys didn't want us around and drove me to your house, I wanted to go so we could talk and I could tell him but then, he never opened the door so..." She said.

Tori stared at Jade sadly because she knew that the fact Beck hadn't opened the door still hurt her a lot and to make it worse, she'd been dealing with Nick's harassment at the time too. "I'm sorry about that" Tori said sincerely. "But you should have told him anyway or me or anyone, Jade, it's not fair that you have to spend the day out when the one who should be on the streets is him, actually, he should be in jail"

"That's how things are and I can't do anything to change them, I have been trying to get a job so I can move out but part time jobs don't give you enough money to rent an apartment so I guess I'll have to wait" Jade commented.

"No, you can't wait any longer, Jade, I saw him and I heard him... He is not playing around, he could seriously hurt you" Tori said worriedly.

"Nah, he wouldn't dare because then it'd be easy to prove that he harasses me" Jade commented. "I can take care of it, I always manage to scare him away and like I said, I take the self-defense classes just in case, don't worry, I'm in control"

"I'm sorry, Jade but it didn't look like that to me, if we hadn't been there, he would have..." Tori said mortified.

"Raped me? No, he wouldn't do it, I told you...he knows that if he did then I could send him to jail and he is not going to take that risk" Jade affirmed. "Yesterday was a day like many others I've had, some have been worse, there was this time when I thought he was going to do it and it was the first time I felt actual fear because we were alone and he pushed me onto the bed but then he only stood there and continued talking like he always does, I got up and after discussing for a while, he left, he could have raped me then but he didn't because he is a coward and he is not willing to go to jail but either way, after that day I started taking the lessons because it scared the hell out of me"

"I don't know, Jade... I think you're underrating him; that could change any day, you are in danger in that house, he is a constant threat to you" Tori said sincerely.

"Don't worry, I usually try to avoid him and when he catches me, I simply deal with him for a few minutes" Jade affirmed and Tori sighed not really convinced. "He won't rape me, Tori, he hopelessly expects me to give in and sleep with him but that's never going to happen"

"How am I supposed to go to your house and pretend everything's fine when I see him? I'm afraid of him; I still don't understand how you can handle it so well" Tori commented.

"I just take it for what it is and you should do the same, he would never dare do anything to you so don't be afraid, he is a big coward and he harasses me only when nobody is around" Jade said.

"I'll try" Tori said.

"Oh and Tori, don't tell anyone about this... if I told you everything is because you saw it and it would be stupid to deny it but nobody else can know, okay?" Jade said seriously and Tori looked down.

"But why not? At least our friends should know" Tori commented. "The other day we were talking about it, after I saw you with Nick in the kitchen, I asked if they had noticed anything strange about him and Beck said that he saw him looking at your body" she informed and Jade thought about it worriedly.

"What else?" Jade asked.

"Well, Beck didn't know if he had imagined it or not and I was confused too so we decided to let it go because Nick seemed so nice and the day they bought us pizza, he talked about how you were the daughter he never had, Andre is convinced that he is the best stepdad ever" Tori informed. "Honestly, after hearing what I said and what Beck said, we considered the possibility of you two dating in secret because we never imagined Nick was the monster he is"

"So you all thought that I was having an affair with my mom's boyfriend? What kind of person do you think I am?" Jade questioned angrily.

"We didn't know what to think and it wasn't that we believed it was true, we just thought it was a possibility but then we realized how horrible that was and came to the conclusion that Beck and I had exaggerated" Tori explained. "They will be shocked when they know the truth"

"No, they won't because they will never know" Jade said. "You can't tell them, Tori, especially Beck... I can't believe he considered the possibility of me dating my stepdad, even if it was just for a second he did"

"Jade, don't exaggerate, Beck didn't say anything against you" Tori affirmed. "He only said he saw Nick staring at your body and he found it weird"

"Either way, I don't want him or anyone to know what's going on, I can take care of it myself, I've done it for almost a year, I've dealt with it on my own and I'm fine like this, I don't need anyone's pity" Jade commented.

"It's not pity what I feel, Jade, it's fear and angst for what might happen to you" Tori clarified. "If we tell them, if you tell them what's happening, maybe together we could come up with an idea to help you"

"I told you I'll be fine, I don't need your help, if you hadn't seen what happened yesterday, you wouldn't have known either because I didn't want anyone to know because like I said, I can take care of it" Jade affirmed. "And since it's my life, I can decide on it and when I say you can't tell anyone, I mean it"

"But Jade" Tori insisted.

"Stop it, Tori, I'm not going to tell anyone and you won't either, period"

* * *

 **I hope you liked it, do not forget to REVIEW please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**There ya go!**

* * *

That day they €all went to Jade's house again but Tori felt really uncomfortable so she was hoping Nick wouldn't arrive early but he did. He walked into the room and Tori immediately froze, she knew she had to be discrete but it was very difficult. "How are you guys?" Nick questioned.

"Fine, thanks" Andre said nicely.

"You don't mind if I stay around, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we do" Jade said and he smiled.

"Come on, Jade, what are those manners?" He questioned and stroked her arm, Tori was paying attention to everything he did and she felt the need to scream out loud what she knew every time he touched Jade but she knew she couldn't do it.

"My manners are not your problem" Jade commented and he shook his head.

"Jade, don't be rude" Andre said and she glared at him so he looked to the other side.

"Aren't you guys hungry? Because I'm starving, what if we order some fried chicken?" Nick suggested and they smiled.

"Yes, that sounds good" Beck responded.

"Great, I'll make the call" Nick ordered fried chicken and when it arrived, they put the laptops away and got ready to eat. "Damn, I forgot the glasses, Jade, come and help me" He ordered nicely and Jade rolled her eyes.

"You won't get lost" Jade said.

"Please, just come and give me a hand" He insisted and Jade exhaled annoyed.

"Fine, help me, Tori" Jade said and Tori followed her; Nick chuckled and shook his head as he walked behind them.

"Tori, could you get the sauces, please? They're down there" Nick said and Tori nodded, he wanted her to look to other side so he could touch Jade, as soon as Tori got on her knees and started looking for the sauces, he put his hands on Jade's hips and tried to kiss her but she immediately stepped away.

Tori could only see their feet through the island and she realized he was basically chasing Jade around the kitchen. "Do you have them, Tori?" Jade asked and Tori immediately looked up again, she saw Nick standing behind Jade with his hand on her shoulder as she looked at her.

"Yes, yes...here, help me" Tori said and Jade grabbed one of the sauces, Tori stood up and smiled at Nick before making her way back to the living room along with Jade.

They started eating and continued talking about the play. "So what part are you guys in?" Nick asked.

"We are still in the suicidal girl's case" Beck informed.

"Suicidal girl?" He questioned disconcertedly.

"Yes, our play is about what happens after death according to the circumstances of the person when they die and in this case, the suicidal girl is in limbo" Beck explained and Nick nodded.

"Interesting..." Nick said. "Your play is gonna be a huge success"

After hours of working they decided to stop. "I think it's enough for today" Beck commented, Tori wanted to leave too but Melissa hadn't arrived and she didn't want to leave Jade alone with Nick.

"Yes, I'm tired I wanna go home" Cat said.

"Well, it's not that I don't want you here because you know this is your house but I agree it's getting late and you all need to rest for school" Nick commented.

"Yes, you're right, let's go, guys, I'll drive you home" Beck offered and Tori looked at Jade mortified because she was leaving.

"Well, goodbye then" Jade simply said. "I'll see you tomorrow" she said while looking at Tori and she looked down worriedly.

"Bye..." As soon as they stepped out of the house Jade started walking upstairs but Nick grabbed her arm.

"Don't go so fast" He said but she pulled her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me" She simply said and went upstairs faster, she locked herself in her room and didn't come out until her mother arrived.

Beck drove Cat, Andre and Robbie home and then he finally drove to Tori's house. "You've been served" He said and she smiled but didn't get out of the car.

"Beck, can I ask you a question?" Tori asked.

"Sure" He said nicely.

"Do you still love Jade?" She questioned and he sighed. "Please be honest, I know what you said the other day but I need to know the truth"

"Why do you want to know?" He questioned back. "It doesn't matter anymore, it's over"

"I have a very good reason but I can't tell you what it is, I just need to know if you still love her" Tori said sincerely and Beck thought about it for a few seconds but he finally agreed to respond.

"Yes, Tori, I still love her, is that what you wanted to hear?" He asked and she gave him a small smile.

"Then why did you break up with her?" Tori questioned.

"She broke up with me" Beck clarified.

"She gave you a choice, you could've opened the door but you didn't, why?" Tori asked.

"It's complicated, things got out of hand... "Beck said. "We spent two out of three hours fighting, she complained about everything and got jealous of every girl I talked to, she was angry all the time and well, I'm not saying it was only her fault because I admit that I also started being less tolerant and sometimes I preferred to ignore her rather than to fight with her and that made her really mad" He explained. "I guess we needed a break, I'm not gonna deny that I regret not opening that door but I think that it helped me to see things clearly, I know that I love her, I've always known but I don't want to go back to fighting every day over the most stupid things and I think Jade is better now too"

"So you wouldn't get back together with her?" Tori questioned.

"I didn't say that, I can't deny that I miss her... I miss our good times, I miss being with her but I don't want to fight all the time, it's complicated" Beck answered."Besides, even if I wanted to I'm sure Jade would say no" He affirmed and Tori looked down smiling. "What? Has she told you anything?"

"Not exactly but if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure" Tori said nicely and he simply stared at her. "Beck, do you know why Jade was angry all the time? Did she tell you anything?"

"She didn't need reasons to be angry, she liked to be angry" He commented.

"Beck!"

"Fine, no really, she didn't tell me why she was upset, she mentioned she didn't like Nick a few times but Jade doesn't like a lot of people even when they're nice to her so..." Beck commented and Tori nodded.

"So she never mentioned ANYTHING else? Like why she disliked him, for example" Tori said and he thought about it.

"No, at least I don't think she did...why?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, just curious" Tori said but he stared at her suspiciously.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Beck questioned and Tori really wanted to speak and tell him everything but she had promised Jade that she wouldn't do it.

"No" She said and smiled at him. "Goodbye, Beck"

More days passed by and things were a little calmer, Nick had gone on a trip so Jade felt good and Tori was glad that she didn't have to deal with him at least for a few days but nothing lasts forever and after a week, he was back but Jade didn't know it.

"We just got two cases left to write" Andre commented gladly.

"Yeah!" They all exclaimed happily.

"Do you guys think we'll win?" Cat asked.

"Absolutely, our play is very original" Tori affirmed and Jade stood up, she simply started walking out of the room without saying anything and Tori saw her. "Where are you going?"

"The bathroom" Jade answered and continued walking, she walked upstairs calmly because she thought nobody was home but she was wrong, Nick had been there all day and he was waiting for an opportunity to keep harassing her so as soon as he saw her alone he did it.

Jade was standing in the hall checking her phone when all the sudden she felt Nick hugging her from behind, she closed her eyes in annoyance and exhaled angrily. "Hey babe, I missed you" He said as he kissed the back of her head and her cheeks.

"Stop, stop, stop it!" Jade demanded as she tried to step away from him until she finally did. "Why didn't your plane crash?" She questioned coldly.

"So sweet, I'm glad to see you too" He said with irony and stepped towards her to try to hug her again but Jade kept pushing his hands away.

"In case you don't know my friends are downstairs" Jade informed.

"So? That hasn't stopped me in the past, has it?" He commented and grabbed her by her arms. "Your mother doesn't know I'm back so we got time" He said.

Cat was walking from the kitchen back to the living room when she heard voices, she looked up and saw Nick's arms around Jade, she didn't think it was important so she assumed they were hugging as father and daughter and she continued walking. "Where is the water?" Robbie asked when she entered the room.

"I drank it" Cat answered.

"But Cat, you were supposed to bring a glass of water for Robbie too" Tori commented and Cat looked at them confused.

"I was?" Cat asked and they smiled at her.

"It's alright, Cat" Robbie said nicely and she smiled at him awkwardly.

"Guys, do you know why Nick didn't say hi?" Cat questioned. "Do you think he is upset with us?"

"Nick? I thought he was on a trip" Beck commented.

"No, he is upstairs with Jade" Cat informed and Tori stood up.

"He is upstairs with Jade? How do you know?" Tori asked.

"I saw them hugging" Cat informed and Tori looked down worriedly.

"Oh, maybe he didn't know we were here and he was greeting Jade" Andre commented and got back to the play. "So, we were in the part where the person gets up and sees his body after the accident..." Tori knew that Nick was harassing Jade and she felt bad knowing it and not doing anything about it so she decided to go help her.

Tori stood up and simply walked out of the room, she looked up but she didn't see anyone so she ran upstairs and went to Jade's room first but it was empty, she saw the last door half open and she walked towards it quietly hoping to see her there.

Tori stood outside and could see Nick and Jade, she was against the wall and he was covering her mouth with his hand while stroking her face with his other hand "I couldn't stop thinking about you all week, I was dying to have you like this" He said, Jade was trying to speak and move away from him but she couldn't do it so she simply glared at him as he spoke. "What is it, baby? Do you want to kiss me?" He said and got his hand off her mouth so she could talk.

"Fuck you" Jade said coldly, Nick couldn't help himself and he slapped her across the face, Tori's mouth dropped just like Jade's and she stared at him shocked and angry.

"How dare you?" She questioned shocked that he had actually hit her. "Get the hell away from me" She demanded.

"You better start respecting me, young lady" Nick said.

"Or what?" Jade dared but he only smiled and slapped her again; Tori was just so shocked to see that and she didn't know whether to call her friends or not. "You're gonna regret this, step back" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"What if I don't? Are you gonna accuse me?" He questioned, Jade tried to push him back but he covered her mouth and pressed her face to the wall while stroking her leg.

Tori couldn't take it anymore, she knew she had to help Jade so she took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "Get away from her" Tori demanded and Nick turned around surprised.

"Who allowed you to come upstairs and to enter my room?" He questioned madly and Jade used that second to push him away and walk towards the door with Tori.

"I did" Jade affirmed.

"You love her as a daughter, right? What a nice way to show it" Tori exclaimed with irony.

"It's not what you think, I was discussing with Jade and she wouldn't shut up so I had to cover her mouth, it's what any father would do" He commented.

"So saying you want to have her like that in your room and touching her is what any father would do? Hitting her is what any father would do? I think my dad would disagree and so would Jade's mom" Tori affirmed and he chuckled.

"She would never believe I did it, Jade knows it, don't you, darling?" Nick asked.

"You're the biggest piece of trash I've ever met" Jade said. "Let's go, Tori" Jade grabbed Tori's hand and made her walk out, they got into Jade's room and she locked the door.

"Are you okay?" Tori questioned worriedly. "Oh my god, your lip" She informed and Jade looked at herself in the mirror.

"Damn it" Jade said upset when she realized she indeed had a little bruise and a drop of blood on her lip.

"Let me see" Tori demanded and checked Jade's face. "Has he hit you before?"

"No, at least not so openly... I mean he does pull my hair, arms and stuff like that but he had never slapped me" Jade responded. "Stupid bastard"

"Why didn't you scream?" Tori questioned.

"Well, he was covering my mouth" Jade said. "I didn't know he was here, he popped out of nowhere and pushed me into his room, I have to admit I got a bit scared this time"

"A bit? Jade, I'm telling you, that man is dangerous... he is not playing games, you need to convince your mom, we will do it together" Tori affirmed.

"It won't work, Tori, she is blindly in love with him" Jade commented.

"But you are her daughter and she will have to believe you, besides I've seen him do it three times, she might not believe you but why wouldn't she believe me?" Tori asked. "She needs to kick him out before it's too late, he just started hitting you and it'll only get worse"

"I don't know... "Jade said unsurely.

"I'm not asking you, Jade, tomorrow we will tell your mom everything"

* * *

 **Yeah, i told you things would get uglier and uglier with each chapter.**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked it and PRETTY PLEASE guys REVIEW MORE!**

 **i love seeing your thoughts and what you guess it's gonna happen :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

 **Here's the new chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review! I'm actually sad the story has almost no reviews because it's one of my favorite stories i've ever written so yeah it's disappointing so please review, guys.**

 **OH BY THE WAY, i just uploaded another story, you know, one of the stories i wrote over the summer so check it out ;) it's called "Who?" I'm sure you'll like it.**

* * *

After talking in Jade's room, Jade and Tori went back downstairs and walked into the living room. "Where were you?" Andre questioned curiously.

"In my room, I was showing Tori something" Jade responded.

"Oh my god, what happened to your face?" Robbie asked and Cat, Andre and Beck looked at her more closely to see what Robbie was talking about.

"Oh it was an accident, I just hit myself with the door" Jade lied and Tori turned to her, Jade looked back at her and then to the rest of them.

"How do you hit yourself with a door?" Beck questioned confused.

"I just... did, no big deal" Jade responded.

"Okay...Oh Jade, by the way, Nick went to pick your mother up at the office and asked us to tell you that he will take her out for a special dinner tonight so they won't be coming back until past midnight" Beck informed.

Next day Jade and Tori skipped school to go see Melissa at the office; they talked to her secretary and waited outside for a few minutes. "Don't be scared" Tori said to Jade because she was obviously nervous.

"I don't think she is going to believe us" Jade said worriedly.

"Let's hope she does" Tori said and then they saw Melissa walking towards them.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" She questioned surprised but she was obviously happy. "Come in, I have very good news that I'd like to share with you" Jade and Tori followed her into her office and sat down in front of her desk.

"Mom, I need to tell you something" Jade said.

"Yes, sure, honey but first, look at this" Melissa said excitedly and showed them her hand with a ring on it, Jade and Tori looked at each other nervously and then back at her. "Isn't it beautiful? Nick proposed to me last night in the most beautiful place you can think of, he is a real life prince, seriously, he rented a whole restaurant just for us, we had dinner by the sea, it was full of lights and there were people playing beautiful music as we ate and then he pulled out the ring and got on his knees and I...I melted, I love him so much"

"Mom..." Jade said but Melissa was so happy that she couldn't stop talking.

"We've been together for almost a year now but I didn't think he would propose to me, I'm so happy, everything in my life is perfect right now, I have you, I have Nick and he is also going to give me a raise" Melissa informed. "And our honeymoon is going to be amazing, we are going on a trip to Europe and he said that you will come with us, isn't that amazing? We will all travel together as a family"

"Mom!" Jade said louder.

"Oh yes, honey, sorry... what do you want to tell me?" Melissa questioned sweetly and Jade took a deep breath. "Wait, what happened to your face? Oh my god, Jade" She said worriedly when she saw the little bruise.

"That's nothing, mom" Jade said.

"Of course it is, tell me what happened to you, I'm your mother" Melissa said.

"You can't marry Nick" Jade affirmed and Melissa stared at her confused.

"What? Why not?" She questioned.

"Because he is not what you think, he harasses me every time you are not around" Jade informed. "He's been doing it for months, ever since the last time I told you he hasn't stopped and the fact you didn't believe me encouraged him to keep doing it" She confessed.

"It's true, I've seen him do it three times, yesterday he had Jade in your room and if I hadn't walked in, maybe he would have-" Tori informed but Melissa interrupted her.

"Don't say it, don't you dare say such a horrible thing" Melissa ordered. "Why are you doing this, Jade? Why don't you want to see me happy?"

"That's not true" Jade said.

"Of course it is, you've never liked the idea of me dating somebody, you caused my break up with Carlos and now, you want to do the same with Nick" Melissa affirmed. "Why can't you be happy for me? Why can't you be happy for your own mother?"

"I'm not thirteen anymore, mom, I know that what I did back then was wrong but this is different" Jade responded.

"No, it's not and you're right, you're not thirteen anymore, you're eighteen now which means you are an adult and my life doesn't have to turn around you anymore" Melissa commented.

"Mom, you don't understand, I'm telling the truth... Nick has been harassing me for months, even Tori saw him, she is telling you" Jade affirmed.

"STOP LYING, Jade, you both know that's not true, Nick is the most wonderful man I've ever met and he sees you as his daughter, I've seen how he treats you and how much he worries about you, how can you come here and lie to me like this? How could you convince your friend to help you?" Melissa questioned sadly.

"She didn't convince me, I convinced her because she knew that you wouldn't believe her and I thought that maybe you would believe me, we are telling the truth" Tori commented.

"No, you're not, you're both liars and it's such a shame that you are helping her with this, Tori, I really thought you were different, I thought you were a nice girl" Melissa said upset.

"Mom, you have to believe me, I'm your daughter!" Jade exclaimed.

"Yes and that's what hurts me the most, you're my daughter and I can't believe you are doing this to me, to your own mother, what's your problem, Jade? What have I done wrong? How did I fail as a mother? Why do you keep trying to ruin my happiness?" Melissa asked and suddenly Nick entered the office holding flowers.

"Hi my love!" Nick said sweetly as he entered the office with the flowers. "I didn't know you had visitors" He commented and kissed her cheek. "Hi girls, Jade, why aren't you at school?"

"She came to tell me something" Melissa responded.

"And can I know what it is?" He questioned curiously and Melissa looked down ashamedly.

"You know exactly what it is" Jade affirmed coldly.

"Um... no, I don't, should I?" He asked.

"Jade says you've been harassing her for months" Melissa informed and he looked at her shocked.

"What? That's not true and you know it, Jade, I thought we had left this behind, I forgave you for telling such a thing to your mother back then but again? What's wrong with you?" He questioned clearly upset and Jade glared at him madly.

"It is true; you harass me all the time, why don't you tell my mom what you said to me yesterday? Come on, go ahead, be a man for once" Jade dared and Melissa looked at him.

"I said hi, Jade, how is the project going? And you ignored me as usual, I never tell your mom how rude you actually are because I don't want her to feel bad but I can't believe you are capable of making up a lie like this when you know beforehand that it's going to hurt her" Nick commented angrily.

"It's not a lie, I saw you, stop pretending it didn't happen" Tori said upset.

"What? You are part of the lie? Oh I see, I see why you two are friends, you are both disgusting liars" Nick affirmed.

"Nick..." Melissa said.

"No, Melissa, that's the truth... I've tried to be friends with your daughter in all the possible ways and you know it but I never succeed, Jade hates me just like she will hate any man that ever comes near you" Nick said and Melissa shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"The only disgusting liar here is you and if you don't remember what you said to me yesterday, I am going to refresh your memory" Jade said. "You told me that you didn't stop thinking about me all week and that you were dying to have me like that, in your room with one of your hands on my mouth and the other on my leg"

"Stop it, Jade, stop, just stop" Melissa demanded. "How can you say that? You're talking about the love of my life and you're my daughter, what you say is sick"

"What she says is the truth" Tori affirmed.

"Shut up!" Melissa ordered. "You are not welcome in my house anymore; I don't want to see you there ever again"

"So you are kicking out my friend but not this pervert?" Jade asked.

"Watch your mouth, Jade, the only pervert here is you, only a person with a very twisted sick mind could come up with a story like that to ruin her own mother's happiness" Nick said. "And I agree, Tori, don't you dare step into our house ever again, we welcomed you and gave you our trust and what did you do? You teamed up with this liar to ruin our lives"

"You're a despicable person" Jade said coldly.

"Says the girl who hates to see her mother happy and dates a drug dealer, is that why you are doing it? You learned that I knew your little secret and you came up with this lie only to make me look bad so your mother wouldn't believe me, right?" Nick affirmed and Jade and Tori looked at each other confused.

"A drug dealer? My daughter is dating a drug dealer?" Melissa questioned shocked.

"Yes, my love, I didn't tell you anything because I didn't want you to suffer but I followed Jade after school one day and saw her with him, after doing some research I found out that he is a drug dealer, that's why she didn't want to introduce him to us" Nick lied. "In fact, I heard he is a little violent and that bruise on her face speaks by itself, doesn't it, Jade?"

"What?" Melissa asked. "Your boyfriend hits you?"

"What are you talking about? Nick hit me yesterday, he did this to me" Jade informed.

"Oh so your boyfriend beats you up and then you blame me for it? Now you just need to say I force you to swallow the drugs" Nick said with irony. "Come on, go ahead and lie, lie because that's the only thing you ever do"

"That means you... you consume that thing?" Melissa asked Jade sadly and she shook her head.

"No, mom, that's not true" Jade responded.

"Jade doesn't even have a boyfriend" Tori informed. "She used that as an excuse to justify the fact she is always out but you know what the actual reason is? It's him; Jade spends the day out because she doesn't want to deal with his harassment and she is not lying, I saw him slapping her twice yesterday"

"Tell me something, Tori, are you on drugs too? Because it's pretty obvious she is but what about you?" Nick asked and she shook her head upset.

"STOP LYING" Jade raised her voice because she was just so fed up with Nick's bullshit, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Nick, can you leave us alone?" Melissa questioned.

"Don't let your daughter ruin everything like she always does, we are going to get married and be happy for the rest of our lives, we'll get old together and in love, don't let her take that away from us" Nick said and Melissa nodded, he kissed her cheek and walked out of the office.

"Mom..." Jade started but her mother interrupted her.

"Shut up, I've heard enough, Jade" Melissa affirmed. "It's my time to speak so just listen carefully and keep your mouth shut, I love you more than you can imagine and it hurts me to see that I failed you, I don't know what I did wrong but I wasn't the mother you needed, otherwise you wouldn't have turned into the monster of hatred and lies you are now" She said and a tear started streaming down Jade's face.

"I am very disappointed in you but I'm more disappointed in myself, maybe if I hadn't indulged you as a kid and made you think that only you mattered, you would have been different, I didn't want you to feel your father's absence and I made a mistake and unfortunately, it's too late, you are who you are now and I can't do anything to change you" Melissa commented. "I'd love to say that you're the daughter I always wanted but that would be a lie, you are selfish, you are bad hearted and you are ungrateful but you're still my daughter, I can't change that either, I love you so here's what we are gonna do, you will never see that drug dealer or consume that thing again, you will apologize to Nick and from now on, you will be nice to him, I don't care if you have to fake it, you always fake everything so it shouldn't be a problem" she affirmed and Jade simply stared at her angrily with tears in her eyes, her mother's words were really getting to her.

"And about you" Melissa said to Tori. "I stand by my decision, I know that you two will continue being friends at school but I don't want to see you near my house ever again, if it were in my hands, I would make sure that you and my daughter never spoke to each other again" Tori looked down sadly and nodded.

"That's all, go back to school but as soon as your classes are over, I want you to go home, I'll see you there, okay?" Melissa ordered and Jade nodded, she didn't even bother to respond because she knew it would be useless anyway.

Melissa walked up to Jade and held her face gently. "I love you, think about that" She said to Jade and kissed her forehead before walking back to her chair, Jade simply walked out of the office followed by Tori but she needed to say one last thing before leaving.

"I want you to know that I understand your point of view and I promise I will never step into your house again..." Tori said and Melissa nodded in agreement. "But you're wrong and I truly, truly hope that you never have to regret the horrible mistake you're making because if that ever happens, I can assure you that you won't be able to live with it" She finished and exited.

* * *

 **I hope you enoyed it! :)**

 **I know, Melissa is an idiot but oh well, let's see if she listens to Jade in the future or if she continues to favor Nick.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and don't forget to check out my newly published story, also tell me if you'd like to see the other 3 or not because i'm still debating, they're...yeah, you know me, freaky!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeey!**

 **I'm glad you're liking the story, so enjoy!**

* * *

Jade and Tori exited Melissa's office and saw Nick standing outside, he smiled victoriously at them and walked back in to see his fiancée, Jade simply rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and they both walked out. "I'm sorry about what happened" Tori said when they were in the car.

"I told you she wouldn't believe us" Jade responded. "That bastard is very smart; he used my own lie against me"

"I can't understand how a mother can put a man over her child" Tori commented sincerely.

"She is not a bad mom, Tori; I guess she just doesn't want to believe it, who would?" Jade responded.

"What are you gonna do now?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, I'll just do what I've always done, I'll deal with it" Jade simply said and Tori sighed sadly, she knew Jade was strong enough to handle it but it wasn't fair and she was worried that Nick would end up taking the harassment to another level.

"I don't know, Jade, I don't feel good about this, that man is dangerous" Tori commented.

"Please, he is not dangerous, I'm not afraid of him" Jade affirmed. "He is just an asshole"

"Yes but he is dangerous, why don't you move to my house for a while? i don't think my parents would have a problem" Tori suggested and Jade smiled at her, it felt nice to know Tori was willing to do anything to help her.

"Thanks, Tori" Jade said sincerely. "I'll take it because i really need to get out, but not right now, maybe in a week or two because i gotta fix some things first"

"Yes, absolutely" Tori responded nicely. "But Jade, please be careful while you are still there"

"Don't worry, he is not gonna do anything" Jade said.

"I still think you're underrating him, he could...you know, hurt you like seriously hurt you" Tori commented and Jade chuckled.

"No, he won't" Jade affirmed. "I told you he is afraid of going to jail and he doesn't want to lose my mom, he is not gonna take the risk" Tori wasn't very convinced but Jade was completely sure that she was in control so she decided to stop insisting, at the end of the day she would only be there for a few more days.

Jade and Tori went back to school and walked up to their friends at lunch. "Where were you, guys? You missed first and second period" Cat informed as they sat down with them.

"We went to see Jade's mom" Tori informed.

"Oh yeah, so will we go to your house after school?" Andre questioned.

"No, we can't keep working on the play in my house" Jade informed and they looked at her confused.

"Why not?" Robbie asked.

"My mom got upset" Jade answered.

"What did you do this time?" Beck questioned and she stared at him coldly.

"That's not your problem, you only need to know that you can't go to my house anymore" Jade responded.

"Whatever, it's not like I wanted to be near you anyway" Beck commented and Jade rolled her eyes.

"But it's Friday, the play is due Monday, we only have three days and we still have to finish the last two cases" Andre commented.

"We could do it in my house" Beck suggested.

"The RV?" Tori asked not very convinced.

"Yes or we could do it in my parents' house, it doesn't matter" Beck responded and they all nodded except Jade. "I can't today but we could work all day on the weekend"

"Do you think we'll finish it in two days?" Tori asked doubtful.

"Maybe if we stay awake all night..." Beck suggested.

"But I can't stay in your house, my parents wouldn't let me" Tori informed.

"I have an idea!" Cat exclaimed.

"What is it?" Robbie asked nicely.

"Remember when Tori was on a plane and we had to do the homework on video chat?" Cat asked and they nodded. "We could do it like that this time but like a long sleepover, Jade, Tori and I could stay at Tori's house for the weekend and you guys could stay at Beck's" She suggested and they realized it was actually a good idea.

"Yes, we could do that" Tori said.

"My mother doesn't allow me to sleep at other people's houses" Robbie informed. "But we could stay at mine"

"Yeah, sure" Beck said and Andre nodded.

"Done, so we'll start tomorrow morning, okay?" Tori asked.

"I can't stay at your house, Tori" Jade said and Tori remembered what had happened, they would have gone to Cat's house but her brother was there and he was very strange so they preferred not to go there.

"Why not?" Beck questioned curiously.

"I can't, period" Jade said coldly and Beck looked down annoyed. "But whatever, you guys stay together and I'll do it from my house"

After school Jade drove home hoping to find her mother there and as Melissa had promised, she was waiting for her in the house. "Hello Jade" Melissa said coldly as Jade entered the house.

"Go ahead, yell at me all you want" Jade simply said and Melissa smiled sadly; she stroked Jade's face and then hugged her but Jade didn't do anything, she didn't understand her mother's behavior.

"Come on..." Melissa said and walked with Jade towards the living room, they sat down and Melissa grabbed her daughter's hands. "I'm sorry for saying that you're not the daughter I always wanted, I was angry and I didn't think but you know that's not true, you know that I'm really proud of you, right?" she asked but Jade didn't say anything.

"I'm not going to deny that it hurts me a lot to know you're not happy and that you don't want me to be happy either, I don't know why but I guess it's something you can't control" Melissa said and Jade sighed. "I was very upset after you said those things about Nick but then he made me realize that it's not your fault and he is not angry with you either, he is sad that you hate him to the point of making up a lie like that but he understands that you're lonely and that you need me so he gave me an idea"

Jade really wanted to stand up and go to her room but she didn't want to make her mother angry again because then she would have to deal with that too so she just listened. "What idea?" Jade asked.

"He thinks that we should go on a trip, just the three of us" Melissa said. "He thinks and I think that it would help us to become more of a family, I'll spend a lot of time with you, with my baby girl and you two will also be able to fix your differences and leave all this in the past"

"Mom..." Jade said but Melissa shook her head.

"I know that you must probably feel really bad after what you did but it's okay, honey, I get that you are lonely and you want my attention, I apologize for not being with you more time but I promise I'll try to be with you more from now on" Melissa commented. "Also, I hope that you don't call that boyfriend of yours again, he is not good for you and I hope that you understand that I am doing this to protect you, Jade, drugs are bad for you"

"I don't do drugs, mom" Jade affirmed.

"I really hope that you're telling the truth but even if you aren't, there is no way I'm gonna let you ruin your life with those things" Melissa said and smiled at her, Jade didn't want to ruin the moment so she smiled back and her mother hugged her.

"Okay, I'm glad we could fix this, I hate being in bad terms with you, honey" Melissa admitted.

"I don't like to fight with you either, mom" Jade said and Melissa smiled.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go get ready because I have a plane to catch" Melissa informed.

"Where are you going?" Jade questioned confused.

"I have a convention in New York this weekend but don't worry I'll be back by lunch on Monday and you and I will go to a very nice restaurant and we'll plan our trip" Melissa commented happily.

"Is Nick going with you?" Jade asked.

"No, I wish he were but he is going to San Diego to take care of his mother, she is very sick" Melissa responded and Jade felt relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with him.

"Mom, can I stay at Tori's house for the weekend?" Jade questioned and Melissa shook her head.

"No, honey, I told that girl to never come back here and it'd be inappropriate for you to go to her house, if Tori's mother kicked you out I would feel uncomfortable knowing Tori is here" Melissa explained.

Jade didn't even try to convince her because she knew she was going to be alone and she liked that, later that day Melissa left to New York City and Jade locked herself up in her house, she spent the rest of the day watching movies and next morning, she sat down in front of her computer ready to type because she was the one to do it.

Cat and Tori were at Tori's house and the boys were at Robbie's, they spent all day working on the play and could finish the accident case but they still had to write the murder one so on Sunday, they continued.

It was nearly midnight and they were all up working. "Come on, guys, give more ideas... Cat and I have been telling Jade what to write all day" Tori commented.

"What part are we in, Jade?" Andre asked, he and Robbie were in front of the computer and seconds later, Beck joined them holding a bowl of popcorn.

"The part where the girl realizes she was murdered" Jade responded annoyed, she was tired of typing but she wanted to make sure that the play was written correctly because she wanted it to win just so her father would go see it, she liked to have his recognition.

"I want popcorn" Cat commented as she saw her friends eating popcorn on the screen.

"It's 11pm, Cat, we are not making popcorn" Tori said. "God, I'm so tired, my butt hurts, we've been sitting here all day"

"The play is due tomorrow, we have to finish it" Andre affirmed.

"Jade, where is your mom? I haven't seen her" Cat commented.

"She went to New York for the weekend, she'll be back tomorrow" Jade responded.

"So you're alone?" Tori questioned worriedly. "Where is Nick?"

"He is in San Diego" Jade informed and Tori exhaled relieved. "And yes, I'm alone, now let's keep working" About two hours later, Andre and Robbie were asleep while Cat, Beck and Tori were trying their hardest to keep their eyes open, Jade was the only one fully conscious. "Guys, I asked you what happens next?" She questioned.

"The girl dies" Beck said and Jade rolled her eyes annoyed.

"That happened in the beginning, Beck" Jade informed and he yawned.

"Sure, yeah, we'll continue tomorrow" Beck responded.

"I didn't say that" Jade said and he closed his eyes. "Beck!"

"Good night" He mumbled and turned down the volume before laying back and falling asleep within seconds.

"Ugh whatever, so I think the girl should..." Jade began but then saw Tori and Cat ignoring her and falling asleep. "Tori, don't close your eyes" she demanded upset. "We still haven't finished"

"I'm so tired" Cat said as she yawned.

"Me too" Tori said as she rested her head on her hand. "We'll finish it tomorrow, Jade, good night"

"No, don't sleep, Tori!" Jade exclaimed angrily but Tori laid back anyway.

"Turn down the volume, Cat" Tori said and Cat did before joining Tori and falling sleep moments later.

"Ugh wonderful" Jade said sarcastically and continued typing. "I'm going to finish this"

Jade minimized the video chat window and focused on the play, she worked for about an hour and she was about to finish it when she suddenly heard her door opening so she immediately turned around only to see Nick standing there, she looked back to the screen and rolled her eyes angrily.

"What are you doing up so late? Were you waiting for me?" He questioned as he walked towards her.

"Aren't you supposed to be in San Diego?" She questioned coldly as she continued typing.

"No, baby, you and I have a date tonight"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUN!**

 **I know you probably hate me right now but i had to split the chapter in two bc it was too long (and the tenth chapter is very long two but i couldn't split that one) so yeah, sorry about that but i hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Rememeber to REVIEW! and to check out my other story "Who?" :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heeeeey! Here's the new chapter and please keep up those reviews!**

* * *

"No, baby, you and I have a date tonight" Nick commented as he put his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I sent your mom New York and you must be feeling lonely"

"In fact, I'm not so please, get out of my room" Jade demanded but he started stroking her arms and tried to kiss her neck. "Stop it, Nick" She said upset and stood up. "When will you leave me alone? Don't you understand that I find you repulsive?"

"Repulsive?" He questioned and grabbed her arms madly. "Do you really think that?" He asked as she tried to pull her arms away.

"Let me go, stop!" Jade ordered and finally managed to step back. "And yes, I do, just being in the same room as you makes me sick, go!"

"You're always so rude but I know that you could be so much nicer" He commented and she smiled sarcastically. "Please, show me how sweet you can be and take your clothes off" He said as he smirked and she raised an eyebrow at him annoyed.

"Do you really think I would EVER be with you? You're my mom's fiancée and even if you weren't, you're just... disgusting, you could be my father" She said.

"But I'm not and don't mention your mother, she is not important... this is about us, sweetheart, we could do many fun delicious things together" He said and she cringed.

"I'd rather die" Jade responded coldly.

"Come on, you want this as much as I do" He affirmed and she shook her head.

"No, I don't" She said.

"Yes, you do... you need a man, a real man, not like you little ex" Nick commented. "What did you two do together, uh? Play table games? Watch movies? Did he ever make you feel a real woman?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"What Beck and I did together is none of your business but believe me, he really is a man unlike you" Jade affirmed and he laughed.

"So you were naughty?" He questioned with a perverted smile on his face and she rolled her eyes. "Be naughty with me too"

"You're so gross, god" Jade said disgusted.

"Tell me, if he is a man like you say then why did you break up with him?" He asked and Jade sighed not really knowing what to say. "Oh wait, no, he dumped you, didn't he? It's okay, Jade, you don't need him anymore, come on, let me help you get rid of all those clothes" He said as he stroked her arm but she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me, I've told you not to touch me, ever!" Jade demanded.

"You want me to touch you because you want to be with me just as much as I want to be with you, just admit it" He said and Jade started laughing.

"What's so funny? What's so god damn funny?" He questioned angrily as she laughed at him.

"You, god, you're pathetic" Jade said and he stared at her angrily, Nick put his hands around her neck and started strangling her while raising her a little, Jade immediately started trying to get his hands off her but it was difficult.

"Get your hands off me" Jade ordered as she tried to breathe and hit his arms, she was trying to scratch him like they'd taught her but she couldn't really do a lot. "I can't...I can't breathe" She whispered and he smiled.

"Who's the pathetic one now, uh?" He questioned and then let go of Jade's neck, she immediately stepped back and grabbed her neck as she breathed and glared at him upset. "You okay?" He questioned with irony.

"Get out now" She demanded again as she pointed to the door with her arm, he smiled and Jade was sure he was about to leave but then he suddenly put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him instead.

"Kiss me" He said and tried to kiss her but Jade leaned back and used her hands to push herself away from him.

"Stop it!" She said as she tried to keep him away from her face.

"I said kiss me" He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to kiss him, Jade fought as hard as she could for a few seconds until she finally managed to push him away and broke the kiss.

"Get out, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" Jade screamed madly and rubbed her mouth disgusted trying to get his kiss off her; he, on the other hand, bit his lip and looked at her from top to bottom with a smirk on his face.

"No, baby, this is just the beginning, you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight" Nick commented and Jade looked around nervously trying to find something to defend herself with, he started walking towards her and she crawled onto the bed to get to the other side of the room. "Come here, don't be scared"

"I'm not scared" Jade said, she was trying to seem strong but she was terrified on the inside because she knew that he wasn't playing games anymore and this time she was completely alone.

"Of course you are but you shouldn't be, this is going to be fun for both of us" He affirmed. "Come on, tell me what you did with Beck, I'd like you to do it with me too"

"You're sick" Jade said.

"Let me prove you that I can be much more of a man than him, I'll make you feel things you've never felt before" He affirmed.

"Thanks for the offer but I will have to decline it, I'm allergic to pigs" Jade said and he chuckled.

"You're not a little girl anymore, Jade, you've grown up and it's time for you to know what life is about, I will make you a woman" He said, she was shaking out of fear but she was trying her hardest to seem calm and trying to remember how to do the tricks to defend herself. "You've been asking for it, honey, you wouldn't wear such lovely sexy outfits if you didn't want me to see you in them, you caused this, you caught my attention since day one, every time I looked at you I just wanted to rip your clothes off, I imagined what would be like to be in bed with you and I promised myself you would be mine someday"

"Don't promise things you're not gonna do, now get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you or hear you anymore, you're making me want to puke" Jade informed.

"Oh believe me, I take my promises very seriously so come here and make things easy" He demanded.

"No, that's never going to happen" Jade affirmed.

"Why not? You're single because we both know that that boyfriend of yours is fictional and Beck doesn't give a damn about you anymore, I'm sure he won't be jealous" Nick said. "You should've seen his face when I asked him about you; it's pretty obvious you two don't get along" He commented and she looked down trying to come up with something to scare him away.

"You're wrong" Jade said. "In fact, we've talked and we are back together, he is coming over tonight so you better go now" She lied, that was the only thing she could think of but she knew he wasn't going to buy it.

"Really?" He questioned obviously not believing her. "At 2am, do you think I'm stupid?" He questioned and she looked around nervously. "You are not back together and he is not coming because he doesn't care, nobody cares, Jade, you are completely alone and you know it"

"Stay away from me" Jade ordered as he walked towards her slowly. "I'm serious, one more step and I'll call the police" She threatened and grabbed the phone from the table but he only laughed.

"You're not going to call anyone" He affirmed and pushed her back pretty hardly which made her drop the phone, Jade fell back hitting the wall and it did hurt her so she got even more scared because Nick was acting more violently than usual.

"Owww" Jade said as she rubbed her back but Nick didn't give her a lot of time before making her stand up, he didn't give her time to do anything, he simply held her arms to the wall and smiled because she had no way out. "Step back!"

"Just enjoy the moment, Jade, I'll be gentle I promise" He said as he kissed her neck but Jade was insanely scared, she managed to reach the scissors on the shelf above her and cut his hand with them so he stepped back madly.

"I said stay away from me" Jade said nervously as she pointed the scissors at him. "He is going to come, they're going to come, I'm sure"

"We both know that's not true so why don't you just give me the scissors? Trust me, that's what's best for you" He commented, she was shaking but she knew she had to seem strong and fearless, Jade didn't really know what to do and the only thing she could think of was leaving the house so she suddenly ran out of the room but when she was about to go downstairs Nick caught her.

"You're not going anywhere" Nick said as he grabbed her hair and pulled her back.

"Get away from me!" Jade exclaimed but Nick only chuckled.

"You really thought you could escape?" He asked as turned her around so she would see him. "No, sweetheart, you won't step out of the house" He affirmed, Jade wasn't willing to be abused by Nick so she stepped on his foot and kicked him between the legs before punching his face really hard. "Ah!" He screamed in pain and Jade immediately tried to escape, she didn't even think before running, she simply ran across the hall to her room and then realized she had to go back to get to the stairs but Nick was there, she looked back and saw him coming so she kept running, Jade wanted to get to the last room and exit the house through the window but he caught her again.

"You made a big mistake, honey" Nick said angrily as he dragged her back to her room by her hair and threw her to the floor, he locked the door so Jade wouldn't be able to open it easily and turned to her again. "Come here!" He said and grabbed one of her legs but she remembered her classes and managed to surround his head with her two legs, she twisted him and made him drop to the floor.

She quickly got on top of him and started pressing her thumbs into his eyes but he overweighed her and got on top of her. "Bitch" He said madly still trying to recover his sight properly, Jade managed to punch him hard and push him back, he fell on his back and she quickly stood up but when she was running to the door Nick made her trip and stood up.

Jade was trying to crawl away but he embraced her from behind and she immediately started kicking. "LET ME GO, NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME" Jade screamed while kicking and trying to get his hands off her but he was way stronger.

"Time to play, I like your desk" He said and pushed everything off the desk.

"Stop!" Jade screamed as he made her bend over the desk, Jade was completely terrified by that point, she was sure he was gonna rape her.

"Shut up" He ordered as he put her head to the desk and stood between her legs to make her open them, she was wearing a skirt with black stockings underneath and a top. "Let's get this thing off" He said while taking her top off.

"No!" Jade screamed scared when she felt him all over her, he was touching her and keeping her head against the desk but then he got distracted for a second to unzip his pants so Jade immediately hit him with her elbow and ran to the phone.

"I told you no calls are allowed" Nick exclaimed madly as he put his arm around her neck to keep her under control.

"My mom is going to know about this" Jade affirmed and he laughed.

"Yes and she won't believe you this time either, just face it, no matter what you say she is never going to believe you and you know what? I actually think that if she knew about us she would hate you for it but she'd stay with me" He said and forced her to kiss him again but then he violently pushed her away when she bit him. "BITCH" He screamed angrily, Jade walked back but he grabbed her shoulders and slammed her against the floor hard, she saw blank for a few seconds after hitting the floor but when she recovered she saw Nick raising his hand ready to punch her so she covered her face but then he put his hand down and shook his head.

Just when Jade thought that he wasn't going to hit her, he stood up and kicked her in the stomach so hard that she started coughing and gasping for air. "Why do you have to make things so complicated? uh? If you had been nice and done what I told you to do, we would have had so much fun together, I came in here with the best of intentions but you had to go screwing it up with your god damn attitude" He said as he grabbed her head again to make her stand up. "But you know what? You're a very special girl so I'm gonna give you another opportunity" He said and threw her onto the bed. "You are going to be with me tonight, Jade and I swear it'll be the best night of your life, you'll never forget it"

"You won't get away with this, if you touch me I'll tell the police and you'll rot in jail" Jade threatened.

"I'll take the risk"

* * *

 **Another cliffhanger D:**

 **I know, i'm a horrible person but i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was gonna make you wait until tomorrow but i am nice so here you go ;)**

 **This chapter is LOOOONG so be ready, i hope you enjoy your time reading it.**

 **-UPDATED- SORRY FOR NOT WARNING YOU GUYS (THE ONES WHO ALREADY READ IT), THIS CHAPTER IS RATED _M_ BECAUSE IT CONTAINS A LOT OF VIOLENCE. **

* * *

"I'll take the risk" Nick said and Jade looked down nervously, she started dragging herself back slowly as he stepped closer to her but he grabbed her foot and she immediately started kicking him.

"Don't hurt me, please" Jade begged scared, she was absolutely terrified and she could not hide it anymore.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" He said with a malicious smile on his face. "I told you it'll be the best night of your life, you will beg me for more" He affirmed and Jade turned around, she tried to crawl off the bed but he pulled her leg towards him and then got on top of her.

"NO, PLEASE, NO!" Jade screamed and tried to fight him, she pulled his hair, scratched him, punched him and kicked him but nothing seemed to work.

"STOP IT!" He screamed madly as he held her hands to the mattress. "That's enough"

"Please don't do this, please" Jade said scared but he didn't care.

"Relax, it'll be good, I promise" Nick started kissing her lips and made his way down until he got to her legs, he started stroking them and then pulled the stockings down."NO, NOOOO!" Jade screamed terrified as he took them off.

"I've waited for so long for this moment" He said as he bit his lip with a perverted smile on his face and took his shirt off, Jade was only wearing the skirt, her panties and her bra by that point.

"Please, please... don't hurt me, please" Jade said with tears in her eyes and fear dripping from her voice but he only chuckled and got on top of her again while wrapping her legs around his hips. "Nooooo!" she cried as he kissed her lips and stroked her legs under the skirt. "HELP, HEEEEELP ME!"

"SH, I am sick of hearing your stupid screams" He ordered as he put his hand on her nose and mouth and then slowly moved it down stroking her neck, her chest and her belly with a huge smile on his face as she trembled. "Nobody is going to come, sweetheart, it's just you and me" He said as he pulled down her panties while she tried to stop him. "You and me just like I've imagined" He commented while forcing her to open her legs and then got on top of her.

"NOOOOOOO" Jade screamed scared as she felt him pushing himself into her. "Ah...ah...ah" she cried in pain and humiliation, she felt so degraded and used in that moment. "IT HURTS, STOP PLEASE" She begged again and kept trying to get him off her but he was stronger.

Jade didn't give up, she bit his neck and he immediately stood up. "Are you a fucking animal?" He questioned angrily as she crawled off the bed and tried to run away but he stood in the way.

"Surprise, we are just starting" He said smiling and she stared at him terrified.

"Please... Please, stop, let me go, please!" Jade said with tears streaming down her face, she wanted to get to the door but he was standing in front of her, he shook his head and started walking towards her so she looked down and then back at him. "Fine, fine...you know what? I'll do it, just don't hit me again" She said and he looked at her surprised.

"What? Are you serious?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Yes, I've got nothing to lose, right? It all happened anyway so I prefer to just enjoy it as you say, why not? Just don't be so violent, it really does hurt" Jade informed and he smiled. "And I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially my mom, she would kick me out and I have nowhere to go"

"See? It wasn't so hard, right? Don't worry, I'll treat you like a princess and of course I won't say anything, this turned out to be better than I expected" He commented as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "I've wanted this for so long" He said and Jade closed her eyes disgusted.

Jade smiled at Nick and pulled down one of her bra's straps so he smiled even more, he grabbed her waist and raised her to put her on the desk, he started stroking her back while kissing her chest, he was completely convinced that she was into it too but all the sudden Jade hit his head with a glass and pushed him away.

Nick saw blurry for a couple of seconds and held his head a little disoriented but he could see Jade running to the door so he quickly stopped her from opening it. "You fucking liar" He said once he felt better and Jade started panicking because he was even angrier than before. "Our deal's over, darling, you like it rough" He said and put his arms around her.

"Get your disgusting hands off me" Jade exclaimed angrily.

"No, my dear, I have a better idea" He commented while sitting down on the chair, Jade tried to walk away but he pulled her back and made her sit on him.

"No" Jade said and did her best to avoid being on him but he ultimately pulled her down.

"Ah...ah..." Jade started crying again when she felt him inside her and tried to stand up but he didn't let her, he kept moving her and moaning while Jade looked at the screen and cried desperately.

Nick had his arm around Jade's body so she couldn't move her arms and he was covering her mouth so she couldn't scream either, she could only try to stand up but all her attempts failed. "Yes, yes..." He said as he pushed himself into her repeatedly.

After a while Nick moved his hands to her chest so he'd be able to touch her breasts under the bra and that let her arm a little loose, Jade was completely disgusted and hurt but she saw her chance and tried her hardest to reach the mouse of the computer because she wanted to send messages to wake her friends up, she did her best but it was too far considering her arm wasn't completely loose and she didn't want Nick to notice so she couldn't grab it but then she remembered he'd dropped her cell phone and it was on the floor right next to them.

Jade leaned forward and extended her arm as much as she could until she finally reached it, Nick was distracted raping her with his eyes closed so at first he didn't notice, Jade immediately called her number one contact which was Beck but right after she pressed the call option Nick opened his eyes and realized what she was doing. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned madly as he held her jaw very tightly and tried to take the phone from her hand but Jade was making it difficult by moving her arm in all directions, she was just waiting for Beck to pick up to start screaming, she wanted him to see the screen and see what was going on, that was her only hope. "Give me the god damn phone" He ordered but Jade refused to.

Beck's phone was silent but he felt it vibrating and grabbed it still in his sleep, he didn't even check who was calling, he simply picked up. "Hello..." He said half asleep but before Jade could say anything Nick covered her mouth, she was desperately trying to scream for help but Beck couldn't hear anything. "Hello?..." Beck asked again still with his eyes closed but since he didn't hear anything he hung up and continued sleeping, as soon as he hung up Jade closed her eyes in frustration because she knew it was all over, that had been her only and last chance and Nick knew it too so he smiled happily.

"You called Beck, uh? You stupid bitch" Nick said madly as he put the phone away and dragged Jade to the bed again by her hair. "See? He didn't care, he probably saw it was you and hung up" He commented while getting on top of her. "Just stop trying, Jade, nobody is coming because nobody cares about you and you know what? You deserve it"

"If he were here you would regret this..." Jade said.

"If he were here? Why would he even be here? This is none of his business, get over it, Jade, he dumped you and I don't blame him because you must be one hell of a girlfriend" Nick commented. "It's time for you to understand that you're NOBODY'S priority, darling, not your mom's, not your dad's, not your friends' and definitely not Beck's so even if he knew what's going on, I think he would actually be happy that he is not with a cheap whore like you anymore" He said and Jade looked at him angrily.

"You don't even know him, if he knew what you're doing to me he would kill you" Jade responded.

"No, he wouldn't and you know why? Because he wouldn't get into trouble for you, you're not worth it" Nick affirmed. "You're hot, Jade, you're the kind of woman any man would like to be in bed with but that's it, you're not worthy of a real lasting relationship, you're just too messed up and no one would get into trouble for you"

"That's not true" Jade responded and he laughed.

"It is, Jade, don't fool yourself into thinking that somebody actually cares about you, deep inside you know it's not true" He commented and Jade thought about it sadly.

"My friends and my parents do" Jade said and he chuckled.

"Please, your mother would much prefer to kick out of the house than to break up with me, most of the time your dad doesn't even remember you exist and I doubt that those you call friends really consider you a friend, you're a bitch, I've seen you being rude to them, how in the world could you expect them to actually appreciate you?" He asked and Jade looked down. "Besides, as far as I know, they are actually Beck's friends, they started talking to you because you dated him but that doesn't make them your friends, especially now that he is done with you, the only reason they are nice to you is because they are polite"

"It doesn't matter, if anyone knew-"She started but he interrupted her.

"You're having sex with your mother's fiancée, Jade, if anyone knew about this they would think I'm a bastard but they would also think you're a dirty prostitute and despite you just as much, including Beck" He said and she looked at the ceiling with tears in her eyes, even though she was aware that he was raping her she still felt horrible about being in bed with her mother's boyfriend and she didn't know what to think. "You should be happy that nobody will ever find out about us, it'll be our little secret"

"Please leave me alone, please, I won't tell anyone I swear but please, please, leave me alone" Jade begged while crying. "I can't take it anymore, please, I am not gonna say anything, I promise"

"Oh I know you won't tell anyone, sweetheart" He commented and continued abusing her.

"No!" Jade didn't stop screaming because she was hoping that maybe her friends would wake up and see what was going on but they were all sleeping tightly. "HELP, PLEASE HEEEEEEEEELP!" Jade screamed as loudly as she could but no one heard her.

"Shut the hell up" Nick ordered and stopped for a bit so Jade pushed him back and turned around, she tried to drag herself off the bed again but he grabbed her foot and pulled her towards him, he got on top of her back and tied her arms on her back with her stockings to stop her from fighting. "Where do you think you're going? You're liking it, don't deny it"

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed desperately but he only covered her mouth from behind and continued raping her as she cried her eyes out. "MMMMM..." She tried to scream and move but she couldn't.

"I said shut up" He exclaimed madly and pressed Jade's face against the mattress. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He said while raping and suffocating her, he did that for several seconds and then moved his hand off so Jade immediately started gasping for air. "Let's fix this" He said as he grabbed something from his jacket and then covered her mouth with a tape, after that he continued raping her as she cried her eyes out.

After a while he finally stopped and got off her. "It was better than I expected, all this year was worth it" He said feeling victorious, Jade was done doing anything by that point; she was only sobbing quietly and feeling horrible. Nick grabbed her arms and made her sit but he didn't untie her nor uncover her mouth.

"You liked it" Nick said and she glared at him full of rage. "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere" He said smiling and walked out of the room. Jade simply stayed on the bed looking down with tears streaming down her face and then she started crying her eyes out, she felt so dirty and so humiliated that she only wanted to disappear.

Jade was trying to untie her arms and uncover her mouth but she couldn't, she tried to scream in anger and impotence but there was nothing she could do to undo the damage, Nick had raped her, she looked around her room trying to think of something to do and then she began dragging herself with her legs until she fell off of the bed.

Once Jade had stood up she started walking around her room not really knowing what to do, she was completely overwhelmed by what had happened, she could barely cope and she was still tied but she didn't want to stay with Nick any longer, she just couldn't take it.

Jade slowly sat down on the chair and stared at the computer, she tried to speak to it but she had the tape on so she simply closed her eyes and couldn't help to start crying again, she felt so incredibly lonely.

A few minutes later she stood up and began walking to the door but she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror so she turned to it and simply stared at herself, she was a mess after what had happened, her face was all red from crying, her eyes were puffy, she had her eye makeup all over her face, she had the tape on her mouth and her hair was all messy, she was only wearing the skirt and her bra and it made her feel so horrible to see herself like that.

All the sudden Nick entered the room and saw her standing in front of the mirror so he laughed and walked up to her. "What is it? You don't like what you see?" He questioned because Jade had looked down, she indeed didn't like what she was seeing. "Cause I love it, come on, look at yourself, do it" He ordered but Jade didn't want to so he grabbed her chin and made her look up, Jade was crying because she felt really bad but Nick enjoyed humiliating her. "Look at you; you finally look like you're supposed to, like a whore" He commented as she cried. "LOOK AT THE FUCKING MIRROR" He yelled madly and Jade opened her eyes to see it, she could see herself and Nick standing behind her while grabbing her chin, he made her feel so small and powerless.

"Remember a couple of hours ago? You were so rude, so arrogant... and look at you now, you look pathetic, you can only inspire pity" He said as some tears streamed down her face. "Do you want Beck to come see you now? What do you think he would feel? Pity? Disgust? Or what?" He asked and Jade looked down sadly, she felt so bad about herself. "Maybe he wouldn't even care, you're irrelevant to him and to everyone else, Jade, nobody cares about you, really, you could die today and It wouldn't make any difference" He commented and kissed her head as she stared at the mirror completely broken inside, he was making her feel even worse.

"Come on, sit down" He said as he made her sit in the middle of the bed and sat down next to her. "It's only a little past 4am, we got plenty of time" He commented and smiled at Jade, who was only staring into space emotionless. "I'm gonna go make something to eat, I'm hungry and I guess you're hungry too but...can't let you go around like that" He said and tied Jade's feet because he didn't want her to be walking around the house, once he'd made sure she wouldn't be able to move he left the room.

Jade couldn't do anything so she simply stayed on the bed feeling extremely dirty, humiliated and lonely, she didn't know what she would do next, she wanted Nick to pay for what he was doing to her but she didn't want to face anyone, she only wanted to die. About half an hour later Nick came back holding a plate with cheese and some fruits. "Hey babe, I'm back" He said as he kissed her cheek and sat down on the bed. "I made this because I thought you might want to watch your figure, we don't want to ruin that beautiful body, do we?" He asked smiling but she was only staring at him coldly.

Nick started stroking her leg and her eyes immediately filled with tears. "Here, have some" He said while taking the tape off her mouth for a while, he tried to give her some cheese but she didn't open her mouth. "Open your mouth, you need some energy, honey, the night is not over" He ordered but she refused to so he shut her nose and basically forced her to eat. "Good, very good girl, mommy would be proud" He commented smiling and then put the tape on her mouth again.

Nick put the plate on the table and got even closer to Jade, she was looking to the other side scared because she didn't want to be near him and he knew it but that only made it fun for him. "God, you're so insanely pretty" He commented while stroking her face and then pulled her closer to him, he started rubbing her back and her leg while she stared at the ceiling scared and disgusted. "You're mine, Jade, only mine" He said and started kissing her neck so she only closed her eyes and cringed mortified.

Nick suddenly pushed her back hardly and stood up. "God, Jade, what are we gonna do now?" He asked madly. "You can't just disappear like that, it'll ruin my plans but I don't want to..." He stopped and she looked down nervously. "This is all your fault" He exclaimed angrily as he grabbed the back of her head and looked her in the eyes. "If you weren't so fucking stubborn things would be solved" He affirmed and let go of her by pushing her face to the side pretty violently.

After that Nick turned her head to him again and kissed her on the tape. "Don't worry, I'll think of something but you're coming with me" He said and walked out of the room, Jade was terrified of him and she did not want him to take her away.

Jade had to stay on the bed but she was panicking because she knew that if Nick had been capable of raping her he was capable of taking her away and she did not want that, Jade tried her hardest to untie herself but it was impossible and it was driving her crazy, she was desperately crying and trying to scream in rage because she just couldn't untie her hands.

About half an hour later Nick came back and she looked at him terrified. "Look at that, are you trying to escape?" He questioned and laughed. "Sorry about this, I know it's not nice to be tied up but you can't go around just like that, you could trip and besides, you need to get used to the feeling..."He said and she looked down scared, she didn't like what he was implying by saying that.

"I just talked to your mom, her flight got delayed a couple of hours" He informed and started kissing her cheek but she turned her head to the other side, he simply smiled and sighed. "I've been thinking, what if you got kidnapped? It'd be easy to trick everyone into believing that someone took you away, you're home alone, someone could've broken into our house and kidnapped you while your mother and I were away" He commented and Jade looked at him nervously. "But then the police would get involved and that could ultimately get me in trouble, we don't want that, do we?" He asked and she shook her head so he smiled. "Don't worry, Jade, you won't have to deal with cops and doctors and questions, I promise" He said and left the room again.

Jade had no idea what he was planning to do but she knew it wasn't anything good so she continued trying to free herself but she never managed, every twenty minutes or so Nick would come back to the room and tell her his ideas so she got more and more scared, about two hours went by and Nick showed up again.

"Guess what? I made a decision, we'll have to use the original plan" Nick commented and her eyes wide opened in fear as her breath accelerated, he untied her feet and made her stand up, she tried to stay on the bed because she thought he wanted to take her away but he ultimately made her stand. "I don't exactly love this plan but oh well, I'm not gonna take any risk" he said. "But before..."

Nick made Jade walk back and then turned her around to make her bend over the desk, she immediately started shaking her head scared but he only laughed and made her open her legs before raping her again, as soon as she felt him inside her she started crying again, she just couldn't handle it anymore.

"Mm...mm...mm" Jade moaned in pain every time she felt him pushing himself into her, it made her feel so miserable and angry because she couldn't stop him, she couldn't even fight him anymore because she was tied and exhausted.

Jade was only crying and trying to imagine she wasn't there but it was impossible especially because Nick wasn't gentle. "Sh, sh, don't cry, baby, don't cry" He said as he raped her but hearing his voice only made her cry more. "You've been really sensitive today, Jade, I've never seen you crying before" He commented as he grabbed a tissue from his pocket. "But it's okay, it's all gonna be good, see you in hell darling" He said on her ear as he covered her nose with the tissue and continued raping her, Jade started feeling very weak and she passed out within seconds so Nick moved his hand off her face and her head dropped, he simply set her upper body on the desk so it wouldn't fall and continued raping her.

"I should've done this since I got here, you put up quite a fight and now I have to explain why my hand is cut" He commented upset once she was unconscious, when he was done he simply moved away and Jade's body dropped to the floor. "Oops, sorry honey" He said sarcastically as he dressed up, after he began dressing Jade up too, he put on her top and her panties but he couldn't manage to put her stockings on again so he simply threw them into the closet and set Jade on the chair, he started fixing her hair and even took the time to clean her face and put makeup on again, he made sure to cover the marks on her neck perfectly, then he made the bed and walked out of the room smiling like nothing had happened.

A few moments later he came back wearing plastic gloves and holding a glass of water, he grabbed Jade's phone and typed a few things on it before putting it back on her desk, after that he grabbed Jade and made her sit on the bed, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders to keep her up "Oh Jade, what a shame that everything has to end like this but you brought it on yourself, you refused to cooperate..." He said as he stroked her face. "I came here hoping you would finally stop being a rude bitch but I had a plan in case you didn't, I was sure you would be mine tonight and it happened, the wait was so worth it, too bad I can't take you with me, too risky but that's fine, I got what I wanted"

He opened a bottle of aspirin and opened her mouth, then he calmly started shoving pill after pill down her throat. "You know, I've been wanting to have you for almost a year but I didn't know how to do it without getting caught until without realizing it, you and your friends gave me the answer I had been looking for" He commented "Suicide, Beck told me how to kill you without getting in trouble...He must be tired of you so I'm doing him a favor too, it's a win-win situation" He chuckled as he made her take the pills, he continued until the bottle was empty and then made her drink some water to make sure she had taken them all, after that he set her on the bed like she was going to sleep and kissed her lips one more time.

"The answer was right in front of my face but I didn't see it until your ex mentioned the suicidal girl in your play" Nick said as he grabbed the scissors from the floor and sat down next to Jade's unconscious body again.

"Of course, people kill themselves all the time and nothing happens, suicidal people's bodies don't get really examined when they die, there is no investigation on the case, it's perfect, that's why I didn't punch you because let's be serious, that would be suspicious and we don't want that, your death will be considered a suicide and any other bruise you might have will be on your drug dealer boyfriend, the kids from your school will think I hit you before but that's not gonna cause problems" He said laughing as he grabbed her right arm and sliced her wrist with the scissors. "Nobody will find hard to believe that an unstable girl like you killed herself in a moment of madness...I mean you're obsessed with death and nobody likes you, not even your parents so why would they be surprised?" He asked as he sliced her left wrist and made her grab the scissors. "I wish things were different, I wish you hadn't been so stubborn because then we could be enjoying it all together but I can't let you live after this because I know you would send me to jail and there is no god damn way I'm letting that happen..." He said as he covered her with the bedding. "If I can't have you nobody will" He commented.

"Now I just have to pretend to be deeply sorry for your death for a few weeks until your mother gets over it and she will get over it, I'm sure, then I'm gonna marry her, we'll travel the world together in our honeymoon, we'll have more kids and you'll be nothing but a very sweet and tragic memory" He said smiling and grabbed a pillow, he put it on her face and started pressing it but then saw it was almost 7:30am and he had to leave without anyone seeing him. "This is not necessary, don't worry, you'll die very slowly and when you wake up you'll be in hell"

Nick put everything back in its place and made sure that the room looked just like when Jade was alone before leaving. "Good bye, honey..." He said chuckling and kissed her forehead; then he simply walked out of the room and left Jade there bleeding and about to die.

* * *

 **I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING! (DID YOU?)**

 **The suicide thing was the plot twist i told you about in the beginning of the story haha, anyway, i hope you enjoyed the chapter (This was worth like two chapters bc i figured you wouldn't mind reading it all haha).**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heeeey!**

 **The last chapter got so many reviews omg please keep them up!**

 **And i know you want to know what happens with Jade so, enjoy!**

* * *

Tori was awakened by her alarm going off just a couple of minutes after Nick had left, she started rubbing her eyes and yawned, then she looked at her phone and stood up immediately. "Cat, Cat, wake up, guys wake up" She exclaimed but Robbie, Andre and Beck didn't wake up. "Cat, come on, it's late"

"Good morning" Cat said yawning and Tori smiled, then she looked at the screen and saw the boys sleeping on the floor and Jade sleeping on her bed.

"Guys!" She exclaimed loudly and turned the volume up again. "Ugh I'm gonna call them" She grabbed the phone and then heard it ringing on the other side; Beck started moving and picked up Andre's phone.

"Hi Tori" He said as he rubbed his eyes and smiled at the camera.

"Wake them up, we need to finish the play, remember?" Tori said and he nodded, he turned the volume up again and they hung up.

"Hey guys!" Andre said nicely when he woke up and Cat and Tori waved at the camera as they sat down in front of Tori's laptop. "Did you sleep well?" He asked nicely.

"Yeah" Tori answered. "I actually wanted to sleep some more"

"Same but the play is due today so..." Beck added.

"So what are we waiting for?" Robbie questioned.

"Jade" Cat answered.

"Jade, time to work!" Andre exclaimed because Jade was the only one still sleeping, Jade's computer was in the corner opposite to the door so it had full view of everything and they could see her on the bed.

"She probably stayed awake for longer so she must be really tired" Robbie commented.

"Yes, that's true... I got a call like at 3am, I just checked my phone and it was from Jade" Beck informed.

"What did she want?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, she didn't say anything and I didn't know it was her so I hung up" Beck answered.

"Should we let her sleep?" Cat asked. "She must be really tired"

"I would say yes but the problem is that she is the one typing down the play and we can't keep working without her" Andre said.

"True, let's wake her then" Tori said.

"Jade! Jade, wake up" Andre exclaimed again.

"I'm gonna call her" Tori said and grabbed the phone, they heard Jade's phone ringing but she didn't wake up. "Jade, Jade, JADE, WAKE UP!" Tori said louder trying to wake her up but she remained in the same position.

"We have to finish the play" Robbie commented.

"Call her again, she probably turned down the volume too" Beck said and Tori nodded, she called Jade again and they heard the phone again but Jade didn't wake up, she didn't even move.

"Why is Jade still sleeping?" Cat questioned confused and Tori called her again and again but nothing happened.

"This is not normal" Beck commented. "JADE, WAKE UP!" He screamed but he got the same results, nothing.

"I don't like this" Tori said as she called her again, they'd called her twenty times already and she hadn't reacted.

"She must be really, really tired... We should let her sleep some more" Robbie commented.

"No, there's something wrong" Beck insisted slightly worried. "She should be awake by now"

"Don't you remember when we went to Yerba? She was sleeping tightly while soldiers broke into our room, she is a heavy sleeper" Robbie commented but Beck didn't feel comfortable and so didn't Tori.

"I don't know..." Beck said worriedly.

"Hey guys; don't freak out...she is there, we are seeing her" Andre said. "She probably took pills to sleep or something, she is sleeping like a rock"

"But she hasn't even moved" Beck said. "Call her again" He ordered and Tori did. "JADE, JADE WAKE UP!" Beck exclaimed loudly as Tori called but Jade didn't move at all.

"She is not waking up" Tori said worriedly. "I agree with Beck, there must be something wrong, she hasn't moved at all"

"What could it be? She is in bed and she looks fine" Andre responded.

"I don't know but I think I'll go to her house" Beck affirmed as he stood up.

"Beck, do you really think that's necessary?" Robbie asked.

"I don't know but I'll do it anyway, I don't feel good about this" He said as he made his way out.

"Wait, we'll go with you" Andre said while he and Robbie followed him.

"Pick us up" Tori exclaimed, she and Cat ran out of the house and a couple of minutes later Beck drove by, they got in the car and he rushed to Jade's house, fortunately, Jade's house was about five minutes away so they got there fast.

"This is ridiculous, Beck, Jade will be really angry when she sees us here" Andre commented but Beck didn't care, he started knocking on the door anyway but nobody opened so he punched it instead.

"JADE!" Beck shouted as loudly as he could and continued punching the door but nobody came. "Move back" He ordered.

"What are you gonna do?" Andre asked as Beck stepped back and then he kicked the door open.

"Beck! Are you crazy?" Robbie exclaimed surprised.

"You just broke into the house, we could go to jail for this" Andre said as they entered Jade's house but Beck didn't even listen, he immediately ran upstairs and they followed him. "Beck, stop! You can't do this, it's illegal, Beck!" Andre shouted but Beck kept going, he didn't even knock on Jade's door he simply opened it and found her just like they'd seen her on the screen.

"Jade, wake up" Beck demanded but she didn't move.

"This is crazy, man, we are in big trouble" Andre informed as they walked into the room with Beck.

"Beck, we should go" Robbie said. "Don't wake her, she is gonna go nuts on us"

"Beck, I'm starting to think they're right" Tori whispered. "This is a crime, we can't be here, let's go!"

"I need to wake her" Beck said.

"She looks fine, she's just sleeping" Cat commented quietly but Beck stepped closer to the bed and tried to touch her.

"No, Beck, don't touch her, she cannot see us here, we have to leave, come on" Andre insisted but Beck ignored him.

"JADE!" Beck exclaimed louder but she didn't react, he touched her face gently and moved it towards them but her eyes remained closed. "Jade, wake up!" He demanded as he repeatedly shook her by her shoulders but nothing happened and he started feeling very worried.

"Beck, look" Tori said and he saw the open bottle of aspirin next to the bed.

Beck grabbed the bottle and realized it had no pills left. "It's empty..." He said and they looked at each other slightly worriedly, he put the bottle back on the table and simply stared at her face. "Jade, wake up, WAKE UP!" He insisted and continued shaking her but she remained unconscious.

Part of Jade's hand was hanging off the bed but it was covered with the bedding so they didn't see it, however, the blood had streamed down her hand and there were a few drops of blood on the floor. "Wait, what's that?" Andre asked and pointed to the floor right next to where Beck was standing so everyone looked down at it.

"Is... is it blood?" Tori questioned worriedly and Beck looked at them, he took a deep breath as he grabbed the sheets and then uncovered Jade's body only to see her laying on a lot of blood coming from her wrists while holding a pair of scissors in her left hand and he felt his soul had been ripped off his body, he dropped the cover and stepped back completely shocked.

"Oh my god!" Tori exclaimed in shock and covered her mouth, Cat immediately started crying and Andre and Robbie looked at each other appalled by what they were seeing.

"Oh dear god, no..." Beck whispered terrified. "Jade, what did you do? What the hell did you do?" He asked as he nervously tried to check if she was alive.

"Jade is dead" Cat exclaimed and started crying even more, Beck wanted to check her pulse on her wrist but it was all bloody and hurt so he touched her neck instead and realized she was still alive.

"No, no, no, she is alive, she is alive" Beck exclaimed happily. "But her pulse is very weak; GIVE ME SOMETHING TO STOP THE BLEEDING, QUICK!" He ordered and Tori opened her closet, she grabbed the stockings and gave them to him, he ripped them in two parts and tied them around Jade's wrists tightly, then he grabbed the bloody scissors from her hand and threw them away.

"I'm gonna call an ambulance" Andre said as Beck grabbed Jade in his arms trying not to hurt her more, he didn't even care that Jade's blood was all over his shirt and arms by that point.

"No, she'll be dead by the time they get here" Beck affirmed. "I'm gonna take her to the hospital, Tori, come with me, the rest of you, take a cab and we'll see you there" He ordered as he carried Jade out of the room.

"Yes, yes hurry up" Andre exclaimed and they all followed Beck downstairs but Cat grabbed Jade's phone before leaving. Beck didn't even feel Jade's weight, it was like the fear he felt made him stronger, he put Jade in the copilot's seat and got in the car quickly, Tori got in the back and he drove off to the hospital.

"Please resist, Jade, don't die, please resist I'm begging you" Beck said with lots of tears streaming down his face as he drove crazily fast. "You can't die, Jade, you can't, YOU CAN'T" He screamed and punched the wheel.

"Beck, calm down and focus on the road or we are all gonna die" Tori demanded as she felt Jade's pulse. "She is alive, okay? We found her in time and she won't die now" she affirmed.

"But why? Why did she do this? WHY?" Beck questioned desperately and looked at Jade's almost lifeless body. "Why did you do it? What were you thinking?" He asked sadly and madly as he kept driving.

"I don't know, Beck, I don't know but she will tell us when she wakes up because she is not gonna die, did you hear me? She is NOT gonna die" Tori affirmed but Beck couldn't stop crying, after a few minutes they finally arrived to the hospital and Beck grabbed Jade in his arms again.

"HELP, HELP US PLEASE" Beck shouted as he ran into the hospital carrying Jade, two doctors that were talking to some of the nurses in the waiting room saw them coming and they immediately went to help Jade.

"Help her, please, don't let her die" Beck begged as the doctors set Jade on the hospital bed and checked her pulse. "She sliced her wrists and took an entire bottle of aspirin, she's lost a lot of blood" He informed.

The doctors put an oxygen mask on her face and took her into the emergency room fast, Beck was just there watching how her life quickly slipped away right before his eyes and he couldn't assimilate it. Tori was so confused, sad and worried, she was praying for Jade to survive and recover but her hopes were low after seeing her condition.

A few minutes later Cat, Andre and Robbie joined Tori and Beck at the hospital "What happened? Did she make it?" Andre questioned worriedly.

"She was alive when we got here" Tori said.

"And what did they say?" Robbie asked.

"Nothing but she was very weak, I could barely feel her pulse..." Tori informed and they shook their heads worriedly.

"I can't understand this, we were talking to her a few hours ago and now she is about to die...I just, I don't get it" Andre commented disconcerted.

"Can you imagine if we hadn't gone to her house?" Beck asked with tears in his eyes.

"Don't think about that" Tori said.

"She would have bled to death" Beck affirmed. "God..."

"But she didn't" Tori said.

"She'd be dead right now" Beck said.

"But she is not, that's what matters, okay?" Tori commented.

"No, she is not dead… yet" Beck added and they sighed worriedly.

"Why did she try to kill herself?" Robbie questioned but none of them knew. "She was fine last night, she was upset because we wanted to sleep but that's not a reason"

"I brought her phone, I think we should call her mom" Cat commented.

"Give me her phone" Beck demanded and Cat handed it to him, he unlocked it and checked her texts to see if there was anything that gave them an idea of what had happened but nothing seemed off.

"What are you doing?" Tori questioned, he checked her recent calls and saw that her last and only call from the weekend had been to him.

"I'm trying to understand her, I need a hint, anything" Beck responded and opened her Google app; he saw the recent searches and his heart broke. "Oh god, Jade, why?" He asked sadly and shook his head; Tori grabbed her phone and read them out loud.

"How to kill yourself fast? Is taking a bottle of pills enough to kill yourself? How long does it take for a person to die after slicing their wrists?" Tori read her searches and looked at them sadly. "She actually planned it..." She said.

"But I don't understand, Jade was fine, she didn't have reasons to want to die" Robbie commented and Tori looked down, she never imagined that Jade would consider suicide as an option but she knew that Jade was under a lot of stress and pressure because of Nick.

"She called me during the night and I hung up on her" Beck said sadly. "Maybe she wanted to talk, maybe she felt bad, I don't know... Why did I hang up?"

"Beck, you said you didn't know it was her and she didn't say anything" Tori commented.

"It doesn't matter, maybe she realized I didn't want to talk and she..." He said but then they saw the doctor walking out of the room.

He ran up to the gang, who were basically dressed in their pajamas and they immediately stood up. "What happened? Did she die?" Beck questioned, fear dripping from his voice.

"No yet but she is about to" He informed sincerely and Beck closed his eyes in frustration. "Do you know how much time passed before you found her?"

"No, no... But I guess not a lot because she would have died, right?" Andre asked. "Maybe half an hour, we don't know"

"She lost a lot of blood so she needs a transfusion now" The doctor informed.

"Me, we have the same type of blood, take the blood you need, take it all if you want but please, don't let her die" Beck begged desperately.

"We'll do everything we can" He responded and took Beck with him, he walked into the room and saw a lot of nurses and a doctor doing things to Jade and his heart broke. "Lay down here" The doctor ordered, Beck laid down on a bed next to Jade's and they immediately started the transfusion.

Beck just kept staring at Jade, she had the oxygen mask on and the doctor was sewing her wrists, it was so painful for him to see her like that, he couldn't believe it was actually happening, he couldn't believe that Jade was actually dying.

Suddenly Beck heard a deep long noise, everybody started moving around her fast and he knew what it meant. "Her heart stopped" The nurse informed and the doctor immediately started pressing her chest. "We are losing her" she said.

"No, no, stay with us, stay with us" The doctor exclaimed and then proceeded to give her shocks, Beck was just watching confused and desperate how Jade's body raised up in the air every time they gave her shocks but nothing happened and he was sure that she wasn't going to wake up. "Come on, come on!" He said and then they heard the monitor working again, everybody smiled and Beck took a deep breath with tears in his eyes, he was so happy when he heard that she was alive.

"Do you think she'll survive?" Beck questioned nervously. "Please be honest"

"I don't know, son, we are going to wash her stomach and transfer the blood but we can't do anything else, she was almost dead when you brought her and I'm honestly surprised that she made it but I can't lie to you, her situation is very critical" The doctor responded sincerely and Beck looked at her sadly.

Beck was completely overwhelmed by the situation; he couldn't believe Jade was dying on the bed next to him and that she had caused it herself, that's what hurt him the most, the fact Jade wanted to end her life made him feel a deep sadness and anger; he felt impotent because he couldn't do anything to save her and she was going to die not knowing how much he actually loved her, Beck wished he was the one in her situation and he would have done anything to save her life but only fate could decide and unfortunately, things didn't look good.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**There you guys go!**

* * *

Beck stayed in the room transferring blood to Jade and seeing how the doctors washed her stomach and made her throw up, about an hour later, they asked Beck to leave the room and even though he didn't want to do it he had to. "Beck, what happened? How is Jade?" Tori questioned as soon as she and the rest of them saw him coming back.

"Her heart stopped at one point but she survived." Beck informed gladly and sat down on the couch slowly because he felt a little dizzy.

"Did the doctors give you hope?" Andre asked and Beck shook his head.

"They don't know, they say it's incredible that Jade didn't die before we got here but that doesn't mean she is going to make it" Beck explained sadly. "Did you call her mother?"

"Yes, she is on the plane on her way back but we left her a message, she'll hear it when she lands" Tori responded. "We only said that Jade was in the hospital but we didn't say why"

"We don't know that either..."Robbie said.

"Beck, we continued checking her phone and she wrote something last night...well, this morning" Tori informed.

"What is it? Let me see" Beck demanded and she handed him Jade's phone. "Nobody will understand why I did it and I am aware that I might hurt my parents but I don't want to be here anymore, that's all I can say, goodbye and sorry for everything, mom" He read as a tear streamed down his face and he handed the phone to Tori again.

"Why? That's the question, Jade was fine, we were working on the play and she wanted to finish it, why would she kill herself afterwards? Why would she do it like that?" Andre questioned confused.

"And she didn't even exit the video chat, she did it all while we slept" Beck said feeling very guilty. "Maybe if we had stayed awake, she wouldn't have done it, maybe if I had talked to her about it, she called me for a reason, maybe she was confused or something, maybe she needed someone to talk to but I wasn't there, I ignored her and she did it"

"No, Beck, I think she's been planning this for a while but she waited to make sure that nobody interrupted her, that's probably why she didn't want to spend the weekend at Tori's house, she knew her parents wouldn't be there and she would have the opportunity to kill herself without problems" Andre commented.

"Then why did she call me?" Beck questioned confused.

"Maybe she wanted to say goodbye, I don't know...maybe she didn't speak because she thought that you'd ruin her plans by saving her or something" Andre responded. "But you don't have to feel guilty, it was her decision and besides, you're the one who insisted in going to her house, if it weren't for you she'd be dead, you saved her after all" He said trying to make him feel better but it was impossible, he felt way too guilty.

"But again, why would Jade want to die?" Robbie questioned confused but Tori didn't know whether to tell them or not.

"Doctor, how's Jade?" Tori questioned when she saw the doctor coming to them.

"She is stable for now but that could change, the next 24 hours will be decisive" He responded. "Now, can you tell me exactly what happened? Was it a suicide attempt?" He asked and they nodded sadly.

"We woke up this morning and tried to wake her up but she didn't pick up the phone, we were video chatting so we thought it was weird that she didn't even move, we went to her house and we saw the bottle of pills completely empty and when we uncovered her, we saw she had sliced her wrists with a pair of scissors she was holding" Beck explained and the doctor nodded.

"Do you know if Miss West suffers from depression or anxiety? Or if there is anything going on in her life that could make her want to die?" The doctor questioned and they shook their heads but Tori decided to finally speak, if Jade was gonna die nothing mattered anymore and she wanted everyone to know the reason, she wanted everyone to know the kind of person Nick was.

"Actually, there is something..." Tori informed and Beck looked at her confused. "She did it because of him, I'm sure"

"Him? Her boyfriend?" The doctor questioned but Tori shook her head.

"No, I don't know if I should say it... I promised her I would keep the secret" Tori said sadly.

"What secret? Talk, come on, Tori, if you know why she did it talk, TALK!" Beck demanded.

"Someone's been harassing her for a very long time and she can't do anything to stop him, Jade was very affected by something that happened because of that, maybe dying was the only option she could think of, I don't know..." Tori explained. "I didn't think she would even consider suicide, she said she would deal with it but I can't think of any other explanation"

"Someone's been harassing her? She didn't tell us anything" Beck commented confused.

"Okay, well, that could be an explanation..." The doctor said. "Then there's no need to call the police, this wasn't an attempt of murder"

"He is still guilty, he made her do this" Tori said upset.

"We don't know if that was her reason and even if it was, without her testimony there is no case, did she leave a note or something?" The doctor asked.

"Sort of but she didn't mention him" Tori commented.

"If you find anything that can be used against that person, let me know" The doctor said and walked away.

"I'm gonna go get a glass of water" Tori said but Beck grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me everything you know" Beck affirmed. "Who is harassing Jade and since when exactly?" She looked down and then at him but she wasn't convinced. "TALK!" He raised her voice and she couldn't stop herself from saying it.

"It's Nick" Tori informed and their mouths dropped.

"What? You're kidding, right?" Andre questioned and Tori shook her head. "That can't be true, Tori, come on..."

"No, I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth" Tori said. "We weren't imagining it, Beck, what you saw and what I saw was real, I learned about it the other day when we were working on the play at Jade's house, remember when I went upstairs to look for her?" She asked and they nodded. "Well, I heard voices and when I looked inside her room, I saw Nick and Jade, he had her pinned against the wall and he was saying disgusting things to her, it was horrible I thought he was gonna rape her but she threatened him and he left"

"But Jade looked normal, she didn't look scared or nervous that day, she actually has never looked nervous when she is around him" Robbie commented. "That's not normal"

"I know, at first I pretended I hadn't seen anything to see how she reacted but she acted like nothing had happened because she is used to it, when I confronted her about it, she confessed it all, she said that it's been happening for like ten months" Tori informed.

"Oh god, and has he hurt her? Has he...?" Beck questioned afraid of the answer but Tori shook her head.

"No, Jade says he was about to once but he didn't do it, she thinks that he won't do it because he knows that she would talk" Tori responded. "He expects her to cooperate"

"That bastard" Beck said angrily.

"Um..." Tori said.

"What? Is there anything else you want to tell us?" Beck questioned.

"He hasn't raped her but he has physically hurt her" She informed and they looked at her even more surprised. "Remember the last time we were in her house?" She asked and they nodded. "Well, it wasn't an accident, she didn't hit herself with the door, Nick slapped her twice and that's why her lip was bleeding and she had the bruise" Tori informed.

"What?" Beck questioned even more shocked. "That fucking son of a bitch"

"I know, I was so scared when he did it...he is very violent" Tori commented.

"Why did Jade lie? Why did she protect him?" Beck questioned upset.

"I don't know, she just didn't want anyone to know" Tori informed. "She wasn't protecting him, she was just ashamed...she doesn't like to be seen as a victim, you know that, I guess she preferred not to make a big deal out of it"

"It still doesn't make me feel better, if I had known... god, you should have called us, Tori, I would have beaten the hell out of him" Beck affirmed. "How dares he hit a woman? How dares he harass her?"

"I'm sorry but I couldn't, she made me promise I wouldn't say anything" Tori explained.

"And why hasn't she told her mother?" Cat questioned. "I don't understand"

"She did but her mom didn't believe her that time, the day he hit her I saw him, he had her in his room, he was covering her mouth and touching her so I had to walk in to stop him, he knew that we would accuse him so he immediately proposed to Jade's mom and when we told her, she went crazy, she didn't believe me or Jade and said a lot of things to her" Tori explained. "To make it worse, Nick started saying Jade dated a drug dealer and that he was the one who had hit her and her mother believed him, she said a lot of hurtful things to Jade and I could see that it really affected her, maybe that's why she did it, I just can't think of any other explanation for this"

"Wait, wait... you said that he started harassing her ten months ago, right?" Beck questioned and Tori nodded. "We were together at the time, why didn't she tell me anything? I would have helped her"

"I asked her the same thing, she said that she didn't think it was important until he tried to kiss her, then she decided to tell you but..." Tori began but she realized Beck would feel even guiltier if he learnt the truth.

"But what?" Beck questioned coldly.

"Beck, it doesn't matter anymore" Tori said.

"It does, but what?" He questioned again.

"Forget it" Tori said again.

"But what, Tori? Tell me" He insisted.

"Beck, there's nothing you can do now"Tori insisted.

"Tell me!" Beck ordered coldly and she had to give in.

"Fine, she wanted to tell you but that was the day you didn't open the door and she couldn't" Tori informed and Beck closed his eyes in frustration.

"Dear god" He said, pain, guilt and anger dripping from his voice. "I remember that, she said she needed to tell me something very important but I didn't let her speak, I was so angry, I started yelling at her because you guys had met up without us and I just... god, I'm a fucking idiot"

"That is also the reason why Jade spends the day out, she doesn't like to be there when her mom is not around" Tori commented and Beck sat down shocked after what Tori had said.

"I can't believe this, Nick seemed so nice" Andre said.

"Yes but he is a monster, he uses every single chance he gets to harass Jade and I mean it literally, every single chance, he doesn't even care that other people are in the house, I still don't know how she's been able to handle it all this time without anyone noticing it, if I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't have known but after she told me, I paid attention to him and he is always chasing her and trying to touch her, it's disturbing but she manages it" Tori commented. "And that's why I find strange that she tried to kill herself, I mean, why now? She's been in that situation for almost a year and she's been strong enough to control it so why did she break just now?"

"I don't know, I just know that I want to kill Nick, he is not going to get away with this" Beck affirmed full of rage. "If he is the reason Jade tried to kill herself, he is going to suffer the consequences"

About two hours later Melissa finally arrived to the hospital, she ran inside and saw Jade's friends in the waiting room still wearing pajamas. "What happened? Where is Jade?" She questioned worriedly.

"Calm down, Ms. Melissa" Andre said.

"I'm not gonna calm down until you tell me where my daughter is" Melissa responded.

"She is in intensive therapy" Tori informed and Melissa stared at her confused.

"What? Why? What happened to her?" She questioned and they all looked at each other, it wasn't an easy duty to tell a mother that her daughter had tried to kill herself.

"Listen, Jade... Jade, Jade..." Tori didn't know how to say it.

"What? Jade, what?" Melissa asked desperately.

"Jade tried to kill herself" Tori informed and Melissa's eyes wide opened as her mouth dropped.

"What are you saying? No, that's impossible" Melissa affirmed. "Jade wouldn't do that, I know her, she would never do that"

"I know it's hard to believe but that's what happened" Andre affirmed.

"Listen, we worked on the play all day yesterday but at night, we fell asleep and Jade was the only one who stayed awake, this morning when we woke up we tried to make her react but it was impossible so we went to your house" Tori informed."I apologize but it was necessary, if we hadn't done it she would be dead now, the thing is we found her on her bed unconscious, she took an entire bottle of aspirin and sliced her wrists with a pair of scissors" Tori said and Melissa started crying.

"No, please tell me you're lying, Jade is not suicidal, No..." Melissa said sadly and sat down from the impact. "My daughter is not suicidal, this a mistake"

"If we hadn't been on the video chat with her, she would still be in your house and she would be dead" Beck informed and she shook her head.

"No, no, no" Melissa exclaimed with lots of tears running down her face. "God, why?"

"Beck transferred her some blood and they washed her stomach but we don't know if she is going to survive" Andre informed and Melissa started crying even more.

"This can't be happening, this is a nightmare" Melissa exclaimed as she tried to calm down. "That's what it is, a horrible nightmare"

"Do you know why she did it?" Beck questioned coldly and Melissa looked at him confused.

"No, she was fine when I left her, I told her that we'd go out for lunch today, I don't understand what happened" Melissa responded disconcerted. "I talked to her yesterday morning and she was okay"

"Where is Nick?" Beck questioned.

"He is in San Diego taking care of his mother, why?" Melissa asked back.

"Because he and you caused this, Jade is dying in that room because you trust a stranger more than your own daughter"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE! xx :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Excuse me?" Melissa questioned clearly offended. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that?"

"The love I feel for Jade" Beck responded firmly. "That gives me the right to tell you how I feel about you and that coward named Nick"

"Is this because of what Jade said? She lied to you too?" Melissa asked. "Nick adores her and he would never do such a thing, even Jade admitted it was a lie"

"No, she didn't" Tori corrected.

"Yes, she did, she and I talked at home and she didn't even mention Nick" Melissa informed.

"She just gave up, she knew you wouldn't believe her so she stopped trying to convince you" Tori commented but Melissa shook her head.

"No, Jade understood that making up a lie like that was evil and she took it back, Nick and I forgave her for trying to ruin our happiness and we even planned on going on a family trip, Jade was excited about that when I left, she was happy" Melissa affirmed.

"So happy that as soon as she had a chance she tried to kill herself" Beck said with irony and Melissa stared at him upset. "By the way, I heard you are getting married, congratulations, you two deserve each other"

"Stop with the hypocrisy!" Melissa exclaimed angrily.

"The only hypocrite here is you, why are you here? Why don't you go with your fiancée and live happily ever after now that Jade is gone? Isn't that what you wanted?" Beck questioned madly.

"Beck..." Tori said and put her hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down but he pushed her hand off.

"What are you saying? Jade is MY daughter and she is the most important person in my life, I love her more than anything" Melissa affirmed.

"You know what I think? I think maternity is beautiful, I think there is nothing more precious and genuine than the love between a mother and her child, I think that a good mother will always put their kid above everything, even herself and I've always found that abnegation and love beautiful but that's not your case" Beck commented.

"This conversation is ridiculous, I don't even know why I'm here talking with you when I should be with my daughter" Melissa said.

"Stop pretending, we all know you don't give a damn about her" Beck said.

"Beck, stop" Andre demanded but he ignored him.

"You know nothing, Beck, Jade is not perfect, she's lied and done horrible things but I love her anyway because she is my daughter and I don't care what you think of me as a mother or what you think about Nick, I know that he is a great man" Melissa commented.

"A coward that harasses a young woman can't be called a man" Beck affirmed.

"Did you ever see him doing that?" Melissa asked but Beck didn't respond. "Yes, exactly, you didn't so you can't be sure that it happened, I am certainly sure that it didn't happen because I know Nick and I know Jade, I know that he is a good man and I also know that she is capable of doing or saying anything to get what she wants, she's used to always getting what she wants, you should know that"

"If you knew her nearly as well as you say you do, you would have believed her and in fact I did see him looking at Jade inappropriately but that's probably not gonna change your mind" Beck said. "I know Jade way more than you do and I know that she never even considered suicide as an option, she must've felt really bad when she did it and it casually happened right after you refused to believe her so I'm blaming you for it, her death will be on you"

"You know what? This conversation is over, I am her mother and I don't want to see you here, I'm all she needs" Melissa said.

"I doubt it and I don't care if you don't want to see me or Tori or any of us, we truly are all she has, if it weren't for us she would be dead right now" Beck affirmed."We are staying"

Hours later Andre, Cat and Robbie went to their houses to get some clothes for themselves and also for Beck and Tori, who stayed at the hospital waiting for news along with Melissa but she preferred to keep her distance.

"Any news?" Robbie asked as he, Cat and Andre walked towards Beck and Tori.

"No" Tori answered.

"I feel so bad for Jade's mom" Cat commented sadly because Melissa was sitting on the couch crying her eyes out.

"I know, me too but she doesn't want us around" Tori said.

"She deserves to feel bad, Jade is here because of her" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, stop it, I know that she should have trusted Jade but she is still her mother and she is suffering, you don't need to make it worse" Tori commented.

"She hasn't stopped crying" Cat commented sadly.

"I'm so glad Jade didn't turn off the video chat, first because if we hadn't got there in time she would have died within minutes and also, her mother would have found her like we found her" Andre commented. "She wouldn't have been able to handle it; can you imagine coming home and finding your daughter dead on her bed? It must be a horrible trauma"

"Yes but thank god, we arrived just in time, she is going to live even if she doesn't want to and we'll be there to support her" Robbie affirmed.

"I still can't believe that she tried to commit suicide, it's just not something Jade would do... I mean, really, even after what happened I don't think she would kill herself" Tori commented.

"Maybe Jade was depressed but we never realized it" Cat suggested.

"That's true, I mean, she could be around Nick and act normally... she never showed any sign of abuse or stress and if she could hide that, she might've also hidden her depression, she basically says it in the note" Robbie added.

"True but I don't know, I just don't think she would do that... this is all so weird" Tori said. "If she hadn't been alone, I would think that someone else tried to kill her"

"I agree with Tori, contrary to what most people think when they see Jade, she wasn't the kind of person who fantasized about her own death" Beck commented. "She must have been pretty desperate when she did it"

It was nighttime and the gang was still at the hospital just like Melissa but they were in opposite sides of the room, suddenly Nick walked into the room rushed so Melissa stood up. "Melissa, what happened? I drove back to LA as soon as I heard your message" He informed.

"Jade tried to kill herself, I don't know what happened but she did, fortunately her friends found her just in time and she is being treated" Melissa explained and he looked down worriedly but not for Jade's health, he was worried that she had probabilities of surviving.

"Oh my god, that's horrible but what was she thinking?" He questioned confused and Beck couldn't help himself, he walked up to Nick and Melissa and grabbed him by his shirt.

"You are a worthless piece of trash" Beck affirmed angrily.

"Step back, boy" Nick demanded but Beck only wanted to beat the hell out of him.

"She is your fiancée's daughter, you're sick" Beck said but Nick shook his head.

"No, what Jade said was a lie, Melissa and I were very upset with her but after talking about it, we realized that she only wants attention, this is proof of it, I mean she tried to kill herself last night because she wanted her mother to find her like that today" Nick commented as he walked away from Beck and hugged Melissa. "Jade suffers from deep psychological problems, so I was thinking that once she is out of the hospital, we should sign her up in a clinic" He suggested to Melissa.

"A clinic? So you harass Jade to the point she tries to kill herself and she is the crazy one?" Tori questioned upset. "Jade is not insane and you're not gonna lock her up"

"I don't harass her and it's for her own good, Jade is not mentally stable, like I said, she did this for attention, she did it to punish her mother for wanting to be happy... what makes you think she won't try to do it again?" Nick questioned.

"Jade is not the person you're describing, the only person who should be locked up but in jail is you" Beck affirmed.

"Melissa, your daughter needs help; I really think we should send her to a clinic when she gets out of the hospital, at least for a season" Nick insisted.

"I don't know, Nick, I just want my daughter to live" Melissa responded and then Jade's father accompanied by his wife joined them.

"What happened to Jade? Why is she here?" He questioned.

"She tried to kill herself" Beck informed.

"What?" He questioned surprised. "Melissa, you live with her, where were you when she did it?"

"I was on a business trip" Melissa answered.

"Oh wonderful so as soon as you got away my daughter tried to kill herself, that means you don't take care of her properly" Jade's dad, whose name was Richard, commented upset.

"What about you? You weren't even with her on her birthday, you can't tell me how to be a parent" Melissa responded.

"You're being too hard on Melissa, honey, it's not her fault" Brittany said. "I told you your daughter was crazy"

"Hey, watch your mouth, Jade is not crazy" Beck affirmed coldly.

"Don't talk to my wife like that" Richard demanded. "Jade might not be crazy but she is certainly not okay with you, Melissa, I think she should move with me" He said and Brittany's eyes wide opened.

"No way" Brittany said and he looked at her confused. "I mean, honey, Jade is not gonna be better with us, I think she should be in a place where they can take care of her full time...if she survives, of course"

"Full time?" He questioned.

"Yes, like a clinic or something" Brittany suggested and Nick nodded.

"You're right, darling, I'll find a good place for her because she is not staying in that house any longer"

Next morning, Beck, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori woke up in the hospital just like Melissa and Nick, who hadn't been able to sleep because he was very worried, he was very angry with himself for not waiting until Jade was dead to leave the house.

"Doctor, how's my daughter?" Melissa questioned worriedly and they all walked up to him.

"I have bad news and good news" The doctor said. "The good news is that she survived the night and that means she won't die" He informed and Nick looked down worriedly but quickly faked a smile when Melissa looked at him.

Beck and the rest of the gang were so happy that they immediately smiled and hugged each other gladly. "Thank god" Melissa said happily with tears in her eyes "Can we see her?"

"What's the bad news?" Robbie questioned.

"The bad news is that she is in a deep coma" The doctor informed and their smiles dropped.

"What?" Beck asked worriedly.

"She is in coma, we think it was caused by the bleeding or the lack of oxygen in her brain when she stopped breathing" The doctor explained.

"But what does that mean? Is she alive or not?" Nick questioned.

"She is technically alive but she is unconscious" The doctor responded.

"And when will she wake up?" Beck asked.

"We don't know, she could wake up within the next few hours or days or months, even years...or she could never wake up"

* * *

 **Yeah, bad news!**

 **Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in two days but i completely forgot about it, i'm pretty busy with uni right now.**

 **Anyway, here you go! :)**

* * *

"No, she has to wake up… do whatever it takes, don't worry about the money, apply her all treatments but she needs to wake up" Melissa exclaimed worriedly.

"This is not about treatments, ma'am, we can't do anything to wake her up" The doctor responded. "Coma cases are very complex, some people wake up within days but some others can remain in that state for several years and then one day simply wake up"

"But there are others who never do, right?" Nick questioned and the doctor nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes, many people have stayed in that state all their lives" The doctor answered. "Some relatives get tired of waiting and they pull the plug after a few years so it's all over"

"What's the difference between that and being dead then?" Beck questioned slightly upset.

"Listen, Jade is technically alive because she's connected to a machine therefore her life is artificial, if we pulled the plug she would be automatically dead BUT she could wake up, that's still a possibility do you understand?" He asked and they nodded sadly. "We have to wait to see if she recovers but as for now, she will be transferred to another room where you'll be able to see her" The doctor informed.

"Thank you" Melisa said and he was about to leave but then he remembered to tell them something important.

"Oh I almost forgot, I noticed she has bruises and-" He informed suspiciously but Melissa interrupted him.

"Do you mean the one on her face?" Her mother asked and he nodded.

"Yes, that, a small one on her arm and she also has a pretty big one on her belly" The doctor informed and Jade's friends looked at each other confused. "Oh and also, there are some light marks around her neck, it looks like someone tried to strangle her…those bruises were covered with a lot of makeup, that's why we didn't see them at first"

"Oh god...That beast" Melissa said upset.

"Who?" The doctor questioned.

"Her boyfriend, she is dating a dangerous man and the bastard beat her up" Melissa informed and Tori and Beck looked at each other because they knew it had been Nick. "I would denounce him but I don't know anything about him"

"Well, if that's the case then there's nothing we can do" The doctor commented, he wanted to tell them about the fact it seemed Jade had been recently assaulted but after hearing that he assumed that it had been her boyfriend and since they couldn't do a lot to catch him he preferred not to mortify Jade's mother more. "Like I said, Jade will be transferred to a room and you'll be able to see her later" He said and Melissa nodded.

"She is in coma, Nick, my daughter is in coma" Melissa said as she hugged him and started crying again.

"I know it's hard but we have to be strong" He said as he stroked her hair but he was smiling relieved.

"Why did she do it, Nick? Why did she ruin her life like that? I don't understand" Melissa commented sadly with lots of tears running down her face.

"I don't know, Melissa but this is partly because of us, we should have got her psychiatric help in time" Nick commented and she started crying more."Sh, sh... it's okay, I'm here with you" He said and hugged her.

"What happened to your hand?" Melissa asked when she saw the little bandage on his hand.

"Oh, I cut myself when I was cooking for my mother" Nick lied.

"And what happened to your neck and your face?" She asked as she looked at the scratches and bruises.

"I didn't wanna worry you, honey but I got robbed and the thieves beat me up a little" He responded

"Oh my god, you gotta get checked" Melissa said.

"No, It's okay, Jade's the priority right now"

"I can't stand that man" Beck said angrily. "I'm sure he caused that bruise and the neck marks, Tori, did you see him punching her belly or strangling her?"

"No but when I got there they were already in the room so maybe he did it before but I'm sure it was him" Tori responded. "I told you he was very violent, he is a monster"

"Poor Jade" Cat said sadly. "It must be horrible to live in her house with him"

"Well, at least when she wakes up if that ever happens, they're gonna send her to a clinic..." Andre commented."You heard her father and Nick is probably going to convince her mother too"

"That's not going to happen, Jade is not crazy" Beck affirmed.

"Well, if I'm completely honest with you, after what she did I think being relaxed for a few months in a clinic would be good for her" Robbie commented.

"No, I know Jade and even though, I never imagined she would be in a situation like this, I know that if they put her in a clinic she would see it as if they were getting rid of her and that would be worse" Beck responded. "She would end up killing herself for real, what she needs is to feel that she is not alone"

Hours later, the doctor informed them that they could see Jade and as it was expected, Melissa and Nick were the first ones to see her, Melissa walked into the room and saw Jade laying on the bed wearing a blue coat and bandages around her wrists but other than that, she looked like she was sleeping.

"Oh honey, why did you do this?" Melissa asked sadly as she sat down next to the bed. "Why did you try to kill yourself? What were you thinking? I have so many questions that I need you to answer, you can't stay like this, Jade, you need to wake up"

"She looks like an angel" Nick commented nicely and stroked her hands, Melissa smiled at him and then at Jade, she indeed looked like an angel when she slept, beautiful and innocent.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you alone, maybe if I hadn't travelled you would be okay" Melissa said and kissed her daughter's hand. "But don't worry, I won't leave you alone again" Nick was hoping that Jade would never wake up but he needed to find a way to get rid of her just in case.

After Melissa and Nick left the room, Beck and the rest of Jade's friends took their turn, they entered the room and saw Jade there, she looked much better now in comparison to when they had found her. "At least she regained some color, she looked as white as a paper when we found her" Tori commented.

"She looks like she is sleeping" Cat said.

"A very long sleep..." Beck added as he sat down next to the bed.

"Do you guys think she can hear us or think?" Andre asked.

"The doctor said that the probabilities of her knowing what's going on around her are very low but nobody truly knows, maybe she does" Robbie responded.

"That's enough for me" Beck said and grabbed her hand carefully trying not to touch her wrist. "Jade, I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you do and I hope you understand what I'm saying" He commented. "I love you, I really do and I'm sorry for not opening the door that day at Tor's house, it wasn't that I didn't love you enough, I was just tired of fighting but I now know that I would rather spend the rest of my life fighting with you than to spend it alone, please don't leave me, Jade, you need to live, you have to recover because I need you here" He affirmed with tears in his eyes.

"You need to wake up because there are many things that I still have to tell you, many things that we have to do together, we have to graduate from school and take over Hollywood, we have to marry and buy a big house with an electrified fence around it, we have to travel the world together, we have to become parents some day and raise our kids, we have to live, Jade and then grow old together" Beck commented as lots of tears streamed down his face and the rest of the gang was just staring at him sadly. "If you stay in this bed, if you don't fight for your life we won't be able to do any of that and I know you want to because you love me as much as I love you, Jade, so please, please don't give up"

"Beck, do you really think she can hear you?" Tori questioned.

"I hope so because I meant every word" Beck answered.

"She is going to recover, Beck, I'm sure" she commented and he nodded.

"I know, she has to recover"

"Guys, with all this we completely forgot about the play, we didn't present it yesterday" Robbie commented.

"We couldn't do it, Jade was about to die" Tori responded.

"But that means we are all gonna fail" Robbie said. "Maybe if we finish it we could present it, Sikowitz will understand"

"Do you really think I want to write about death and suicide after this?" Beck asked.

"Robbie is right, Beck, we should finish it and present it" Andre said. "The problem is that it's in Jade's computer"

"I can't go to her house, you know that" Tori commented.

"That's okay, I don't think Jade's mother has a problem with me or Cat or Robbie so we will go while you stay here" Andre said and Tori nodded.

Andre, Cat and Robbie went to Jade's house and knocked on the door. "What do you want?" Nick questioned coldly when he opened the door.

"We need to use Jade's computer" Andre responded and then Melissa appeared, she had changed her clothes and was about to go back to the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

"We need to use Jade's computer for a few minutes" Robbie said. "Please, it's important"

"Alright, let's go" Melissa said and let them in, she hadn't entered Jade's room because she was afraid of what she was gonna find but she knew she had to face reality so she went upstairs with Jade's friends.

Melissa opened the door to Jade's room and immediately saw the bloody sheets on the bed, she looked down and a tear started streaming down her face, she imagined Jade laying there and it made her feel so much impotence.

Andre, Robbie and Cat had already seen it so they weren't surprised, they simply walked up to Jade's computer, which was still on, and the first thing they did was finish the video chat, then they saved the document on a USB and turned off the computer. "Thank you"

After that they went back to the hospital and found Tori and Beck in the cafeteria eating lunch, they hadn't had any food in almost two days. "Hey guys, what happened?" Tori asked as Cat, Andre and Robbie joined them.

"We got the play, oh and Beck, we brought your laptop to finish it, it was in the back seat" Robbie informed and Beck nodded.

"So let's finish it" Tori said and they turned on the computer to check the document.

"Hold on, what? Jade continued writing it after we fell asleep" Andre informed. "It's actually almost finished; she stopped in the last part"

"What?" Beck questioned confused.

"Yes, she finished the case and she was writing the final scene, look" Andre said and showed them the computer "But then she didn't even finish typing that word, this is weird"

"Very weird, if she was going to kill herself then why did she continue writing the play? And if she wanted to finish it, then why didn't she do it? She was very close" Tori asked. "This doesn't make sense"

"Nothing in this situation makes sense, the fact Jade tried to kill herself doesn't make sense with or without the play, Tori" Beck commented. "Just finish it..."

* * *

 **They're suspicious but will they find out the truth? Will Nick make sure Jade never wakes up? You never know ;)**

 **Don't forget to review, guys, i've said this a thousand times but i love Reading your thoughts.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys, you know i'm into making two different endings now whenever i can't decide what to do with a story and this is not the exception.**

 **I wrote two LONG different endings for this story because i wanted some things to happen but it was imposible to fit them both in the same storyline so i hope you enjoy the two endings.**

 **The first ending will begin later on this chapter and the next chapter will be the first chapter of the second ending, okay? :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day Tori, Andre, Robbie and Cat went to Hollywood Arts to present the play and explain what had happened while Beck stayed at the hospital, Melissa and Nick were there too so it was a situation of constant tension because Beck wanted to beat Nick up every time he saw him.

"Honey, you need to eat something" Nick commented but Melissa didn't want to leave Jade alone.

"No, I'm fine" She responded and he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, Nick needed to get Melissa away so he could kill Jade but it was very difficult because when her mother wasn't with her, her friends were and that worried him, he knew that Jade had been showered and that even if she talked, it would be very hard to prove that he was the one who had raped her but he didn't want Melissa to doubt at all.

"Hey Beck, nothing yet?" Cat asked as she and the rest of them walked up to him.

"No, what happened with the play?" Beck asked.

"Sikowitz was shocked just like us when we told him about Jade but he understood and said that he'll try to get the play to compete anyway" Tori responded and then they saw Melissa and Nick exiting the room and making their way down to the cafeteria.

"That man is unbelievable, after all the things he's done to Jade he shows up here and acts like her father" Tori commented upset.

"And her mother is blindly in love with him, she should have believed Jade" Beck added annoyed.

"Well, if I'm honest with you I understand her position, I mean if Tori hadn't seen Nick harassing Jade I would also find it very hard to believe" Andre commented.

"I wouldn't, I would have believed her immediately without needing to see it myself" Beck affirmed.

That night Melissa and Nick were in the room with Jade while Beck waited outside, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie had gone to their houses but Beck didn't want to move away from Jade so he stayed in the hospital all night.

"My love, I'm gonna go to the bathroom and to get some coffee" Melissa said to Nick, who was apparently sleeping on the couch.

"Sure, honey" He whispered and continued sleeping but as soon as Melissa closed the door, he stood up and started walking around the bed.

"God, Jade, what's your problem? Why didn't you die?" He questioned upset. "I should've stayed there until I was sure that you had no blood left in your body, now I'm here in the god damn hospital because of you... but don't worry, I'll soon be in your funeral and then I'll marry your mother and we'll travel the world on our honeymoon"

Beck was falling asleep on the couch in the waiting room but he got a glimpse of Melissa walking by so he immediately reacted, he saw her getting in the elevator and he realized Jade was alone with Nick, Beck knew that Nick harassed Jade so he wasn't comfortable knowing that she was with him without anyone around so he decided to go to her room.

Nick grabbed a pillow and started walking towards Jade calmly while talking to her. "I still think it's such a shame that things have to end like this but it was your fault, if you hadn't been so stubborn we could be somewhere enjoying each other's company..." He said.

Beck was about to enter the room but he heard Nick's voice and stayed to hear what he was saying. "We could've had so much fun, Jade, why did you have to ruin it? Why did you have to ruin everything?" Nick asked and Beck assumed that he meant he'd never got the chance to be with her.

"I told you that your mother wasn't a problem and Beck wasn't either, the funny thing is that you were single all this time but you kept using him as excuse, you kept threatening me and saying you would tell your boyfriend but you never did because you knew that he didn't give a damn about you" Nick commented chuckling and Beck shook his head madly, he wanted to enter the room but he also wanted to hear more. "You look so pretty and sweet like this, I could do so many things to you..." He said and Beck felt the rage running through his body. "But your mother's coming so..."

"Get away from her!" Beck exclaimed as he opened the door madly, he saw Nick standing next to the bed about to cover Jade's face with a pillow and his mouth dropped. "What the hell are you doing?" He questioned angrily and Nick looked at him nervously.

"How long have you been there?" Nick questioned worriedly, he was afraid that Beck had heard something about the day he tried to murder Jade.

"Long enough to hear your disgusting comments, you're sick" Beck responded. "But answer me, what are you doing with that pillow? Were you trying to kill her?"

"What's going on?" Melissa asked as she entered the room, Nick was standing next to the bed with a pillow and Beck was in front of him.

"This man wants to kill Jade" Beck affirmed.

"That's ridiculous, I was making sure she was comfortable" Nick said.

"Nobody is comfortable with a pillow on their face" Beck responded.

"What?" Melissa questioned confused.

"He was about to cover Jade's face with that pillow when I entered" Beck informed."But before that I heard him talking to her and saying disgusting things, I don't know why I didn't record him because then you would've understood your mistake"

"You're lying, I was saying how I wish she had understood that we all love her and talking about our trip together, now about the pillow, I was making sure that she was comfortable" He said and put the pillow under her arm.

"You're the most miserable person I've ever met" Beck affirmed.

"Beck, please get out of the room" Melissa demanded politely.

"No, I'm not going to get away from Jade" Beck affirmed. "I was being nice and letting you spend the night in the room because you're her mother but I don't trust this man and I'm not going to leave her alone with him unlike you" He said. "Oh and don't you dare tell the security of the hospital to kick me out or I'll openly accuse him of trying to murder her and Tori and I will testify against him for the harassment so it's up to you" Beck threatened, he knew Melissa didn't want Nick to get in trouble so she would accept.

"Are you blackmailing me?" She asked upset.

"Sure, if you want to see it that way then do it, I would see it more as a favor because I'm protecting your daughter's life but whatever, you've been warned" Beck responded.

"Let him, Melissa, we both know that what he says is not true but I could get in trouble and it would affect the image of the company" Nick commented and Melissa sighed.

"Fine, you can stay"

* * *

 **ENDING A**

 **PART ONE**

Hours, days, weeks passed and nothing happened, Jade was still in coma and the doctors didn't give them a lot of hope; Nick was starting to feel that she was never gonna wake up so he was more relaxed, Melissa had to go back to work after a few days but she always went to the hospital in the afternoon and stayed until night, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie had to go back to school but they went to see Jade afterwards and stayed with her all day too.

"Hey guys" Tori said as she and Cat joined Robbie, Andre and Beck at lunch.

"What are you doing?" Cat questioned.

"I'm getting rid of all the things I don't need on my laptop, the last time I used it was the day of the video chat" Robbie commented.

"By the way, nothing happened over the weekend, Beck?" Tori asked curiously and he shook his head sadly.

"No, it's been two months and she is still in that bed" Beck commented upset; it made him feel horrible to know Jade's life was passing by and she wasn't enjoying it.

"At least she is alive" Cat said.

"Yes but it doesn't really make any difference, Cat, she is not conscious" Beck responded.

"I know but would you rather know that she is buried and will never come back? At least now we have hope" Cat affirmed and Beck thought about it.

"Yes, you're right, Cat" He said nicely. "Jade is alive and that's what matters"

"But Nick and Brittany are trying to convince Jade's parents to pull the plug" Tori commented upset. "Fortunately, they haven't agreed...at least not yet"

"Even if they did I wouldn't let them" Beck affirmed and continued eating.

"What's that program?" Andre asked curiously and pointed to the icon on Robbie's screen.

"Oh it's a program that records the screen and the sounds; I used it when I filmed tutorials for YouTube" Robbie answered.

"And why are you using it now?" Andre asked.

"I'm not but the program opens itself whenever I'm using the computer, it must be full of videos of things I'm never gonna use" Robbie commented. "I'm gonna delete it"

"Wait; was that program on the day of the video chat?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I guess" Robbie said.

"That means that it recorded the moment when Jade tried to kill herself, right?" Tori asked and he thought about it but nodded.

"Yes, yes that's true" Robbie said. "But do you guys want to see that?"

"Maybe that way we will understand her, maybe something happened and she did it in a moment of madness" Andre commented. "First, check and tell us if you have it" Robbie opened the program and he indeed found the video of that day.

"Yes, I have it" Robbie answered.

"I want to see it" Beck demanded "I need to see what Jade did that night"

* * *

 **Yasss they'll find out ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review and keep track of both endings so you can choose the one you like the most in the end.**


	16. Chapter 16

**-IMPORTANT-**

 **Alright, guys, since the two endings are LONG (like 6-9 chapters i think) i decided to post three chapters of each ending in a row so you get to enjoy/understand them better.**

 **So this chapter is going to be the continuation of the last chapter and the next chap will still be ending A but then i'll post three chapters of ending B and then A again and so on until they're over! Tell me if you like this way better or if you prefer the one-one chapter thing. :)**

 **By the waty, this chapter is LONG! it's worth like two or three chapters but i couldn't cut it haha so enjoy!**

* * *

 **ENDING A**

 **PART TWO**

"Are you sure?" Robbie asked them and they nodded. "Okay, here we go" They started seeing themselves that morning as they talked about the play, the video showed the three squares on the screen, Cat and Tori were in the top left, the boys were in the bottom and Jade was in the top right.

"Jade looked fine that day, this doesn't make any sense" Andre commented. "Play it from the part when we went to sleep" Robbie skipped to moments before Jade stayed alone and they continued from there.

" _No, don't sleep, Tori!"_ They saw how Jade got upset after they all left her alone but she continued working. " _I'm going to finish this_ " They watched how she continued typing and acting normally, she drank coffee, talked to herself about the play, complained and she looked normal.

" _I've drunk like a thousand cups of coffee and I'm still tired as hell_ " Jade commented annoyed. " _Almost finished, these idiots better buy me coffee all week_ " she said and they looked at each other confused because she was actually expecting to be alive.

"What?" Tori asked confused. "It doesn't sound like she was planning on committing suicide to me"

"She doesn't even seem sad" Cat added and then they saw Nick opening the door behind Jade, she immediately turned around and rolled her eyes annoyed at the screen.

"Wait, didn't she say that he was in San Diego?" Tori questioned.

" _Aren't you supposed to be in San Diego?"_ Jade asked him and Tori nodded.

" _No, baby, you and I have a date tonight_ " They saw how Nick put his hands on Jade's shoulders and kissed her neck and she was clearly bothered by him.

" _Stop it, Nick_ " She said when he tried to kiss her and Beck shook his head sadly because Jade had gone through that many times. " _When will you leave me alone? Don't you understand that I find you repulsive?_ " They watched them fighting until Jade pushed him away.

" _Come on, show me how sweet you can be and take your clothes off_ " Nick said and they stared at each other disgusted, he was so gross but Jade seemed used to it, she kept insulting him. " _We could do many fun delicious things together_ "

" _I'd rather die_ " Jade responded and Tori sighed sadly because she was basically dead anyway.

" _You want this as much as I do_ " Nick said and they all shook their heads upset just like Jade. " _You need a man, a real man, not like you little ex, what did you two do together, uh? Play table games? Watch movies? Did he ever make you feel a real woman?_ "He questioned and Beck stared at the screen upset because Nick was simply disturbing.

" _What Beck and I did together is none of your business but believe me, he really is a man unlike you_ " Jade responded and Beck smiled a little but the whole situation was sickening.

" _So you were naughty? Be naughty with me too_ " Nick said and they cringed disgusted.

"He is so gross" Cat commented.

" _Tell me, if he is a man like you say then why did you break up with him? Oh wait no; he dumped you, didn't he?_ " Nick said and Jade looked down and so did Beck, he regretted so much not opening that door. " _It's okay, Jade, you don't need him anymore, come on, let me help you get rid of all those clothes_ " He said as he tried to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"This man is sick" Andre said, they continued discussing and then Jade started laughing at him.

" _God, you're pathetic_ " She said and Nick was obviously annoyed by her attitude, he started strangling her and they stared at the screen nervously.

"What the hell is he doing _?"_ Andre asked madly, Jade was obviously feeling really bad but then Nick stopped strangling her and she ordered him to get out.

"So this is why she had the chocking marks…" Beck said angrily.

"Well, maybe she got sad after this" Cat said when they thought Nick was leaving but then he suddenly put Jade close to him and forced her to kiss him, Beck felt so angry when he saw him kissing Jade that if he'd had Nick in front of him in that moment he would have punched the hell out of him.

"God, he is such an asshole" Andre said as they watched Nick kissing Jade while she tried to push him away.

" _Get out, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"_ Jade screamed madly when she finally pushed him back, she seemed so affected by that kiss that for a moment they were sure that that had been her reason to want to die but the more they watched the worse it got. " _No, baby, this is just the beginning, you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight, come here, don't be scared_ " He said and Beck started feeling more and more anxious.

" _I'm not scared_ " Jade affirmed but they all knew that she was and so did Nick, it was obvious." _Of course you are but you shouldn't be, this is going to be fun for both of us, let me prove you that I can be much more of a man than Beck, I'll make you feel things you've never felt before_ " He said and they looked at each other nervously and disgusted.

" _Thanks for the offer but I'll have to decline it, I'm allergic to pigs"_ Jade said trying to keep her attitude but she was clearly scared, Cat couldn't help it and laughed a little but then she stopped because the video just got worse.

" _You're not a little girl anymore, Jade, you've grown up and it's time for you to know what life is about, I WILL MAKE YOU a woman_ " Nick said and they all felt so scared for her, Beck was terrified. " _You've been asking for it, honey, you wouldn't wear such lovely sexy outfits if you didn't want me to see you in them, you caused this, you caught my attention since day one, every time I looked at you I just wanted to rip your clothes off, I imagined what would be like to be in bed with you and I promised myself you would be mine someday_ "

"He really is sick, oh my god" Robbie commented.

" _That's never going to happen_ " Jade said still trying to seem okay but even though she was far from the camera at that moment they could clearly see she was scared out of her mind.

" _Why not? You're single because we both know that that boyfriend of yours is fictional and Beck doesn't give a damn about you anymore, I'm sure he won't be jealous, you should've seen his face when I asked him about you; it's pretty obvious you two don't get along_ " Nick said and Beck looked down feeling guilty, he had no idea that telling Nick the truth was a mistake he would forever regret because Nick had used it to hurt Jade.

" _You're wrong, in fact, we've talked and we are back together, he is coming over tonight so you better go_ " Jade lied and Beck stared at the screen sadly because she was really just trying to keep up the lie to defend herself but it was useless. " _Do you think I'm stupid? You are not back together and he is not coming because he doesn't care, nobody cares, Jade, you are completely alone and you know it_ " Nick said and they all looked at each other sadly because it was true in a certain way, she was alone, at least at that moment.

" _Stay away from me, I'm serious one more step and I'll call the police_ " She threatened him but he didn't seem afraid. " _You're not going to call anyone_ " They watched Nick pushing Jade back pretty hardly making her fall and drop the phone.

"Whoa!" Robbie said surprised.

"This is not looking good" Andre said worriedly and looked at Beck, who was obviously angry.

They saw Nick pinning Jade against the wall and kissing her while she tried to reach something on the shelf above her; they then saw her cutting him with the scissors and threatening him with them. " _I said stay away from me_ "

"She looks so scared" Tori commented sadly, they were hoping that he would ultimately go away but the more they watched the more they felt he was gonna stay.

" _He is going to come, they're going to come I'm sure_ " Jade affirmed nervously and it made them feel so bad.

They saw Jade running out of the room and Nick following her fast. "Oh my god, I hope she could escape" Tori said worriedly, a few seconds later they saw Jade passing by, she then came back and stood in the door for a couple of seconds but ultimately kept running and Nick went behind her.

"Damn it" Robbie said, within a minute he walked back into the room dragging Jade by her hair and they closed their eyes in frustration. Then they saw Jade doing the trick and managed to get on top of him to blind him with her thumbs.

"Whoa, I didn't know she could fight" Andre commented.

"She took self-defense classes" Tori informed but then they watched Nick getting on top of her again, however, Jade managed to punch him really hard and tried to crawl off.

"Yes!" Tori said gladly but Nick recovered quickly and grabbed Jade again.

" _LET ME GO, NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME_ " Jade screamed while kicking desperately because Nick was hugging her from behind.

" _Time to play, I like your desk_ " They watched him bending Jade over the desk and forcing her legs open as she screamed and they felt even more scared, especially after he took her top off.

"Oh my god, no" Beck said terrified but then they saw Jade hitting him and running to the phone.

"Yes!" Cat said happily but their happiness lasted a couple of seconds because Nick caught her and forced her to kiss him again.

" _BITCH!"_ Nick screamed as he violently pushed her away after she bit him and then proceeded to grab her arms and slam her to the floor.

"Ouch" Robbie said because it had been a pretty hard hit, then they saw Nick about to punch her face but he regretted and kicked her stomach instead.

"Son of a bitch" Beck said madly as Jade coughed and gasped for air. "So that's why she had the bruise..."

"What a beast, what does he want to do to Jade anyway?" Cat questioned confused and they all looked at each other not knowing what to say, they knew what he wanted but they were afraid Cat was too innocent to understand it but she wasn't, she just was hoping that she was wrong.

" _I came here with the best of intentions but you had to go screwing it up with your god damn attitude_ " He said angrily and made her stand up; the gang was just so shocked, angry and confused while watching the video. " _I'm gonna give you another opportunity. You are going to be with me tonight, Jade and I swear it'll be the best night of your life, you'll never forget it_ " Nick said as he threw Jade onto the bed and Tori shook her head.

"I don't like this" Tori commented worriedly, they all knew how that video was going to end.

" _If you touch me I'll tell the police and you'll rot in jail_ " Jade threatened and they were hoping that it had worked but Nick didn't even blink. " _I'll take the risk_ "

"Oh no" Andre whispered worriedly.

" _Don't hurt me, please_ " Jade begged and they all looked at the screen sadly, she was terrified, they saw how Nick got on top of her and started kissing her as she screamed and tried to push him away. " _NO, STOP, PLEASE, NO_!" Jade punched him, scratched him, pulled his hair and did everything she could but he ended up taking off her stockings anyway.

"No, no, no..." Tori said hoping that Jade would find a way to escape but it didn't happen.

" _I've waited for so long for this moment_ " Nick said and Beck exhaled madly, he felt more and more anger running through his body as seconds went by. " _NOOOO, HELP, PLEASE HEEEEELP ME_ " Jade screamed and cried in fear as that man stroked her bare legs under the skirt and forced her to kiss him.

" _Sh, I am sick of hearing your stupid screams, nobody is going to come, sweetheart, it's just you and me, you and me just like I've imagined_ " Nick said as he pulled her underwear down and forced her to open her legs, Tori looked down sadly and Beck felt so impotent, they all knew what was going to happen and it made them feel horrible, so horrible that they didn't want to see it but they had to.

" _AH... ah...ah, IT HURTS STOP PLEASE_ " Jade cried as Nick started raping her and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because there was no going back after that second, no matter what she did he had raped her, she was trying to get him off her really hard but he never did and Beck felt so powerless, he only wanted to get in the screen and kill Nick with his own hands.

They watched how Jade managed to get off the bed but Nick stood in the way. " _Fine, you know what? I'll do it, just don't hit me again_ " Jade said and their eyes wide opened.

"What?" Robbie asked just as surprised as Nick.

" _Yes, I've got nothing to lose, right? It all happened anyway so I prefer to just enjoy it as you say, why not? Just don't be so violent, it really does hurt_ " Jade said and they looked at each other confused as Nick kissed her.

"She is lying" Beck affirmed.

"Are you sure?" Andre asked because Jade was kissing him normally, they couldn't see her face so it was hard to tell whether she was lying or not.

"Yes, I'm sure but even if she isn't, we can't judge her, can we?" Beck asked and they sighed.

"No, of course not" Tori said sadly, they could see Jade pulling down her strap so they stared at the screen confused, for a moment they thought that she'd actually cooperated after all and then tried to kill herself because she felt guilty, Nick had put Jade on the desk so they could only see her back and his hands all over it as he kissed her.

Beck couldn't help but feel uncomfortable even though he was sure she was tricking him and they confirmed it when she hit his head and tried to run off. "Geez!" Andre said surprised.

"See? I told you, she's smart" Beck said proudly.

"I don't think it really helped, though" Andre added.

" _Our deal's over, darling, you like it rough_ " Nick said and they sighed frustrated.

" _Get your disgusting hands off me_ " Jade exclaimed angrily as Nick dragged her to the chair, after they watched him making her sit on his lap and raping her again while covering her mouth and to see her desperately crying like that, to see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the computer obviously hoping that her friends would wake up and help her was just too painful.

"Oh my god" Beck said, anger and pain dripping from his voice as he saw Nick abusing Jade, she couldn't move for a few minutes but then when he started touching her breasts one of her arms was loose and they could see her trying to reach the computer while crying but she couldn't and it was driving her insane.

"She was trying to reach something on the desk so hard" Tori said sadly.

"I think she wants the mouse because he threw everything else off when he made her bend over" Robbie added as they saw her trying to grab it but she never could, however, she then leaned forward and they saw that she'd grabbed the phone.

"She got the phone" Tori said gladly, they watched Jade using the phone and then Nick noticing it.

"That's when she called me" Beck said sadly as they watched Nick covering her mouth and trying to take the phone from her hand as Jade fought to keep it, she was so desperately trying to scream but he was covering her face really hard, it seemed he was almost suffocating her. "Oh god" He said feeling very guilty, he saw himself hanging up on her and the expression on her face when he did it and it made him want to die, it was pretty obvious all her hopes had been crashed in that one second. "If I had looked at the screen or called her back..." He commented while they watched Nick dragging Jade to the bed again.

" _You called Beck, uh? You stupid bitch, see? He didn't care, he probably saw it was you and hung up_ " Nick said and Beck felt even guiltier than before, Jade had called him because she needed help but he had ignored her. " _Just stop trying, Jade, nobody is coming because nobody cares about you and you know what? You deserve it_ "

" _If he were here you would regret this_ " Jade said and Beck nodded.

"Yes, of course, I would have killed him before he laid a hand on you" Beck affirmed.

" _If he were here? Why would he even be here? This is none of his business, get over it, Jade, he dumped you and I don't blame him because you must be one hell of a girlfriend, It's time for you to understand that you're NOBODY'S priority, darling, not your mom's, not your dad's, not your friends' and definitely not Beck's so even if he knew what's going on, I think he would actually be happy that he is not with a cheap whore like you anymore_ " Nick affirmed and Beck just felt so angry, he wanted to make Nick choke on his own words.

"I hope she is not actually believing what that animal is saying to her" Andre commented because Jade remained in silence for a few seconds.

" _If he knew what you're doing to me he would kill you_ " Jade affirmed and Beck nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I would have, I will" Beck added.

" _No, he wouldn't and you know why? Because he wouldn't get into trouble for you, you're not worth it, you're hot, Jade, you're the kind of woman any man would like to be in bed with but that's it, you're not worthy of a real lasting relationship, you're just too messed up and no one would get into trouble for you_ " Nick affirmed and Beck shook his head angrily.

" _That's not true_ " Jade said but her voice was different, they could tell she was doubting. " _It is, Jade, don't fool yourself into thinking that somebody actually cares about you, deep inside you know it's not true_ " He affirmed and they shook their heads, they couldn't get over the fact Jade was actually believing all that.

" _My friends and my parents do_ " Jade said and they nodded, they wanted her to feel their support so bad in that moment but it was too late. " _Please, your mother would much prefer to kick you out of the house than to break up with me, most of the time your dad doesn't even remember you exist and I doubt that those you call your friends really consider you a friend, you're a bitch, I've seen you being rude to them, how in the world could you expect them to actually appreciate you? The only reason they talk to you is because they're polite_ " He said to her and they shook their heads upset.

"God, that's not true" Tori affirmed angrily. "Don't believe him, Jade, he is lying!"

" _You're having sex with your mother's fiancée, Jade, if anyone knew about this they would think I'm a bastard but they would also think you're a dirty prostitute and despite you, including Beck, you should be happy that nobody will ever find out about us, it'll be our little secret_ " He said and Jade cried even more.

"No, Jade, none of that is true and you know it" Beck said desperately to the screen.

"Beck, she was very vulnerable and he did his best to destroy her self esteem" Robbie said. "He is a monster; he didn't need to do that, he was raping her anyway"

" _Please leave me alone, please, I won't tell anyone I swear but please, please, leave me alone_ " Jade begged terrified and it broke their hearts because they'd never seen Jade like that, she had never begged for anything in her life. _"I can't take it anymore, please, I am not gonna say anything, I promise"_

"This is so horrible, I feel so bad for her" Andre said sincerely.

" _I know you won't tell anyone, sweetheart_ " Nick said and continued raping her violently while she screamed in pain and cried her eyes out, Beck felt his heart was being squeezed as he watched the video because it was just too painful.

" _Where do you think you're going? You're liking it, don't deny it_ " Nick said as he got on top of her back when Jade tried to escape again and they stared at the screen angrily. " _GET OFF ME_!" She was desperate but Nick didn't listen, he simply covered her mouth and tied her arms behind her back as he continued raping her, Jade was crying her soul out and trying to scream but nobody went to help her, not even her own friends because they weren't even watching, they could see themselves sleeping on the other two squares while everything happened.

"God..." Tori said sadly with tears running down her face and looked down; they couldn't stand watching that happening to Jade but they needed to see what happened next.

"This has been going on for so long, when is it going to end?" Robbie asked, they were hoping that Nick would finish soon and leave Jade alone but he kept going.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ " Nick exclaimed madly as he pressed Jade's face against the mattress and then she started gasping for air and continued crying so Nick covered her mouth with a tape, it was such a horrible scene because she was crying and obviously trying to scream but she couldn't do a lot.

" _It was better than I expected, all this year was worth it_ " Nick said when he was done and Beck pressed his fist full of rage " _You liked it_ " He said and Beck felt the anger running through his body just like Jade, Nick left the room and Jade simply stayed on the bed, at first she wasn't doing anything but then she started crying her eyes out and it broke their hearts.

"My god...I feel so bad for her, I had never seen her like this" Tori commented with tears in her eyes as well, Jade tried to scream really loudly but she couldn't so she continued crying in anger and impotence, after that they saw her dragging herself off the bed and then walking around her room like a zombie.

"Why doesn't she untie herself, open the door and go?" Cat questioned confused. "She is just standing there"

"She was in shock, Cat, you can see it in her face... she doesn't know what to do, I don't think she had really processed what happened" Robbie explained sadly, after Jade walked towards the computer and they saw the massive bruise on her belly because her hands were still tied on her back, then she slowly sat down in front of the computer so they could see her face more clearly and it was heartbreaking, she was a mess, she looked nothing like the last time she'd been sitting on that chair in front of the computer.

"Oh my god..." Beck whispered with tears in his eyes, she was all red, her face had tears and makeup all over and the look in her eyes was simply painful.

"She is trying to say something" Andre commented and then Jade looked down while crying again.

"I've never wanted to hug someone more than I want to hug her right now" Tori said sincerely, after they watched Jade standing in front of the mirror and then looking down when Nick entered the room again.

" _Look at you, you finally look like you're supposed to, like a whore_ " Nick said as he forced her to look at the mirror and it made them so angry because Jade was crying as she stared at herself. " _Remember a couple of hours ago? You were so rude, so arrogant... and look at you now, you look pathetic, you can only inspire pity. Do you want Beck to come see you now? What do you think he would feel? Pity? Disgust? Or what? Maybe he wouldn't even care, you're irrelevant to him and to everyone else, Jade, nobody cares about you, really, you could die today and It wouldn't make any difference"_ He affirmed and Jade simply listened, she looked so done with everything.

"Fucking bastard, you're gonna regret every word and every second" Beck said to the screen.

"I can't believe she is believing everything" Tori commented upset.

"Any person in her situation would, it's partially true, I mean her mother didn't believe her and she doesn't get along with her father, it's understandable that she believed it especially after what happened" Robbie responded, then they watched him taking her back to the bed and tying her feet. _"It's only a little past 4am, we got plenty of time"_ Nick said to her and they Andre and Tori looked at each other upset.

"What? It's not over?" Tori asked angrily, after that Nick left the room and Jade simply stayed on the bed.

A few minutes later they saw Nick walking back and forcing her to eat a bit like nothing had happened. " _God, you're so insanely pretty_ " He said as he touched and tried to kiss Jade, she was clearly scared and disgusted but it was like he enjoyed it , he was kissing her but then he suddenly got violent again and pushed her back. " _You can't just disappear like that, it'll ruin my plans but I don't want to... this is all your fault_ , _if you weren't so fucking stubborn things would be solved_ " He said as he pushed her face to the side and Beck simply tried to keep his rage under control but it was very hard after everything he'd seen.

" _Don't worry, I'll think of something but you're coming with me"_ Nick said and left, Jade looked so terrified and vulnerable, she was desperately trying to untie herself and they could understand why perfectly, she didn't want to go with him.

" _Sorry about this, I know it's not nice to be tied up but you can't walk around just like that, you could trip and besides, you need to get used to the feeling,_ _I've been thinking, what if you got kidnapped? It'd be easy to trick everyone into believing that someone took you away, you're home alone, someone could've broken into our house and kidnapped you while your mother and I were away"_ Nick said and they looked at each other nervously, they felt like everything was happening at the moment. " _Don't worry, Jade, you won't have to deal with cops and doctors and questions, I promise"_

"What's he going to do?" Cat questioned nervously but they didn't know what to respond, they watched Nick entering the room every once in a while only to tell Jade what he was going to do with her and then he would leave again.

"What is he trying to do? Why does he just keep coming and going?" Tori questioned confused.

"I think he was just trying to kill time and keep her under control, he was apparently thinking of a way to kidnap her" Andre responded.

"She is kidnapped in her own room" Beck commented angrily.

Time went by and then Nick came once again, they thought he would keep molesting Jade but he untied her feet and made her stand up so they paid more attention. " _Guess what? I made a decision, we'll have to use the original plan"_ Nick said and they could see the fear in Jade's face even though she wasn't so close to the camera. " _I don't exactly love this plan but oh well, I'm not taking any risks...but before"_ He commented and they didn't know what he was planning to do but it wasn't anything good and Jade knew it, it was obvious she was terrified. They watched him bending her over the table and unzipping his pants again as she shook her head scared.

"He is gonna do it again, the fucking son of a bitch is doing it again" Andre said angrily as they saw him raping her while she cried her eyes out.

"Damn bastard, damn, damn son of a bitch, you're gonna die" Beck said angrily.

" _You've been really sensitive today, Jade_ " Nick said because Jade couldn't stop crying and it made them feel so sad and so angry, he made her stand straight while raping her and kissed her cheek. " _But it's okay, it's all gonna be good, see you in hell darling_ " He said in her ear as he covered her face with a tissue and she quickly passed out.

"Oh my god" Cat said worriedly as they saw her head dropping and then Nick setting her upper body on the desk.

"Look at that beast, she is unconscious and he doesn't even care" Robbie said angrily as they watched Nick raping Jade, he did what he wanted with her and then simply moved away so her body dropped to the floor.

"He is an animal, he treated her like a fucking toy" Tori commented madly while they saw him getting dressed as Jade's body laid on the floor.

After that they saw him grabbing Jade like a rag doll and dressing her up again, he had trouble putting her stockings on again so he gave up and proceeded to fix her hair and makeup right in front of the computer, he was facing the screen the whole time as he made Jade look normal but he never noticed the video chat was on.

"We didn't notice that she wasn't wearing stockings anymore" Tori commented as Nick left Jade on the chair after making the bed again and then walked out of the room.

"After seeing the blood, that wasn't important... she was dressed, she had the skirt on and we didn't imagine what had happened, none of us knew Nick had been there or that he'd been harassing her, only you knew that" Andre responded.

"Maybe if I'd talked, maybe if I'd told you guys we could have helped her..." Tori said sadly.

"This is not your fault, Tori, she made you promise you wouldn't talk and besides, we couldn't have known that he would come back from San Diego, not even Jade knew that" Robbie said.

"I guess after this, Jade woke up and she simply did it... everything makes sense now, she probably felt so humiliated that she only wanted to end her life, I would have done it too, especially after all the things he said to her" Tori commented sadly.

"The video is not over" Beck said and they saw Nick walking back into the room, he used Jade's phone for a few minutes and then put her back on the bed.

" _Oh Jade, what a shame that everything has to end like this but you brought it on yourself, you refused to cooperate, I came here hoping you would finally stop being a rude bitch but I had a plan in case you didn't, I was sure you would be mine tonight and it happened, the wait was so worth it, too bad I can't take you with me, too risky but that's fine, I got what I wanted_ " Nick said and they stared at the screen angrily, then they saw how he started shoving the pills down her throat and their mouths dropped. " _You know, I've been wanting to have you for almost a year but I didn't know how to do it without getting caught until without realizing it, you and your friends gave me the answer I had been looking for_ " He commented and they looked at each other confused.

" _Suicide, Beck told me how to kill you without getting in trouble...He must be tired of you so I'm doing him a favor too, it's a win-win situation"_ Nick chuckled and Beck shook his head full of rage, they watched how Nick set Jade on the bed like she was going to sleep and kissed her again. " _The answer was right in front of my face but I didn't see it until your ex mentioned the suicidal girl in your play, of course, people kill themselves all the time and nothing happens, suicidal people's bodies don't get really examined when they die, there is no investigation on the case, it's perfect, that's why I didn't punch you because let's be serious, that would be suspicious and we don't want that, your death will be considered a suicide and any other bruise you might have will be on your drug dealer boyfriend and the kids from your school will think I hit you before but that won't cause me problems, nobody will find hard to believe that an unstable girl like you killed herself in a moment of madness... I mean you're obsessed with death and nobody likes you, not even your parents so why would they be surprised?"_ He commented as he sliced her wrists and they stared at the screen completely appalled, they couldn't believe he was so coldblooded to simply rape and murder a girl like that.

Nick grabbed a pillow and started suffocating Jade so they stared at the screen even more surprised but then he stopped. " _This is not necessary, don't worry, you'll die very slowly and when you wake up you'll be in hell_ " He said smiling and they looked at each other shocked and sickened by the whole thing.

"Damn bastard" Tori said angrily.

They saw him covering Jade and leaving her just like they'd seen her and after cleaning the room, he simply left her there and moments later they saw Tori waking up so Robbie paused the video. "No, no...NO! God, why? WHY?" Beck screamed full of rage as he punched the table. "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I SWEAR TO GOD HE IS GONNA DIE" He affirmed as he tried to breathe properly but he was so angry, sad and so full of rage that he felt was going to explode.

"I told Jade that she was underrating him, she was sure that he was never going to rape her, she said she could manage it but..." Tori commented still not believing what she'd seen. "It was horrible, oh my god"

"She was right, the coward didn't want to get in trouble but then I gave him the idea" Beck said angrily. "I told him how to do it; I told him how to kill her"

"This is not your fault, Beck, you told him what the play was about when he asked and he twisted it in his sick mind" Tori affirmed. "We couldn't have known that he was planning to rape and kill Jade like that"

"I still can't believe what I just saw" Andre said sincerely. "That was a nightmare for her and it all happened live on the video chat"

"If we hadn't gone to sleep things would have been different, we could have helped her, she asked for help, she tried to reach the computer, she begged for help but we weren't there, she called me and instead of trying to call her back or looking at the computer I went to sleep, I let it happen, I failed her" Beck said feeling extremely guilty. "We were sleeping while she was getting raped" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes and pulled his hair madly. "Did you see her eyes while he abused her on the chair? Did you see the fear in her face?"

"Beck, calm down" Andre said but Beck shook his head.

"Don't you understand the magnitude of the situation? HE RAPED HER, HE RAPED HER AND WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM GOD DAMN IT" Beck screamed and started walking in circles angrily trying to calm down.

"Poor Jade" Cat said with tears running down her face.

"And the fact he said all those things to her was just cruel, he made sure to repeat that nobody cared about her throughout the whole thing and by the end of it I'm sure she believed it" Robbie said sadly. "I mean, let's try to step into her shoes, her mother refused to believe her, her father does not really care about her and she doesn't have a lot of friends, it's just us and it's true that we started talking to her because of Beck" He commented.

"Exactly, he used that and for some reason he tried to make her feel nobody cared about her, why? It's not like she was going to ever see anyone according to his plan so why did he do it?" Andre asked.

"Because he is sick, he is evil" Tori affirmed."Jade basically died being raped and feeling extremely lonely and all because of that damn son of a bitch" Tori said angrily with a couple of tears running down her face.

"That fucking bastard is going to pay I swear" Beck affirmed full of rage. "I'm gonna kill him in the most painful way he can think of, I'm going to start by cutting his hands off so he knows what she was feeling when he was on top of her and she couldn't use her hands, he'll know exactly what she went through"

"No, Beck, he has to go to jail" Tori said but he shook his head.

"No, that's not enough... aren't you listening? Didn't you see the video? Didn't you see how much Jade suffered? Didn't you see the fear in her face and her screams? The last thing she felt before passing out was that man raping her and now she is in coma because of him, she's been there for months. She's DEAD, Tori, that machine is what we call her life but she is dead, she will never wake up and the very last thing she lived was that disgusting beast all over her and as Robbie says, he made sure to convince her that she was alone, that nobody cared, that she was guilty! No, he is not just gonna go to jail, he has to pay" Beck responded. "I'm gonna make him pay"

"Well, the good news is that Jade didn't try to kill herself, she is not suicidal after all..."

* * *

 **Yassss they know the truth now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW guys! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"What are we gonna do?" Cat questioned curiously after Beck had calmed down a little.

"Well, first of all, Jade's mother needs to see this video and if afterwards, she still defends Nick then Jade will be much better without her" Tori commented.

"She is so blind that I wouldn't be surprised if she says Jade asked for it" Beck said upset.

"I don't think she would say that, nobody can ask for that... you can see how much Jade suffered in the video" Cat commented sadly.

"Then let's hope she finally realizes the monster Nick is" Andre added.

"Let's go, she must be at the office"

Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie arrived to the building just in time before Melissa left; she was taking her purse when they entered her office. "What are you all doing here?" Melissa questioned confused. "Did something happen to Jade? Did she wake up?" she questioned anxiously but they shook their heads.

"No but we came to show you something that will change your life" Beck said.

"I don't have time for your games, kids; I need to go see my daughter" Melissa affirmed and tried to walk out but they stopped her.

"Don't worry, Jade is in coma, remember? She won't notice your absence, she can't notice anything" Beck commented and she stared at him coldly.

"Please, it's crucial that you see it" Tori said politely and Melissa thought about it. "I promise that when you're done you will feel way different about everything, it's really important, do it for Jade, please" She insisted and Melissa sighed.

"Fine, what is it?" She questioned.

"Please take a seat" Robbie said and Melissa sat down in her chair, he put the laptop on the desk right in front of her and started looking for the video.

"What's all this about?" Melissa questioned confused."Why is it so important?"

"The night everything happened we were all video chatting to work on our play, you know that, well, we just found out Robbie's computer has a program that records the screen" Tori explained.

"Are you saying that you have a video of the moment Jade tried to kill herself?" Melissa questioned surprised and they looked at each other.

"Just watch it and be patient because it's long but when you finish it you won't see things the same way" Tori said and Melissa sighed, she looked at the computer and saw Jade on the screen so she smiled, she was alone at first but then she saw Nick entering the room and she looked at the screen confused.

"Nick? But he didn't tell me he was in the house that day" Melissa commented but they didn't say anything, she saw how Jade rolled her eyes and it didn't surprise her but then when she saw Nick trying to hug her and kiss her, she got confused and surprised and it just got worse as the conversation went on.

" _Do you really think I would EVER be with you? You're my mom's fiancée and even if you weren't, you're just... disgusting, you could be my father_ " Jade said and Melissa nodded, she was just so confused by the whole thing. " _But I'm not and don't mention your mother, she is not important... this is about us, sweetheart, we could do many fun delicious things together_ " Nick responded and Melissa cringed.

"What?" She asked shocked.

Melissa watched everything, she saw how Nick strangled Jade and forced her to kiss him and her mouth dropped. " _Stay away from me_ " Jade said and Melissa shook her head disconcertedly. " _You're not a little girl anymore, Jade, you've grown up and it's time for you to know what life is about, I will make you a woman, You've been asking for it, honey, you wouldn't wear such lovely sexy outfits if you didn't want me to see you in them, you caused this, you caught my attention since day one, every time I looked at you I just wanted to rip your clothes off, I imagined what would be like to be in bed with you and I promised myself you would be mine someday_ " Nick said and Melissa just couldn't believe it.

"What the hell?" She asked completely shocked, she saw how Nick pushed Jade back and then pinned her against the wall while kissing her and then how Jade cut him the scissors before running out of the room, Melissa couldn't believe her eyes, the man she loved was harassing her daughter.

"He said that he had cut himself cooking" Melissa commented sadly and angrily.

She watched Nick bringing Jade back into the room and dropping her to the floor, then how she beat him up a little so Melissa nodded hoping Jade had made him go away but then he overpowered her again, it was so horrible to see Jade kicking and Nick making her bend over the desk as he took her top off and made her open her legs. "Oh my god" Melissa said appalled by what she was seeing, she then watched Jade hitting him and running to the phone but Nick caught her again.

" _My mom is going to know about this_ " Jade threatened but Nick only laughed and it made Melissa so mad. " _Yes and she won't believe you this time either, just face it, no matter what you say she is never going to believe you and you know what? I actually think that if she knew about us she would hate you but she'd stay with me_ " He said and Melissa looked down with tears streaming down her face, she felt so much anger, disappointment and regret for not believing in her daughter, she only wanted to yell at Nick how miserable and worthless he was.

Melissa saw how Nick slammed Jade against the floor and then kicked her and it made her so angry. "Son of a bitch" She said angrily as she watched her daughter gasping for air.

" _You are going to be with me tonight, Jade and I swear it'll be the best night of your life, you'll never forget it"_ Nick said and Melissa shook her head still not believing her eyes.

" _Don't hurt me please_ " Jade said terrified but it was obvious that Nick enjoyed her fear. " _NO, PLEASE, NO, NOOO, NO, STOP_ " Melissa watched completely appalled how Nick took off Jade's stockings and kissed her as she fought him and she started crying even more.

"Oh my god" Melissa said with lots of tears running down her face.

" _I've waited for so long for this moment_ " Nick said and Melissa closed her eyes in sadness, pain and rage. " _Ah...ah...ah IT HURTS STOP_ " Jade screamed and cried as he raped her and Melissa covered her mouth shocked as she shook her head.

"No, no, no... no" Melissa said while watching the video and crying.

" _You know what? I'll do it_ " Jade said when she managed to get off the bed and Melissa stared at the screen even more confused, she turned to Tori and she shook her head.

"Just keep watching" Tori said.

" _And I want you to promise me that you won't tell anyone, especially my mom, she would kick me out and I have nowhere to go_ " Jade said and Melissa stared at the screen sadly, not because she thought Jade had betrayed her but because she only wanted to make things easier but then she realized Jade had lied to try escape again, she then watched how Nick forced Jade to sit on his lap and continued raping her, she saw Jade's face as she stared at the screen and cried and it made Melissa feel so horribly guilty.

"Oh my god..."Melissa said crying angrily, she watched Jade trying to reach the computer as she cried and Nick raped her it and broke her heart because she never managed to do it, she watched Jade calling Beck but he ended up hanging up so she looked at him and a few tears started streaming down his face as well.

" _Don't fool yourself into thinking that somebody actually cares about you, deep inside you know it's not true, your mother would much prefer to kick out of the house than to break up with me, most of the time your dad doesn't even remember you exist..."_ Nick said to her as he raped her and Melissa shook her head, she felt like the worst mother on earth. " _You're having sex with your mother's fiancée, Jade, if anyone knew about this they would think I'm a bastard but they would also think you're a dirty prostitute and despite you, including Beck"_

"THAT'S NOT SEX, YOU ARE RAPING HER, YOU FUCKING BASTARD" Melissa screamed angrily.

" _Please leave me alone, please, I won't tell anyone I swear but please, please, leave me alone_ " Jade begged and Melissa just felt her heart was being ripped into pieces. " _I can't take it anymore, please, I am not gonna say anything, I promise_ "

"My baby..." Melissa whispered sadly.

" _Shut the hell up_ " He said madly and Melissa stared at the screen upset, she saw how Jade tried to drag herself off the bed but he stopped her, tied her and continued raping her while covering her mouth, to see Jade crying and desperately trying to scream like that was too much for Melissa, she couldn't handle what she was seeing.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up!"_ She saw how Nick suffocated Jade against the mattress and then how he covered her mouth with tape, it made her feel so impotent to see him raping Jade as she cried that she just couldn't keep going.

"ENOUGH!" Melissa screamed and stood up desperately. "I don't want to see anything else" She said as she cried her eyes out and punched the wall madly. "WHY? WHY? WHY?"

"The video is not over, watch it" Beck demanded but she shook her head.

"No, I don't need to see anything else, I understand that Jade did it after this happened" Melissa commented and continued crying. "I don't want to see him rape her anymore, I can't, it's too much for me"

"It's necessary" Beck said.

"I CAN'T!" Melissa yelled. "I can't see my daughter being raped anymore, I don't need to see her crying more and wanting to die; I just can't see that... I don't want to see her trying to kill herself"

"SHE DIDN'T TRY TO KILL HERSELF" Beck informed and she turned to him confused. "Maybe she would have done it but she didn't have time"

"Just watch it" Tori said and Melissa didn't want to but she sat down again and continued watching, she watched Nick leaving the room and Jade staying on the bed crying her eyes out and she cried too, it was horrible to see her little girl like that.

She saw Jade in front of computer and it made her want to die, she looked so destroyed, after she watched Jade standing in front of the mirror and then Nick humiliating her and it made her so angry with him but mostly with herself because she had brought him into Jade's life. " _You finally look like you're supposed to, like a whore_ " He said and Melissa exhaled full of rage.

Melissa saw how Nick kept Jade tied in her bed and molested her for about two hours but the guys skipped that part because it was too long, she then saw him raping her for the second time and more tears started streaming down her face but she was glad that at least he had drugged her halfway through the second rape and she had passed out.

"Damn bastard, son of a bitch" Melissa said madly while watching him raping Jade and then seeing her body dropping to the floor when he moved away, she saw him dressing up and then dressing Jade up again to make her look like nothing had happened, Melissa still found it hard to assimilate that the man she'd been with for so long was capable of doing that so cold bloody.

" _Oh Jade, what a shame that everything has to end like this but you brought it on yourself, you refused to cooperate, I came here hoping you would finally stop being a rude bitch but I had a plan in case you didn't. I was sure you would be mine tonight and it happened, the wait was so worth it, too bad I can't take you with me, too risky but that's fine, I got what I wanted_ " He said and Melissa shook her head madly as she pressed her fist, she was so angry with him and with herself that she couldn't take it, she saw how he calmly started making her daughter take the pills while talking to her about how he found the perfect way to rape her and get away with it and Melissa just wanted to kill him.

She then watched how he sliced her wrists and covered her with the sheets without any kind of regret and it was like all the love she felt for him had turned into hatred.

" _If I can't have you, nobody will_ " He said and Beck looked down angrily just like Melissa.

" _Now I just have to pretend to be deeply sorry for your death for a few weeks until your mother gets over it, then I'm gonna marry her, we'll have more kids and you'll be nothing but a very sweet and tragic memory_ "He looked so pleased with what he had done that it made Melissa furious, she watched him as he attempted to kill her with a pillow and she stared at the screen full of rage and sadness. " _No, tgis is not necessary, you'll die slowly and when you wake up you'll be in hell, good night, honey..."_ Nick said chuckling and Melissa pressed her fist madly, he walked out and Robbie paused the video. There was a painful silence for about a minute but it felt like hours, nobody dared say a word.

"Um..." Tori didn't know what to say to break the silence. "That's what happened that night, maybe Jade would have tried to kill herself if she had been conscious because what happened was brutal but she didn't do anything, we can't know if she would have" She said, Melissa stayed in the chair for a few seconds and then stood up slowly.

"Oh my god...OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Melissa exclaimed in shock as she walked around her office. "WHY? WHY?" She screamed and fell on her knees while crying her eyes out.

"Please calm down" Tori said but Melissa couldn't calm down, she couldn't assimilate what had happened, she was about to explode.

"Ms. Melissa, if you don't calm down, you're going to have a stroke or something" Andre commented.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? I JUST WATCHED MY FIANCEE RAPING AND MURDERING MY DAUGHTER" Melissa screamed crying. "THIS IS MY FAULT, SHE TOLD ME WHAT WAS HAPPENING AND I REFUSED TO BELIEVE HER, THIS IS MY FAULT, I KILLED MY OWN DAUGHTER, I KILLED HER"

"No, you didn't... Nick did" Cat commented and Melissa covered her face as she cried even more because it was basically the same.

"I can't do this... I can't, god, what am I supposed to do now? How am I supposed to handle this?" Melissa questioned. "I wanna die; I want to be with my daughter"

"Jade is not dead" Beck clarified, he'd also had a breakdown earlier so he understood her but he refused to accept Jade was never going to wake up.

"Yes, she is, we all know she is never going to wake up, that machine keeps her body alive but she is dead, Nick killed her, Jade is dead" Melissa affirmed. "Her father was right after all, this was my fault, my daughter is dead because of me"

"No, she is not dead, stop saying that" Beck insisted. "She is in coma but she will recover, I'm sure, let's go see her; I'll drive you because you're not in conditions to do it yourself, let's go"

Beck drove Melissa in her car while Andre drove Cat, Tori and Robbie in Beck's car; they arrived to the hospital and immediately went to Jade's room. As soon as Melissa opened the door and saw her daughter unconscious on the bed she broke out crying again, she walked towards her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, baby, I'M SO SORRY, you're here because of me" She cried and started stroking Jade's face sweetly.

As Melissa stared at her daughter's face she remembered her screaming and crying while Nick raped her and it made her want to die, she couldn't stop getting flashbacks and it made her feel so impotent. "Please forgive me, Jade, PLEASE FORGIVE ME" She begged "Wake up, honey; please I should be in this bed, not you, not my little girl, wake up, please!"

Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were just there watching how Melissa asked Jade for forgiveness as she cried her eyes out and it made them sad because she was suffering so much but they were glad she had finally opened her eyes.

Beck looked at Jade and he also remembered her screaming and crying, it was something he was never going to forget, her screams, the fear in her voice and in her eyes while Nick raped her made him feel an impotence that he couldn't explain and he was also never going to forgive himself for going to sleep and leaving Jade alone, he knew that it wasn't his fault but the fact he could've stopped Nick was enough to make him feel guilty.

About five minutes later, Melissa finally calmed down and stopped crying but she kept stroking Jade's face sweetly with tears running down her face. "Please wake up, baby, please don't leave me, come back... things are going to be completely different, I promise, you'll be happy, honey, you'll be very happy" She said and kissed her hand but Jade remained the same, she didn't move at all. "We will start over, darling, just you and me and I promise you'll be very happy, you won't have to deal with Nick anymore, please wake up, Jade, please don't leave me, don't leave me, sweetie"

"She is going to wake up, I'm sure" Tori said nicely trying to make her feel better and she turned to them.

"I want to apologize, Tori, I should've never talked to you and to Jade like I did, I said horrible things to her and she didn't deserve them, you didn't deserve them either, I'm sorry" Melissa apologized sadly. "I'm a monster; I don't deserve to be a mother"

"Don't say that, Jade doesn't think that... "Tori said sincerely.

"Of course she does and she is right, she is totally right" Melissa responded.

"No, she doesn't, when we confronted you about it at your office and you called her out, she understood and told me that you weren't a bad mom, that you just didn't want to believe it" Tori commented and Melissa smiled at Jade sadly.

"Jade is special, she might seem mean and rude but she is not evil, she is a nice girl, if she had a bad heart she would've hated me since the day I put Nick above her" Melissa commented. "I also want to thank you guys for saving Jade's life; if it weren't for you she would be dead now and I would have married her murderer" she said sincerely.

"No problem, she is our friend" Robbie responded and she smiled at him sadly.

"So now you know that Jade never lied, right?" Beck asked and Melissa nodded. "Now I understand why he wanted to kill her with the pillow, he knew that if she woke up she would accuse him"

"What are you gonna do?" Tori asked Melissa, she looked at Jade with a sad smile on her face as she stroked her cheek and then thought about it for a couple of seconds before giving Tori an answer.

"I want that bastard to regret being born"

* * *

 **Yassss!**

 **Now she knows and Nick is gonna see his fate but Jade is still in coma :(**

 **Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! and now, the next three chapters will be the other ending, okay? and then we'll come back to this one and so on :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Hours, days, weeks passed and nothing happened, it had been two months and Jade was still in coma; Nick was starting to feel that she was never gonna wake up so he was more relaxed, Melissa had to go back to work after a few days but she always went to the hospital in the afternoon and stayed until night, Beck, Andre, Tori, Cat and Robbie had to go back to school but they went to see Jade afterwards and stayed with her all day too.

"Hey, Beck" Tori said as she and the rest of the gang walked up to him.

"How's Jade? Did you see her on the weekend?" Andre asked.

"Yes, she is still sleeping" Beck answered, it made him feel better to say she was asleep rather than basically dead. "Are you guys gonna come today?"

"Yes, we were just saying we'll go after school" Tori responded and he nodded, later that day Beck drove his friends to the hospital and they went to Jade's room, when they got there she was alone so they felt more comfortable, they hated having to be around Nick and Melissa.

"Hi Jade" Cat said sweetly and kissed Jade's cheek like she always did, the rest of them only smiled sadly because as usual, Jade was unconscious.

"I can't believe Sikowitz made us spend the class looking at each other" Tori commented after they'd made themselves comfortable in the room.

"I know, my face hurts" Andre added.

"I think it was fun" Cat said. "Robbie's faces were funny" She commented and they laughed.

"I think it was goo-"Beck started but then he looked at the bed and noticed Jade's eyes were open. "Jade? Jade!" He exclaimed happily when he realized she was awake.

"Oh my god, you woke up" Cat exclaimed happily, they were all surrounding the bed staring at her and she was looking around confused, she had no idea where she was or what had happened.

"Where am I?" Jade questioned completely confused as she sat down, at first she didn't remember what had happened so everything was confusing to her. "What happened?"

"You're in the hospital" Tori responded and Jade looked around trying to understand why she was there. "Jade, why did you do it?" She questioned sadly and Jade stared at her not understanding what she meant.

"What?" Jade asked back. "What do you mean? Do what?"

"Jade, you know why you're here, don't you?" Beck asked and she shook her head confused at first but then she started getting flashbacks and within seconds she remembered everything. She remembered Nick coming into her room, pushing her around and raping her.

Jade was just staring into space as she remembered and shaking her head a little, she just felt so frustrated and impotent. "Yeah... I think you do" He said and Jade's eyes quickly started filling up with tears because she did remember everything.

All the sudden Nick and Melissa walked into the room only to see Jade awake and her friends around her, as soon as Nick saw Jade his heart stopped and he started panicking. "Jade, honey!" Melissa exclaimed happily and Jade looked up at her, she saw her mother and Nick standing behind her so she immediately froze in fear.

"Oh my god, I'm so happy you're awake" Melissa said gladly and hugged Jade who was only looking at Nick with fear and hatred in her eyes.

"Jade, thank god you woke up" Nick said sweetly as he walked up to her and Melissa broke the hug so he could hug her too, Jade was just frozen she couldn't scream or say anything so she just closed her eyes. "What were you thinking?" He questioned but she was looking to the other side, she wanted to avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

Beck and the rest of them could notice how uncomfortable she was but they thought it was because of the harassment. "Hello, Jade, I'm Doctor Adams, I'm glad to see you awake" The doctor informed as he entered the room. "We're going to do a little routine exercise to make sure you're fine, okay?" He said but she ignored him. "What's your name and how old are you?" He questioned.

"Jade West, I'm eighteen" Jade answered still looking down.

"How much is eighty four plus five?" He questioned.

"Eighty nine" Jade simply responded.

"Good, now follow my finger with your eyes, please" He said and started moving his finger from side to side, Jade simply followed it with her eyes and he smiled at her. "Perfect" He said but she didn't respond. "Jade, do you know why you're here? Do you remember what happened?" He questioned but she didn't say anything. "Can you talk to me about it?"

"Leave me alone" Jade demanded and he nodded.

"It's okay, take your time" The doctor said, Jade still couldn't understand what they meant, she could guess that she was in the hospital because of the rape but she didn't know why everyone was asking her those questions and why Nick was there like nothing had happened. The last thing she remembered was being in her room and him raping her on the desk. "She needs to rest, okay? Please don't overwhelm her with questions" He said to all of them and they nodded.

"Oh baby, I was starting to lose hope" Melissa commented. "I know you need to rest right now but... why? Why did you do it, Jade?" She asked but Jade was just looking down, she didn't know what they meant. "It was wrong, honey, it was a mistake I hope you know that" She said and for a second Jade thought she was blaming her for sleeping with Nick so she was disconcerted.

"Are you really telling me this?" Jade asked surprised and sadly.

"Yes, Jade, what you did was wrong" Melissa repeated and Jade stared at her sadly and angrily.

"Jade, baby..." Nick said and put his hand on hers, she immediately started feeling how her heart beat faster and her blood froze inside her as he touched her, Beck was so uncomfortable seeing that and he could notice how much it bothered Jade. "Suicide is never an option" He commented and she looked at him even more confused.

"Wha- what?" Jade asked and he smiled at her.

"It's okay, nobody is judging you but it wasn't right" He said as he stroked her hand and she slowly pulled it away while staring at him angrily. Jade was so confused and overwhelmed; she couldn't really understand what was happening.

Jade had no idea what they were talking about but then she looked down and saw the scars on her wrists. "He is right, honey, it was my fault... I didn't realize you were so depressed" Melissa said and things started making sense to Jade but she didn't know what to do, apparently nobody knew about the rape and they believed she'd tried to kill herself.

"Can you leave?" Jade asked and her mother looked at Nick sadly.

"But honey, you just woke up, I wanna be with you" Melissa said.

"Leave!" Jade insisted and Melissa sighed.

"Alright..." She kissed Jade's cheek and walked out of the room along with Nick, he smirked at her as he closed the door and Jade just felt so intimidated, she hated so much how vulnerable he made her feel now.

Jade remained quiet for several minutes as she stroked the scars on her wrists still trying to assimilate what had happened to her, everything felt so recent and surreal at the same time. Beck, Tori, Cat, Andre and Robbie were just looking at her not knowing what to say, they felt bad for her and wanted her to speak but they didn't know how to begin.

Jade looked at her friends and saw them staring at her sadly; she hated to be seen with pity so it just made her feel worse, the whole situation made her feel so bad about herself that she only wanted to go back to sleep. "Stop looking at me like that" She demanded coldly.

"How?" Cat asked innocently.

"Like I'm damaged or broken" Jade responded upset.

"It's okay, Jade, you don't have to be ashamed" Robbie said nicely.

"Robbie is right, we know that you wanted to die but you should be happy that you didn't" Tori added. "We are happy that you're here, alive!" She said and Jade sighed, she just felt so sad and she wasn't even trying to hide it.

"Don't be sad" Cat said.

"I never thought I would have to tell you this, Jade but suicide is never the right choice, all problems can be solved" Beck commented. "I'm sure you knew it before you did it because you called me..." He said and Jade looked down, she indeed had called him but he was so wrong about the reasons.

"You have NO idea what you're talking about" Jade commented emotionlessly. "You really don't"

"Yes, I do..." Beck said and she looked at him. "Tori told us everything, we know what Nick has been doing to you" he informed and a few tears started streaming down her face as she tried to stop herself from breaking out crying, only hearing his name was enough to make her want to die.

"Oh no, Jade...don't cry" Beck said and couldn't help himself, he embraced her in his arms because it made him feel so bad to see how much it affected her, he only wanted to protect her from Nick and his harassment, he thought that she was acting like that because of it but he had no idea what had really happened.

Jade didn't hug him back or anything, she was just looking down with lots of tears streaming down her face while remembering all the things Nick had done to her and how he'd made her feel. "It's okay, now that I know what he's been doing to you I'm gonna protect you" Beck said and Jade broke the hug. By saying that he made her feel he would get back together with her because of Nick and his harassment, Jade didn't want him to do that and she knew that if he learned about the rape he would feel even more obligated to be with her which really bothered her, she hated to feel or be seen as a victim.

"I don't need you to protect me" Jade affirmed coldly as she wiped the tears away. "I am perfectly fine"

"You're in the hospital waking up from a coma because you tried to kill yourself" Beck said. "You're not fine"

"Yes, I am, you don't need to be here" Jade affirmed trying to seem strong; she wanted them to believe she was fine because she much preferred to be alone, she actually wanted to be alone, she wanted to cry and scream and shower, she felt so humiliated and weak that it made her hate herself.

* * *

 **Yeah, so as you can see in this ending things are different.**

 **I hope you liked the first chapter :)**

 **Let me know your thoughts in the reviews, guys, please review more!**


	19. Chapter 19

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

Jade's friends left after she kicked them out but she wasn't alone for too long because as soon as they left, Nick came in. "Hi" He said cynically as he walked towards her. "I'm glad to see you awake, I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to see those beautiful eyes again" He commented and she stared at him full of rage.

"Stay away from me" Jade demanded trying not to look scared.

"Listen, you little bitch, if you accuse me I will deny everything and there's no evidence against me so you will only get to make your mother hate you, if I were you I would think about it" Nick commented.

"You are going to jail" Jade threatened trying to seem strong but she felt so vulnerable at that moment.

"If you open your mouth everyone will know that you slept with me but nothing will happen, I won't go to jail and your mother won't believe you, in the best of cases I can say it was consensual and there are no witnesses so it'll be a -he said she said- situation and I will not get in trouble but you will" Nick continued. "Your life will become hell, I promise. If you tell anyone what happened I will make sure all the people who know you, are aware of the dirty little whore you are"

"Go" She demanded.

"Can you imagine what everyone will think if they learn what happened between us? It's almost exciting" Nick said and bit his lip, she was trying to hold the tears back but it was so hard to keep herself together while being with him. "Your mother would lose her mind and kick us both out of the house; good news is that you can stay in my apartment, if everyone knew what happened you'd have nowhere to go so..." He commented. "We could make it official, baby, you and me! I would do all those dirty things from the other night to you every day, i know you liked them" He affirmed.

"Leave me alone" Jade demanded again.

"You know what? I actually like that idea, why don't you tell everyone what we did that night? You acted like the whore you really are and then felt so guilty for sleeping with your mother's fiancée that you decided to kill yourself, good story, isn't it? It's believable" He commented as he got closer and closer to her face. "Go ahead, tell everyone what happened and let's see who wins" He dared, he was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face and it made her want to puke.

"Leave me alone, please" Jade almost begged, she just couldn't take being with him anymore and he knew he could control her, Nick kissed her cheek gently and then smiled at her before walking out, he knew he had intimidated her enough to keep her quiet but he didn't feel completely safe because she could still talk, Jade was unpredictable.

Next day Jade was in the room simply staring at the ceiling while her friends and her mother looked at her. "Jade, you haven't said a word since we got here..." Tori commented but Jade remained quiet.

"Honey, you need to cooperate" Her mother said but Jade felt so empty, she didn't want to do anything. "The doctor said you'll be able to leave in a few days, I've already cleaned up your room and it'll be ready for you" she informed but Jade couldn't stand the idea of going back to that place.

"Where is my dad?" Jade asked coldly.

"I called him yesterday, he said he'd come today but you know him honey..." Melissa said sadly. "But you don't need him, you have me, I'm your mother and I'm always gonna be here for you" Jade had mixed feelings about her mother, she loved her but she felt so much anger towards her because she had in some way encouraged Nick to rape her by not believing her.

"Oh!" Cat said excitedly and Jade turned to her. "Jade, we forgot to tell you that our play won" she informed happily.

"Uh?" Jade asked confused. "It did?"

"Yes, it did, they showed it for eight weeks and it was a huge success" Tori responded but Jade didn't even smile.

"Good..." She simply said and continued staring at her scars so they looked at each other sadly because literally none of the things they'd tried had made her smile. A few moments later Nick walked into the room and Jade immediately got nervous, she just couldn't help it.

"Hey honey" He said to Melissa and kissed her lips before walking up to Jade. "And how's the prettiest patient in the entire hospital?" He asked sweetly and kissed her cheek so Melissa smiled, Beck and Tori looked at each other annoyed and Jade simply stared at him trying to seem normal but she was practically shaking and her friends could notice it. "I bought you these" He said and handed Jade a box of chocolates.

"I don't like chocolate" Jade said coldly.

"You'll love these chocolates, I promise" He affirmed as he opened the box and showed it to her. "Just try one"

"I don't like chocolate" Jade repeated as she looked to the other side because seeing him just made her more nervous.

"That's alright" He said nicely and put his hand on hers, Jade looked at it and closed her eyes as she took small breaths trying to control herself but the repulsion and fear she felt for him were almost impossible to hide. "Do you want something else? Maybe some coffee?" He asked as he stroked her hand and she looked at it nervously while shaking her head slowly.

"No..." Jade said almost whispering, it was so obvious how uncomfortable he made her feel that her friends were angry just seeing him.

"You sure?" He asked and started stroking her cheek with his other hand.

"She said no" Beck said coldly and Nick looked at him, he smiled at Beck and then at Jade before stepping back.

"Alright..." Later that day Beck, Tori, Andre, Cat and Robbie were having lunch at the cafeteria and talking.

"I still can't believe Jade woke up, it'd been so long" Tori commented.

"Yes but don't you guys think she's been acting weird?" Andre asked. "I mean the harassment has been going on for a pretty long time but she always looked normal, now she... I don't know, she seems distant and she gets so nervous when Nick is in the room"

"Yes, that's true" Robbie said.

"I've noticed it too, he makes her so uncomfortable... it almost seems like she's gonna cry every time he is near her" Beck commented.

"And she looks so sad all the time, she's not the same Jade I remember" Tori added sadly.

"I guess it's because she doesn't need to hide her feelings anymore, we know she tried to kill herself so pretending to be tough all the time would be stupid" Robbie responded.

"Yeah, it's probably that, it still is weird, though... I'm not used to seeing Jade like this, you know, depressed" Andre responded.

"None of us is, not even me...I thought I'd seen her on her most vulnerable state but I was clearly wrong" Beck commented.

"I'm just glad she is alive, she will get better with time... I mean, I think it's normal for her to be sad, she wanted to die and she didn't and now she has to deal with everything again" Tori commented. "You guys could see it yourselves, Nick is shameless, he is subtle when Melissa is near but he is always molesting Jade, it must be a hell to be in her place"

Melissa and Richard finally agreed that Jade should be put under psychological help in a clinic for a while and so when she was released her father picked her up at the hospital and drove her to the clinic, Jade didn't know at first so she was scared because she was gonna go back to her house but then she noticed they weren't going the right way. "Dad, my mom's house is that way" Jade said.

"We are not going to your house, Jade" He informed and she looked at him confused.

"What? Where are we going then?" Jade asked confused.

"Jade, you tried to kill yourself, you're obviously not well and you need to rest in a peaceful place" He informed and her eyes wide opened as she saw him driving into a clinic.

"No, I'm not crazy" Jade affirmed. "You're not putting me in here"

"It's not about that, you won't be here forever, Jade, just while you take therapy and recover from this experience" He said and she shook her head, he parked and they got out of the car but she wasn't willing to be put in a clinic.

"You can't make me, I'm eighteen" Jade affirmed.

"She is right, Richard, we can't make her do anything" Melissa, who was also there, said.

"Jade, this is for your own good, look at it as a break from everything, no school, no stress, no problems... you'll be fine, this is a nice place" He commented.

"I don't want be lost in medicine all day, I'm not crazy, I don't need it" Jade said.

"You won't, this is not a mental hospital, it's a place where people can rest and get therapy" Richard informed.

"She doesn't want to do it, that's enough; we said we would put her here only if she agreed" Melissa commented. "Come on, honey, let's go home"

"No, you can't take care of her and I don't want her to die for real the next time" Richard responded. "Jade, think about it, this is not a mental hospital, it's a really good clinic, I looked it up and lots of people who have problems like yours have recovered within months, you'll be out before you realize" He explained and she thought about it, she didn't want to be there but she knew that it was staying there or going back to her house with Nick so she ultimately agreed.

They signed her up and she was taken to her room, it was actually a nice place, it had lots of gardens, the rooms were nice and the people were gentle so it didn't feel so bad and Jade felt much safer than in her mother's house but she disliked having to take therapy with suicidal people because she wasn't one.

"Guys, do you know where Jade is? I've called her for days but she doesn't pick up" Beck commented. "I'm afraid... what if she did it again?"

"No, no... it's not that, I called her mom" Cat informed. "She told me that Jade is in a clinic and they took her phone away"

"A clinic? They really put her in a clinic?" Tori questioned surprised.

"Yes, she said Jade can have visitors, though" Cat informed.

"Then we have to go see her, she must be having a really bad time" Beck commented sadly. "Her parents are both awful, she is not crazy, she doesn't need to be in that place" Later that day they asked for the address of the clinic and they went to visit Jade, when they arrived the nurse told them she was in the garden and they went outside, she was sitting on a chair alone just thinking and looking at the trees.

"Hi" Tori said nicely.

"How are you?" Cat asked and Jade sighed.

"How do they treat you here?" Beck questioned concernedly.

"They don't beat me up or drug me so it's fine but everyone talks to me like I'm fucking crazy" Jade responded coldly.

"You're not crazy but you're not well, Jade, you tried to commit suicide" Andre commented and she exhaled annoyed, she was so sick of hearing that.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We came to see you, we are your friends" Tori said nicely.

"Sure you are" Jade said with irony and they looked at each other slightly confused by the tone she'd used but it was still Jade so it wasn't so shocking. "Can you tell me what happened the day Ni...the day I did it?" she asked referring to the night of the rape. "How did I end up in the hospital?"

"Well, you didn't turn off the video chat and in the morning when we woke up you didn't react, we went to your house and you were there, on the bed...bleeding" Robbie responded.

"On the bed?" She asked, the last thing she remembered was being on the desk and they nodded. "What was I wearing?"

"Your clothes? The same clothes you wore that day" Andre responded and she nodded slowly.

"Jade, I'm sorry" Beck said and she looked at him confused. "I know you called me that night but I was basically asleep, I'm so sorry" he apologized and she looked down at the grass.

"It's alright..." Jade said trying to pretend it didn't hurt her.

"No, it's not, you called me for a reason, what was it? did you want to talk about it?" Beck asked.

"It was a mistake" Jade affirmed.

"Yes, my mistake" Beck said. "I wasn't there for you then but I am now so why don't you talk to me about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about" Jade affirmed.

"Yes, there is... Why did you do it?" He asked, Jade took a deep breath while trying not to cry and opened to her mouth to speak but she regretted, she didn't have the guts to tell them what had really happened. "It's okay, we won't judge you"

"It's not like that, it's not what you think... it really isn't" She began but it was too hard. "It's...I...I was..." they could see Jade wanted to speak but she couldn't manage and it was just making her want to cry. "I just did it" She finally said to get out of the problem.

"Jade, why didn't you tell me that he was harassing you?" Beck asked her.

"Because you didn't need to know, nobody did" Jade answered. "In fact, why did you tell them? I told you to keep your mouth shut" she said to Tori. "I should've known you weren't trust worthy" She commented and Tori looked down sadly.

"Jade, you were dying and I was sure you had done it because of him, I wanted him to go to jail but we couldn't do anything without your testimony or any proof" Tori said, that just confirmed Jade's theory that by telling the truth she would only get to deal with the shame and Nick wouldn't go to jail anyway so it wasn't worth going through that.

"Whatever..."

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW more, i only got two reviews in the last chapters :/ I love seeing your thoughts so review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

"Jade, it's time for your medicine" A nurse said nicely and handed Jade two pills.

"I don't need it" Jade responded.

"What kind of medicine is that?" Tori asked curiously.

"It's her antidepressants" The nurse answered. "Jade, just take them, they'll make you feel better"

"Nothing can make me feel better" Jade affirmed. "I'm not gonna take them so why don't you just leave?"

"You know I can't do that, you have to take them, they're part of your treatment" The nurse commented. "Please, just take them"

"Whatever" Jade put the pills in her mouth and drank some water.

"Thank you" The nurse said and walked away but as soon as she left Jade spit out the pills and put them in her pocket.

"Why did you do that?" Tori asked.

"I don't need any medicine, I'm tired of people treating me like I'm sick every second of the day" Jade commented coldly. "I can't stand this place"

"You signed yourself in" Beck commented.

"It was this or going back to that house" Jade responded and Beck sighed sadly, it made him feel so bad that Jade preferred to be in a clinic rather than her own house, he could imagine how horrible the harassment was when nobody was around.

"How long will you be here?" Andre asked.

"I don't know I hope long enough" Jade said.

"Does that mean you want to stay here?" Cat questioned confused.

"No, Cat, that means I don't want to go back"

Hours, days, weeks went by and Jade was getting sick of being in the clinic because they always talked to her about things she didn't need or have trouble with so she never actually paid attention and she saw it as a waste of time but she did not want to be released because she would have to go home.

"There she is!" Tori exclaimed and pointed to Jade who was standing next to a tree but she was looking to the other side so she didn't see them coming, she was wearing black sweatpants and a gray shirt, that's how she always dressed in the clinic, she had to wear comfortable clothes and no makeup but she still looked beautiful. Beck thought it would be funny to surprise her so they all remained quiet while walking to her.

Beck grabbed Jade's waist from behind and she immediately froze but quickly reacted and turned around scared, he could feel how tense she got as soon as he touched her and her reaction when she stepped back so he got confused. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked and Jade took a deep breath.

"Nothing" Jade answered. "You scared me" She lied, she just hated to be caught off guard because it reminded her of Nick, every time someone grabbed her she could feel him and it scared the hell out of her.

"Jade, you're shaking..." Tori commented.

"What do you want?" Jade asked trying to change the subject.

"Um... we came to see you as always" Robbie answered and she simply sighed.

"So, how's therapy?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Boring, I have to sit there for hours every day and It's absolutely useless" Jade responded. "I'm here for the wrong reasons..."

"What do you mean?" Andre asked but she didn't want to tell them.

"Nothing" She simply said and then she heard her mom's voice, when she turned around she saw her and Nick coming so she sighed nervously, she just couldn't help it.

"Jade, honey" Melissa said gladly and hugged her but Jade didn't hug her back. "We've missed you so much" she informed.

"Hi sweetheart" Nick said nicely and hugged her. Jade found it so hard to keep herself from crying every time he touched her, she was frightened of him. "Oh honey, we forgot her presents in the trunk" he said to Melissa.

"True! We brought some things you might like" Melissa informed happily. "I'll go get them"

Beck and the rest of the gang had walked away because they didn't like being around Melissa and Nick but when Melissa left, Jade and Nick stayed alone and he took his mask off. "You look really pretty today" He commented as he put his hand on her waist and she tried to stay strong.

"Get away from me" Jade said when she reunited the courage to speak and pushed his hand away.

Jade tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey, hey don't go so fast" He said. "How's therapy? Have you told anyone our dirty little secret?" He asked while holding her arm.

Beck was talking to Tori but then he looked back at Jade and realized Melissa was gone, he could see Nick standing right in front of her with his hand on her waist as she shook her head. "That bastard is molesting her again"

"Good, very good girl" Nick said as he stroked her face and rubbed her back. Beck was watching everything and he could see Jade was about to break out crying, he didn't understand why she was so sensitive but he didn't want her to deal with Nick anymore.

"Back off" Beck ordered. "Get away from her" He demanded and Nick smiled at him cynically.

"Why should I? Jade is fine, aren't you?" Nick asked her and kissed her head but it was like being near him completely paralyzed Jade, she couldn't even respond she was just shaking and trying her hardest not to cry.

"Get your hands off her right now or you're gonna regret" Beck threatened and Nick chuckled but then stepped back and let go of Jade, he simply winked and blowed a kiss at her before turning around; Beck wanted to beat the hell out of him but Tori stopped him.

"No, Beck, he is not worth it" Tori affirmed as Nick walked away. Jade took a deep breath to calm down and then looked at Beck and her friends who were staring at her as well.

"What was that, Jade? Why didn't you scream?" Beck asked confused and she looked to the other side. "We already know, you didn't have to pretend anymore"

"Yes, Jade, what happened? You usually yell at him" Tori commented. "What did he tell you? Did he threaten you?"

"No" Jade simply said, she was staring at Nick as he walked away and she could see him talking to Melissa, he said some things to her and Melissa waved at Jade before they left. "No..."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Beck asked upset.

"Because... I wasn't doing anything bad" Jade said emotionlessly. "We were just... talking" she informed and they looked at each other confused.

"Just talking? You were about to cry" Beck affirmed.

"No, I wasn't" Jade said but she seemed so sad, she wasn't even trying to hide it. "We were talking, like father and daughter..." She commented sadly but with irony in her voice.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" Beck questioned angrily and she simply looked back at him emotionlessly. "Like father and daughter? That man likes you in all ways except as a father! What's wrong with you, Jade? He was harassing you and you let it happen" He affirmed upset, he just couldn't understand her attitude and it frustrated him.

Jade was only staring at him without saying a single word and that was just making him angrier. "God, i don't even know what to tell you...He won't stop molesting you but you don't seem to want that either" Beck affirmed angrily.

"Beck!" Tori said in a warning tone because that was a very ugly thing to say but Jade was still just staring at him with an emotionless facial expression.

"No! No, Tori, it's the truth... she knows that we know and yet she doesn't do anything, she lets it all happen, she's basically agreeing to it" Beck commented madly. "This is why you're here. You've let it all happen, from the beginning; if you had been intelligent you would've asked one of us for help but no, you didn't do it then and you won't do it now, will you?" He asked but she was still just looking at him emotionlessly with a few tears in her eyes. "It's not even about intelligence, Jade, i feel you don't ask for help because you don't want help, it's like you want him to keep going!"

"Beck, that's enough!" Tori demanded upset and Beck looked down because he'd just realized the magnitude of what he'd said.

"I'm sorry, i did not mean to say that" Beck apologized.

"Yes, you did" Jade simply said and continued looking at the trees while the rest of the gang shook their heads at Beck madly. To see Beck so angry over Nick molesting her and the fact he thought she was guilty for it just made Jade feel worse and she could imagine him yelling at her if the truth came out; she'd made up several sceneries in her head where she told the truth but in all of them she was the one who lost the most so she preferred to stay quiet, especially after seeing Beck's reaction.

"Hi Jade, it's time for your therapy" A doctor said as he walked up to her. "I thought It'd be nice if we could chat out here"

"Whatever..." Jade responded and started walking away with him.

"Beck, you shouldn't have said that to her, it was mean" Tori affirmed upset. "Of course she is not agreeing to it and she doesn't want him to keep going!"

"Yes, Beck, you acted like an asshole" Andre added madly.

"I know but it makes me so angry to see her like this, she doesn't do anything to stop the harassment, it's frustrating" Beck responded.

"Still, do you realize you're talking a to a sexually harassed suicidal girl who is in a mental clinic? You can't talk to her like that, we don't know how she might take things" Andre affirmed and Beck sighed feeling really bad because what he was saying was true. "I don't think she's recovered yet, i don't even think she is recovering"

"Yes, i agree, It's been almost a month since Jade got here and she doesn't seem to get better, she is not the same since she woke up" Tori commented.

"I actually think she is getting worse... She never talks unless we ask her questions, she is always staring into space thinking about god knows what and you can see the sadness in her eyes and in her face all the time, it's not how she used to be at all" Andre added. "That girl is not Jade, she is a completely different person"

"So Jade is gonna be sad forever?" Cat asked sadly.

"No, Cat, she will get better, she has to get better" Tori said nicely and smiled at her.

"She always gets worse when Nick is around" Robbie commented.

"Yes, she does NOT want him around..." Tori said and looked at Beck upset.

"Yes, that bastard makes her so uncomfortable, every time I see them together I could swear Jade is about to crack, you can see it in her face...she tries to hide it but she is about to cry" Andre affirmed. "It's not normal to see her like that; the harassment must've been pretty bad when she was in the house"

"It really was, I witnessed it and Jade told me that there had been worse times" Tori commented. "But still, I don't understand why she doesn't yell at him anymore, all the times I saw them together she was usually insulting him and threatening him but now she just kind of panics"

"Maybe what happened made her more sensitive, almost dying must be quite an experience..." Andre said.

"Yes, maybe or maybe she just hid all these feelings in the past...somehow" Tori responded.

"If she's always been this uncomfortable while being with Nick then she hid her feelings pretty well" Robbie said.

"Yeah... she did" Beck affirmed as he looked at her from far away, he could see her thinking as the doctor spoke but it was obvious she wasn't even paying attention to him.

Next Monday the gang was at Beck's house working on a school project, Tori, Cat and Andre were writing the lyrics to the song, music wasn't Beck's thing so he was just watching and Robbie was working on his computer.

"What are you doing?" Beck asked Robbie curiously.

"I'm just getting rid of all the stuff I don't need" Robbie answered.

"What's that program for?" Andre asked curiously and pointed to the icon on Robbie's screen.

"Oh it's a program that records the screen and the sounds; I used it when I filmed tutorials for YouTube" Robbie answered.

"And why are you using it now?" Andre asked.

"I'm not but the program opens itself whenever I'm using the computer, it must be full of videos of things I'm never gonna use" Robbie commented. "I'm gonna delete it"

"Wait; was that program on the day of the video chat?" Tori questioned curiously.

"Yeah, I guess" Robbie said.

"That means that it recorded the moment when Jade tried to kill herself right?" Tori asked, he thought about it and nodded.

"Yes, yes that's true" Robbie said. "But, why? Do you guys want to see that?"

"Maybe that way we will understand her, maybe something happened and she did it in a moment of madness" Andre commented. "First, check and tell us if you have it" Robbie opened the program and he indeed found the video of that day.

"Yes, I have it" Robbie answered.

"I want to see it" Beck demanded "I need to see exactly what Jade did that night"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

 **The next three chapters will be ending A, okay?**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW, please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"I don't understand how I could be so blind" Melissa commented, she was sitting next to the bed and Jade's friends were on the couches.

"Nick never does anything when you're around and since you didn't believe Jade the first time she told you, he felt free to keep doing it" Tori commented and Melissa sighed.

"How did you find out? She told you?" Melissa questioned and Tori shook her head.

"No, I wish...one day I saw Nick and Jade in the kitchen and he was too close to her but he moved away quickly when he saw me, Beck also saw him looking at Jade's body but we never imagined what he was doing back then" Tori began. "But then a few days after that, I went upstairs and saw Nick in Jade's room, he had her trapped against the wall and was saying disgusting things to her while holding her chin up but then she threatened him and he finally left"

"And what did Jade say when she saw you?" Melissa asked.

"She didn't see me and at first I pretended I hadn't seen anything to see how she reacted but she was fine, she didn't even look scared so I realized that she was used to it and when I confronted her about it, she told me everything and I tried to convince her to tell her father but she said he didn't care" Tori informed commented.

"No, that's not true... He is usually cold with her and always prioritizes his wife over everything but he loves her in his own way and I'm sure he would have believed her...unlike me" Melissa said sadly. "The irony, I always told Jade I was the parent she could count on and I was the one who disappointed her. But go on, tell me everything, I need to know it all"

"Jade was sure that Nick was never going to hurt her, I thought that she was underrating him and I told her to tell somebody else but she refused to, she said that on one occasion she thought he was gonna rape her and then didn't do it so after that she was completely sure it was never gonna happen" Tori commented.

"But then we gave him the idea..." Beck said upset "And look at her now, the bastard raped her twice and left her in coma" He said angrily and Melissa looked down sadly.

About three hours later Nick finally arrived, he opened the door and entered the room casually. "Hi my love" He said, Melissa was next to Jade holding her hand and as soon as she heard him, she turned her head to him slowly with anger and rage in her eyes.

Beck was about to explode but Andre and Robbie held him back because they knew that that was Melissa's moment."How's Jade? Any news?" Nick questioned and kissed Melissa's cheek before putting his hand on Jade's.

"Get away from my daughter" Melissa demanded and stood up, he looked at her confused and tried to grab her hand but she pulled it away.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

"HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed and pushed him against the wall. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

"Do what? Did these people lie to you again? Don't believe them" Nick exclaimed but she shook her head with tears running down her face.

"I SAW YOU, I SAW YOU, YOU MISERABLE SON OF A BITCH!" Melissa screamed while crying her eyes out and punching his chest madly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Nick questioned surprised.

"I LOVED YOU SO MUCH, I WOULD HAVE DIED FOR YOU WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT IT AND WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU HARASSED MY DAUGHTER, YOU RAPED HER AND LEFT HER LIKE THIS, YOU DESTROYED THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE, MY DAUGHTER! HOW COULD YOU?" Melissa screamed and punched her chest hard. "DAMN YOU! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU"

"Enough!" Nick exclaimed and pushed her back hard. "Okay, you know everything now there's no need to deny it... Yes, my love, it's true, I've been after Jade all this time, god she is hot" He said and she stared at him angrily, Beck was dying to grab Nick's neck and break it but his friends were stopping him from doing it. "I had sex with her and I don't regret it, she's much more of a woman than you are" He exclaimed and she slapped him.

"She is my daughter!" Melissa exclaimed angrily. "AND SHE IS EIGHTEEN, SHE IS ALMOST A KID, YOU COULD BE HER FATHER, YOU ARE SICK"

"Sick? How is being with a woman like Jade sick? It was a wonderful night, my dear, she screamed but I know she enjoyed it and most importantly, I ENJOYED IT" He exclaimed and she started hitting him again. "You know what's the only thing I regret? Not finishing the job, she should be buried by now"

"I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU SO MUCH, HOW COULD YOU? YOU SICK BASTARD" Melissa kept screaming as she punched him but he pushed her back madly.

"You can't prove anything, when she was brought here nobody checked to see if she had been raped and guess what? It's too late, she is going to stay in that bed forever" Nick commented gladly and Beck couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Nick's shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, I SWEAR" Beck screamed and started punching him.

"Stay back, boy" Nick said and pushed him back. "This is none of your business"

"What is it? You can abuse a woman but when it comes to facing a man you have no balls, come on, be a man for once" Beck dared and Nick laughed.

"I am more of a man than you'll ever be, kid, I know what to do when I see a pretty woman like Jade... unlike you, I bet you never used what you have down there with her but I did and it was glorious" Nick chuckled and Beck felt the anger running through his body.

"You miserable son of a bitch, I'm gonna kill you" He said as he kicked Nick madly. "Come on, KICK ME LIKE YOU KICKED JADE, COME ON, BE A FUCKING MAN, YOU COWARD"

"Beck, stop" Andre said and tried to hold him back but Beck was lost in his rage, he just couldn't stop beating Nick up but a few minutes later the security guards walked into the room.

"Stop, stop" They ordered and held Beck back.

"Are you alright, sir?" One of the guards asked Nick, who was on the floor holding his stomach and bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"Yes, yes..." He said as he stood up. "This boy started hitting me out of nowhere"

"You need to get out of the hospital or we'll call the police" The guard told Beck and Nick used that second to get out of the room.

"Go ahead! Call them so we can denounce this man" Beck said and realized Nick wasn't in the room anymore. "Where is he?"

"You all need to leave the room, you're disturbing the patient" The nurse ordered.

"I'm sorry, I promise we'll calm down" Melissa said.

"One more scream and you all will have to leave" The nurse warned and Jade's mother nodded.

"Where is that bastard? I haven't finished him" Beck commented madly.

"He ran out of the room as soon as the guards turned around" Cat informed and Beck tried to walk out but Tori grabbed his arm.

"No, Beck, you need to stay here with Jade, she needs you" Tori affirmed and Melissa nodded.

"Yes, Beck, he is not worth it..." Melissa commented and Beck looked down, he thought about it and finally decided to stay. "I'll call the police to denounce him right now"

Melissa indeed denounced Nick but he managed to escape, nobody knew where he was and Jade was still in coma, months went by but nothing happened and they knew that the longer she remained in that state, the less probabilities she had of waking up.

Jade's friends usually went to see her three or four times a week but Beck and her mother did every day. He always went to the hospital after school and stayed all day there, he usually sat down next to her and talked about what had happened at school, in his life and simply talked, he laughed and pretended to be having a conversation with her. On the weekends, he always arrived early and stayed there until Sunday night, he even spent Christmas at the hospital with Jade and Melissa, it became his life routine and he didn't see it as something bad, he didn't mind going to visit her every day but it hurt him to see her like that, her life was passing by but she wasn't living it.

"It's been almost ten months and Jade is still like this" Beck commented upset and Melissa sighed, it was Saturday night so it was just the two of them and Jade in the room. "Do you think she will ever wake up?"

"I don't know, Beck but I hope so, she can't stay like this forever... it's not fair, she's lost almost a year of her life unconscious on a hospital bed" Melissa responded sadly. "You know, that time she and Tori went to my office to tell me everything and I refused to believe them, Tori told me that she hoped I would never have to regret my mistake because if that happened, I wouldn't be able to live with it…" she commented and a tear streamed down her face. "She was right"

Beck simply took a breath and looked at Jade sadly, she'd been on life support for almost a year and he didn't know if by keeping her alive they were doing her a favor or if they were causing her pain but he refused to ler her go. "Beck, I've been wondering something but I didn't know how to ask you..." Melissa said.

"What is it?" Beck questioned curiously.

"Well, I thought you and Jade had broken up but you've been here all this time" Melissa commented and Beck gave him a little sad smile.

"Jade and I indeed broke up but it was a mistake, my mistake..." Beck admitted. "I've never stopped loving her and when I saw her about to die, I understood everything, I understood that no matter how jealous she got and how much we fought, everything was worth it, she was worth it, our love was worth it" He affirmed. "I don't know what I would do without her; I realized that I need her in my life...I don't know if she still loves me or if she would accept me again but as long as I know she is alright, I'll be fine, I just need to know that she is there" He explained and she smiled at him.

"That's so sweet" Melissa said moved by his words. "I bet she will be happy to see you here when she wakes up, she loved you so much, Beck; that love couldn't have died within a month" She commented and he looked down because he didn't know whether to tell her they had broken up a year and a half before. "By the way, Beck, why didn't Jade tell you what Nick was doing to her? I mean, you were boyfriend and also, why did you guys break up? If I may ask"

"She didn't tell me because we weren't dating anymore..." Beck said and she looked at him confused. "Listen, Jade and I broke up shortly after Nick started harassing her but she never told me because she didn't think it was important and because I was being an asshole to her in those days"

"What do you mean? Why did you guys break up?" Melissa questioned curiously.

"Well, we started fighting more than usual over stupid things, I've always known Jade and she usually got jealous or upset over little details but I always let her win to avoid fights because I knew that that was her personality but for some reason, I started feeling very anxious and fighting back" Beck explained. "I don't know what happened, I also felt she was angrier than usual...probably because of Nick but I didn't know that so instead of trying to fix things, I ruined them more, I said things I didn't mean and I know that I hurt her" He confessed sadly.

"Tori told me that Jade said she wanted to tell me what was going on with Nick but that day we fought as usual and then I basically said that I didn't want her anymore, she told me to come out before she counted ten or that we were over but I never opened the door..." He said sadly. "It was the biggest mistake of my life, maybe if I had opened the door she would have told me and things would be different"

"Oh Beck, I understand how you must be feeling... I feel the same way but there's nothing we can do to change the past, we can only do our best to fix things in the future and hope Jade lives to see it"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 5**

More days went by and the doctors didn't give them a lot of hope, Jade's father usually went to see her once or twice a week and stayed there for a few minutes before leaving. One day Beck, Melissa and Jade's friends were there when Mr. West walked into the room along with Brittany and the doctor.

"Hello" Richard, Jade's father, said.

"Hi" They all said politely as the doctor did the routine check on Jade.

"Any news?" Richard questioned.

"No, she is stable but no signs of improvement" The doctor informed.

"Be honest, what are her chances of waking up?" Richard questioned seriously.

"I can't assure you anything but I would say one in fifty" He said and they all looked down sadly.

"What do you recommend us to do?" Brittany questioned.

"As a doctor it is my must to try to save people's lives even when things don't look good" The doctor answered.

"Yes but as a person who knows the circumstances, what would you recommend us to do?" Brittany questioned. "I mean she's been on life support for months and her chances of waking up are very low so what do you think we should do?"

"Are you asking me if I think you should pull the plug?" The doctor asked back and Melissa immediately stood up.

"Yes, I mean if she is probably never gonna wake up then why should we make her agony longer?" Brittany commented.

"We are not killing Jade, Brittany" Melissa affirmed.

"She is dead already, god, you people need to have resignation" Brittany responded.

"You've been trying to convince Richard to disconnect Jade for months; you thought the same thing when she had been in coma for a few weeks, what's your problem with my daughter?" Melissa questioned clearly upset.

"I don't have a problem with her, Richard knows that" Brittany affirmed.

"Yes, Melissa, Brittany likes Jade even though she has been pretty rude to her" Jade's dad commented. "And I honestly agree with Brittany, I wish Jade weren't in this situation but it's been too long, she needs to rest, what that bastard put her through was horrible and I want her to be in peace"

"You're not gonna kill Jade" Beck said.

"I'm not gonna kill her, your fiancée did that, remember?" Richard said to Melissa upset and she looked down. "I'm gonna free her, doctor, please tell me what I have to do to stop the life support or pull the plug or whatever that's called"

"No way, I'm still her mother and I do not approve so you're not gonna pull the plug" Melissa affirmed.

"Melissa, please understand that it's for her own good, she is not gonna wake up but she can't rest in peace now, maybe she is suffering, maybe she still thinks she is getting raped by her mom's boyfriend" Brittany commented. "And besides, life support is not cheap, by having her here you're only making her agony longer and wasting a lot of money"

"You shut the hell up, this is none of your business" Melissa said angrily."Sorry but as long as I'm here, Jade is going to remain alive, I don't care if she is unconscious, as long as she is alive there's hope"

Brittany insisted and Richard tried to convince Melissa to agree to pull the plug for a couple of weeks but she always denied and so did Beck and Jade's friends, they were sure that Jade would wake up sooner or later.

One day Jade's friends and Beck went to see her after school and found her mother already there. "Have they found Nick yet?" Tori questioned.

"No, the police think he is probably out of the country" Melissa commented.

"And how's Jade?" Cat asked.

"Same, she hasn't reacted" Melissa responded sadly. "I'm glad you guys are here because I got to go to the office but I didn't want to leave her alone"

"She is not gonna be alone" Beck said nicely as he walked towards the bed and smiled at Jade. "Don't worry; I'll stay with her all day"

"Thank you, Beck and thank you, guys" Melissa said sincerely but when she was about to leave the room, something amazing happened; Jade opened her eyes.

"Jade woke up!" Cat exclaimed excitedly when she saw Jade's eyes open and they all immediately turned to her, she was looking around confused and disconcerted.

The last thing Jade remembered clearly was being in her room typing down the play so to wake up in a hospital room shocked her. "What's going on? Where am I?" She questioned confused and tried to move but they stopped her.

"Jade, honey, you're awake!" Melissa exclaimed happily and Jade stared at her confused.

"Why am I here? What happened?" Jade questioned anxiously and they looked at each other not knowing what to say, it was like she didn't remember the rape.

"Jade, don't move you're not okay yet" Tori commented but Jade didn't understand anything, she was so confused.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jade asked louder and tried to disconnect herself from the machine but Beck grabbed her arms and tried to get her to lay down again.

"Jade, calm down" He said as he pushed her back and to feel him grabbing her arms and pushing her back, to feel his power over her terrified her and she unconsciously reacted.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Jade screamed scared and pushed him away. Beck immediately stepped back and she looked at him confused because she didn't understand her own reaction but then she started remembering, she stared into space and all the flashbacks from that night came to her mind.

Jade remembered her own screams, his hands all over her and then him inside her and she started shaking her head as her eyes filled up with tears."No, no, no...No, NOOOO!" Jade said desperately as she pulled her hair back and shook her head with lots of tears streaming down her face.

"Jade, calm down, breathe!" Melissa said nervously but Jade couldn't calm down, she couldn't stop crying and screaming. "Go call a doctor now" Cat and Robbie ran out of the room to get the doctor while Melissa, Beck, Andre and Tori tried to calm her down.

"AAAAAAAH" Jade screamed in pain and humiliation as she trembled and cried desperately, she felt so dirty and so angry.

"Jade..." Tori said as she tried to reach her arm.

"Don't touch me!" Jade exclaimed, she started embracing herself with her eyes closed and remembered what had happened.

"Jade, honey, please calm down" Melissa said with tears in her eyes but Jade wasn't even listening, she was freaking out while remembering the rape.

A few moments later two doctors rushed into the room and found her sitting on the bed having an anxiety attack. "Calm down" One of the doctors demanded and grabbed her arm.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Jade screamed and tried to push him away but he and the other doctor pushed her down to make her lay on the bed again. "NO, NO, DON'T TOUCH ME, STOP" She didn't stop screaming so they quickly gave her a shot and she started feeling very tired. "NO, No, no... No..." Jade fell asleep within a minute and the doctors stopped pushing her against the mattress.

"She'll be sleeping for a few hours" The doctor informed. "When patients wake up from a coma, it's always a big impact and in her case, she also experienced post traumatic stress from what happened, according to what you said the last thing she felt while being conscious was the rape so her reaction is understandable" He explained.

"Well, let's hope she assimilates it better when she wakes up" The other doctor commented. "I'll be back in a few hours to make sure she is completely okay"

"That was scary" Tori commented.

"But thank god she finally woke up, I was starting to lose hope" Melissa responded sincerely.

"But why did she get so crazy?" Cat asked confused.

"She freaked out after I tried to push her back, I shouldn't have... she probably remembered what happened" Beck said sadly.

"I feel so bad for Jade; it'll be very hard for her to accept what happened, especially after she learns that she's been in this bed for over ten months" Tori commented sadly.

Melissa obviously stayed after Jade reacted, she couldn't wait for her to wake up again and speak, she missed her daughter so much and so did her friends, they were all happily waiting for her to wake up.

About five hours later, Jade started moving and rubbing her eyes so they immediately stood up and Andre went to get the doctor. "Hello, Jade, I'm Doctor Adams" The doctor informed. "We're going to do a little routine exercise, okay?" He said and Jade nodded. "What's your name and how old are you?" He questioned.

"Jade West, I'm eighteen" Jade answered, her birthday had passed so she was nineteen now but she didn't know it.

"How much is twenty five plus eight?" He questioned.

"Thirty three" Jade responded.

"Good, now follow my finger with your eyes, please" He said and started moving his finger from side to side, Jade simply followed it with her eyes and he smiled at her. "Perfect" He said but she didn't respond, she simply looked down sadly. "Jade, do you know why you're here?" He questioned but she didn't say anything. "Can you talk to me about it?"

"Just leave me alone, I don't wanna see anyone" Jade affirmed and the doctor nodded.

"Okay, take your time, I'll be back soon" The doctor said nicely and left the room, Jade didn't even want to look at her friends or her mother's faces , she was so ashamed and depressed that the only thing she wanted was to go back to sleep.

Nobody knew what to say to her either, they had been dreaming about that moment for months but being there, seeing her awake was too much and they didn't know how to start. "Jade, baby..." Melissa said sweetly with tears in her eyes. "Jade, look at me" Her mother demanded but Jade couldn't do it, she felt so bad.

"I wanna be alone; please, get out" Jade said still looking down.

"Jade, do you remember what happened? Do you know why you're here?" Tori questioned, Jade looked at her mother and then shook her head, she did remember but she didn't want to say it.

"No" Jade said but it was pretty obvious she was lying.

"Then why are you about to cry?" Beck asked her and Jade couldn't take it anymore, she broke out crying and covered her face.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." Jade said as she tried to stop crying. "Just leave me alone, please, I don't want to see anyone"

"Jade, what happened?" Tori questioned and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"He did it, Tori, he did it to me" Jade informed with lots of tears running down her face and Tori hugged her. "He did it!" Jade said as she cried her eyes out while hugging Tori.

"Sh, sh... it's okay, it's okay" Tori said as she rubbed her back trying to make her feel better.

"He did it... he didn't care, I begged and I begged but he didn't listen, you were right about him" Jade exclaimed and continued crying. "It was horrible..." she said.

"Oh Jade, I'm so sorry this happened to you" Tori commented and Melissa couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't handle seeing Jade crying like that so she made them break the hug and embraced her daughter.

"Jade, baby, I'm so sorry!" Melissa said with tears in her eyes but Jade pushed her away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jade screamed madly. "Go with your fiancée, marry him and leave me alone!" Jade was so angry with her mother for not believing her so she blamed her in a certain way for what had happened.

"Jade..." Melissa said sadly. "Please forgive me, I should've believed you, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"

"It's too late, Melissa" Jade said coldly and Melissa stared at her surprised because she had never called her by her name. "Nick raped me; do you know what that means? HE RAPED ME!" Jade screamed with rage dripping from her voice and tears streaming down her face. "I begged you to believe me, I told you many times that he was harassing me and what did you do? You ignored me, you called me a liar, YOU encouraged him to do this to me"

"Jade, please forgive me, I know I was wrong and you have no idea how much I've suffered because of this" Melissa affirmed with tears in her eyes.

"Not nearly as much as I have, that's for damn sure" Jade responded. "Get out, go see Nick, marry him and live happily ever after without me, isn't that what you wanted? Well, be my guest"

"Jade, I'm your mother, you're my life" Melissa affirmed.

"You're eighteen which means you're an adult so my life doesn't have to turn around you, isn't that what you said to me?" Jade asked and Melissa looked down, she couldn't believe Jade remembered that so clearly after months.

"Please, Jade, I am really sorry, I've been drowning in regret and I broke up with Nick, I denounced him" Melissa informed and Jade chuckled.

"Congratulations but how is that supposed to make me feel better? I don't care if you are sorry, I don't care if you broke up with Nick, I DON'T CARE BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO AND NO MATTER HOW SORRY YOU ARE, I WAS RAPED AND THAT IS NOT GOING TO CHANGE" Jade affirmed. "So take your regret somewhere else because I don't want it"

"Jade, I'm your mom" Melissa commented sadly.

"And where were you when I needed you?" Jade questioned and Melissa looked down. "Answer me, Melissa, where were you when Nick locked me up in your room and tried to touch me? Where were you when he forced me to kiss him? Where were you when he raped me? What did you do to stop him? Nothing, absolutely nothing, I was alone all this time, I had to deal with it on my own because you were too busy ignoring me" Jade said. "A mother always puts their kid over everything else but you didn't do that, you always, ALWAYS put Nick over me just like my dad puts Brittany over me, everyone puts everything else over me. I am nobody's priority, Nick knew that, he used it and he ruined my life, YOU ruined my life" They noticed Jade was saying things that Nick had said to her and it just made them feel so bad because she had actually taken them as accurate.

"Please forgive me" Melissa insisted but Jade shook her head.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I can't" Jade said sincerely. "Saying I forgive you is like saying I forgive Nick and that's never going to happen" she affirmed. "In fact...I HATE you, Melissa; I hate you as much or even more than I hate him, I hate you like I never thought I could hate anyone"

Melissa's heart broke into millions of pieces when Jade said that but she could understand it, she knew Jade was right to feel that way and that was the worst part. "You weren't there when I needed you, I was alone and I don't need you now so please, get out of this room and get out of my life"

* * *

 **...**

 **Yup, Melissa is facing the (well deserved) consequences of her distrust in Jade.**

 **But Jade is awake so yay**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to REVIEW, PLEASE! xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 6**

Melissa grabbed her purse and tried to give Jade a kiss but she leaned back so Melissa simply walked out of the room sadly. "Jade, don't you think you were a little too hard on her?" Beck questioned, he understood Jade's feelings but he felt bad for Melissa because after spending all that time with her while Jade was in coma he could see that she truly loved her.

"What are you even doing here?" Jade asked him back. "I don't want to see you, leave!"

"No, I'm not going anywhere" Beck affirmed. "I'm worried about you"

"I'm fine" Jade said but he knew her very well and it was obvious she wasn't fine.

"No, you're not fine, Jade" Beck said.

"So what? We are not dating anymore, it's my life and my problems" Jade commented. "I am sorry for calling you, it was a mistake"

"No, it wasn't" Beck said.

"You hung up on me but I get it, it's none of your business anyway, you don't have to pretend you care about me because I know you don't, nobody does" Jade affirmed.

"I care, Jade, I care more than you think" Beck affirmed as Jade looked down and then she saw the scars on her wrists.

"What is this?" Jade questioned confused and looked at Tori. "What happened to my wrists?"

"Listen, Jade, after Nick raped you he tried to kill you and made it look like you had committed suicide" Tori explained. "Fortunately, we realized you were unconscious during the video chat and went to your house, Beck broke the door and brought you to the hospital, that's why you're here"

Jade looked at Beck and then back at Tori. "If he made it seem suicide then how could you know that he raped me? Was it so obvious?" Jade questioned worriedly that they had seen her naked.

"No, no... At first we all thought you had tried to kill yourself but Robbie realized his computer had recorded the whole thing so we saw what happened" Tori informed and Jade looked down ashamedly.

"Don't be ashamed, Jade, the shame is on that bastard" Beck affirmed.

"And you had to show my mother the video so she would believe that what I said was true?" Jade asked and Tori nodded sadly. "Then I'm glad I told her how I felt, I don't want to see her ever again"

"She is your mom" Cat commented.

"She should have realized that before" Jade simply said. "Where is Nick? Is he in jail?"

"No, he escaped but the police are looking for him" Andre responded.

"They won't find him, he'll get away with what he did to me" Jade said angrily.

"He won't, Jade, the police will find him and besides, he already got his ass beaten by Beck" Robbie commented and Jade turned to Beck.

"I don't understand, Beck, I thought you didn't want problems, isn't that why you asked me to stop saying we still dated? Why did you hit him? Why are you here?" Jade questioned.

"You know the answer to that question, Jade" Beck affirmed and Jade looked up at him.

"No, I don't, you don't give a damn about me anymore and that's understandable" Jade said and he sighed upset.

"Stop repeating his words, Jade, you know that what he said to you wasn't true, every single thing he told you was meant to hurt you and now you're repeating it, stop it" Beck demanded.

"No, he just made me realize a lot of things that are true but I never wanted to see them" Jade commented. "I know he wanted to hurt me but he was right in everything he said, I am nobody's priority, my mom prefers to be with a man rather than with me, my dad doesn't even remember I exist and I have no friends, I'm completely alone" she said upset.

"I'm sure the rest of your family loves you" Robbie affirmed and Jade chuckled.

"My family? Please, all my relatives hate me, they think I'm creepy so they never talk to me, the last time I got invited to one of my cousin's birthday party was when I was eight, my grandma even tried to convince my mom to send me to therapy because according to my loving family I am not sane, does that sound like they would've cared if I'd told them what was going on?" Jade questioned and they looked at each other sadly. "No, they would've called me a liar just like Melissa did, see? I have no one"

"What about us?" Andre asked. "We are your friends"

"No, you're Beck's friends and you started talking to me because of him, you've always thought I'm scary" She said "Or what? Did you think I didn't know that?" She asked him back and he looked down.

"That was before but then we started talking to you and we became YOUR friends too" Robbie affirmed.

"Robbie is right, Jade, you're our friend and it has nothing to do with Beck" Tori affirmed.

"Why didn't you tell us what he was doing to you?" Beck questioned.

"Being harassed by your mom's boyfriend is not something you want everyone to know" Jade responded. "It's not like I could brag about it"

"Not everyone, just us, your friends" Andre said. "We would have helped you"

"It wasn't your problem and I didn't think it was so important, period" Jade said.

"It was important enough for you to spend the day away from your house and lie about it" Beck commented. "You could've told us"

"And what would have you done? Tell me that I have to convince my mom like Tori did? Feel bad for me? Scream at Nick? What a big difference" Jade said sarcastically. "Nothing would've been different if you had known because in the end, I'm alone"

"That's not true, you are MY priority" Beck said and she chuckled.

"What? Are you gonna say that you realized that you love me after you saw Nick raping me?" Jade questioned and shook her head. "No, Beck, I don't need your pity, see? This is exactly why I didn't tell you, you would have felt OBLIGATED to get back together with me to protect me, I didn't need that then and I don't need it now" She said.

"Things are not like that, I wouldn't have felt obligated, of course I would have helped you but that's because I love you, I really do and I've always known it but I never told you because our relationship was going to hell, we always fought and I didn't want that back" Beck explained.

"You won't have it back, Beck, don't worry I'm not going to kill myself for real... You don't need to be with me, we don't even like each other anymore" Jade affirmed and Beck sighed.

"No, you don't understand my point" Beck said. "Of course I want you back, I want us back, Jade, I love you and I know we can go back to when our relationship was beautiful, I know it was in part my attitude that broke us apart, I didn't open the door and that was a mistake but it wasn't because I didn't love you, I was just confused and tired of fighting but I never stopped wanting you, can you understand that? I know that we can fix things because I love you and I know you love me and that's enough"

"No, you're here because you feel sorry for me and I get it, really, I'd feel sorry for me too but I'm not going to become your girlfriend again because of that and you should know that, Beck, I actually find this insulting" Jade commented coldly.

"It's not like that, Jade, Beck's been here since before we learnt about the rape... he's been here all this time because he loves you" Cat affirmed.

"Wait, wait... all this time?" Jade questioned confused and they looked at each other not knowing what to say. "What do you mean all this time?"

"Jade, you need to rest" Tori said trying to avoid her question.

"No, what does she mean?" Jade questioned.

"Just sleep" Robbie said and she rolled her eyes.

"I wanna go" Jade said and tried to stand up but her legs weakened and she dropped to the floor.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed and tried to help her up but she wanted to do it herself so she pushed his hands away.

"What's going on? Why can't I feel my legs?" Jade questioned disconcertedly and a few seconds later the doctor walked into the room.

"Jade, you can't walk yet" He said as he grabbed her in his arms and put her on the bed again.

"What? Why?" Jade questioned confused and he sighed.

"You need to be strong" The doctor said and they all stared at him nervously thinking that maybe something was wrong with Jade's legs. "Listen, Jade, you were about to die, many things happened within your body and you were in coma"

"Coma?" Jade questioned confused.

"Yes, you were in coma for... over ten months" He informed and her eyes wide opened.

"What?" Jade asked shocked. "I've been here for ten months?"

"Yes and your muscles aren't ready to walk again, you'll have to do some exercises and have therapy but you'll be just fine in a few days" The doctor explained but Jade wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Ten months..." Jade whispered.

"I know it's hard to assimilate but you're fine now, the tension you feel on your legs will disappear eventually and there isn't anything wrong with your health so you just need to get used to the idea and go on with your life" The doctor commented.

"When will I be able to leave?" Jade questioned coldly still assimilating the fact she'd been asleep for almost a year.

"You need to have the therapies and do the exercises to be able to walk again but other than that, you're fine so I think you'll be able to leave next week" The doctor responded and she nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few hours"

"Ten months, I was sleeping for ten months..." Jade said and sighed.

"Jade, listen, I know it's hard to assimilate but I'm sure-"Tori began but she interrupted her.

"When did you find out about the rape?" She questioned.

"Like two months after it happened" Andre responded.

"And why didn't you disconnect me from this stupid machine?" Jade questioned coldly.

"What are you saying? You woke up, if we had pulled the plug, you would be dead" Tori commented.

"You knew what had happened to me and you kept me in this bed for ten months anyway, I could be gone now, if you had pulled the plug I wouldn't have to deal with all this crap, why did you keep me alive? Why?" Jade questioned angrily. "Who gave you the right to decide over MY life? Why did you do it?"

"Because we love you and we don't want to lose you" Beck affirmed.

"It wasn't your decision" Jade said.

"We didn't want you to die" Cat commented.

"Nick is such a fucking idiot, he should have finished the job, It wasn't so hard, I wasn't even conscious, he could've made sure that I was dead before he left" Jade commented upset. "It's not like I wanted to wake up anyway"

"Stop saying that, Jade, you should be happy that we found you in time and that you're alive" Beck said.

"You will never know what it's like to be raped or to live my life so don't tell me how to feel" Jade responded and he looked down. "Can you all leave me alone? I don't feel like talking to anyone"

"You want to 'finish the job', don't you?" Beck asked her and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't, I just don't want to see anyone" Jade repeated.

"I don't believe you" Beck said and Jade raised an eyebrow at him clearly annoyed.

"Uh?"

"You're a very good liar, Jade, you said you'd hit yourself with the door, lie! You said you had a boyfriend, lie! You've lied a lot and I can't trust you on this" Beck commented.

"I shouldn't even be having this conversation with you; it's none of your business and if I lied is because I had to" Jade said.

"No, it's because you WANTED to, you could've told us what was going on but you didn't, you preferred to lie, that's what you always do, lie! If you hadn't lied to us things would be different but you did and this happened" Beck responded.

"Beck..." Andre said because what he'd just said wasn't exactly good and Beck also realized it right after he'd said it.

"Are you blaming me for it?" Jade questioned upset.

"No, no, of course not, that didn't come out as expected" Beck apologized. "I'm just saying that you've lied before and we believed you, I believed you even though the signs were on my face and something horrible happened because of that so I won't make that mistake again, I can't trust you, especially now" Beck explained. "I think you want to kill yourself for real" He said and she sighed annoyed.

"What if I did? It's not your problem, go home and leave me the hell alone" Jade said coldly.

"No way, I'm not letting you kill yourself now that you've come back to life, I'll handcuff myself to you if it's necessary" Beck affirmed.

"No, Beck, that's not necessary, I told you I'm not gonna kill myself, I'm just saying that I would have liked you to pull the plug or to have found me dead because I had no desires to live after what happened, I remember every second of it clearly, it was the worst night of my life and looking back, I think I would have done it myself but if that had been the case we wouldn't be having this conversation" Jade responded.

"I'm glad he didn't give you the time to" Beck said sincerely and she stared at him coldly.

"You have no idea what you're saying, you don't know what it's like to feel so degraded, so humiliated and so used that you wish you were dead, I remember him all over me, I can still feel his breath and his skin, I can still hear his words, everything he said... I just, all I wanted was to close my eyes and never wake up again, there is no going back, this is not like getting robbed because when that happens you know you can get the material things back but this? No, he took everything from me" Jade said sadly and angrily. "All I wanted at first was to escape, I was hoping that one of you or one of the neighbors would wake up and help me but nobody did and then when I realized that it was all over, that he had done it, I just, I wanted to die I really did, the last thing I remember is standing in front of the desk, he was behind me...raping me, then he covered my face and said 'see you in hell darling', after that everything turned blank and I wish it had remained that way"

"See you in hell darling" Jade whispered and chuckled a little. "It's weird but those last words are in my head and it feels like he is saying it now, over and over again... see you in hell darling" she repeated. "He was right after all..."

"What?" Tori asked confused.

"I woke up in hell, this is it... this is my hell"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review, please! :)**

 **The next three chaps will be ending B.**


	24. Chapter 24

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 4**

"Alright…" Robbie said and played the video. " They started seeing themselves that morning as they talked about the play, the video showed the three squares on the screen, Cat and Tori were in the top left, the boys were in the bottom and Jade was in the top right.

"Jade looked fine that day, this doesn't make any sense" Andre commented. "Play it from the part when we went to sleep" Robbie skipped to moments before Jade stayed alone and they continued from there.

" _No, don't sleep, Tori!"_ They saw how Jade got upset after they all left her alone but she continued working. " _I'm going to finish this_ " They watched how she continued typing and acting normally, she drank coffee, talked to herself about the play, complained and she looked normal.

" _I've drunk like a thousand cups of coffee and I'm still tired as hell_ " Jade commented annoyed. " _Almost finished, these idiots better buy me coffee all week_ " she said and they looked at each other confused because she was actually expecting to be alive.

"What?" Tori asked confused. "It doesn't sound like she was planning on committing suicide to me"

"She doesn't even seem sad" Cat added and then they saw Nick opening the door behind Jade, she immediately turned around and rolled her eyes annoyed at the screen.

"Wait, didn't she say that he was in San Diego?" Tori questioned.

" _Aren't you supposed to be in San Diego?"_ Jade asked him and Tori nodded.

" _No, baby, you and I have a date tonight_ " They saw how Nick put his hands on Jade's shoulders and kissed her neck and she was clearly bothered by him.

" _Stop it, Nick_ " She said when he tried to kiss her and Beck shook his head sadly because Jade had gone through that many times. " _When will you leave me alone? Don't you understand that I find you repulsive?_ " They watched them fighting until Jade pushed him away.

" _Come on, show me how sweet you can be and take your clothes off_ " Nick said and they stared at each other disgusted, he was so gross but Jade seemed used to it, she kept insulting him. " _We could do many fun delicious things together_ "

" _I'd rather die_ " Jade responded.

" _You want this as much as I do_ " Nick said and they all shook their heads upset just like Jade. " _You need a man, a real man, not like you little ex, what did you two do together, uh? Play table games? Watch movies? Did he ever make you feel a real woman?_ "He questioned and Beck stared at the screen upset because Nick was simply disturbing.

" _What Beck and I did together is none of your business but believe me, he really is a man unlike you_ " Jade responded and Beck smiled a little but the whole situation was sickening.

" _So you were naughty? Be naughty with me too_ " Nick said and they cringed disgusted.

"He is so gross" Cat commented.

" _Tell me, if he is a man like you say then why did you break up with him? Oh wait no; he dumped you, didn't he?_ " Nick said and Jade looked down and so did Beck, he regretted so much not opening that door. " _It's okay, Jade, you don't need him anymore, come on, let me help you get rid of all those clothes_ " He said as he tried to touch her but she slapped his hand away.

"This man is sick" Andre said, they continued discussing and then Jade started laughing at him.

" _God, you're pathetic_ " She said and Nick was obviously annoyed by her attitude, he started strangling her and they stared at the screen nervously.

"What the hell is he doing _?"_ Andre asked madly, Jade was obviously feeling really bad but then Nick stopped strangling her and she ordered him to get out.

"So this is why she had the chocking marks…" Beck said angrily.

"Well, maybe she got sad after this" Cat said when they thought Nick was leaving but then he suddenly put Jade close to him and forced her to kiss him, Beck felt so angry when he saw him kissing Jade that if he'd had Nick in front of him in that moment he would have punched the hell out of him.

"God, he is such an asshole" Andre said as they watched Nick kissing Jade while she tried to push him away.

" _Get out, GET THE HELL OUT NOW!"_ Jade screamed madly when she finally pushed him back, she seemed so affected by that kiss that for a moment they were sure that that had been her reason to want to die but the more they watched the worse it got. " _No, baby, this is just the beginning, you and I are going to have a lot of fun tonight, come here, don't be scared_ " He said and Beck started feeling more and more anxious.

" _I'm not scared_ " Jade affirmed but they all knew that she was and so did Nick, it was obvious." _Of course you are but you shouldn't be, this is going to be fun for both of us, let me prove you that I can be much more of a man than Beck, I'll make you feel things you've never felt before_ " He said and they looked at each other nervously and disgusted.

" _Thanks for the offer but I'll have to decline it, I'm allergic to pigs"_ Jade said trying to keep her attitude but she was clearly scared, Cat couldn't help it and laughed a little but then she stopped because the video just got worse.

" _You're not a little girl anymore, Jade, you've grown up and it's time for you to know what life is about, I WILL MAKE YOU a woman_ " Nick said and they all felt so scared for her, Beck was terrified. " _You've been asking for it, honey, you wouldn't wear such lovely sexy outfits if you didn't want me to see you in them, you caused this, you caught my attention since day one, every time I looked at you I just wanted to rip your clothes off, I imagined what would be like to be in bed with you and I promised myself you would be mine someday_ "

"He really is sick, oh my god" Robbie commented.

" _That's never going to happen_ " Jade said still trying to seem okay but even though she was far from the camera at that moment they could clearly see she was scared out of her mind.

" _Why not? You're single because we both know that that boyfriend of yours is fictional and Beck doesn't give a damn about you anymore, I'm sure he won't be jealous, you should've seen his face when I asked him about you; it's pretty obvious you two don't get along_ " Nick said and Beck looked down feeling guilty, he had no idea that telling Nick the truth was a mistake he would forever regret because Nick had used it to hurt Jade.

" _You're wrong, in fact, we've talked and we are back together, he is coming over tonight so you better go_ " Jade lied and Beck stared at the screen sadly because she was really just trying to keep up the lie to defend herself but it was useless. " _Do you think I'm stupid? You are not back together and he is not coming because he doesn't care, nobody cares, Jade, you are completely alone and you know it_ " Nick said and they all looked at each other sadly because it was true in a certain way, she was alone, at least at that moment.

" _Stay away from me, I'm serious one more step and I'll call the police_ " She threatened him but he didn't seem afraid. " _You're not going to call anyone_ " They watched Nick pushing Jade back pretty hardly making her fall and drop the phone.

"Whoa!" Robbie said surprised.

"This is not looking good" Andre said worriedly and looked at Beck, who was obviously angry.

They saw Nick pinning Jade against the wall and kissing her while she tried to reach something on the shelf above her; they then saw her cutting him with the scissors and threatening him with them. " _I said stay away from me_ "

"She looks so scared" Tori commented sadly, they were hoping that he would ultimately go away but the more they watched the more they felt he was gonna stay.

" _He is going to come, they're going to come I'm sure_ " Jade affirmed nervously and it made them feel so bad.

They saw Jade running out of the room and Nick following her fast. "Oh my god, I hope she could escape" Tori said worriedly, a few seconds later they saw Jade passing by, she then came back and stood in the door for a couple of seconds but ultimately kept running and Nick went behind her.

"Damn it" Robbie said, within a minute he walked back into the room dragging Jade by her hair and they closed their eyes in frustration. Then they saw Jade doing the trick and managed to get on top of him to blind him with her thumbs.

"Whoa, I didn't know she could fight" Andre commented.

"She took self-defense classes" Tori informed but then they watched Nick getting on top of her again, however, Jade managed to punch him really hard and tried to crawl away.

"Yes!" Tori said gladly but Nick recovered quickly and grabbed Jade again.

" _LET ME GO, NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME_ " Jade screamed while kicking desperately because Nick was hugging her from behind.

" _Time to play, I like your desk_ " They watched him bending Jade over the desk and forcing her legs open as she screamed and they felt even more scared, especially after he took her top off.

"Oh my god, no" Beck said terrified but then they saw Jade hitting him and running to the phone.

"Yes!" Cat said happily but their happiness lasted a couple of seconds because Nick caught her and forced her to kiss him again.

" _BITCH!"_ Nick screamed as he violently pushed her away after she bit him and then proceeded to grab her arms and slam her to the floor.

"Ouch" Robbie said because it had been a pretty hard hit, then they saw Nick about to punch her face but he regretted and kicked her stomach instead.

"Son of a bitch" Beck said madly as Jade coughed and gasped for air. "So that's why she had the bruise..."

"What a beast, what does he want to do to Jade anyway?" Cat questioned confused and they all looked at each other not knowing what to say, they knew what he wanted but they were afraid Cat was too innocent to understand it but she wasn't, she just was hoping that she was wrong.

" _I came here with the best of intentions but you had to go screwing it up with your god damn attitude_ " He said angrily and made her stand up; the gang was just so shocked, angry and confused while watching the video. " _I'm gonna give you another opportunity. You are going to be with me tonight, Jade and I swear it'll be the best night of your life, you'll never forget it_ " Nick said as he threw Jade onto the bed and Tori shook her head.

"I don't like this" Tori commented worriedly, they all knew how that video was going to end.

" _If you touch me I'll tell the police and you'll rot in jail_ " Jade threatened and they were hoping that it had worked but Nick didn't even blink. " _I'll take the risk_ "

"Oh no" Andre whispered worriedly.

" _Don't hurt me, please_ " Jade begged and they all looked at the screen sadly, she was terrified, they saw how Nick got on top of her and started kissing her as she screamed and tried to push him away. " _NO, STOP, PLEASE, NO_!" Jade punched him, scratched him, pulled his hair and did everything she could but he ended up taking off her stockings anyway.

"No, no, no..." Tori said hoping that Jade would find a way to escape but it didn't happen.

" _I've waited for so long for this moment_ " Nick said and Beck exhaled madly, he felt more and more anger running through his body as seconds went by. " _NOOOO, HELP, PLEASE HEEEEELP ME_ " Jade screamed and cried in fear as that man stroked her bare legs under the skirt and forced her to kiss him.

" _Sh, I am sick of hearing your stupid screams, nobody is going to come, sweetheart, it's just you and me, you and me just like I've imagined_ " Nick said as he pulled her underwear down and forced her to open her legs, Tori looked down sadly and Beck felt so impotent, they all knew what was going to happen and it made them feel horrible, so horrible that they didn't want to see it but they had to.

" _AH... ah...ah, IT HURTS STOP PLEASE_ " Jade cried as Nick started raping her and Beck closed his eyes in frustration because there was no going back after that second, no matter what she did he had raped her, she was trying to get him off her really hard but he never did and Beck felt so powerless, he only wanted to get in the screen and kill Nick with his own hands.

They watched how Jade managed to get off the bed but Nick stood in the way. " _Fine, you know what? I'll do it, just don't hit me again_ " Jade said and their eyes wide opened.

"What?" Robbie asked just as surprised as Nick.

" _Yes, I've got nothing to lose, right? It all happened anyway so I prefer to just enjoy it as you say, why not? Just don't be so violent, it really does hurt_ " Jade said and they looked at each other confused as Nick kissed her.

"She is lying" Beck affirmed.

"Are you sure?" Andre asked because Jade was kissing him normally, they couldn't see her face so it was hard to tell whether she was lying or not.

"Yes, I'm sure but even if she isn't, we can't judge her, can we?" Beck asked and they sighed.

"No, of course not" Tori said sadly, they could see Jade pulling down her strap so they stared at the screen confused, for a moment they thought that she'd actually cooperated after all and then tried to kill herself because she felt guilty, Nick had put Jade on the desk so they could only see her back and his hands all over it as he kissed her.

Beck couldn't help but feel uncomfortable even though he was sure she was tricking him and they confirmed it when she hit his head and tried to run off. "Geez!" Andre said surprised.

"See? I told you, she's smart" Beck said proudly.

"I don't think it really helped, though" Andre added.

" _Our deal's over, darling, you like it rough_ " Nick said and they sighed frustrated.

" _Get your disgusting hands off me_ " Jade exclaimed angrily as Nick dragged her to the chair, after they watched him making her sit on his lap and raping her again while covering her mouth and to see her desperately crying like that, to see the fear in her eyes as she stared at the computer obviously hoping that her friends would wake up and help her was just too painful.

"Oh my god" Beck said, anger and pain dripping from his voice as he saw Nick abusing Jade, she couldn't move for a few minutes but then when he started touching her breasts one of her arms was loose and they could see her trying to reach the computer while crying but she couldn't and it was driving her insane.

"She was trying to reach something on the desk so hard" Tori said sadly.

"I think she wants the mouse because he threw everything else off when he made her bend over" Robbie added as they saw her trying to grab it but she never could, however, she then leaned forward and they saw that she'd grabbed the phone.

"She got the phone" Tori said gladly, they watched Jade using the phone and then Nick noticing it.

"That's when she called me" Beck said sadly as they watched Nick covering her mouth and trying to take the phone from her hand as Jade fought to keep it, she was so desperately trying to scream but he was covering her face really hard, it seemed he was almost suffocating her. "Oh god" He said feeling very guilty, he saw himself hanging up on her and the expression on her face when he did it and it made him want to die, it was pretty obvious all her hopes had been crashed in that one second. "If I had looked at the screen or called her back..." He commented while they watched Nick dragging Jade to the bed again.

" _You called Beck, uh? You stupid bitch, see? He didn't care, he probably saw it was you and hung up_ " Nick said and Beck felt even guiltier than before, Jade had called him because she needed help but he had ignored her. " _Just stop trying, Jade, nobody is coming because nobody cares about you and you know what? You deserve it_ "

" _If he were here you would regret this_ " Jade said and Beck nodded.

"Yes, of course, I would have killed him before he laid a hand on you" Beck affirmed.

" _If he were here? Why would he even be here? This is none of his business, get over it, Jade, he dumped you and I don't blame him because you must be one hell of a girlfriend, It's time for you to understand that you're NOBODY'S priority, darling, not your mom's, not your dad's, not your friends' and definitely not Beck's so even if he knew what's going on, I think he would actually be happy that he is not with a cheap whore like you anymore_ " Nick affirmed and Beck just felt so angry, he wanted to make Nick choke on his own words.

"I hope she is not actually believing what that animal is saying to her" Andre commented because Jade remained in silence for a few seconds.

" _If he knew what you're doing to me he would kill you_ " Jade affirmed and Beck nodded with tears in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I would have, I will" Beck added.

" _No, he wouldn't and you know why? Because he wouldn't get into trouble for you, you're not worth it, you're hot, Jade, you're the kind of woman any man would like to be in bed with but that's it, you're not worthy of a real lasting relationship, you're just too messed up and no one would get into trouble for you_ " Nick affirmed and Beck shook his head angrily.

" _That's not true_ " Jade said but her voice was different, they could tell she was doubting. " _It is, Jade, don't fool yourself into thinking that somebody actually cares about you, deep inside you know it's not true_ " He affirmed and they shook their heads, they couldn't get over the fact Jade was actually believing all that.

" _My friends and my parents do_ " Jade said and they nodded, they wanted her to feel their support so bad in that moment but it was too late. " _Please, your mother would much prefer to kick you out of the house than to break up with me, most of the time your dad doesn't even remember you exist and I doubt that those you call your friends really consider you a friend, you're a bitch, I've seen you being rude to them, how in the world could you expect them to actually appreciate you? The only reason they talk to you is because they're polite_ " He said to her and they shook their heads upset.

"God, that's not true" Tori affirmed angrily. "Don't believe him, Jade, he is lying!"

" _You're having sex with your mother's fiancée, Jade, if anyone knew about this they would think I'm a bastard but they would also think you're a dirty prostitute and despite you, including Beck, you should be happy that nobody will ever find out about us, it'll be our little secret_ " He said and Jade cried even more.

"No, Jade, none of that is true and you know it" Beck said desperately to the screen.

"Beck, she was very vulnerable and he did his best to destroy her self esteem" Robbie said. "He is a monster; he didn't need to do that, he was raping her anyway"

" _Please leave me alone, please, I won't tell anyone I swear but please, please, leave me alone_ " Jade begged terrified and it broke their hearts because they'd never seen Jade like that, she had never begged for anything in her life. _"I can't take it anymore, please, I am not gonna say anything, I promise"_

"This is so horrible, I feel so bad for her" Andre said sincerely.

" _I know you won't tell anyone, sweetheart_ " Nick said and continued raping her violently while she screamed in pain and cried her eyes out, Beck felt his heart was being squeezed as he watched the video because it was just too painful.

" _Where do you think you're going? You're liking it, don't deny it_ " Nick said as he got on top of her back when Jade tried to escape again and they stared at the screen angrily. " _GET OFF ME_!" She was desperate but Nick didn't listen, he simply covered her mouth and tied her arms behind her back as he continued raping her, Jade was crying her soul out and trying to scream but nobody went to help her, not even her own friends because they weren't even watching, they could see themselves sleeping on the other two squares while everything happened.

"God..." Tori said sadly with tears running down her face and looked down; they couldn't stand watching that happening to Jade but they needed to see what happened next.

"This has been going on for so long, when is it going to end?" Robbie asked, they were hoping that Nick would finish soon and leave Jade alone but he kept going.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_ " Nick exclaimed madly as he pressed Jade's face against the mattress and then she started gasping for air and continued crying so Nick covered her mouth with a tape, it was such a horrible scene because she was crying and obviously trying to scream but she couldn't do a lot.

" _It was better than I expected, all this year was worth it_ " Nick said when he was done and Beck pressed his fist full of rage " _You liked it_ " He said and Beck felt the anger running through his body just like Jade, Nick left the room and Jade simply stayed on the bed, at first she wasn't doing anything but then she started crying her eyes out and it broke their hearts.

"My god...I feel so bad for her, I had never seen her like this" Tori commented with tears in her eyes as well, Jade tried to scream really loudly but she couldn't so she continued crying in anger and impotence, after that they saw her dragging herself off the bed and then walking around her room like a zombie.

"Why doesn't she untie herself, open the door and go?" Cat questioned confused. "She is just standing there"

"She was in shock, Cat, you can see it in her face... she doesn't know what to do, I don't think she had really processed what happened" Robbie explained sadly, after Jade walked towards the computer and they saw the massive bruise on her belly because her hands were still tied on her back, then she slowly sat down in front of the computer so they could see her face more clearly and it was heartbreaking, she was a mess, she looked nothing like the last time she'd been sitting on that chair in front of the computer.

"Oh my god..." Beck whispered with tears in his eyes, she was all red, her face had tears and makeup all over and the look in her eyes was simply painful.

"She is trying to say something" Andre commented and then Jade looked down while crying again.

"I've never wanted to hug someone more than I want to hug her right now" Tori said sincerely, after they watched Jade standing in front of the mirror and then looking down when Nick entered the room again.

" _Look at you, you finally look like you're supposed to, like a whore_ " Nick said as he forced her to look at the mirror and it made them so angry because Jade was crying as she stared at herself. " _Remember a couple of hours ago? You were so rude, so arrogant... and look at you now, you look pathetic, you can only inspire pity. Do you want Beck to come see you now? What do you think he would feel? Pity? Disgust? Or what? Maybe he wouldn't even care, you're irrelevant to him and to everyone else, Jade, nobody cares about you, really, you could die today and It wouldn't make any difference"_ He affirmed and Jade simply listened, she looked so done with everything.

"Fucking bastard, you're gonna regret every word and every second" Beck said to the screen.

"I can't believe she is believing everything" Tori commented upset.

"Any person in her situation would, it's partially true, I mean her mother didn't believe her and she doesn't get along with her father, it's understandable that she believed it especially after what happened" Robbie responded, then they watched him taking her back to the bed and tying her feet. _"It's only a little past 4am, we got plenty of time"_ Nick said to her and they Andre and Tori looked at each other upset.

"What? It's not over?" Tori asked angrily, after that Nick left the room and Jade simply stayed on the bed.

A few minutes later they saw Nick walking back and forcing her to eat a bit like nothing had happened. " _God, you're so insanely pretty_ " He said as he touched and tried to kiss Jade, she was clearly scared and disgusted but it was like he enjoyed it , he was kissing her but then he suddenly got violent again and pushed her back. " _You can't just disappear like that, it'll ruin my plans but I don't want to... this is all your fault_ , _if you weren't so fucking stubborn things would be solved_ " He said as he pushed her face to the side and Beck simply tried to keep his rage under control but it was very hard after everything he'd seen.

" _Don't worry, I'll think of something but you're coming with me"_ Nick said and left, Jade looked so terrified and vulnerable, she was desperately trying to untie herself and they could understand why perfectly, she didn't want to go with him.

" _Sorry about this, I know it's not nice to be tied up but you can't walk around just like that, you could trip and besides, you need to get used to the feeling,_ _I've been thinking, what if you got kidnapped? It'd be easy to trick everyone into believing that someone took you away, you're home alone, someone could've broken into our house and kidnapped you while your mother and I were away"_ Nick said and they looked at each other nervously, they felt like everything was happening at the moment. " _Don't worry, Jade, you won't have to deal with cops and doctors and questions, I promise"_

"What's he going to do?" Cat questioned nervously but they didn't know what to respond, they watched Nick entering the room every once in a while only to tell Jade what he was going to do with her and then he would leave again.

"What is he trying to do? Why does he just keep coming and going?" Tori questioned confused.

"I think he was just trying to kill time and keep her under control, he was apparently thinking of a way to kidnap her" Andre responded.

"She is kidnapped in her own room" Beck commented angrily.

Time went by and then Nick came once again, they thought he would keep molesting Jade but he untied her feet and made her stand up so they paid more attention. " _Guess what? I made a decision, we'll have to use the original plan"_ Nick said and they could see the fear in Jade's face even though she wasn't so close to the camera. " _I don't exactly love this plan but oh well, I'm not taking any risks...but before"_ He commented and they didn't know what he was planning to do but it wasn't anything good and Jade knew it, it was obvious she was terrified, then they watched him bending her over the table and unzipping his pants again as she shook her head scared.

"He is gonna do it again, the fucking son of a bitch is doing it again" Andre said angrily as they saw him raping her and saw her crying her eyes out.

"Damn bastard, damn, damn son of a bitch, you're gonna die" Beck said angrily.

" _You've been really sensitive today, Jade_ " Nick said because Jade couldn't stop crying and it made them feel so sad and so angry, he made her stand straight while raping her and kissed her cheek. " _But it's okay, it's all gonna be good, see you in hell darling_ " He said in her ear as he covered her face with a tissue and she quickly passed out.

"Oh my god" Cat said worriedly as they saw her head dropping and then Nick setting her upper body on the desk.

"Look at that beast, she is unconscious and he doesn't even care" Robbie said angrily as they watched Nick raping Jade, he did what he wanted with her and then simply moved away so her body dropped to the floor.

"He is an animal, he treated her like a fucking toy" Tori commented madly while they saw him getting dressed as Jade's body laid on the floor.

After that they saw him grabbing Jade like a rag doll and dressing her up again, he had trouble putting her stockings on again so he gave up and proceeded to fix her hair and makeup right in front of the computer, he was facing the screen the whole time as he made Jade look normal but he never noticed the video chat was on.

"We didn't notice that she wasn't wearing stockings anymore" Tori commented as Nick left Jade on the chair after making the bed again and then walked out of the room.

"After seeing the blood, that wasn't important... she was dressed, she had the skirt on and we didn't imagine what had happened, none of us knew Nick had been there or that he'd been harassing her, only you knew that" Andre responded.

"Maybe if I'd talked, maybe if I'd told you guys we could have helped her..." Tori said sadly.

"This is not your fault, Tori, she made you promise you wouldn't talk and besides, we couldn't have known that he would come back from San Diego, not even Jade knew that" Robbie said.

"I guess after this, Jade woke up and she simply did it... everything makes sense now, she probably felt so humiliated that she only wanted to end her life, I would have done it too, especially after all the things he said to her" Tori commented sadly.

"The video is not over" Beck said and they saw Nick walking back into the room, he used Jade's phone for a few minutes and then put her back on the bed.

" _Oh Jade, what a shame that everything has to end like this but you brought it on yourself, you refused to cooperate, I came here hoping you would finally stop being a rude bitch but I had a plan in case you didn't, I was sure you would be mine tonight and it happened, the wait was so worth it, too bad I can't take you with me, too risky but that's fine, I got what I wanted_ " Nick said and they stared at the screen angrily, then they saw how he started shoving the pills down her throat and their mouths dropped. " _You know, I've been wanting to have you for almost a year but I didn't know how to do it without getting caught until without realizing it, you and your friends gave me the answer I had been looking for_ " He commented and they looked at each other confused.

" _Suicide, Beck told me how to kill you without getting in trouble...He must be tired of you so I'm doing him a favor too, it's a win-win situation"_ Nick chuckled and Beck shook his head full of rage, they watched how Nick set Jade on the bed like she was going to sleep and kissed her again. " _The answer was right in front of my face but I didn't see it until your ex mentioned the suicidal girl in your play, of course, people kill themselves all the time and nothing happens, suicidal people's bodies don't get really examined when they die, there is no investigation on the case, it's perfect, that's why I didn't punch you because let's be serious, that would be suspicious and we don't want that, your death will be considered a suicide and any other bruise you might have will be on your drug dealer boyfriend and the kids from your school will think I hit you before but that won't cause me problems, nobody will find hard to believe that an unstable girl like you killed herself in a moment of madness... I mean you're obsessed with death and nobody likes you, not even your parents so why would they be surprised?"_ He commented as he sliced her wrists and they stared at the screen completely appalled, they couldn't believe he was so coldblooded to simply rape and murder a girl like that.

Nick grabbed a pillow and started suffocating Jade so they stared at the screen even more surprised but then he stopped. " _This is not necessary, don't worry, you'll die very slowly and when you wake up you'll be in hell_ " He said smiling and they looked at each other shocked and sickened by the whole thing.

"Damn bastard" Tori said angrily.

They saw him covering Jade and leaving her just like they'd seen her and after cleaning the room, he simply left her there and moments later they saw Tori waking up so Robbie paused the video. "No, no...NO! God, why? WHY?" Beck screamed full of rage as he punched the table. "I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna kill him, I SWEAR TO GOD HE IS GONNA DIE" He affirmed as he tried to breathe properly but he was so angry, sad and so full of rage that he felt was going to explode.

"I told Jade that she was underrating him, she was sure that he was never going to rape her, she said she could manage it but..." Tori commented still not believing what she'd seen. "It was horrible, oh my god"

"She was right, the coward didn't want to get in trouble but then I gave him the idea" Beck said angrily. "I told him how to do it; I told him how to kill her"

"This is not your fault, Beck, you told him what the play was about when he asked and he twisted it in his sick mind" Tori affirmed. "We couldn't have known that he was planning to rape and kill Jade like that"

"I still can't believe what I just saw" Andre said sincerely. "That was a nightmare for her and it all happened live on the video chat"

"If we hadn't gone to sleep things would have been different, we could have helped her, she asked for help, she tried to reach the computer, she begged for help but we weren't there, she called me and instead of trying to call her back or looking at the computer I went to sleep, I let it happen, I failed her" Beck said feeling extremely guilty. "We were sleeping while she was getting raped" He exclaimed with tears in his eyes and pulled his hair madly. "Did you see her eyes while he

abused her on the chair? Did you see the fear in her face?"

"Beck, calm down" Andre said but Beck shook his head.

"Don't you understand the magnitude of the situation? HE RAPED HER, HE RAPED HER AND WE COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM, I COULD HAVE STOPPED HIM GOD DAMN IT" Beck screamed and started walking in circles angrily trying to calm down.

"Poor Jade" Cat said with tears running down her face.

"And the fact he said all those things to her was just cruel, he made sure to repeat that nobody cared about her throughout the whole thing and by the end of it I'm sure she believed it, that's why she doesn't think we are her friends anymore, she's so distant" Robbie said sadly.

"And she has reasons to, we failed her" Tori added.

"That fucking bastard is going to pay I swear" Beck affirmed full of rage. "I'm gonna kill him in the most painful way he can think of, I'm going to start by cutting his hands off so he knows what she was feeling when he was on top of her and she couldn't use her hands, he'll know exactly what she went through"

"No, Beck, he has to go to jail" Tori said but he shook his head.

"No, that's not enough... aren't you listening? Didn't you see the video? Didn't you see how much Jade suffered? Didn't you see the fear in her face and her screams? She spent more than two months in coma and now she's locked up in a clinic, depressed and he is out there feeling victorious" Beck responded madly. "I'm gonna make him pay"

"Well, the good news is that Jade didn't try to kill herself, she is not suicidal after all..."

* * *

 **Alright, this was basically the same chapter as in ending A with some minor fixes to fit the storyline because it was too much and i didn't want to write it all over again but i hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Oh my god, I still can't believe it" Beck said still shocked by what they'd just seen. "Of course, that's why she's so changed, that's why she's depressed, that's why she starts shaking when people touch her, that's why she panics every time he is close to her, oh my god, it was so painfully obvious, how could I not notice?" He asked madly, he felt so impotent and angry and sad, he just couldn't cope, he wanted to kill Nick.

"Everything makes sense now" Tori added. "Now I understand why she wouldn't yell at him or do anything when he is close, she is terrified of him... And she's got reasons to, he was a beast with her" she commented sadly and angrily.

"I knew there was something wrong but I couldn't tell what it was, god, I am such an idiot... she made it completely obvious and we didn't see it, instead i literally blamed her for it, i'm an asshole" Beck said angrily.

"Do you guys think she remembers?" Cat asked.

"Of course she remembers, Cat, if she didn't then she wouldn't be acting like she does" Beck affirmed. "She is not even trying to hide it; the only thing she could do to make it more obvious would be to write 'I was raped' on her forehead, we've been so blind all this time"

"Why didn't she say anything, though? She had nothing to lose anymore" Andre commented.

"Maybe she's ashamed" Robbie responded.

"That's why she was confused when we told her about the suicide thing, Jade is not suicidal, she is a rape victim" Beck affirmed. "She wanted to tell us but she couldn't, remember? She said I had no idea what I was talking about, she said things weren't like that, she said she was in the clinic for the wrong reason and she was right in everything she said but we didn't get the message, she made all those comments that didn't make sense but now they do, every single thing makes sense after seeing this"

"What are we gonna do now?" Cat asked.

"I wanna see her; I need to hug her... I need her to feel safe" Beck said, they all got in the car and drove to the clinic, he couldn't wait to see Jade but he knew that seeing her after watching the video would be hard.

When they arrived to the clinic Jade was walking around the gardens as usual, that was all she could do. "There she is..." Andre said sadly, they just couldn't look at her the same way, they felt so bad for her and so guilty for not helping her.

As Beck and the rest of them stepped closer to her, he was getting flashbacks of what had happened to her, he saw her standing there and then remembered her screaming on the bed, he saw her folding her arms and remembered her being unable to move as Nick raped her on the chair. Every single moment of that video would live in his head forever.

"Hey" Jade said emotionlessly when she saw them.

"Hi" Tori said nicely trying not to seem sad.

"How are you?" Cat asked trying to seem happy and Jade sighed.

"Good, I'm good..." Jade lied, she never felt good anymore and they could tell she didn't mean it.

"Jade, what happened that night?" Tori asked and Jade stared at her not knowing exactly what to say. "What made you want to do it?" She questioned pretending not to know what had really happened because they wanted to see if she would open up to them.

"Is that why you came?" Jade asked back and they looked at each other.

"Please, what happened? You were fine that day, how did you end up in a hospital?" Andre asked and Jade sighed as she looked down sadly but she knew she had to pretend.

"Well, as far as I know you guys took me there" Jade said but they only stared at her emotionlessly.

"Jade, you know what I mean, how did you end up bleeding to death?" Andre asked again but she remained quiet.

"Please, Jade, trust us" Tori said.

"That night I realized a lot of things, I realized I am completely alone, I realized that nobody really cares about me, not even my own parents, I simply realized that life is not worth it, it really isn't" Jade said and their hearts broke because she wasn't even lying to them, that's how she truly felt about that night.

"Jade..." Beck said and she stared at him coldly. "We know." He informed and she looked at him confused, she had no idea what he meant.

"What? What do you mean? Know what?" Jade questioned.

"We know about Nick" Andre said and she raised an eyebrow at him still not understanding their point.

"I know, Tori couldn't keep her mouth shut" Jade commented coldly and Tori looked down.

"We know what happened that night" Beck informed and Jade's face immediately changed, she got really nervous and they could see it.

"The night I tried to kill myself?" She asked hoping they didn't know what had actually happened.

"You didn't do anything and you know it" Beck said and she could feel her heart beating faster. "We know what happened, what really happened"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Jade said but she had some tears in her eyes by that point.

"Yes, you do" Beck affirmed and she looked at him trying to hold the tears back but it was too hard for her. "We know what he did to you" He informed and she stared at him nervously with more tears in her eyes.

"No, no you don't" Jade whispered. "You don't know anything"

"Yes, Jade, we do..." Beck said sadly and the tears started streaming down her face as she shook her head.

"No, no..." Jade said and started walking back while shaking her head. Jade was so confused, she couldn't understand how they had been able to find out but it made her feel horribly humiliated, she was crying and trying to get as far from them as possible, the last thing she wanted was to be reminded of what had happened by someone else especially him.

"Jade, listen to me, Jade..." He said as he walked toward her but she was shaking her head and covering her ears while crying. "I know he raped you" Beck informed and she started crying even more. "I'm so sorry, Jade, god knows I would've died to save you from that animal, I'm sorry" He said sincerely with tears in his eyes as he embraced her.

He had Jade in his arms but she refused to look at him, she was looking down with her arms on her head and lots of tears streaming down her face. "No, no, NO!" Jade screamed and pushed him away, she looked at him completely hurt and he felt an impotence he couldn't explain because there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

"Jade, please..." Beck said and she continued crying.

"You couldn't have...no, nobody knows" Jade said. "Nobody can know"

"Jade..." Tori said sadly.

"He told you, right? It was a lie, I swear" Jade affirmed anxiously. "He is lying, he is doing it to punish me but nothing happened, I was sad that night and I tried to kill myself, I really did, I grabbed the scissors and slit my wrists with them because I was sick of life, i still am" she said trying to seem believable and she was but they knew the truth.

"Jade, stop it, we saw it you don't have to deny it anymore" Beck informed and she looked at him even more confused.

"What? You saw it?" Jade asked and he nodded sadly.

"We saw what happened, all of it" He responded and she looked at him with even more tears running down her face.

"It wasn't my fault, it wasn't..." She said. "I didn't want it... I didn't, I swear" She affirmed and it simply broke Beck's heart to see her like that. "I told him to stop, I told him to leave me alone but he...he didn't listen, it wasn't my fault, it wasn't... it wasn't my fault" She affirmed. "I know you think I let it happen and that i wanted it but it wasn't like that, i never wanted that i swear but he was stronger! You have to believe me, i'm so sorry"

"No, Jade , no, this wasn't your fault at all, i was an idiot to say that to you" Beck affirmed. "He did everything, he raped you and he tried to kill you, you're completely innocent" He commented and she broke out crying even more so Beck immediately hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay, he is never gonna touch you again I swear" Beck affirmed as he held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. The rest of the gang was just watching them and feeling really sad for her, Jade cried into Beck's embrace for several minutes and then she broke the hug.

"Jade, I'm so sorry, I should've stayed awake... I knew what that animal had been doing to you, I should've known he would try to hurt you" Tori commented sincerely and Jade looked down. "God, I'm sorry..." Tori said and hugged Jade, she just needed to and Jade hugged her back. "I hope you know that everything he said to you wasn't true, we do care about you, Jade, we are your friends, we love you, you're not alone, okay? You're not" She affirmed and broke the hug.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened when you woke up? You knew you hadn't done anything wrong" Andre commented and Jade took a deep breath.

"Was it because of him? Did he threaten you?" Beck asked upset; he just really wanted to kill Nick with his own hands.

"He was there" Jade commented. "At first I was so confused, I didn't know what had happened, you guys were asking why I had done it but I didn't know what you meant" she began. "But then I remembered everything and in that second he appeared so I just... I don't know, I froze, I was so scared" she explained. "Everyone was asking me why I had done it and he was there like nothing had happened so at first I thought everyone was blaming me for what happened..." She admitted.

"You thought we knew about the rape and blamed you for it?" Beck asked confused and she nodded slowly.

"Yes, everyone was saying that what I had done was wrong and I didn't know what they meant so I assumed they were talking about that but then he said something about suicide and I understood everything" Jade commented. "You all started talking to me about how suicide wasn't the right choice, telling me it had been a mistake but i never did anything so it was like hearing you talk to someone else"

"After you guys left, Nick came back and said that even if I accused him he wouldn't go to jail because there are no proofs, he told me that my mom wouldn't believe me, that he could say it was consensual and I would not be able to prove he raped me" Jade confessed. "And he was right, it's been months...and my mom won't believe me, if she knew what happened she would think I caused it to make her dump him and she would kick me out" She affirmed.

"No, she wouldn't" Tori said.

"Yes, she would, you know she would" Jade responded. "He said that if everyone learned what i did i would have nowhere to go because everyone would think i'm a whore and that i would have to move in with him, he told me it would be official and that he would do all those things to me every day..." she said with tears in her eyes and a disgusted facial expression. "I don't want to live with him, i would rather die"

"First of all, you didn't do anything and second, you know we wouldn't leave you alone if your mother kicked you out" Beck affirmed. "How could you believe that?"

"You don't understand, i didn't say anything when i first woke up so i lost my chance, even you thought i was agreeing to it, what did you expect me to think?" Jade asked.

"I told you i was an idiot but still, Jade, you're not alone and you should know that" Beck responded.

"Anyway, my parents decided to bring me here and I'm actually glad they did, I don't want to go back to that house... I can't, if I ever step into that room again I'm not gonna be able to handle it" Jade said.

"You can't stay here forever, besides, you don't need therapy for suicidal people, you need therapy for rape victims" Beck said and she looked down as she wiped a couple of tears away.

"Things felt better when I was in coma, why did I have to wake up?" Jade asked sadly. "The last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital is being in my room, Nick tied me and covered my mouth with a tape... he made me bend over my desk and... started raping me, again, I remember him holding my face as he did it and saying 'see you in hell, darling', after that everything is black" she informed and they looked at each other sadly. "It would have been better if I had died like I was supposed to"

"No, don't say that" Beck demanded. "You don't have to feel bad about anything, you should be happy that you're here, you should be happy that he didn't win"

"I shouldn't have to feel bad about anything? I had sex with my mother's fiancée, Beck, how am I supposed to feel good?" Jade asked. "And how did he not win? He raped me, he ruined my life, by trying to kill me he was actually doing me a favor but he is so stupid that he didn't do it right"

"No, you didn't have sex with him, he raped you, it's not the same" Beck clarified. "You're the only victim in this situation and no, he didn't win, what he did to you was horrible and I understand how you must be feeling but he only wins if you let him, you need to recover"

"It doesn't matter, I still feel the same way... I just wanna go back to sleep and never wake up" Jade commented sincerely. "I don't care anymore, Melissa can marry him and live happily ever after, I just don't want to see him again, every time he is close to me it's like he is raping me all over again, his breath makes me want to puke and when he touches me I feel an intense need to shower and rip my skin off, I can't help it... I'm afraid of him, it's so pathetic"

"No, it's not pathetic, it's a normal reaction, what he did to you was disgusting" Tori affirmed.

"Nick is going to jail or dying, there's no other option for him" Beck affirmed.

"How am I supposed to send him to jail? I was alone, you were all sleeping, nobody saw" Jade commented. "If I speak up and say what happened, he is either gonna say I'm lying or that it was consensual and it'll just make everything ten times worse"

"Did you forget what we said?" Andre asked. "Robbie's got the video in his computer, Nick is gonna go to jail for a long time"

"Yes, Jade, you have to tell your mom and the police what happened and the video speaks by itself, Nick won't be able to make his way out of this" Tori affirmed and Jade thought about it, if they had a video then they were right, she could prove that it had been rape and she had nothing to lose anymore.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter, don't forget to review, please guys! xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Jade, first of all, we have to uncover your mom's eyes" Tori commented. "She needs to realize the beast Nick really is"

"I don't know... She is gonna lose her mind" Jade responded. "What if she starts hating me after this?"

"No, of course not she would have to be mad to hate you for being raped, she is just gonna beg you to forgive her I'm sure" Beck affirmed.

"So when are we gonna show her?" Robbie asked.

"When is she coming?" Tori asked Jade and she took a deep breath.

"She said that she and my dad would come today to talk to my therapist..." Jade informed.

"Your dad's coming too? Great, he also needs to see what really happened" Beck commented and Jade looked down.

"You don't have to be ashamed, Jade" Tori affirmed.

"Yeah, you say it because there isn't a video of you being raped by your mom's boyfriend" Jade responded coldly.

"Tori is right, you don't have to be ashamed but your parents do, they're gonna regret not believing you and not paying enough attention" Andre said.

"But wait, are we gonna show them the video with Nick here?" Cat asked.

"Melissa said he is not coming today" Jade informed.

"So it's done, it'll be today then, today everyone will know what really happened that night"

Later that day Melissa and Richard went to the clinic as they had promised, to talk to Jade's doctor so she was taken to the therapist's office with them. "Good afternoon, please take a seat" The doctor said nicely and they all sat down.

"Alright, it's been awhile since Jade got here so I want to know how she is doing" Jade's father said.

"Of course, well, unfortunately we haven't had any progress with her...she seems to refuse to improve" The doctor commented. "We've realized that she doesn't take her medicine so that's not helpful either because those pills prevent her from feeling depressed"

"Jade, why?" Richard asked upset but Jade didn't respond, she was just there listening and feeling annoyed.

"Honey, you need to cooperate" Melissa commented.

"Yes, she does, mental illnesses such as depression need to be battled from the inside and if the patient doesn't want to get better then she won't" The doctor affirmed. "This information is not meant for you to yell at her, okay? You need to understand that by screaming at her you're just gonna make things worse"

"Then what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to put a gun to her head and force her to take the medicine?" Richard asked slightly angry.

"She might as well pull the trigger" The doctor responded and Mr. West exhaled unhappily as he looked at Jade. "What she needs is to feel supported; I've noticed she feels some kind of rejection from you two"

"Rejection? But honey, you know we love you" Melissa affirmed and Mr. West nodded, he wasn't so good at saying how he felt but he did love his daughter.

"I don't know how things are in your house but she definitely feels she doesn't have your support so I advise you to work on that, okay?" The doctor said and they nodded. "Good, that's all, I'll see you soon" He said and shook their hands, after that Jade and her parents walked up to her room.

"Jade, what did you say to that doctor?" Richard asked as they walked.

"Nothing" Jade answered emotionlessly.

"No, don't tell me you said nothing to him because he was obviously judging us" Richard commented upset. "I've always given you what you need, it's unbelievable, you try to kill yourself and I'm the bad guy" He said madly but Jade only sighed while rolling her eyes.

"Richard, please..." Melissa said.

"No, Melissa, Jade needs to understand that what she did was wrong and she can't excuse herself by throwing the guilt at us" Richard affirmed. "Listen, young lady, I am paying a fortune for you to be in this place and I'm not gonna let you waste it"

Jade spent the whole way listening to her parents arguing and then basically yelling at her but she didn't even care, when they stepped into her room Melissa and Richard saw Jade's friends waiting there. "What are you all doing here?" Melissa asked confused.

"We are here to show you both something that will change your lives" Tori said.

"I don't have time for this" Richard said. "Jade, you better start cooperating or I might have to consider sending you to a less comfortable clinic, maybe then you'll appreciate what you have now" He threatened and Jade's friends looked at each other upset.

"You know what? The only one who should appreciate what he has is you" Beck affirmed.

"Excuse me?" Richard asked offended.

"You two need to see this, let's see if after you do, you feel the same way about everything you're saying now" Beck said.

"What is it?" Melissa asked.

"It's... it's a video of what happened the night Jade almost died" Tori informed and Melissa and Richard looked at each other and then at Jade, who was looking down.

"You have a video?" Richard asked surprised and they nodded. "And why would I want to see my daughter trying to kill herself?"

"You do, believe me" Beck affirmed. "If you don't see it now you'll never understand why it's so important"

"What are they talking about, Jade?" Melissa asked Jade and she looked at her not knowing what to say.

"It's...nothing, you're right, It's not important" Jade said, she wasn't sure about having her parents watch what had happened. "You should probably leave now"

"What?" Melissa asked confused. "Jade, what's in that video?"

"You don't need to see it, it's just me crying and slicing my wrists...you don't need to see that, right?" Jade commented.

"Jade, stop it" Beck demanded. "You know they have to see what really happened." He said and she shook her head.

"No, Beck, please... don't do this" Jade said. "Mom, dad, go" she ordered and it really caught her parents' attention the fact she didn't want them to see it but her friends thought it was important.

"I wanna see it" Melissa said as she looked at Jade and she stared back at her nervously.

"Alright, let's see it then" Mr. West said and they proceeded to sit down on the edge Jade's bed, she was standing behind them right in front of the door and Robbie put the laptop on the table, he moved it to set it in front of them and proceeded to play the video.

Richard and Melissa weren't so convinced about watching it but they had nothing to lose so they did, they saw Jade alone at first so her mother smiled but then Nick appeared.

"Nick? But he didn't tell me he was in the house that day" Melissa commented but they didn't say anything, she saw how Jade rolled her eyes and it didn't surprise her but then when she saw Nick trying to hug her and kiss her, she got confused and surprised and it just got worse as the conversation went on.

"What is he doing?" Mr. West asked upset.

" _Do you really think I would EVER be with you? You're my mom's fiancée and even if you weren't, you're just... disgusting, you could be my father_ " Jade said and Melissa nodded, she was just so confused by the whole thing just like Richard. " _But I'm not and don't mention your mother, she is not important... this is about us, sweetheart, we could do many fun delicious things together_ " Nick responded and Melissa cringed.

"And you're gonna marry that man?" Richard asked her angrily.

Melissa and Richard watched everything, they saw how Nick strangled Jade and forced her to kiss him and their mouths dropped. " _Stay away from me_ " Jade said and Melissa shook her head disconcertedly as Richard felt really angry. " _You're not a little girl anymore, Jade, you've grown up and it's time for you to know what life is about, I will make you a woman, You've been asking for it, honey, you wouldn't wear such lovely sexy outfits if you didn't want me to see you in them, you caused this, you caught my attention since day one, every time I looked at you I just wanted to rip your clothes off, I imagined what would be like to be in bed with you and I promised myself you would be mine someday_ " Nick said, Melissa just couldn't believe it and Richard just wanted to beat the hell out of Nick.

"What the hell?" Melissa asked completely shocked, she saw how Nick pushed Jade back and then pinned her against the wall while kissing her and then how Jade cut him the scissors before running out of the room, Melissa couldn't believe her eyes, the man she loved was actually harassing her daughter.

"He said that he had cut himself cooking" Melissa commented sadly and angrily.

"Well, you're seeing the bastard lied" Richard said angrily.

They watched Nick bringing Jade back into the room and dropping her to the floor, it was so horrible to see Jade kicking and Nick making her bend over the desk as he took her top off and made her open her legs. "Oh my god" Melissa said appalled by what she was seeing, she then watched Jade hitting him and running to the phone but Nick caught her again.

" _My mom is going to know about this_ " Jade threatened but Nick only laughed and it made Melissa so mad. " _Yes and she won't believe you this time either, just face it, no matter what you say she is never going to believe you and you know what? I actually think that if she knew about us she would hate you but she'd stay with me_ " He said and Melissa looked down with tears streaming down her face, she felt so much anger, disappointment and regret for not believing in her daughter, she only wanted to yell at Nick how miserable and worthless he was.

"Did you know about this?" Richard asked Melissa madly and she didn't know what to say, Jade was just staring at the computer from behind and reliving every moment, it was so hard for her to be there.

They saw how Nick slammed Jade against the floor and then kicked her and it made them so angry. "Son of a bitch" Richard said angrily as he watched his daughter gasping for air.

" _You are going to be with me tonight, Jade and I swear it'll be the best night of your life, you'll never forget it_ " Nick said and Melissa shook her head still not believing her eyes.

" _Don't hurt me please_ " Jade said terrified but it was obvious that Nick enjoyed her fear. " _NO, PLEASE, NO, NOOO, NO, STOP_ " Melissa and Richard watched completely appalled how Nick took off Jade's stockings and kissed her as she fought him and Melissa started crying even more.

"Oh my god" Melissa said with lots of tears running down her face, Mr. West also had some tears in his eyes, it was so hard to see that happening to Jade, he had no idea it'd been happening.

" _I've waited for so long for this moment_ " Nick said and Melissa closed her eyes in sadness, pain and rage. " _Ah...ah...ah IT HURTS STOP"_ Jade screamed and cried as he raped her and Melissa covered her mouth shocked as she shook her head.

"No..." Richard said feeling the rage running through his body, they were so lost in the video that they forgot Jade was in the room too.

Jade's face immediately changed when she saw and heard herself being raped, lots of tears started streaming down her face and she couldn't take it anymore, she opened the door and walked out of the room quickly, she just couldn't stand living the nightmare again through the video.

"Oh no..." Beck whispered and went after her while Richard and Melissa watched the video, they saw Nick forcing Jade to sit on him and to see her desperately crying like that in front of the computer was too much for them.

"Dear god..." Richard said sadly, he felt so impotent.

"My poor baby..." Melissa said while crying.

" _Don't fool yourself into thinking that somebody actually cares about you, deep inside you know it's not true, your mother would much prefer to kick out of the house than to break up with me, most of the time your dad doesn't even remember you exist..."_ Nick said as he raped her and it made them feel so guilty, Melissa shook her head and Richard looked down ashamedly because it was true, he barely ever talked to his daughter. " _You're having sex with your mother's fiancée, Jade, if anyone knew about this they would think I'm a bastard but they would also think you're a dirty prostitute and despite you, including Beck"_

"THAT'S NOT SEX, YOU ARE RAPING HER, YOU FUCKING BEAST" Melissa screamed angrily.

" _Please leave me alone, please, I won't tell anyone I swear but please, please, leave me alone_ " Jade begged and Melissa felt her heart was being ripped into pieces just like Richard's. " _I can't take it anymore, please, I am not gonna say anything, I promise"_

"He is gonna pay, I swear to god" Richard affirmed with tears running down his face.

" _Shut the hell up_ " He said madly and Melissa stared at the screen upset, they saw how Jade tried to drag herself off the bed but he stopped her, tied her and continued raping her while covering her mouth, to see Jade crying and desperately trying to scream like that was too much for Melissa, she couldn't handle what she was seeing.

" _Shut up, shut up, shut up_!" They saw how Nick suffocated Jade against the mattress and then how he covered her mouth with tape, it made them feel so impotent to see him raping Jade as she cried that they just couldn't keep going.

"That's enough!" Richard exclaimed, meanwhile outside the room, Jade had run to the end of the hall and she was crying her eyes out.

"Jade..." Beck said sadly as he walked up to her, she was sitting in the corner crying into her lap.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry but I can't" Jade said sincerely and he hugged her.

"No, I'm sorry... We shouldn't have made you go through this; you don't need to see that" Beck commented.

"It doesn't matter, it's never getting out of my head, every time I close my eyes I see him" Jade informed and he closed his eyes sadly as he stroked her hair. "I hate him; I hate him so much and I hate myself because he is never gonna get off me..."

"Sh, sh... no, don't say that, you have no guilt on this, Jade, okay? You'll get through it, I'm sure" Beck affirmed and stayed with her, he didn't want her to keep seeing that video.

Back in the room the gang had convinced Jade's parents to keep watching and so they did, they saw everything. " _You finally look like you're supposed to, like a whore_ " He said and Melissa exhaled full of rage while Richard pressed his fist.

Jade's parents saw how Nick kept her tied in her bed and molested her for about two hours but the guys skipped that part because it was too long, they then saw him raping her for the second time and more tears started streaming down their faces but Melissa was glad that at least he had drugged her halfway through the second rape and she had passed out.

"Damn son of a bitch, damn bastard!" Melissa exclaimed angrily as she watched him raping Jade.

Beck and Jade thought the video was over so they came back to the room and realized it wasn't, they and her parents saw her body dropping to the floor when he moved away. "Let's go..." Beck whispered on Jade's ear so they would exit again but she shook her head, she didn't know what had happened after that and she wanted to find out, she could see herself laying on the floor after he'd finished and it made her so angry because he'd treated her like an object.

Jade and her parents saw him dressing up and then dressing her up again to make her look like nothing had happened, Melissa still found it hard to assimilate that the man she'd been with for so long was capable of doing that so cold bloody.

" _Oh Jade, what a shame that everything has to end like this but you brought it on yourself, you refused to cooperate, I came here hoping you would finally stop being a rude bitch but I had a plan in case you didn't. I was sure you would be mine tonight and it happened, the wait was so worth it, too bad I can't take you with me, too risky but that's fine, I got what I wanted_ " He said and Melissa shook her head madly as she pressed her fist just like Richard, she was so angry with him and with herself that she couldn't take it, they saw how he calmly started making their daughter take the pills while talking to her about how he found the perfect way to rape her and get away with it and Melissa just wanted to kill him.

" _Suicide, Beck told me how to kill you without getting in trouble..."_ He said and Jade immediately got confused. " _H_ e _must be tired of you so I'm doing him a favor too, it's a win-win situation"_ Nick said and Jade looked at Beck slightly hurt, she stared at him for a couple of seconds and then started looking down while thinking about it sadly. Beck saw the look in her face so he grabbed her jaw gently to make her look at him and shook his head but she didn't know how to feel.

Melissa and Richard then watched how he sliced her wrists and covered her with the sheets without any kind of regret and it was like all the love she felt for him had turned into hatred, Jade was just watching and deeply wishing he'd finished her that day.

" _If I can't have you, nobody will_ " He said and Beck looked down angrily just like Melissa and Richard.

" _Now I just have to pretend to be deeply sorry for your death for a few weeks until your mother gets over it, then I'm gonna marry her, we'll have more kids and you'll be nothing but a very sweet and tragic memory_ "He looked so pleased with what he had done that it made Melissa furious, she watched him as he attempted to kill her with a pillow and she stared at the screen full of rage and sadness. " _No, this is not necessary, you'll die slowly and when you wake up you'll be in hell, good night, honey..."_ Nick said chuckling and Melissa and Richard could feel their blood boiling inside their bodies, they were about to explode, then they saw him calmly walking out of the room and Robbie stopped the video.

"That's how we found her" Robbie informed and Melissa broke out crying while Richard tried to assimilate what he'd just seen, he stood up and turned around to see Jade standing near the door, she was too ashamed to look at them so she was looking down sadly.

"Jade, honey!" Melissa exclaimed and ran up to her; she hugged her and started crying her eyes out. "I'm so sorry, god, please forgive me, I'm so sorry" She said sincerely. "I promise things are going to be different...I just, oh my god, please forgive me, honey, I know I don't deserve it but I need you to forgive me"

Jade didn't really know what to say to her mother, she was angry but at the same time she knew her mom was being sincere and she needed her so she hugged her back. "Mom..." Jade said and Melissa smiled while crying, she started kissing her daughter's face and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby, things are gonna change I promise, everything will be different" Melissa affirmed and Jade nodded.

"Jade..." Richard said when he reunited the courage to speak and Melissa broke the hug because she knew he also needed to talk to his daughter. "Jade, look at me" He demanded but she was ashamed so he grabbed her face gently and made her look up. "I'm sorry" He said sincerely and her eyes started filling with tears. "God, I'm so sorry" He exclaimed and embraced her as tightly as he could so she hugged him back.

"I've never been there for you when you needed me and you have no idea how much I regret that now, today more than ever" Mr. West said with tears streaming down his face and then looked into his daughter's eyes. "I love you, honey, I love you more than my own life and I am the worst father because I've never shown you that love but you're not alone, okay? What that man said to you is not true" He affirmed and Jade nodded slowly with tears streaming down her face. "Oh Jade..." He kissed her forehead and then hugged her again.

When everyone had calmed down Jade turned to Beck and simply stared at him. "What did he mean when he said you gave him the idea? Did you know what he was gonna do to me?" Jade questioned, anger and sadness dripping from her voice.

"What? Of course not, how can you even suggest that?" Beck questioned clearly offended.

"Then what did he mean? How could he know that you're tired of me?" Jade asked and Beck shook his head.

"He meant that i told him what our play was about, remember? He asked and i said we were writing the suicidal girl's case, that's it and he couldn't have known because that's not true, I am not and i have never been tired of you" He affirmed.

"He is telling the truth, Jade" Cat added and Jade took a breat as sat down on the bed and her parents next to her. "Jade, you didn't seem surprised when Nick came into your room, why? Has it been going on for a while?" Richard asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes, it's been going on since my mom started dating him" Jade answered.

"What? And why didn't you say anything?" Richard questioned confused and Jade looked at Melissa, who only looked down and shook her head sadly.

"She did...but I didn't believe her" Melissa confessed ashamedly.

"What? She told you and you didn't believe her?" Richard questioned angrily and Melissa nodded with tears in her eyes. "You're unbelievable, Melissa, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I thought she was lying" Melissa explained. "I'm a monster; I don't deserve to be a mother"

"I agree, if it weren't for you Jade wouldn't have gone through that" Richard affirmed madly. "I hope you're happy now" He said and Melissa continued crying, Jade was just looking at her friends not really knowing what to say. "But Jade, why didn't you tell me what was going on? I would've done something about it"

"I don't know... I thought you wouldn't care" Jade confessed and he closed his eyes sadly.

"How could I not care about my daughter being sexually harassed?" Richard asked.

"I wanted to move to your house because Nick's harassment was getting worse, he tried to touch and kiss me all the time and he even hit me once, Tori saw that" Jade commented. "Anyway, when I asked Brittany if I could move in she said no and I knew you would also say no, am I wrong?" She asked and he looked down.

"No, I would've said no... You're right" Richard admitted ashamedly. "I'm sorry, Melissa, I shouldn't have yelled at you, I'm as guilty as you are"

"No, this is all my fault, I forced Jade to live with him, I didn't believe her and I basically encouraged him to hurt her" Melissa affirmed.

"It doesn't matter who is guiltier, it all happened anyway, I was raped and you won't change that"

* * *

 **Now everyone knows yay!**

 **Don't forget to review guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey!**

 **For those asking, NO, that wasn't the ending.**

 **Sorry for not updating in forever but it was finals week at uni and i had to focus.**

 **Anyway here's the next chap, enjoy!**

* * *

 **ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"That's not true, your life is beautiful and it's going to be even better, you'll see" Tori said.

"No, I won't see anything, you don't know what it's like to live my life, Tori, it's pretty lonely most of the time, nobody really cares about me, not even my own parents" Jade said sincerely. "Why did you think making live was a good idea after what happened? I honestly wish I had told Nick about the video chat, he would have turned it off, you wouldn't have found me and I wouldn't have to feel this way"

"I'm really sorry you feel that way, Jade but I don't regret saving you, I would do it all over again even if I knew you would feel like this" Beck informed.

"And you say you care..." Jade said with irony.

"Because I DO CARE, I want you to be okay" Beck affirmed.

"If you really cared about how I feel you wouldn't have agreed to keep me in this bed for ten months, you and Melissa and my father, you're all hypocrites" Jade said. "We spent a lot of time together, Beck and I'd like to think you know me well enough to know that I did not want to wake up...ever, I wish you had never seen what happened because it's too humiliating but you did and I really don't understand how you could think that forcing me to live after that was a good idea"

"It was, Jade and because I know you better than you know yourself, I can tell you that things are going to get better but you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself, what happened to you was horrible but you survived and you're strong enough to overcome it, you can overcome everything" Beck affirmed.

"No, I can't, this is different" Jade responded.

"Yes, you can but for some reason you don't want to" Beck said. "You're giving him power over you"

"How can you say that to me? I didn't give him anything, you have no idea how humiliating that night was, I did everything I could to stop him, I fought, I begged, I screamed but he was stronger and he did what he wanted with me, he treated me like a whore and he made sure to remind me how sad my life truly is. You say you care but you couldn't take ONE fucking second to look at the screen or call me back, no, you simply hung up after five seconds, what a nice way to show me that I'm your priority" She said upset and Beck looked down ashamedly."Or maybe I'm wrong, maybe you did see but it wasn't so important, right?" Jade said and he looked at her confused.

"Uh?"

"Yes, maybe you saw what was happening but you didn't do anything because you didn't care, maybe you thought it was consensual because after dating me for three years you still consider me a slut that would go to bed with my mom's boyfriend, right? Don't even try to deny it, Tori told me everything and I know that you used to think Nick and I had an affair" Jade informed.

"No, it's not like that-"Beck started but she interrupted him.

"Maybe that's what happened, maybe you DID see the screen but you either thought I was worthless prostitute for having sex with my stepdad or you realized he was raping me but you didn't care so which was it?" Jade questioned.

"What? Jade, are you listening to yourself? You're hallucinating, you're rambling" Beck commented. "Do you realize what you're asking me? Do you really think I could see you or any other girl for that matter being raped and just let it happen? What kind of person do you think I am?" He questioned clearly offended.

"Then you thought it was consensual? Makes no difference, Beck, you think I'm a cheap whore so you decided to ignore me just like everyone else" Jade said and he shook his head upset.

"Stop it, Jade, I'm sick of hearing Nick talking through your mouth, this is not you, you're just repeating everything he said to you and it's driving me insane. You know that if I had seen what was happening I would have helped you immediately and I would have killed him with my own hands" Beck affirmed.

"Then why didn't you? I called you, I tried to scream..." Jade said. "Was it so difficult to look at the screen? Maybe things would have been different if you hadn't completely ignored me" She said and he looked down. "Do you know why I called you?" She asked but he didn't know what to respond. "I could've called the police but I didn't, I had one call and the only person I could think of was you because I always felt safe when I was with you, I don't know, you just made me feel protected, like nothing could ever happen to me as long as you were there" She said with a tear running down her face and sighed. "But you weren't"

"Jade, I... I'm so sorry, really, you have no idea how much I've regretted not looking at the screen and I know this won't excuse me but I didn't ignore you, I didn't know it was you calling, I was asleep when I picked up and I didn't check the number but I wish I had, god knows I do" Beck responded sincerely. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you when it happened"

"No, Beck, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said that, don't feel bad, you didn't have reasons to be there" Jade said.

"Of course I did, Jade, you're important to me, you've always been" Beck informed.

"Please stop lying, I'm not the kind of girl a person would have an important relationship with, I'm too messed up, it's too much trouble" Jade said and they looked at each other sadly because she was saying literally what Nick had said to her. "I'm the kind of girl men want to sleep with but nothing else"

"Who are you?" Beck questioned and she stared at him coldly. "I thought I was talking to Jade West but it's like Nick is here instead" He said and Jade looked down annoyed. "Stop it, Jade, I am not going to stand here and listen to you repeating everything Nick said, deep inside you know none of it is true"

"Get out" Jade ordered.

"Where is the Jade we know? Where is the strong girl I fell in love with, uh? This is not her, this is a stranger, Jade would never feel she is unworthy of anything, god, she feels she deserves the world and she is right, she is full of life and dreams, she wants to become a big star and travel the world, she wants to grow up, get married and buy a sick house, she is full of fire and passion and talent and she is going to reach all her goals, that's Jade West, not this puppet controlled by Nick" Beck affirmed. "So where is she? Where is Jade?"

"She died and 'this puppet' is all there is in this body now" Jade responded.

"No, that's not true, I know the real Jade, our Jade, is in there but you don't want to let her out because you prefer to pity yourself and whine about how horrible your life is and about how you want to die like an immature teenage girl, you're being pathetic" Beck said, he was trying to make her mad because he knew that that was the only way to make her react and it was working.

"Get the hell out now" Jade ordered angrily.

"If you want to let Nick win and die, fine, go ahead, I won't stop you this time" Beck said and she stared at him madly.

"You know what? I might take your advice" Jade said.

"What do you need? A knife? A gun? Medicine? A noose? What is it? I'll get it for you or do you prefer to jump off the window?" Beck asked as the rest of the gang stared at him confused. "I'll carry you because I know you can't walk"

"Beck, what are you talking about? Stop giving her ideas" Tori demanded upset.

"Why? She wants to kill herself, she wants Nick to win and that's okay, it's totally understandable, I mean every rape victim does it, right? It's not like it has been proven that women can get over it, she wants to end her life so why not?" Beck commented and they looked at each other confused, Jade didn't even know how to feel about everything he was saying, she knew he wanted to bother her but at the same time she was angry that he was acting like that.

"You don't understand anything" Jade said upset.

"Of course I do, Nick raped you and you DECIDED to let that ruin your whole life, that's okay, I get it" Beck said. "So what do you want to do, Jade? I'll help you" He informed and Jade decided to keep going with him.

"Okay" Jade smiled cynically. "You could start by locking the door because I don't want anyone to interrupt this time" She ordered and he did. "Now, give me a knife...a sharp one and a syringe" She demanded and Beck started looking in his backpack, he pulled out a knife and handed it to her along with a syringe smiling, Jade looked at him slightly surprised that he'd given her the knife but she wanted to push him over the edge, at the end of the day she really didn't care about dying anyway.

"Is that it?" Beck questioned.

"Beck, what are you doing? Why did you give her the knife? She is not stable" Robbie commented.

"Of course she is and she wants to do it, I am just trying to please her" Beck said and smiled at Jade, who only stared at him weirdly and gave him a fake smile.

"Give me that soda, I'm thirsty" Jade said and Beck handed her the soda that was on the table which was Andre's.

"Thanks" She said and drank a little and then she put the syringe inside.

"What are you doing?" Beck questioned confused and she smirked at him as she filled the syringe with soda.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I know how to do this, Beck; do you think I'm stupid? It won't fail" She said excitedly and he looked at her worriedly, he wasn't expecting her to get that far in the game. "Can you guys leave? I don't want you to be here"

"Jade, don't, you know we won't let you die so don't try" Tori said but Jade put the needle into the tube connected to her veins anyway, Beck knew he had made a mistake by allowing her to do it but he needed to find a way to make her react without having to force her.

"Oh wait, there is a little detail in this deal that I didn't mention" Beck said right before she Injected it as he grabbed another syringe and filled with soda.

"What are you doing?" Jade questioned confused.

"I forgot to tell you that I'm gonna do exactly the same you do so...now what?" Beck questioned and prepared the needle, Jade looked at him shocked and worriedly because she didn't want him to die.

"Beck, don't" Jade said but he continued.

"So we inject, right? Okay, here we go" He said as he began putting the needle into his skin and Jade freaked out, she pulled it from his arm and threw it away so he smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? This is not funny" Jade commented upset.

"I'm gonna do exactly what you do so..." Beck said.

"No, you won't, you don't have reasons to want to die, you just want to bother me" Jade said madly.

"So do you but we are in this together, baby, you die I die, you live I live, so what is it gonna be?" Beck questioned.

"Don't threaten me" Jade warned. "You know I am capable of doing it"

"I'm not threatening you and I know that you are but I hope you are mature enough to know what's good and what's bad" Beck said. "But don't listen to me, just think, really think and analyze everything; don't remember what happened because it'll only make you want to jump off a bridge. Think about everything else in your life, think about school, your dreams, the life you want, your friends and all the things that are worth living for, then think about Nick, think about everything he said to you, he wanted to destroy you" He said and Jade sighed.

"This is going to sound horrible but he had fun with you, Jade, we saw it and he really did, he did what he wanted with you, he USED you" Beck said and a couple of tears started streaming down her face. "He was happy with what he had done, he felt victorious, he felt that he won but that's not true because you're here, you are alive and he will only win if you let him, if you let what he did to you ruin your whole life then he is winning but if you decide that you're strong enough to get over it, if you get up with your head held high and go back to your life feeling happy because you made it then YOU will win and he will LOSE, it's all in your hands, it's up to you" He affirmed. "And well, if you can, then also think a little bit about me because my life is in your hands too"

Everything Beck said really got to Jade, she was just so angry and confused but she didn't want to let Nick win, she didn't even remember how she'd got to that point because when she'd just woken up she wasn't planning on killing herself but things somehow leaded her to that moment and she had actually considered doing it; after thinking about it for a few seconds Jade sighed and gave him the syringe.

"Leave me alone" Jade demanded but Beck sat down on the bed next to her instead.

"No, I'm glad you realized wasting your life like that was a huge mistake but I'm not leaving until you understand I'm not here out of pity" Beck said. "Look at me" He demanded and grabbed her chin gently to make her face him.

"Jade, you don't know how much I've suffered all this time, from the beginning, when we realized you didn't react I was very worried and after when we went to your house and I saw you covered in blood and about to die, I felt panic, real panic, I understood that my life wouldn't make sense without you, I understood that no matter how much we fight and no matter what we say to each other when we are angry, everything's worth it because I love you and I know you love me, you have no idea how much I've regretted not opening that door even before this happened to you but I could deal with it because I knew you were okay and that was enough for me" Beck affirmed.

"When your heart stopped and I felt your life slipping away, I saw every single moment we've spent together pass right before my eyes and I wanted to die because I knew I would never have that back and you would die without knowing how I really feel, I suddenly realized that I need you, I really do" Beck commented. "And when Tori told us what had been happening to you, I felt so angry with myself because I was never there to help you deal with it, you were alone and then months later when we saw what happened, when I saw him hitting you and raping you, when I saw him saying all those things to you and trying to kill you I just... I went insane, I only wanted to kill him, I wanted to die, I wanted to go back in time, I wanted to explode; I felt guilty for falling asleep and leaving you alone, I still regret it because if I'd been awake I could have stopped him but I didn't and you had to face it alone, always alone as you say, I'm really, really sorry" He said sincerely, by that point Jade had tears streaming down her face and so did Beck.

"Even if what you say is true, what makes you think I still love you or want to get back together?" Jade questioned and Beck looked down.

"Well, I was hoping that you still did... but I understand if it's not that way, I just wanted you to know that I am here because I DO love you more than my own life and that you count on me, YOU ARE MY NUMBER ONE PRIORITY! I don't care if you don't want to be my girlfriend again, my feelings are not going to change and as long as you're fine, I'll be happy" Beck said sincerely and Jade looked down, Beck thought that she truly meant it when she said she didn't love him anymore so he sighed sadly but when he was about to turn around Jade grabbed his hand.

"Do you really mean everything you said?" Jade asked. "Are you one hundred percent sure that you're not here because you feel bad for me or because you feel guilty? Cause I would not tolerate it"

"Of course I'm sure, given the circumstances I understand why you feel this way but I meant every word I said, I've never felt pity for you, ever" Beck affirmed. "When we found you and thought you'd tried to kill yourself I was confused and sad because I never thought you would do such a thing, then when Tori told us about the harassment I was so mad, I just... I felt guilty because I was never there to help you out of it and months later when we saw what happened, I felt I was gonna explode, I was full of rage and sadness and anger, I felt even guiltier and I also felt really sad that you'd gone through such a thing but I never felt pity, the only thing I could feel for you is love"

"Aww" Tori said and Beck and Jade turned to her coldly. "Sorry, just pretend I didn't, I'm not here...just, sorry" she said awkwardly and Beck smiled at her before turning back to Jade.

"So...yeah, that's the truth" Beck said sincerely. "It's up to you, just know that, I love you, I always have and I always will" He said and gave her a long forehead kiss, Jade was so sensitive and to feel Beck's love, to feel wanted and to feel encouraged was all she needed, she couldn't help herself anymore and she hugged him, Jade didn't even have to say anything, everything simply felt okay, they were together and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 **This was so extremely corny and full of Bade yay**

 **I hope you liked the chapter haha don't forget to REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Everyone was just staring at Beck and Jade with smiles on their faces because they knew that they really did love each other and it was a shame that they'd been broken apart for so long but now they were together again and that's what mattered. "Here, I have something for you" Beck said as he grabbed the "B" necklace from his pocket and she smiled. "I still have mine" He commented and showed her his "J" necklace.

"Can you help me?" Jade said as she held her hair up while Beck put her necklace around her neck.

"Perfect" He said with a smile on his face and she smiled back.

"Aww you guys are so cute" Tori said happily and Beck smiled at her as he put his arm around Jade's shoulder and then kissed her head again.

"You scared us, Beck, we thought you meant it when you started telling her to kill herself and when you tried to inject the soda into your body" Andre commented.

"Of course I didn't mean it when I told her I would let her die and she knows it, she was playing with me but it got to a scary point and I did mean it when I was about to Inject myself, if she dies I die, I'm keeping that promise up so don't you dare try anything stupid, okay? Now I am aware that you know bizarre ways to commit suicide and I don't exactly trust you on that right now" Beck commented.

"I won't do anything, Beck, at first I was indeed playing with you because I knew you wanted to manipulate me" Jade said. "But then I kind of just went with it, I was gonna do it until you scared me, don't do that again, you could've died because of me"

"Don't worry, as long as you are fine I'll live, I'll glue myself to you if it's necessary but you won't even try to do anything, I swear" Beck affirmed and she smiled. "I just really want you to understand something, it bothers me so much"

"What is it?" Jade asked curiously.

"Listen, Jade, I wish I could go back in time and open that door, really, it kills me to know that I could've stopped Nick long time ago, you didn't need to go through all the harassment" Beck commented.

"I think it was good in a certain way that you didn't open the door, it helped us to see things clearly" Jade responded. "We don't know what would have happened if you'd opened the door, Beck, maybe it wouldn't have made any difference"

"That's not true, if I'd opened the door, you would have told me what was happening and I would have killed him before he laid a finger on you, if I hadn't been so selfish things would be different and he would have never raped you" Beck affirmed.

"I don't want to talk about that, I want to forget it" Jade said. "You said that I need to get over it but you keep bringing it up"

"Yes, you're right I'm sorry but it just makes me so angry...I should've noticed something was going on when we were together but I preferred to fight instead of asking you how you felt, if I'd known..." Beck said.

"Beck, stop, there is no "would have" okay? It happened and we can't do anything to change it" Jade affirmed. "I just want to forget it, I want to go back to my life and forget Nick ever existed"

"You will and things are going to be better, I promise; I'll help you forget this" Beck said as he hugged her tighter and she hugged him back.

"Beck..." Jade said and he broke the hug to look at her. "Can I move with you?"

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I don't know where I'm going to go when they release me" Jade informed.

"Your house, perhaps?" Beck said.

"No, I won't go back to that house" Jade affirmed. "Do you really think I could be in that room again? No, it would just remind of what happened all the time and besides, I don't want to live with Melissa, I meant it when I said I want her out of my life"

"She is your mom, Jade" Beck commented.

"You know what? If you don't want me to move with you, that's okay, I'll just call my dad and ask him to give me some money for a hotel while I get a job, he has to at least do that" Jade commented coldly.

"Jade, you know it's not about that, of course you can move in with me but I don't think you're being fair to your mom" Beck said sincerely. "She is your mom"

"I wouldn't be here if she had believed me, she is as guilty as Nick is" Jade affirmed. "I don't want to see her, period"

"And do you think she doesn't know that? Do you think she doesn't feel guilty? We've all seen her cry for months and ask you to forgive her while you were in coma, she is truly sorry and she loves you" Beck commented.

"I know that she loves me, Beck, I'm not stupid but I also know that for months she put Nick over me and he used that to make my life hell" Jade said upset. "I used to understand her points and forgive her for it because the damage he caused me was minor but things have changed, I don't care if she is sorry now because it all happened and she wasn't there to stop him, he took everything from me, my pride, my peace, my happiness... everything, he left me empty, he left me with nothing but a deep hatred for him, for Melissa and for myself"

"Jade, don't say that" Tori said.

"It's the truth" Jade simply responded. "Every time I close my eyes I see him all over me and I feel disgusted because I know he was inside me, he will always be. I'll never be able to get him off my skin and I hate myself for it"

"Stop it, Jade, it's not like that and you don't hate yourself just like you don't hate your mother" Beck affirmed.

"Stop calling her my mother, her name is Melissa" Jade clarified.

"No, she is your mother, she will always be your mother and no matter what you say, you can't hate her" Beck commented.

"Of course I can" Jade said coldly. "And if you want to keep talking about her, get out because I don't want to hear it" she demanded and Beck sighed, he didn't want to make her mad so he simply stopped talking about Melissa and stayed with Jade.

Next day Beck woke up in the hospital and saw Jade still sleeping, he smiled and walked out of the room to go get some coffee before she woke up but when he was on his way down to the cafeteria he saw Melissa arriving to the hospital so he walked up to her. "Beck, hi" She said nicely and smiled but he noticed that she'd been crying.

"Hello Ms. Melissa" He said politely.

"How's Jade?" She questioned worriedly.

"She is fine, she is still sleeping" Beck answered and Melissa nodded before trying to keep walking but Beck stopped her.

"Listen, I don't think you should see her right now" Beck commented sincerely. "She is very angry and full of rage and sadness; she feels used, humiliated, hurt... and she blames you for it"

"I know and she is right to feel that way, I should've believed her" Melissa commented sadly. "But she needs to understand that I love her and I'm worried about her"

"I know that and she knows that but she feels that you caused what happened to her and she thinks that her life is ruined because of it, just give her some time to assimilate it and think clearly, I think I convinced her to at least try but it'll take a while" Beck commented. "If you go see her now, she'll tell you all the things that come to her mind and she won't care how bad they are or how you might feel because she only wants to get her anger out on someone and she'll hurt you, Jade can be very cruel, especially now that this happened..."

"That's what I want, I want her to scream out everything she is holding inside until she feels better, I don't care if she hurts me with her words, I deserve everything and if that makes her feel better so be it" Melissa commented and Beck sighed sadly.

"The thing is no matter how much she insults you; she is not going to feel better because I know that she doesn't truly feel all those things, she is confused and upset and that's understandable, believe me, just give her some time and when she is more calm, she'll accept your apologies" Beck affirmed and Melissa sighed.

"Fine but please don't forget to keep me informed" Melissa demanded and he nodded, about an hour later Jade's father and his wife walked into Jade's room so she smiled.

"Jade, oh god, I'm so glad you woke up" Richard said happily and hugged her. "I promise that we'll find Nick and he is going to pay for what he did to you" he affirmed and Jade sighed.

"Yes, Jade, what he did to you was horrible" Brittany commented. "I hope this experience taught you a lesson, you can't go around dressed like that, kid, it was obvious this would happen sooner or later" She said and Jade stared at her shocked that she was actually saying that.

"Excuse me?" Jade questioned upset. "Are you saying I caused it?"

"No, of course not, she is not saying that, Jade, but you need to accept that you dress very provocatively" Her father said and she turned to him even more shocked.

"She could run around in her underwear and it wouldn't give any man the right to rape her, what you say is stupid and out of place" Beck affirmed clearly upset.

"Let's not get into that, nobody is blaming Jade for it" Richard commented.

"It sounds like you are" Jade responded coldly.

"No, we are not but let's stop talking about that, I'll give you money to go get new clothes once you're out of treatment" Richard said and Jade assumed he was talking about when they released her from the hospital. "So are you ready to go?"

"Go?" Jade asked.

"Yes, Jade, you're not moving back with your mother, after what happened with the last man she brought into the house I can't trust her" Richard commented.

"You're gonna take me with you?" Jade questioned surprised and smiled.

"Yes, of course" Richard said.

"I thought you didn't have enough rooms" Jade commented.

"In my house? But you're not going there, Jade, you're going to a clinic" Richard informed and her smile dropped.

"What? A clinic? But I'm here, why would I go to a clinic?" Jade asked. "I'm fine, they say I'll be able to leave next week"

"It's not that kind of clinic, it's a place where you will be able to rest and get therapy" Richard informed and Jade looked at him confused.

"A mental clinic? I'm not insane and I don't need to be put in a place like that" Jade affirmed.

"You might not realize it but you do have some issues, honey, especially now that you've been raped" Richard commented and Jade shook her head.

"No, I don't need to be put in a clinic, I can talk to a therapist if you want but I'm not going to live in a mental institution" Jade said seriously.

"Listen, it'll be a temporary thing, Jade, I'll find a place for you in a few weeks" Richard said and Jade chuckled sarcastically.

"So that's the reason, right? You are trying to send me away because you don't know what to do with me and you're not going to take me to your house, ever, right?" Jade asked and he sighed.

"Why do you have to be so negative?" Richard asked. "I'm trying to be a good father; I'm trying to do what's best for you"

"What's best for me or for your wife?" Jade asked. "Forget it, dad, I don't need your help"

"Really? What are you gonna do then? Go back with your mother?" Richard questioned.

"That's none of your business, I'm eigh—nineteen and you can't put me in a place like that if I don't agree so I'm not going with you and don't worry about me bothering you or your perfect wife, it won't happen" Jade responded coldly.

"Jade..." Her father said.

"Thanks for coming, dad, you may leave now and don't feel bad, your very traumatized and mentally unstable daughter will be okay" Jade simply said and Richard sighed.

"Let's go, honey, she will never change" Brittany commented and they both walked out of the room.

"Can you believe it? He wanted to send me to a clinic, he wanted to get rid of me" Jade commented upset.

"It doesn't matter, you're not going anywhere" Beck said as he hugged her. "When they release you, you'll come to my house and then we'll find a way to get an apartment or something, I won't leave you alone"

Days went by and Jade had her therapy, in matter of days she recovered her movement and when she was ready, the doctor released her. "Okay, Jade, you're ready to go" He said and she smiled.

"Great" She said excitedly.

"Just don't forget that your body still has to get used to some things, okay? So you can't run yet and you can't eat everything, you'll have to eat very light things, especially liquids and start adding more and more foods with time until your body gets used to the diet you had before" The doctor explained and she nodded. "Also, don't forget to take your vitamins and anti-depressants"

"She will take them" Beck affirmed.

"Okay, you may leave now" The doctor informed and Jade exhaled happily.

"Let's go then" Beck said and grabbed her hand, they walked out of the hospital and Jade smiled when she stepped outside, it had been so long since the last time she'd been out of the hospital that it made her excited to finally be free.

"Beck, I need to go get my clothes" Jade informed. "Can you drive me to my... to Melissa's house?"

"Of course" He said as he opened the door for her, Jade got in the car and Beck drove her to her mother's house, she walked towards the door nervously and knocked on it.

A few seconds later the door opened and Melissa appeared, as soon as she saw Jade her face lightened up and she smiled happily. "Jade, honey, you're back!" Melissa said sweetly and tried to hug her but Jade stepped back.

"Don't get confused, Melissa, I came to get my clothes" Jade informed coldly and Melissa looked at her confused.

"Your clothes? Where are you going?" Melissa questioned.

"That's none of your business" Jade responded as she entered the house.

"Of course it is, Jade, you're my daughter, where are you going to live?" Melissa asked worriedly.

"That's not your problem" Jade affirmed and Melissa looked at Beck, who was standing behind Jade, he smiled and nodded implying that she was going to be with him so Melissa sighed relieved. "Now if you excuse me, I'll go upstairs" Jade said and started walking upstairs.

"Jade, wait!" Melissa shouted but Jade ignored her and when she opened the door, she stepped back. "I haven't cleaned your room"

Jade stood there staring at the room and at the bed with the bloody sheets on it, everything was just like she remembered it that night. "Jade, are you okay?" Beck asked when he saw her reaction; she was just looking at everything as a couple of tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Yes, yes... " She said and stepped inside, she tried to ignore the bed and grabbed a suitcase from her closet, then she started grabbing all her clothes and putting them in the suitcase fast but she couldn't stop remembering what had happened in that room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even want to be here and with the job and the hospital I never had head to take of this" Melissa apologized sincerely.

As Jade put the clothes in the suitcase she remembered when Nick took hers off that night, she was walking to the closet and back almost desperately. "Jade..." Beck said but she ignored him and continued, she dropped one of her skirts so she leaned down to grab it and Beck tried to help her but as soon as he touched her she turned around and pushed him away.

"NO!" She screamed as she pushed him back and breathed fast scared.

"It's okay, it's okay... it's me" Beck said and Jade closed her eyes in frustration, she simply put the skirt in the suitcase and closed it. "Are you okay?" He questioned and Jade nodded.

"Yes, I'm sorry..." Jade apologized and Melissa shook her head sadly, it made her feel so bad to see how affected Jade was by the rape and the fact she didn't let her help her was even worse.

Beck grabbed the suitcase and Jade simply walked past Melissa, she didn't want to stay in that room because every single part of it reminded her of what Nick had done to her. "Jade, I'm so sorry, honey... please, if the house is the problem we can sell it and buy another one just for you and me" Melissa suggested as she followed Jade downstairs.

"Yes, the house is one of the issues, Melissa but my main problem is with you" Jade affirmed and Melissa looked down sadly.

"Jade, I've asked you to forgive me many times, what do you want me to do?" Melissa questioned sincerely.

"I want you to forget I ever existed because that's what I'm going to do with you, from now on I'm an orphan" Jade commented and lots of tears started streaming down Melissa's face.

"No, Jade, please, I'm your mom... let me be with you now that you need me" Melissa begged.

"You stopped being my mom the day you decided to believe a stranger instead of me, I needed you for a very long time but you weren't there and guess what? It's too late, I don't need you anymore and I don't want to see you again"

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!**

 **And also, one of my reviewers here asked me to write a story and i used the idea with some drama in it too haha, i'm sure you'll like it so stay tuned, it'll be called "Brotherhood" ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Beck and Jade arrived to Beck's RV and he brought her suitcase inside. "This place is too small for two people but I'll see what I can do, I've saved some money and I'll get a part time job so we can rent an apartment" Beck said.

"It's okay, you've done enough for me... if it weren't for you I'd be in a hotel" Jade commented.

"I'm not going to leave you alone again, Jade, I promise" Beck affirmed and she gave him a little smile. "You can use my bed and I'll just go back to my room at night"

"Do your parents know that I'm here?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, they do and they don't have problem with it, they know what happened" Beck commented and Jade sighed. "It's late, so don't unpack now...just rest and we'll start fixing things tomorrow, you have to go back to school" He said and she nodded. "Good night" He said sweetly and kissed her cheek before walking out of the RV.

Jade changed her clothes and simply laid down on Beck's bed, it had been so long since the last time she had been there and to be back was good but she didn't like the circumstances, she'd been wishing to be back in that RV with Beck but she always thought it would happen in another way and that she'd be there only because she wanted to, not because she needed to.

It was around 3am when all the sudden a long painful scream awakened everyone in Beck's house. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jade woke up screaming desperately in the middle of the night and ran out of the RV scared, Beck immediately went to the RV to see what was going on and so did his parents but when they walked out of the house, they saw Jade running away.

"Jade, wait!" Beck shouted but she didn't stop running and crying so he followed her.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, NICK, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed and then collapsed on her knees as she scratched her arms desperately. "

"Jade, Jade, it's okay, you're safe now" Beck said as he embraced her in his arms and she started crying even more.

"He'll never leave me alone, Beck" She said as she cried and hugged him. "I saw him, I heard him, I felt him..." She informed.

"Sh, sh... it was a nightmare, Jade, Nick is not here" Beck affirmed.

"Why doesn't he get out of my life?" She questioned and Beck closed his eyes in frustration as he rubbed the back of her head gently. "I wanna die"

"Jade, don't ever say that again" Beck demanded coldly as he broke the hug.

"I will never forget him, I thought I could but I can't" Jade said sincerely. "It's a constant torture, I see him everywhere, I see his face on every man I look at, I remember what he did to me every time I close my eyes, this isn't life, Beck"

"You'll see that things are going to change soon, I promise but you have to be strong, I know you can do this, Jade" Beck affirmed and hugged her. "Don't worry, I'm going to be with you" He said, Beck's parents walked up to them as Beck embraced Jade.

"Jade, darling, are you okay?" Beck's mother asked and they broke the hug to face her and Beck's father.

"I'm sorry for waking you" Jade apologized but Beck's mother shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about that; just tell us if you need anything, okay? We are here for you, sweetheart" She responded and Jade nodded smiling, she felt so happy to have support.

"Come on, let's go" Beck said and they started walking back to the RV while his parents went back to the house.

Beck and Jade entered the RV and Beck started preparing his bed on the floor next to the bed but she stopped him. "Beck, can you sleep with me?" Jade questioned.

"Are you sure you want that?" Beck asked back, he was worried that she would be uncomfortable.

"Yes" She said and he smiled, he laid down next to her and put his arm around her. "Yes, hug me, please, just hug me..." she said and he kissed her head.

"I'll never let anyone hurt you again, I'm here, I'll always be here" He affirmed and Jade nodded. "Now close your eyes and don't worry about anything, you're safe here with me" Jade closed her eyes and fell asleep within ten minutes as Beck hugged her. He loved being like that with her and making her feel safe but he hated to know Jade was so vulnerable because she'd never been like that before, Nick had taken something from her that Beck didn't know if she would ever get back.

Next day Beck and Jade fixed everything so she could go back to school and after a few days she did, they also got a part time job because they needed the money to move to an apartment. "How are you guys doing?" Tori asked as she, Cat, Andre and Robbie walked up to Beck and Jade, who were standing by Jade's locker.

"Good" Beck answered.

"Have you guys found an apartment?" Andre questioned curiously.

"In fact, we did" Jade responded. "We'll move there in a few days"

"And have you talked to your mom?" Cat asked.

"No, Cat, I haven't and I won't talk to MELISSA" Jade affirmed. "I've told you that I don't want her in my life and she obviously doesn't want me in hers either, she hasn't insisted"

"That's because you refuse to forgive her" Tori commented.

"I know and it's better that way, I don't want to keep hearing her apologies" Jade said.

"Jade, you need to reconsider it, she is your mom and she is sorry for what she did" Robbie affirmed and Jade sighed.

"I can't, I've tried but I can't" Jade responded. "And I don't want to keep talking about that, we gotta go to class" She said and walked away, Beck exhaled and simply followed her.

A few days after that Beck and Jade finally moved to their new apartment, it was small but that was enough, Jade just didn't want to go back to her mom's house and Beck's RV wasn't big enough for them.

"With the money we have we can afford living here for a couple of months without problems but I'll have to get another job" Beck commented as he and Jade unpacked.

"We'll find a way" Jade said. "But if we don't, that's okay, Beck, you can go back home"

"You're going to forgive your mom?" Beck asked surprised.

"No, of course not" Jade answered. "But I don't want to be a problem for you, I'll find a way to get money and be on my own"

"You don't need to do that, Jade, we are together, I'm with you" Beck affirmed. "And you're not a problem, we'll find a way" He smiled and she sighed. "Okay?"

"Okay..."

They slept in different rooms but Beck usually went to Jade's room in the middle of the night to be with her because she had nightmares. However, things were going pretty well and Jade was starting to get over what had happened, they both got used to their new lives.

Melissa and Beck stayed in touch and she always sent him money for Jade because she knew her daughter wouldn't accept it, he wasn't happy about receiving it either but Jade needed it so he agreed. Three months went by and things were just fine, Beck told Jade that he had gotten a better job so she wouldn't be suspicious about the money and she was okay with it.

"So, how is living together?" Andre asked at lunch.

"It's...normal, I guess" Beck answered.

"Do you guys fight a lot?" Robbie asked.

"No" Jade said coldly.

"And how's work?" Tori asked nicely.

"it's good, I got a raise" Beck responded.

"That's great" Andre said gladly.

"And what about you, Jade? Is your job nice?" Tori asked.

"I only have to sing and play the piano so it's okay" Jade responded.

"By the way, Jade, I won't be able to pick you up at work today" Beck informed.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I have to go see my mom after work, she is sick" He informed and Jade nodded.

"Okay, I'll take a cab" That day Jade went to her work and so did Beck but then he went to Melissa's house because she'd asked him to go see her.

"Beck, hi... come in" Melissa said nicely and he entered the house. "How's Jade?"

"She is fine; she must be on her way back to our apartment" Beck responded.

"She is so stubborn, she could live here... I bought this house for her but she refuses to listen to me" Melissa commented, she'd bought another house because she didn't want to stay in the one where her daughter had been raped.

"I've tried to convince her but she always changes the subject" Beck commented sadly. "She doesn't even know that I'm here, I told her that I would go see my mom"

"I'm sorry that you had to lie to her because of me, I imagine you don't like to do it" Melissa apologized. "But this is getting ridiculous, Jade doesn't need to work and the same goes for you, you guys could simply worry about school and live in your own houses"

"I know but Jade doesn't want to come back and I can't leave her alone" Beck commented.

"Do you...sleep together?" Melissa questioned.

"Most nights, yes but we sleep, only that... I respect Jade and besides, she is not ready for anything yet and the last thing I want is for her to feel bad" Beck said sincerely and Melissa smiled at him.

"There aren't many boys like you out there, you know? I'm glad you two love each other and were able to fix your differences" Melissa commented. "But still, I don't feel comfortable knowing Jade is living with a guy and working, I miss her and I want her back"

"I wish that was possible, for her because even though she says she doesn't want to forgive you I'm sure that she misses her mom" Beck said and Melissa smiled.

"You know what? I'm gonna talk to her again, it's been months since the last time and I think she'll be able to understand things better, I need my daughter back so call her and tell her that you're here" Melissa demanded.

Jade got out of her job and decided to walk back to the apartment, she was going to take a cab but she realized it'd be stupid considering her building was a few blocks away so she simply started walking.

Jade had to walk through a very dark street because that was the only way to get to the apartment, she had been there before so she didn't feel scared or nervous but when she was about to arrive, she felt someone was following her so she started walking faster but in matter of seconds the car reached her.

A black car parked in front of her and Nick walked out of it, Jade immediately felt the panic, hate, rage and impotence running through her body and she froze. "Hey, Jade, you missed me?"

* * *

 **D:**

 **Dun dun duuun!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"But honey, why didn't you tell us what happened when you woke up?" Melissa questioned.

"Would you have believed me if you hadn't seen the video?" Jade questioned back and Melissa thought about it. "See? Nick knew there were no proofs against him, he said he would claim it had been consensual and I couldn't stand the idea of everyone knowing I slept with him"

"That bastard is going to regret being born" Richard affirmed. "I will have no mercy with him"

"What are you going to do?" Melissa asked.

"I don't know if jail will be enough for him, I have to decide" He answered coldly.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Jade questioned.

"You're coming home, honey, you don't have to be here anymore" Melissa informed but Jade shook her head.

"No, I don't wanna go back to that house" Jade said. "I can't take it"

"Yes, you're absolutely right, we'll sell the house and buy a new one just for you and me" Melissa said and Jade nodded slowly. "Okay but then, do you want to stay here for a little longer or you could go to an apartment while we buy the new house"

"I can stay here" Jade said. "It's not so bad"

"You sure? You can come to my house, Jade, I don't care if Brittany disagrees, that house is as yours as it's hers" Richard affirmed.

"No, It's okay, I can stay here" Jade responded and her parents nodded.

"Where is that son of a bitch?" Richard asked.

"He went to San Diego" Melissa answered. "He should be back by tomorrow night"

"What are you gonna do?" Jade questioned and her parents looked at each other.

"You don't have to worry about anything, okay? Everything will be okay, honey" Melissa said and then a nurse walked into the room.

"I'm sorry but you all have to leave, visit time is over" She informed and they nodded.

Jade's father hugged her and so did her mom. "Don't forget we love you" She said and Jade gave her a little smile, Beck and her friends also said goodbye to her and everyone left.

"So now what?" Beck asked as they all walked out of the clinic.

"Now what... I don't know, I honestly don't know what to do" Richard said sincerely.

"My poor baby..." Melissa said and broke out crying again. "I will never forgive myself for this, god, how could I be so blind?"

"Don't be sad, Jade is not angry about it" Cat commented sweetly trying to make her feel better but Melissa felt so bad, she just couldn't stop crying.

"No, she is not angry...she is sad, that's what breaks my heart the most, what that animal did to her was too horrible" Melissa said.

"I think speaking about it in some way freed Jade, I'm sure she'll get better now" Tori commented.

"I agree, Jade is strong, she will get through this" Beck added.

"I hope so..."

Later that night, it was about 5am and all the patients were in their respective rooms at the clinic, there were some security guards on the halls and a few nurses in the living room watching TV. One of the nurses walked out of the room and went to the back entrance of the clinic carefully avoiding to be seen by the security cameras.

When she opened the door, Nick was standing outside. "Where the hell were you?" He asked upset. "I've been here for forty minutes"

"There are more nurses in the clinic, I had to be careful, come on... we don't have a lot of time" She responded and he quickly walked in. "Put this on and act natural, she is in the room 61, this is the key, you can lock it from inside but anyone with the key can open it so please don't be noisy, don't drag the attention to you or the room" She explained as Nick put on one of the doctor's coat and a pair of glasses.

"Okay, you sure nobody will suddenly walk in?" He asked.

"No, I'm the one who is supposed to do her checks and it's one at 10pm, one at 3am and one at 5am but I'm not gonna go there, you have to be out before 8am because that's when everyone arrives, got it?" The nurse explained and he nodded.

"You'll get a lot of money for this, you'll be able to quit your job and live happily for the rest of your life after tonight" Nick commented.

"That's not why I'm doing it, I like my job but I got a lot of problems and I need the money to solve them, besides, I've always wanted to travel to Europe" The nurse, whose name was Madison, said.

"You will, my dear, you will...but Jade won't" He said.

"How will you do it?" The nurse questioned.

"First of all, I want to say goodbye properly, that kid drives me crazy... I need to be with her again" He commented and the nurse shook her head with a little smirk. "And then I'll fake her suicide again but this time I'll make sure she is dead before I leave"

"Whatever; just do it in silence and remember, if she screams once it'll be all over, the guards will break the door open if it's necessary and there's no way out, you and I will be screwed" The nurse warned and he nodded. "Good, go now"

Nick walked through the halls of the clinic naturally pretending to be a doctor and nobody noticed he wasn't one, he made his way to Jade's room and opened the door carefully, he entered and then locked it from inside.

Jade was sleeping tightly so she didn't notice anything, he was just there staring at her and smiling evilly. He decided to set everything up before awakening her so he calmly made a noose with the curtains and tied it up from the air conditioning cavity, after that he set a chair under it and proceeded to prepare the drug.

When he was ready he leaned forward over Jade and covered her mouth, she immediately opened her eyes and saw him, as soon as she looked at him she felt her whole body was freezing in fear. She was so confused and scared, she thought it was a nightmare at first but then she realized it wasn't. "Hey, honey, miss me?" He asked smiling cynically as she stared at him terrified. "Because I've missed you a lot, that's why I came to visit you privately... again, it's just you and me" He said and Jade felt extremely terrified, she tried to scream but he was covering her mouth. "Sh, sh, sh... don't scream, someone could hear ya and interrup this beautiful moment"

Jade had tears in her eyes and she was shaking her head as her heart beat faster and her breath accelerated but Nick just enjoyed causing that kind of fear on her. "Easy, baby, easy... I promise I will finish the job this time, just relax" He said and he got his hand off her face but quickly covered it again with the drug. Jade started feeling very weak and dizzy and within seconds she was absolutely vulnerable, she was conscious but she could not manage to speak, she could feel her body but she couldn't move with strength because it felt really heavy and even though she could see and hear, everything was a little blurry and the noises were confusing.

Nick proceeded to take his clothes off and Jade could see what he was doing so she felt panic, it was like being in a nightmare you can't wake up from because she was there, things were blurry and confusing but she could see and feel what was happening and she could not do anything to stop him.

Nick then uncovered Jade's body and started undressing her too, he took off her shirt and her shorts and smiled. "God, you're so sexy" He commented as he stroked her legs and kissed her chest and it brought back so many memories, she knew he was gonna rape her again and all she wanted was to die for real this time.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUN!**

 **Hey guys, i hope you enjoyed the chapter and just so you know, unlike Ending A, this ending will only have nine chapters so just two more to go and then the other three for Ending A and it'll be over. :)**

 **Please don't forget to review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 8**

Since Jade had no power over her body Nick felt free to do whatever he wanted, he decided to take his time and continued touching her calmly. "Do you like this?" He asked as he got on top of her and touched her breasts while a couple of tears streamed down her face.

He spent some time just touching her and then he decided it was time to finally rape her. "Alright baby, here we go…" Nick said as he started pulling down her underwear but before he could do it his alarm rang and he immediately checked his phone, he realized his time was almost over so he punched the mattress madly. "Fuck!" He said and got off her but Jade was too lost to even feel relieved. "Sorry babe, I can't please today because we gotta hurry"

Jade's friends and parents wanted to get her out for breakfast to distract her from everything so they showed up in the clinic very early. "Do you think they'll let her out?" Cat asked.

"I'm her father and I'm allowing her to, it'll just be for a few hours, I want her to have a nice day today...we'll do whatever she wants" Richard commented.

"Where is your wife?" Melissa asked.

"Brittany... um, she didn't want to come" He answered. "I don't think she'll be my wife for much longer"

"What? Why?" Tori asked and everyone turned to her so she felt ashamed. "Sorry, I don't mean to be... um, you don't have to answer"

"It's alright" Richard said nicely. "Yesterday I told her what happened to Jade and do you know what she said?" He asked and they shook their heads. "She suggested that Jade had caused it by wearing those clothes and flirting with him, it was like hearing that bastard talking through my wife's mouth"

"How dares that bitch?" Melissa asked upset and he looked down. "I don't want her near my daughter, I'm glad you're divorcing"

"I guess it'll be for the best" He commented and then the doctor walked up to them.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" The doctor asked nicely.

"I want to take my daughter out for today" Richard informed.

"Umm you know that goes against the rules" He answered.

"I don't care, my daughter is not suicidal and it'll be much better for her to go outside and have fun than to be here, believe me, besides I'm allowing it so I don't think this is up to discussion" Richard affirmed and the doctor nodded.

"Of course, well, if that's what you want to do and you're sure it will not harm her then go ahead" The doctor said.

"Where is she?" Beck questioned.

"She usually wakes up early but today for some reason she hasn't come out of her room so she must be there" The doctor informed and they nodded.

Jade's friends and parents started making their way to her room calmly not expecting to see what they were about to find. Back in Jade's room, Nick was setting everything up, Jade was very dizzy and she couldn't move but with help she could stand so he was helping her to get to the chair, all the sudden he heard someone knocking and realized he had unlocked the door a few minutes earlier so he started to panic because if they opened the door they would find him.

"Jade, it's us, open the door" Tori said nicely as she knocked on it and Nick started rushing, he quickly got on the chair and put Jade's head in the noose, he made sure to tighten it up enough around her neck and stepped down, Jade was very dizzy but she could remain up so he had to remove the chair to make her drop.

"Just walk in" Beck said because he didn't like when she was alone and the fact she didn't answer worried him so he opened the door. As soon as they pushed the door open they all saw Jade standing on a chair with a noose around her neck and a man about to push the chair off so their hearts stopped.

"JADE!" Beck screamed and Nick immediately turned around nervously.

"Nick!" Melissa exclaimed angrily and he looked at them scared.

"You miserable son of a bitch!" Richard said madly as he walked towards him, everyone was in shock at first, they didn't know what was happening or why Jade wasn't doing anything but things slowly started making sense, it was actually quite obvious, Nick was there and he wanted to fake her suicide again but this time Jade was awake.

"Don't you dare or she dies" Nick threatened and grabbed the chair.

"No, no, please don't" Melissa said terrified.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, there's no way you're getting out of here" Richard affirmed and Nick started panicking inside, he knew Richard was right and he didn't know how to escape.

"Jade, get that thing off your head" Tori demanded. "Come on!" She said but Jade was just looking at them emotionlessly without moving.

"What are you doing, Jade? Get down here" Andre said nervously while Beck slowly walked towards her.

"You're not gonna get away with this, Nick, stop it" Melissa affirmed. "How could you? YOU FUCKING BEAST, HOW COULD YOU?"

"Shut up, how could I what?" Nick asked.

"You raped my daughter! why? She is almost a kid, you are sick" Melissa exclaimed madly with tears in her eyes and Nick realized there was no point in denying it anymore so he took his mask off.

"A kid? Please, she stopped being a kid a very long time ago" Nick commented. "Look at her, she is eighteen and she already is much more of a woman than you" he said and Melissa tried to hit him but he had his hand on the chair so she had to control herself. "Yes, darling, your precious daughter is a grown woman now and she is amazing in bed by the way"

"You fucking bastard" Richard said full of rage.

"Don't be hypocrite, if you weren't her father you would want to sleep with her too" Nick commented and Richard shook her head.

"I would never rape a girl, that's something only sick animals like you do" Richard affirmed.

"Whatever, the thing is I slept with her and I had so much fun, your 'kid' is quite something" Nick commented, Richard and Melissa wanted to beat the hell out of him just like Beck but he was more worried about getting her down and since Nick was distracted he didn't notice Beck was almost there.

"You're gonna die, I swear to god and it'll be painful" Richard affirmed.

"But you'll have to bury your daughter first" Nick responded and pulled the chair off.

"NOOO!" Melissa screamed but as soon as Nick pushed the chair off, Beck grabbed Jade's body to keep her up. Nick got distracted for a second realizing Jade was not dead and Richard immediately got on top of him.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, you will pay for what you did to my daughter!" Richard affirmed as he beat Nick up.

Beck was holding Jade's body up but he wanted to get her down before something else happened. "Help me, get her head off the noose" He demanded and Andre got on the chair to do it, he freed Jade's head and Beck slowly put her down but realized her legs were weakening. "Jade" Beck said and looked at her but she didn't respond.

"What's wrong with her?" Cat asked confused as Beck slowly set Jade on the sofa.

"I don't know, Jade, can you hear me?" Beck asked as he gently held her face and she looked at him but she could barely keep her eyes open. "She's drugged" He informed.

"But why? What happened?" Robbie asked.

"That bastard was with her probably all night, what do you think happened?" Beck asked clearly angry. "Jade, can you understand what I'm saying?" He asked her and even though she could, she didn't know how to let him know.

"Richard, stop" Melissa said as she tried to pull him back because he was beating Nick up very badly.

"What is it? You prefer this man over your daughter?" Richard questioned madly.

"No but he is not worth it, you can't kill him" Melissa said, he took a deep breath and looked at Nick, who was on the floor all bloody, and realized Melissa was right.

"What's going on here?" The doctor asked as he and a few guards walked into the room.

"Do you really want to know what's going on? I just walked into this room to see my daughter about to get killed by this animal, what kind of security do you have?" Richard questioned angrily and the doctor looked at Jade.

"Jade, Jade" He said as he checked her and shook his head. "She's drugged but she is conscious, I need to give her something that helps her body get rid of the drug, let's go..." He said and helped her to stand up but she couldn't walk so he had to carry her. "Arrest that man" He ordered to the guards and they nodded, Melissa, Richard, Beck and the rest of them went after Jade while the guards handcuffed Nick.

The doctor took Jade to the nursery room and started attending her. "I can't believe he is here" Melissa said.

"How did he manage to get to her room?" Tori questioned.

"I don't know but he used the same excuse, he said he would go see his mother and he came here instead. I wonder if..." Melissa said and covered her face. "No, please god, not again"

"Let's be positive and wait until Jade reacts so she can tell us what happened, maybe he only tried to kill her..." Tori commented.

"I hope so but I honestly don't know what to believe... he didn't just get here, he's been in the clinic for a while and what do you think he has been doing?" Beck asked with frustration dripping from his voice and they all looked down, they knew that Nick had done it but they just didn't want to accept it.

* * *

 **Sorry that i've been taking ages to update guys but here's the new chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**ENDING B**

 **CHAPTER 9**

The doctor spent some time with Jade and finally made her react, they were all waiting outside and then he called them so they immediately walked into the office and saw Jade sitting on the bed looking down.

"Oh honey, how do you feel?" Melissa asked but Jade ignored her.

"I'm so glad we got there in time" Richard commented.

"Did he...?" Tori asked nervously, she didn't know how to ask her but they needed to know. "You know, did he..."

"Rape me again?" Jade asked as she looked up at Tori and she nodded sadly. "Do you realize how embarrassing this is? I want you all to leave"

"Jade, please" Beck said.

"The answer is no, he was about to but he didn't have much time. However, he spent a lot of time making me feel just as abused, is that what you wanted to know? Well, it happened now get the hell out, I don't want to see you" Jade informed and her mother hugged her but she pushed her away. "Stop it, Melissa"

"Jade, don't talk to your mother like that, she is just trying to help you" Richard affirmed.

"She could've done that a long time ago but she didn't and here we are now, I'm in a damn clinic for crazy people because her fiancée raped and almost murdered me and the worst part is that he just did it all over again, did she stop him? No, nobody did" Jade responded angrily. "Get out, GET OUT!"

"Please forgive me, honey; I didn't know he would..." Melissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Of course you did, I told you... I told you many times but you let it go, you encouraged him to do it" Jade said.

"What happened? I thought you'd forgiven me" Melissa commented.

"I thought so too but today when I was in my bed, unable to move, unable to speak, just seeing him laugh and hearing his voice, feeling him all over me again was enough to realize I hate you" Jade informed and Melissa looked at her shocked and sad, Jade turned to her and took a deep breath. "Yes, mommy" she said with irony. "I hate you just as much as I hate Nick so if you really wanna help me now, get out"

"Jade" Richard said coldly.

"You too, go buy Brittany all the jewelry she wants like you always do and leave me alone, it's too late to remember I exist" Jade affirmed and he looked at Melissa, they knew she was really hurt so they decided not to keep pushing and left the room.

"Jade, don't you think you were a little harsh on them?" Robbie asked.

"That's not your problem" Jade responded coldly.

"Jade, I get you are upset but why the sudden change? You weren't so angry last time" Tori commented.

"I'm so sorry this happened, I should've been there..." Beck said sadly. "I'm not gonna leave you alone ever again"

"Nobody is asking you to stay" Jade said coldly.

"I know but I want to stay, I do and it's because I love you" Beck affirmed.

"You shouldn't have come, you shouldn't have brought me to the hospital that day in the first place, things would be much better if I had died like I was supposed to" Jade commented emotionlessly.

"Stop saying that, Jade, we are all happy you're alive" Tori responded.

"Well, I am not" Jade said, meanwhile Nick was getting arrested in Jade's room and her parents were just watching him, they wanted to strangle him but he was not worth it and they wanted him to have a proper punishment, they knew prison would do that for them.

"There he goes" Andre said as he and the rest of Jade's friends walked up to her parents.

"I want to kill him" Beck added.

"He's not worth it, son and besides, people in jail will make him regret everything he did" Jade's father commented.

"How's Jade?" Melissa questioned.

"She kicked us out; she needs some time to assimilate what happened" Beck responded.

"I hope she forgives me one day but I don't know how, what I did to her was horrible" Melissa said sincerely.

"She didn't mean what she said, she's just hurt and it's understandable... I mean that man molested her and almost raped her again, she is angry and she needed to get that anger out on someone and unfortunately, she chose you" Andre commented and they sighed sadly.

"She is right to choose us" Her father responded. "We failed her" He said and Jade's friends didn't know what to respond, it was true after all.

Jade and the doctor spoke for about two hours in his office while Jade's parents and friends waited in one of the living rooms of the clinic. "They've been in that office for too long" Melissa said anxiously.

"He is trying to make her feel better, Melissa, if they have to be in that office until tomorrow for her to be okay so be it" Jade's father said seriously.

"Here they come" Cat informed when she saw Jade and her doctor walking down the hall towards them.

"Jade…" Tori said when she turned around and everyone stood up.

"Jade and I have been talking and she wants to say something, right Jade?" The doctor said and she took a breath before nodding.

"I…I'm…" Jade started but she was having hard time saying it. "I'm sorry" She finally muttered and her mother immediately hugged her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, baby" Melissa responded and Jade's eyes quickly filled up with tears, she was too sensitive that day and she couldn't help to cry. "Oh honey…" She said and hugged her even tighter so Jade hugged her back.

"Mom!" Jade said and her father hugged them both because he didn't want to make them break the hug. Everyone else was just staring at them and smiling sadly, they were happy that Jade had reacted but the situation was still heartbreaking and upsetting.

After several seconds they finally broke the hug and Jade's parents smiled at her. "We are leaving right now" Her father informed.

"I'm not going back to that house" Jade responded.

"Indeed, you're not, you and your mom will stay in my old apartment…They clean it three times a week so it's ready for you to stay there for as long as you need, sweetheart" Mr. West informed.

"Really?" Melissa questioned and he nodded.

"Absolutely, she won't stay in this place any longer" Jade's father affirmed. "But don't worry, Jade, I'm going to make sure that every single person who had to do with this rots in a cell for the rest of their lives just like that bastard"

"Where is he?" Jade questioned.

"In a cell, he got arrested" Beck informed and she exhaled relieved. "He won't hurt you again"

"She still needs to take therapy so you must bring her here once a week" The doctor informed and Jade's parents nodded.

"You'll see things are going to be so much better, honey" Melissa said sweetly and Jade took a breath as she tried to smile a little but she was still sad so it was hard.

They left the clinic and Jade and her mom went to Richard's apartment as they'd been told to. "When will I have to testify?" Jade asked a few days later when her parents and friends were there.

"Soon, probably in a week" Her father answered and she nodded.

"Honey, are you sure you're ready?" Melissa asked.

"I don't have a choice, do I? He can't walk away with what he did to me" Jade affirmed, rage and anger dripping from her voice.

"He won't, Jade, I can assure you that" Richard responded and she nodded.

"I'm ready"

A couple of weeks after that the trial took place and Jade had to testify. "Okay, Miss West, tell us, how was your relationship with the defendant?" Mr. West asked.

"He was my mom's boyfriend" Jade responded.

"Was he usually in your house?" He questioned.

"He basically lived there, he was in the house more time than my mom" Jade commented.

"And how did he treat you?" Richard asked.

"He was always harassing me, he tried to touch me and kiss me and kept telling me all sorts of disgusting things, sometimes he even got violent. I always tried to stay out of the house while my mom was not there but whenever he caught me, it was horrible" Jade responded.

"And why didn't you denounce him?" He asked.

"I told my mom but she didn't believe me and I didn't have proofs so I thought telling the police would be just as useless" Jade explained.

"But now you have them, don't you? Tell us what happened that night" Her father demanded and Jade took a deep breath.

"I was home alone because he sent my mom to New York and he was supposed to be in San Diego, I was working on a school play with my friends on video chat but then they fell asleep so I was left alone." Jade began. "But then he suddenly appeared and he started harassing me as usual but then he took it to a whole new level, I realized he wasn't going to leave so I fought him but he won…he beat me up and then he…he" She stopped to take a breath and continued. "He raped me, he was extremely violent and he tortured me in my room all night before he raped me for the second time and drugged me. I passed out and when I woke up I was in a hospital"

"He drugged Jade West, raped her for the second time that night and then proceeded to try to fake her suicide. "Mr. West explained. "What happened when you woke up from the coma the defendant put you on?"

"He was there like nothing had happened and everyone was asking me why I had done it, it was confusing but then I slowly understood" Jade responded.

"And why didn't you accuse him right away?" He asked.

"Because he threatened me and I had no proofs, I'd been showered several times by the time I woke up" Jade explained.

"Nothing further" Mr. West said and Nick's lawyer took the word.

"So Miss West, you just said that my client harassed you to the point where you had to be out of your house, right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yes"

"Can someone confirm you weren't there?" He questioned and she stared at him confused.

"What? No, I was usually alone…" Jade answered.

"How can we be sure that you didn't stay in the house seducing my client?" He questioned and she got even more confused. "You've never liked the idea of your mom dating someone, right? You did something very similar when you were thirteen, can you talk to us about it?" He demanded and Melissa's eyes immediately wide opened just like Jade's. Mr. West and Jade's friends had no idea what Jade had done so they didn't understand why he was asking her that.

"Objection, relevance!" Mr. West said.

"Believe me, your honor, this is very important to this case" The lawyer said and the judge nodded.

"Allowed, answer the question, Miss West" The judge ordered and Jade looked at her mother nervously. Melissa looked back at her mortified but nodded trying to smile.

"What is it? Why is she so nervous?" Beck asked Melissa curiously and she sighed.

"Um…" She started but then Jade finally started speaking.

"A few years ago my mom started dating Carlos, he was very nice but I didn't like him" Jade began. "I felt he was taking my mom's attention away from me so I started doing some things to make them fight and break up" She said.

"What kind of things exactly?" He asked and she looked down.

"At first I tried things like taking stuff out of his wallet and putting it in my mom's purse to make it seem she went through his things without permission" Jade said.

"But it didn't work, did it? He barely even noticed, right?" He asked and she nodded. "So what did you next?" The lawyer questioned.

"I flirted with him…" Jade said looking down ashamedly and her friends' mouths dropped open just like Richard's.

"You, a thirteen year old with no experience, flirted with a grown man only to ruin your mother's relationship" The lawyer said and she nodded.

"Yes" She said embarrassed.

"And what happened then?" He questioned.

"At first he was confused, he didn't understand what I was doing but I kept doing it until he realized I wasn't kidding" Jade confessed. "Then he was mad, he told me how wrong I was to be doing that but yet he wouldn't tell mom because he knew she would yell at me"

"And what did you do next?" The lawyer questioned.

"I insisted and I went further" Jade responded ashamedly. "I didn't mean it to happen, I swear but I thought that if my mom found us she would go nuts on him"

"What did you do?" The lawyer asked again and Jade looked down as her eyes filled with some tears. "What did you do, Miss West? Tell us!"

"I went to his room, took most of my clothes off and climbed into bed so he would see me there when he got out of the shower and my mom would find us when she got back from work" Jade said with a tear streaming down her face.

Beck and everyone else couldn't believe what they were hearing, it was crazy to think Jade would do such a thing and they suddenly could understand why Melissa hadn't believed her.

"And what ended up happening that day?" The lawyer asked, Melissa was just watching mortified and Nick was smiling happily.

"He came out and he saw me almost naked on the bed, I smiled at him and told him to…play with me" Jade said ashamedly and shook her head. "I swear it wasn't for real, I knew my mom was coming" She said trying to justify herself.

"Go on" The lawyer demanded.

"He got extremely angry, he said I was sick and that he wasn't pedophile but i tried to touch him so he started shaking me and then my mom entered the room" Jade said. "At first she understood what I wanted her to understand and I made it worse by crying and telling her that he was trying to rape me" She confessed and Beck and Tori looked at each other surprised while Richard turned to Melissa just as shocked. "Carlos was going mad, he started telling her all the things I'd been doing and he started getting a little violent and screaming so I got scared and confessed the truth, however, they knew it would never work because she didn't fully trust him and he hated me so they broke up" Jade finished with two tears streaming down her cheeks and then looked at Beck, who was just staring at her shocked.

"That sounds VERY, VERY similar to your other story, doesn't it? You just switched the roles" The lawyer chuckled and she shook her head.

"No, it's different, I never flirted with Nick…he harassed me, even Tori saw it" Jade affirmed.

"You can't prove that, as far as we know you could have been in your house the whole time making sexual insinuations to my client, I think we all can see the kind of girl you are" The lawyer said and Mr. West stood up.

"Objection!" He shouted.

"Watch your words, lawyer" The judge said.

"I apologize, I just think it's funny that we are taking this case seriously, we are clearly dealing with a long term promiscuous pathological liar" He affirmed as he stared at her and she shook her head with tears in her eyes, he was owning her and she knew it. "You are such a good manipulator, you spent months seducing your mother's boyfriend trying to destroy their relationship just like when you were younger. The difference is that you're not a kid anymore and after all that time my client finally gave in to your proposals but then you decided you did not like him anymore which obviously made him confused, maybe he thought you were kidding when you said no because you'd spent the previous year begging him to sleep with you, isn't that right?" He affirmed, Jade was just listening with lots of tears streaming down her face as she shook her head several times.

"Objection!" Richard exclaimed.

"Denied, answer the question, Miss West" The judge ordered.

"No! I never wanted that, I didn't flirt with him…not even once" Jade affirmed. "How can you be blaming me for it? He tried to kill me to make sure I didn't talk!"

"Yes, that's true, after he realized you actually meant it when you said no he panicked and thought the only way to escape an UNFAIR punishment because of a perverted girl was by killing her, which of course wasn't right but I think we should consider the facts when deciding his fate" The lawyer commented.

"I'm not lying" Jade affirmed.

"Okay let's go back to when you woke up after it all happened, you say you didn't denounce him because he threatened you, what did he say? That he would tell everyone the truth about you? That's it, right? You were afraid he would tell everyone what a whore you really are" He said and she looked down.

"LAWYER!" The judge shouted angrily. "No insults allowed in my court"

"I'm really sorry, your honor, it just makes me angry to see how far a person can go to get what she wants" The lawyer responded. "Jade West knows no limits, she's said it herself…if she was capable of seducing a man when she was thirteen, what can we expect now that she is eighteen? She could be capable of openly seducing her mom's boyfriend, teasing him to have sex with her and then suddenly deciding to become the victim of the situation, all in order to ruin her mother's relationship and this man's life. This girl right here" He said and pointed to Jade. "Is not the victim she wants you to believe she is, she is nothing but a bad hearted promiscuous pathological liar, to say the least" He finished.

"You may go back to your seat" The judge said and Jade immediately walked back to her seat looking down with lots of tears running down her face.

"Oh baby, it's okay" Melissa said and hugged her daughter.

"I ruined it, he is gonna be free" Jade commented mortified.

"No, darling, your father will fix it" Melissa responded.

"Excuse me, your honor, I think I want to remind everyone something important" Mr. West said and stood up.

"I understand this case is important to you because she is your daughter but you had your chance to talk" The judge said.

"This is important, it'll be quick, your honor" He insisted and the judge nodded.

"First, let me remind you that this man was caught by the police after attempting to rape and murder Jade West again a couple of weeks ago, he didn't like to know she was alive because he raped her and he knows it" Mr. West commented.

"And second, I don't know if you remember this but there's an actual footage of what happened that night, it was recorded from her computer and it clearly shows she did not want anything to do with him" Mr. West affirmed. "He even talks about how she kept rejecting him so what this man said about Jade West seducing him to the point of madness is ridiculous, please watch by yourselves the video and decide who the real victim is"

"Alright, the members of the jury shall analyze all the evidence and come to a conclusion tomorrow" The judge said. "Until then, the defendant remains"

Jade walked out of the court room with her mom followed by her friends and lastly her father. There was awkward silence for about two minutes and Jade was too ashamed to speak but she finally had to.

"Come on, tell me what you think after hearing what I did" Jade said to everyone but especially to Beck. "Do you believe I caused it?" She asked and they looked at each other so a couple of tears came out of her eyes. "Okay…I think I should go"

"Wait, no, we don't think you caused it" Beck affirmed. "I mean, it was shocking to hear what you did back then but you've changed and we saw what happened, don't forget it"

"He is right, Jade, we would never doubt it…we saw it" Tori added. "But why didn't you tell me what you'd done? I would have understood your mom's point of view then, we all would have"

"Because I know how messed up it is and I am aware that it'd be hard to believe I was being harassed after what I did" Jade responded.

"I would have still believed you but anyway, that's in the past, Jade" Tori said.

"She is right, honey, it happened long time ago and what you did then does not justify any of the things that animal did" Richard affirmed. "Even if you had a record of men you've seduced and slept with, which I know you don't, but even if you did, it wouldn't give any man the right to force you to do anything so don't feel guilty over that. You didn't cause it"

"Exactly, baby, so don't cry" Melissa said and wiped Jade's tears away.

Next day everyone showed up at court to hear the jury's resolution, Beck was holding Jade's hand the whole time and everyone was anxiously waiting to hear he was guilty.

"On the charge of sexual harassment, how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Not guilty" The person of the jury said and Jade looked down sadly while Nick smiled feeling victorious.

"On the charge of rape, how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"Guilty" The person said and Jade felt relieved, Beck hugged her and she smiled gladly while Nick looked down upset.

"On the charge of attempt of murder on the first degree, how do you find the defendant?" The judge asked.

"We find the defendant guilty, your honor" The person informed and everyone smiled happily.

"Okay, the sentence is to be dictated tomorrow" The judge simply informed and the session was over.

"Yay you won!" Tori said as she hugged Jade right outside the room and Jade hugged her back, she was so happy.

"I got so scared when they said not guilty" Jade confessed.

"Don't worry, darling, he won't see light again…he was found guilty on the biggest charges" Her father commented.

"It's over, Jade, finally over" Beck said and she nodded smiling as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Now, what about some lunch and movies to celebrate our winning?" Melissa suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea" Richard responded.

"Yeah, let's go" Jade said and they all walked out of the court happily.

Nick was sentenced to fifty years which meant he would stay in there forever, as usual, when he got to prison everyone learnt what he had done and he went through the same Jade did but ten times worse and much more often.

Jade, on the other hand, continued going to therapy and recovered her life after all, she and Beck became even closer than they were before and the same happened with Tori; even though they still had their moments, Jade knew she could count on Tori no matter what happened between them.

Melissa bought a new house just for her and Jade and she became a lot closer to her daughter, they were friends and Jade could finally trust her. Richard divorced from Brittany and also started paying more attention to Jade, he regretted not doing it in time so he spent every moment he could with her.

Nick had been a horrible event in Jade's life but things slowly fell back into place and her life went on much better than expected…

* * *

 **Yay happy ending (B)**

 **I hope you liked it, guys :)**

 **Do not forget to review!**

 **Remember there are still three chapters left of ending A.**


	33. Chapter 33

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 10**

"You damn bastard" Jade said coldly, rage and anger dripping from her voice.

"Nice to see you too, beautiful as always" Nick responded. "Jade, sweetheart, you really shouldn't be walking in such dark streets this late at night, something bad could happen to you" He commented smirking.

"Go to hell" Jade said angrily.

"I'll see you there" Nick responded and pulled out a gun. "Get in the car" He demanded and Jade stepped back from the impact.

"Are you gonna shoot me? Go ahead, come on, be a man and pull the trigger" Jade dared.

"I'm not playing games, kid, get in the fucking car now" He ordered as he prepared the gun to shoot her.

"I won't, shoot me now, I don't care" Jade affirmed and grabbed her phone; Nick laughed and shook his head.

"Oh Jade, you'll never change" He commented as he grabbed the phone from her hand. "You always so brave"

"You always so gross" Jade said and his smile dropped.

"I told you I'm not playing around" He affirmed upset as he grabbed her arm.

"HELP!" Jade screamed but he covered her mouth.

"Smart, very smart kid but I'm smarter" He said to her as he covered her mouth and then opened the trunk, he put Jade inside and closed it.

"HELP, HELP ME!" Jade screamed as she punched the trunk from inside but nobody came and Nick drove away.

"Jade doesn't respond" Beck informed after calling her about ten times.

"Maybe she doesn't hear it" Melissa commented. "Are you sure she was going to the apartment after work?"

"Yes, she said that but who knows? Maybe she went to Tori's or Cat's house" Beck commented. "I'm gonna call them" He said as he called Tori. "Tori, is Jade with you? Do you know where she could be?" He asked. "No, I don't know, I've called her many times and she doesn't pick up, yes, Tori, yes I'll call you when I find her"

"Tori spent the afternoon with Cat and Jade wasn't with them, maybe she forgot her phone" Beck said. "But she must be in the apartment"

"Then I wanna go with you, I told you I need to talk to her, let's go"

Nick heard Jade's phone ringing and her screams from the back of the car all the way but he only laughed, he drove Jade to a small house in a barely civilized zone, there were only a few houses there and that's the place he was using to hide from the police.

"Welcome home, sweetie" He said as he opened the trunk and got Jade out, she immediately started screaming and tried to run away but it was useless, he managed to get her into the house and locked the door.

"You are a big coward" Jade affirmed coldly.

"You know, Jade, ever since your mother found out what really happened that night, my life became hell, I got fired and the police are after me, I have to live here... in this hideous place and all because of you" He said angrily.

"You raped me, you fucking bastard" Jade responded.

"No, no... That was your fault too, if you hadn't refused to be with me things would be completely different, we could've had a lot of fun and nobody would have ever found out about it" He said.

"You're insane..." Jade said seriously. "I could never be with you; you make me want to puke"

"See? That attitude caused what happened that night, you and only you are guilty for that" He affirmed and Jade stared at him surprised that he actually believed it. "Anyway, ever since I found out that you had recovered I've been following you, I know exactly what you do every day and I'd been waiting for an opportunity to catch you" He informed.

"What are you gonna do? Rape me again?" Jade questioned trying to seem strong but she was terrified on the inside.

"It doesn't have to be that way" He said smiling

"I'd rather die" She affirmed and he slapped her.

"No, Jade, you're not going to die yet" He said. "I need your mother to retire that demand against me, I want her to send me all the money I want and I want her to pay for ruining my life but guess what? Since you're her weak spot, I'm gonna use you to hurt her, she will regret doing this to me and so will you"

"You're really sick" Jade said coldly.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed madly and Jade stepped back scared. "Now let's wait"

"Wait for what?" Jade asked.

"They're gonna keep calling, we'll let them wonder where you are for a couple of hours and then I'll pick up the call to tell them where you are"

"Beck, it's been two hours and nothing, I'm scared" Melissa said worriedly, they'd been in the apartment waiting for Jade and calling her but nothing happened, there was no sign of her.

"I know, me too, where could she be?" Beck asked and kept calling her but nobody picked up, he called several times until finally someone answered. "Jade? Jade, where are you?" He questioned but nobody answered, they just heard a person's breath.

"Jade, Jade, say something!" Melissa demanded as she put the phone on speaker.

"She can't say anything, my love" Nick said and Melissa felt her soul had been ripped off her body when she heard his voice; she covered her mouth shocked as she looked at Beck scared.

"Please don't hurt her" Melissa begged worriedly and Nick chuckled.

"I could never hurt Jade, she is like my daughter" He said with irony.

"You raped her!" She exclaimed angrily.

"No, Melissa you're wrong, that was her fault" Nick said.

"How can that be her fault? I saw what happened, you miserable bastard, you raped my daughter" Melissa said madly.

"It was her fault, for having that face and that body..." He said and Melissa closed her eyes in frustration as he spoke. "Always walking around in those tight clothes and those short skirts, always so seductive, so sexy... Always provoking me, your daughter is a whore, Melissa, she had it coming"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Beck screamed.

"I don't think you're in position to yell at me, boy, Jade is here and I can do whatever I want with her" Nick responded. "It's not my fault if you didn't know what to do with her when you two were alone, she is a woman and I'm a man so what's the problem?"

"I swear, if you lay a finger on her I'm gonna make you regret being born" Beck threatened.

"You'll have to find me and Jade first, right now she is in front of me hearing this conversation and staring at me with those big green eyes that I love" He informed.

"I need a proof that she is fine" Beck demanded and Nick laughed.

"Alright, come on, Jade, tell them that you're fine" Nick ordered.

"Beck..." Jade said and he exhaled relieved that at least she was okay."I'm fine"

"Jade, has he hurt you?" Melissa questioned desperately.

"No, no yet..." Jade answered.

"That's enough" Nick said.

"What do you want, Nick? I'll do anything but please, don't hurt her" Melissa begged with tears in her eyes.

"That's the attitude, Melissa!" He commented. "Now listen carefully because I'm not gonna repeat it, you're gonna go to the police and retire that demand against me, I'm sick of hiding, do you understand?"

"If I do that, you'll let Jade go, right?" Melissa asked.

"I didn't say that, honey but if you do it, I give you my word that I'm not going to touch your precious daughter" He said and Melissa sighed. "Oh and don't you dare say I kidnapped Jade because then I don't care what you do, I'm gonna rape her until I get tired and after that, I'm going to do what I did in her room that day but this time, I'm gonna make sure she is dead before throwing her body in the trash, do you understand?"

"Yes, yes, please don't hurt her" Melissa begged. "I'm gonna do it"

"I'll call tomorrow" Nick informed and hung up, Melissa immediately broke out crying and Beck hugged her.

"He has her, Beck, he has my girl" Melissa exclaimed scared.

"We have to call the police" Beck said but she shook her head.

"No, no you heard him, if we tell the police what happened he is going to kill her" She affirmed. "No, tomorrow I will retract and retire the demand against him; I'm not going to risk her life...not again"

"She is gonna do it" Nick affirmed and smiled at Jade, who was just staring at him coldly."Oh come on, give me a smile"

"Go fuck yourself" Jade said coldly and he pulled out the gun again.

"I said give me a smile" He ordered as he held Jade's arm and aimed the gun at her face.

"Why don't you just shoot me? Isn't that what you're going to do anyway?" She questioned.

"Maybe or maybe not, it all depends..." He said.

"On what? We both know that once my mother does everything you want her to do; you're going to kill me so do it now, come on, go ahead" Jade dared and he smiled.

"You're very smart, Jade but you should know that if I kill you now, Melissa is not going to do anything so I can't but don't worry, as soon as I have what I need, you and I are going to have so much fun together"

* * *

 **D:**

 **There you go!**

 **And news: I'll post my "Brotherhood" story soon, it's finished but i've just been too lazy to come up with a summary, however i'll try to post it in the next few days so stay tuned because it's good.**

 **AND**

 **I also just wrote another story that i really REALLY wanted to write and i hope you will all like it, the title will probably be "Pseudo" or "Deliver" or something like that, i'll think about it but don't forget to check it out when it's up!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	34. Chapter 34

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 11**

Next day Melissa and Beck went to the police station to retire the demand against Nick and immediately called Jade's number to tell Nick. "Hello?" Nick said.

"I retired the demand, Nick, please let me daughter go" Melissa begged and Nick chuckled.

"Smart decision, Melissa" Nick commented. "But sorry, I can't let Jade go"

"What? Why not? Where is she?" Melissa asked worriedly. "I want to talk to her"

"She can't, I had to knock her out because she wouldn't stop screaming and I got a headache" Nick informed.

"Son of a bitch" Beck said madly.

"Relax, she is fine...she is just sleeping but I'll wake her up" Nick said and threw a bucket of cold water on Jade. "Wake up, sweetie, it's late" He said and Jade started moving. "Well, at least you could say she took a shower" He commented laughing and Jade glared at him angrily.

"I want to talk to her" Beck demanded.

"Say hello" Nick ordered.

"Go to hell" Jade responded coldly and Beck exhaled relieved because if she was brave enough to insult him, that meant she was fine.

Nick got upset and slapped her madly. "I am sick of your bad manners" He exclaimed and then he remembered he was on the phone.

"Then let me go" Jade demanded but he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Well, I guess you can say she is fine" Nick said on the phone. "But she won't be for too long if you don't do as I say, listen, Melissa, you're going to make a transaction to my account, I want two million dollars by tonight"

"What? Nick, you know I can't get that much money in so little time" Melissa informed.

"I don't care, honey, if you don't want to see something very, very ugly happening to your daughter...again then you'll find a way" He commented and she sighed. "What? Is it too much? Of course, I should've known that if you preferred to stay with me instead of protecting Jade, giving away all the money you have for her life wouldn't be an option but don't worry, that's okay, Jade will be able to respond for it" He said.

"Nick, please, don't do anything to her, I'll give you the money, I'll do anything you want, just please don't touch her again" Melissa begged.

"You know what? I'm actually regretting this deal, I can get much more advantage of her by keeping her if you know what I mean" Nick commented.

"Nick, PLEASE, please, kill me if you want, do whatever you want with me but leave my daughter alone, please I beg you" Melissa begged crying.

"Okay, I'll give you another chance, remember I want that money in my account by tonight" Nick demanded.

"No!" Jade exclaimed and Nick turned to her. "DON'T DO ANYTHING, MOM, HE IS GONNA KILL ME ANYWAY, HE-" she shouted so her mother would hear but then Nick covered her mouth.

"Jade? Jade!" Melissa exclaimed worriedly.

"Don't listen to her, Melissa, you know what you have to do" Nick commented but then Jade bit him.

"NO, MOM, DON'T SEND HIM ANYTHING, HE IS NOT GOING TO LET ME GO EVEN IF YOU DO WHAT HE SAYS" Jade informed.

"I said shut up" Nick exclaimed angrily and slammed Jade against a table, she hit it with her forehead and immediately passed out, they heard the noises but they didn't know what was going on.

"JADE? JADE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING" Beck demanded desperately.

"This kid never knows when to stop" Nick commented upset. "Do as you please, Melissa but if I don't have that money by tonight, you won't see Jade again...at least not alive" He threatened and hung up.

"Oh god, I need to get the money" Melissa said desperately.

"Jade said that he won't let her go even if you send it to him" Beck commented.

"And what am I supposed to do? That's the only chance I got to help her, if I don't try then it'll be all over" Melissa affirmed worriedly. "I need to do something"

"No, don't rush, let's analyze things clearly" Beck said. "He said that he had to knock Jade out because she wouldn't stop screaming, that means that they're in a place where nobody could hear her and also, I couldn't hear cars or anything, any idea? Do you know if he has a ranch or something like that? A house away from the city, perhaps?"

"No, I don't know..." Melissa answered."I will just send him the money"

"I don't think that's a good idea, have you considered the possibility of him taking your money and escaping WITH Jade?" Beck asked. "At least now we know he is broke and they are still in the city"

"I don't know what to do, Beck, I don't want him to hurt Jade again" Melissa said worriedly.

"I know and I feel the same way but we have to be smart, Jade warned us and if it weren't true he wouldn't have knocked her out again because I'm sure that he did" Beck affirmed.

"Then what should we do?"

Hours went by and when it was nighttime Nick called Melissa and Beck, who were in Melissa's house, again. "Do you have the money?" Nick questioned.

"Listen, I tried to make the transaction but it was impossible because your account was frozen by the police" Melissa informed.

"That's your fault too" Nick said angrily. "You know what? I'd like to continue talking on video chat, isn't that how it all started?" He said and hung up, Beck immediately turned on the computer and a few minutes later, Nick sent the request from Jade's account.

"Hello" Nick said as he set the phone on the table and then stepped back. "Come here, Jade" He ordered, Jade walked towards him and appeared on screen.

"Jade!" Melissa exclaimed happy to see her well.

"So... we are all here face to face, this is the moment I've been waiting for" Nick commented and Jade glared at him coldly, Melissa and Beck noticed she had a little injure on her forehead and a small bruise on her lower lip but other than that, she looked just fine.

"Jade, honey, has he hurt you?" Melissa questioned and Jade shook her head.

"I am a man of word, Melissa, I promised I would not touch your daughter if you did what I said" Nick commented. "But guess what? You just broke our deal" He said and started stroking her arm, Jade immediately got nervous and even though she was trying to hide it, her eyes started tearing up within seconds as she felt his hands on her body.

"NO, PLEASE, Nick, please don't" Melissa begged but he ignored her, Nick grabbed Jade's head and forced her to kiss him as she tried to push him away but she never managed to do it, Beck hit the table madly and felt the rage getting over his body while Melissa cried her eyes out.

"LEAVE HER ALONE, I'M GONNA KILL YOU" Beck screamed desperately and Nick broke the kiss but kept holding Jade's head, she was crying by that point but she didn't want to seem so weak because she knew Beck and her mother were watching.

"That's just the beginning" Nick affirmed. "You, Melissa and this whore ruined my life, everything was going so well, we were gonna get married, Jade was supposed to die after that night and we were gonna live happily ever after, I wanted to have other kids with you" He informed and pulled out a gun.

"Oh my god" Melissa said scared and covered her mouth as she saw Nick aiming the gun at Jade's face.

"Shoot, go ahead" Jade dared. "Come on, do it, I'd rather die than to spend another minute with you, PULL THE GOD DAMN TRIGGER"

"Jade, shut up" Beck demanded.

"PLEASE KILL ME, KILL ME NOT HER" Melissa begged desperately.

Nick smiled at Jade and slammed her against the wall; he held her by her neck and started moving the gun down her body. "No, Jade, I won't shoot you yet because I got a better idea" He commented as he held her hands up and started kissing her neck, Jade immediately got flashbacks from the day he had raped her and she started panicking.

"GET AWAY FROM ME" She screamed with tears running down her face, Beck and Melissa were just watching and desperately wanting to save her but there was nothing they could do.

"STOP!" Melissa screamed but he ignored her, Nick continued kissing her as Jade tried to fight but he was stronger.

"Shut up, you know I hate your screams" He said madly and put the gun against her forehead.

"Shoot me, shoot me please" Jade begged, she wasn't willing to be raped again but he didn't care, he started breaking her shirt and Jade cried even more. "STOP! GET AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE, NOT AGAIN" She screamed desperately.

Nick looked down to unbutton her pants and Jade saw her chance, she pushed him back and tried to run away but he reached her shirt and took it off. "You look better like that" He commented as he walked towards her and she tried to stay away.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Melissa screamed.

Nick managed to catch Jade again and put her on the ground, Melissa and Beck could only see Nick's head and part of his body because he was on top of her but they couldn't see Jade, they could only hear her screams. "Oh god" Melissa said crying.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Jade screamed desperately and tried to scratch him, they could see her hands and then they saw how he punched her twice because she kept pulling his hair.

"Fucking bastard" Beck exclaimed madly.

They continued watching how Nick tried to abuse Jade and how she fought him but then they stopped seeing and hearing them for a few seconds, all the sudden Jade stood up with a bloody nose and holding a gun, she was still wearing her bra and her pants but they were unbuttoned and it was obvious Nick had been trying to pull them down.

Jade quickly buttoned her pants again and then they saw Nick about to stand up again but Jade aimed his gun at him. "Don't fucking move" She ordered and Beck's and Melisa's mouths dropped.

"You're not gonna shoot, Jade, you don't have the guts" Nick affirmed.

"You don't know me"

* * *

 **Yassss!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, guys, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **For some reason i cannnot see the reviews of the last chapter, it's driving me crazy but oh well, i hope i can see the ones on this chapter so leave them, please!**

 **Also, the first chapter of Brotherhood is UP! Go check it out. I'll upload the other one soon, it's almost finished.**


	35. Chapter 35

**ENDING A**

 **CHAPTER 12**

"You don't know me" Jade responded.

"Give me the gun, GIVE ME THE GOD DAMN GUN!" He screamed and tried to reach her, Jade didn't even think about it, she got scared and pulled the trigger.

"Ah!" Nick screamed in pain when he realized she had shot his leg. "You fucking bitch" He exclaimed and Jade couldn't help but smile, she felt so powerful with the gun in her hands and she felt so much rage towards Nick that she was happy about it.

"Does it hurt?" Jade asked and kicked him.

"Ah!" He screamed in pain and she laughed nervously.

"I guess someone is in pain" She commented and then shot his arm.

"Ah!" He screamed again and she stared at him angrily. "Jade, stop" He said and she laughed.

"How does it feel to be in somebody's power?" Jade asked coldly. "Beg me for your life" she ordered and aimed the gun at his head.

"You're not gonna kill me, you're just a scared dumb girl holding a gun" Nick said."Remember the day I raped you? God, you were sweet"

"SHUT UP!" Jade screamed angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I loved taking your clothes off as you screamed and begged; it was so much fun" He continued and she started trembling in rage as she remembered, she slowly put the gun on the table and started stroking a knife that was on it.

"I said shut up" Jade ordered again as tears streamed down her face but he didn't listen.

"And then when I finally got into you, god, what a great moment" He said and she covered her ears while shaking her head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jade repeated anxiously but he continued so she slowly grabbed the knife from the table.

"I bet you remember that moment too, I'm sure you enjoyed it, how I touched you and felt you... how I pushed myself into your body and then-"He exclaimed and Jade couldn't take it anymore.

"I SAID SHUT UP" Jade screamed as she ran to him with the knife and stabbed him in the stomach, Melissa's and Beck's mouths dropped but they could understand her.

"Bitch" Nick whispered, Jade pulled out the knife and stepped back scared, his body dropped to the floor and Jade stared at it, he was on the floor but he wasn't dead yet. "You fucking whore... this is not over yet" he said as he tried to breathe, at first she was terrified but then she felt so much rage and she couldn't stop herself, she got on top of him and continued stabbing him, he tried to push her away with his hand but she was just so angry and so full of rage, she remembered how he'd raped her, she remembered herself begging and fighting and it freaked her out, she couldn't think of anything but killing him so she stabbed him nonstop.

"Jade!" Beck exclaimed, they could see her stabbing him almost desperately. "Jade, he is dead, stop" He said but she didn't listen, she went on for about two minutes and then she realized what she was doing, she looked at her bloody hands and the knife and she felt really scared.

Jade stepped back nervously and dropped the knife; she stared at the body and covered her mouth. "Oh my god" Jade said scared.

"Jade, honey, it's okay!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Jade, Jade, listen to me" Beck demanded but she was in shock after killing Nick."Jade, god, I need you to listen, look at me!" He ordered and Jade slowly turned to her phone, she'd completely forgotten it was there.

"Good, good, honey, don't be scared" Melissa said and Jade looked at the body again. "No, don't look at him; it's all over, Jade"

"I killed him" Jade whispered.

"Jade, listen to me, where are you?" Beck questioned and Jade took a deep breath.

"I don't know" She answered. "Beck, I killed him"

"Yes, you had to" Beck affirmed. "So don't feel bad, he deserved it... he raped you and he was gonna do it again, you did what you had to do"

"I'm gonna go to jail" Jade said scared. "Mom, I don't wanna go to jail"

"No, you won't, honey, you won't" Melissa affirmed. "Now, listen to us, come closer" She ordered and Jade stepped towards the phone."Can you open the door or a window?"

"He has the keys" Jade answered and went back to Nick, she got on her knees and started looking in his pocket, she found the keys and stood up again. "I got them"

"Good, good, now open the door and tell us what you see" Beck said and she nodded.

"There is a road without cars and some houses a few meters away but I don't see anyone" Jade informed. "There is also a black car, the car he brought me in"

"Jade, do you have an app to find your phone when it's missing?" Beck asked.

"Yes" She answered and he smiled.

"Okay, great I'm gonna track you" He said and she nodded, Beck pulled out his phone and entered Jade's number, a few seconds later Jade's phone started ringing and she smiled.

"It's working" She said.

"Yes, honey, don't worry we'll get you" Melissa affirmed.

"I got the address"

Beck and Melissa immediately got in the car and started driving to the house Jade was in, about an hour later they finally arrived and started looking around to see exactly where she was. "There, there is a car" Melissa informed and Beck parked in front of that house.

Beck didn't even knock on the door; he simply opened it and saw Jade covered in blood standing in the corner and staring at Nick's dead body. "Jade!" He exclaimed and immediately embraced her in his arms, he took his jacket off and gave to her because she had no shirt on, Nick had broken it.

"Jade, honey" Melissa exclaimed and hugged her, Jade didn't even think about it she hugged her back and Melissa smiled gladly; she hugged her even tighter and started stroking her head. "Sh, sh... it's okay, everything's fine"

Beck was just staring at Melissa and Jade happily but then he turned to the body, he saw that he'd been shot in his leg, his arm and he'd been stabbed several times, he couldn't even tell how many but Nick was completely covered in blood, Beck grabbed Jade's broken shirt and then took the knife and the gun. "What are you gonna do with that?" Melissa asked, she was still hugging Jade and her head was resting on her mother's chest.

"Get rid of it" Beck answered. " Nobody knows Jade was here with him and the police think he is out of the country, there's no way they can link us to this but we won't leave anything here"

"I killed him" Jade said and Melissa broke the hug to see her face.

"You had to, honey, it was self defense" Melissa affirmed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about anything, this bastard deserved to die like this and you're not gonna go to jail for it"

"No, it wasn't self defense, I killed him because I wanted to" Jade confessed. "I'm a murderer"

"He deserved it" Beck said and they all walked out of the house, Beck locked the door and Melissa and Jade got in the car but he didn't, he opened the trunk and grabbed a gallon of gasoline.

"What is he gonna do?" Jade asked but Melissa turned her face to her so she wouldn't see anything.

"You're okay and that's all that matters" Melissa said as she rubbed her nose and forehead against Jade's, meanwhile Beck was lighting the cabin on fire, Jade could feel the heat but her mother wasn't letting her see.

About five minutes later Beck got in the car and started driving but after about twenty minutes he drove by a lake and parked there. "Where are you going?" Jade questioned curiously, she and Melissa were in the back seat and Melissa was cleaning the blood on her face and her neck.

"Wait a minute" He said and started walking towards the lake, he threw the keys, the pistol and the knife into the water and waited until they went down, then he got back in the car and smiled at Jade. "It's over"

Beck drove to Melissa's new house and parked outside. "Where are we?" Jade asked confused.

"Home, we are home, sweetie" Melissa said sweetly and smiled at her. They all walked into the house and Jade looked around, it was a pretty big and nice house.

"I like your new house, Melissa" Jade said and Beck and Melissa smiled at each other.

"It's YOUR house, Jade, I bought this place for you, for us" Melissa informed and grabbed her hands. "Listen to me, please, I know that what I did to you was horrible, I know I should've believed you and you have no idea how much I've regretted not doing it in time, the day you went to my office Tori said 'I truly hope you never have to regret the horrible mistake you're making' and she was right because ever since I found out the truth, my life has been hell" She said sincerely with tears in her eyes. "When I saw what he had done to you I wanted to die, I really did but you were there and I had to be strong for you, you have right to be angry with me and to not want to see me again, you're right to blame me for what Nick did to you because I let it happen but I want you to know that no matter what you say to me and how much you hate me, I will ALWAYS be here for you, I wish you could forgive me and come back because I DO need you but I understand if you don't want me around, just please don't forget that I love you more than my own life and I'm always gonna be here if you need me, always!" Melissa affirmed and Jade couldn't help but hug her.

"Mom..." Jade said with tears running down her face and Melissa immediately hugged her back.

"Oh honey..." Melissa said happily and smiled at the ceiling while hugging her daughter.

They hugged for about two minutes but then Jade finally broke the hug and Melissa smiled at her as she stroked her face. "I love you" She said to Jade.

"I love you too" Jade said and Melissa smiled before kissing her cheek and hugging her again.

"I promise things are going to be very different" Melissa affirmed. "It'll be just you and me, we'll spend more time together... with all this I never told you, since Nick got fired I was given his charge and I have more free time now, more free time for you"

"That's great" Jade said sincerely.

"I also have your room ready; do you want to see it?" Melissa asked and Jade nodded, they went upstairs and she opened the door to Jade's room, it was even bigger than her old one and the decoration was beautiful, it was obvious Melissa had done her best to make it perfect for Jade. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, I love it" Jade said gladly as she looked around and Melissa smiled happily.

"You can move here today if you want, there's no need to stay in that apartment and you don't need to work anymore, Jade, I want you to focus on school" Melissa informed.

"Beck..." Jade said to him, at the end of the day he'd moved out of his house because of her.

"Don't worry, I'll go back to my house too, I know you miss your mom and the best thing you could do is move here with her" Beck commented sincerely and Jade smiled.

"So? Shall we go to get your clothes?" Melissa asked excitedly and Jade nodded. "Awesome, let's go!" Jade indeed moved back with her mother to her new house and everything went back to normality, Beck and Jade quit their jobs and just focused on school, they became closer just like they had been before they broke up, Beck made sure to tell Jade that he loved her often even if she didn't ask him to and their relationship was stronger than ever.

Jade and Melissa's relationship also got better with time, Melissa always asked Jade about school, her feelings and everything, they were mother and daughter but they also became friends, Melissa spent all the time she could with Jade and got to know her better, she realized that as long as she had her daughter she didn't need anything else so everything was just fine in their lives and Nick was nothing but an ugly memory that nobody wanted to remember.

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **I still can't see the reviews but i hope they've been good in the last two chapters haha and i hopefully will see them when they fix the site so DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, guys :) and tell me which ending you like better.**

 **Also, don't forget to check out "Brotherhood" and the other story i told about i'm still debating the name but i like "Pseudo"**


End file.
